Shoot 'Em Up
by Blank The Snivy
Summary: Killing people is a job for the heartless, but that has never stopped Fang. In his world, it's all about getting the job done and getting paid. Join him and his allies as they gun down the worst of the worst in a world where it pays to be trigger happy.
1. Stand the Fuck Still

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel © Sega . . . well didn't they technically scrap Fang? So does that mean he's up for grabs? Cuz if he is then I want him. Oh, yeah, sorry, back to the story.**

**Warning: Story contains violence, foul language, incredibly awkward situations, the use of alcohol and some stupidity**

Chapter One

Stand the Fuck Still

_-I don't know where to start. Maybe my dangerous job. No. How 'bout my crappy life? No, that's too boring of an intro. Damnit! I hate being the stupid narrator! Oh just screw it and go!-_

'_That's right, stand the fuck still.'_

A sniper scope zoomed in slowly. Its crosshairs neatly lined up on a man's head a long distance away. Holding the sniper and laying on his stomach was a violet weasel, left eye closed tightly while right eye peered through the scope eagerly. He had been lying on his abdomen for four hours, his scope focused on the general area where his target would appear. After four grueling, mind numbing hours, the weasel just had to be pissed, who wouldn't? He hadn't eaten yet, his stomach was sore from lying on it for so long and he was starting to get really mad at the constant change in winds.

Despite the slight changes in wind speed, the weather was favorable. The sun was high in the sky along with a few stray clouds and a quaint breeze and reports were coming in, saying that the entire month was going to be filled with nothing but clear skies. The weasel scoffed as he remembered the cheeky news reporter report the weather with her awkward smile. He was never one for hope. For all he cared, he would rather have it rain or snow then stupid sunshine.

The violet weasel liked gloomy weather. Not because he was angsty or depressed, but because bad weather usually provided a lot more cover. He could blend the sound of gunshots along with the thunder, he could hide the flash with the lightning and his footsteps were easily unheard amongst the sound of rain. Too bad there was no rain or lightning. His chances of getting caught were higher, but did he care? Let's put it this way. He doesn't give a shit.

_-Guess who I am. Oh, come on! There's only two options! I'm either the guy holding the gun, or the dumbass who's gonna have his entire day ruined. Come on! Guess!-_

The target was roughly 2,400 meters away from the weasel. He was a human male wearing an expensive looking suit, around twenty, a smug grin on his face and his brown hair slicked back with gel. He was talking to some other meager employee about something, which quickly turned into an argument as the man started yelling. The man soon started to badger the meager employee with verbal threats and taunts, saying that he was just worthless employee. Instead of rising up to defend himself, the employee quivered in fear, not because of the man yelling at him, but the large men surrounding him.

Around the yelling businessman was an entourage of broad, buff men wearing black suits and frameless black sunglasses. Most people would feared the large men in black suits. They thought they resembled the very government which they loved and despised at the same time. Luckily they weren't though. Instead they were just buff men payed to wear expensive suits and stand around solely for the purpose of inspiring fear into other people. Did that tactic work against the weasel? Not at all.

_-The guy who's surrounded by huge homosexuals who get a lousy pay is Mark Shizler. He's some uptight business owner who manages to make money off of other peoples' misery. You see, Mark here, is the head CEO of Shizler's Repo Company. That's right, he takes your shit when you don't have enough money to pay for it and he makes some sort of sadistic game out of it to. Hell, his company's trademark is 'We take your Shiz.' Pretty intimidating huh? He loves taking things and now he can do it legally, which is a real bitch to the people he's taking from. But luckily in a couple minutes he won't be doing it anymore, because his head is gonna come clean off.-_

Three miles away, some deconstruction was going on. The workers compromised of humans and even Mobians worked together soundly, hooking up small pieces of C4 to the inner workings of an old, decrepit building. After decades of working for a numerous amounts of attendees, it was finally time for the building to go and get replaced with another, sturdier building. This was the basic cycle of things in some philosophers' eyes. Out with the old and in with the new was the name of the game these days and everyone had to admit to that. So in order for the building to be destroyed, it would have to be blown up.

But even the spectacular destruction of a building wouldn't go off without another good reason. Instead of just providing entertainment to the onlookers that watched its fiery demise, it would also provide for a loud enough noise to drown out the sound of a large fifty caliber sniper rifle. Sure, the weasel could've always put a silencer on the elongated sniper's muzzle, but that would decrease the range and make the shot a bit sloppy. The weasel didn't want that.

Even though he could remember countless times where he had barged into a room with guns-a-blazing, he didn't want this shot to be sloppy. The reason was simple, he was getting paid to make it a clean kill.

_-Now that guy laying on his chest and aimin' the gun is me. Fang the 'Stand the Fuck Still' Sniper. Catchy name right? He's the guy wearing the cowboy hat and toting the large caliber sniper. Reason being my job pays to kill. What's that you say? Why get payed to kill? Because the pay is good and busting caps in people's face and or ass is fun, that's why. Get used to it, or get the fuck out.-_

Fang the Sniper waited impatiently, an irritated grin on his face. In his mind he kept on repeating the time of the scheduled explosion like some sort of stupid song that he couldn't get out of his head. Shooting things in the head was fun, but waiting to shoot something in the head was boring. It was kind of like waiting for an extremely violent game to load up. It was tense, heart pounding and made him excited. His muscles tensed as the countdown began in his head, his crosshair focused on Mark who was still arguing.

'_That's right asshole, Five.'_

Down below with Mark, the human continued lashing out onto the helpless employee, his arms flailing around to emphasize his point.

'_Four. . .'_

A grin spread across Fang's face showing off his trademark single fang jutting out from his upper lips and pointing downwards.

'_Three . . .'_

Mark continued to yell angrily. "And that's why you're not head CEO, because you can't get your head out of your ass!"

'_Two . . .'_

CEO Mark Shizler just started laughing at the employee. "You know what? You. Are. Fir-"

Fang's grin widened as he squeezed the trigger.

'_See you in hell.'_

A large explosion went off in the distance as the building was destroyed from the inside. At the same time, Fang squeezed the trigger as a large caliber bullet shot out of his gun and sped towards the human CEO at lightning speed. Thankfully the sound of an explosion drowned out the sound of his shot. In the blink of an eye, the bullet covered a distance of roughly 2,400 meters and smashed right into Mark's head, the impact making it explode almost immediately, showering the bodyguards and the frightened in brain matter and blood.

_-Time's up! That's right folks! I am Fang the 'Stand the Fuck Still' Sniper! I'm a professional killer, who loves his job! Pretty mother fuckin' awesome, right?-_

Everything was precise. The explosion drowned out the sound of the shot. Fang was too far away from the bodyguards to trace the shot and now the weasel was going to get away with fifty thousand dollars in his pocket. Seconds after taking the shot, the weasel got to his feet and stretched his muscles. After lying on his stomach for four hours his chest had gotten sore and now his stomach was grumbling from starvation. Fang let out an aggravated sigh as he slung his sniper rifle over his shoulder and began walking away. The weasel then walked over to a round, aerobike sitting quietly on a patch of grass. Its shiny yellow pain with navy blue race stripe shined brightly in the sunlight and it definitely seemed clean.

Fang walked up to the round, yet cute looking bike and glided his hand across its cold metal. The weasel then retracted his hand and punched the bike angrily with a dull thud.

_-You see, my bike looks cute. CUTE! I'm a heartless, cold blooded killer and I'm stuck with a round floating piece of crap! Sure it can catch up with a normal car. Sure it has saved my butt countless times, but its fucking cute! I'm not cute god damnit!-_

The weasel hopped into his bulbous aerobike and withdrew a key his kept from one of the pouches strapped onto his belt. He then slid the key into the ignition and turned it, making the old engine within the bike sputter to life. After speeding out of the forest and onto the streets, Fang reached into the small glove box within the aerobike and withdrew a small dark violet cell phone. This was probably the best part of the job. Telling the contractor that the target was dead and getting the cash wired to his bank account. This made Fang feel good, knowing that he had killed someone and gotten money for it. It was like listening to a beautiful symphony, exciting and pleasing.

Fang quickly punched in a few number and held the phone to his ear as the ringing started. It rang once, then twice, once it rang for the third time Fang's patience was really starting to run out. After ringing for the fourth time, a clicked sounded on the other line as the person finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked the other male voice casually.

"Geez what the fuck were you doing before you answered the phone? Smoking crack?" asked Fang agitatedly as he twisted the throttle on his aerobike to make it speed up even though there was no other vehicle on the street.

"Oh, it's you." stated the other man dismally. "You get the job done?" he asked, skipping Fang's question without another thought.

Fang scoffed. "No, of course not, I just wanted to call you so I can ask how your day is going," he said sarcastically. "Of course I got the fucking job done!" he then yelled.

"Okay! Okay." said as the man nervously. "Money's going out now, calm the hell down." he said, trying to ease Fang's anger.

"It better, or you'll find my foot so far up your ass that you'll be able to taste the leather." threatened Fang cruelly before ending the call.

_-That might've been cruel, but it's necessary. People need to know that you should never mess with me or there will be consequences. It's happened before, so that's why I do it. Last time someone tried to scam me, they ended up in the hospital with no legs and his severed arm shoved up his own ass . . . don't ask me how I did that. I was pissed. Really, really pissed.-_

Time went by and Fang had finally made it to his wonderful abode. Wonderful wouldn't really be a good description of the house though. Fang parked his aerobike in front of a small one story house in an old destroyed slum of a neighborhood. The paint on the house was peeling off slowly and almost all of the windows were broken due to vandalization. Weeds grew out of the dead, dried up grass and cracks covered the concrete. The houses around it weren't pretty either. All of the houses were equally as destroyed and useless, but some of them provided shelter to some junkies and people too last to go buy a real home.

He sighed, he would love to get a real flashy house, somewhere on Emerlad Coast or Apotos, Casinopolis would work to, but no. Instead, Fang had to choose a broken down piece of crap in a hellhole of a neighborhood because he had to remain hidden from the government. If he had purchased some expensive penthouse, G.U.N. would find him and arrest him. Fang wasn't good with technology so he couldn't come up with a good alias.

Fang jumped off of his aerobike wand walked towards the ruined house. He didn't need a key, he had a foot. The weasel quickly kicked the door open, but instead the force of the kick forcing it off its hinges and to the ground. Instead of worrying about it, Fang just tossed his sniper rifle and hat onto the old, dusty couch and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

_-Even though I'm actually filthy rich, I'm forced to live in a broken down, shitty excuse for a house. Rarely can I buy some expensive Chinese food or buy some new clothe, because I'm afraid that the government might trace my credit card or have the security cameras trained on me. This is one of the reasons why I love killing government officials, I feel like I'm finally getting back at those bastards for making my life miserable.-_

After taking out a cold half eaten burrito from the rusty old refrigerator Fang walked over to the living room, slumped into the couch, pushing the sniper rifle and hat onto the ground with a clatter, before dining. He then flipped on the TV to see what was happening around the world and he reveled in the fact that there was some news about him.

"Mark Shizler, head CEO of Shizler's Repo Company, has been sadly murdered today." said a white fox wearing a brown suit and black hair smiled at the camera as she sat behind a large desk with papers in hand. Fang could just tell that the papers didn't have anything written on them. "The police haven't released any more information on the murder, but there's a rumor going around that it may have been an assassination."

She continued to talk about the unfortunate death of Mark Shizler and how there wasn't enough evidence to pin it on anybody in specific. The weasel took solace in that information. It was just another day of killing, running and getting payed, that's really all he cared about. No mess ups, no evidence of him ever being at the crime scene, not even a speck of suspicion against him. In his mind, Fang chalked up another name on his list of people that he had killed. His large death toll didn't bother him though, Fang slept soundly at night. He had no nightmares, he had no real conscience that told him what was right and what was wrong, he was a cold hearted killer, good and evil were nothing to him. Instead, he just worked for whoever payed the most.

Soon after, the fox news reporter switched over to another story. The picture of a cocky blue hedgehog appeared next to her as she began rambling on about how he had saved someone yet again while Fang was out working. She continued on and on about how Sonic had saved some guy from a burning building. Fang didn't care much about the specifics though, he instead snarled angrily at the picture. The very sight of the hedgehog brought back some bad memories.

_-Okay the cocky blue bastard of a hedgehog on the news is Sonic the hedgehog. The fastest god damn thing in the entire god damn world, also one of Mobius's greatest heroes. A couple years back I used to help his friends Team Chaotix and that red idiot, Knuckles as a detective. I betrayed the retards for money, they got pissed, I fought Sonic and I lost. How the hell am I supposed to shoot something faster than my god damn bullets! Anyways, I steer clear from that guy now, but I sometimes take jobs from that fat bastard of a doctor that he calls an enemy. Hell, without Egghead, I wouldn't be able to afford my new weapons.-_

Fang then began to flip through the channels, finding absolutely nothing to watch. Hours passed by, still nothing to watch, his burrito slowly disappeared into his stomach and into his digestive track, while he slowly faded into the realm of sleep. Instead of drifting off into that placid state of relaxation and rest, his phone went off loudly. The weasel jolted back and shut his eyes tightly as he gripped his head in irritation. He then grabbed his dark purple phone and held it to his ear.

"This better be fucking important!" he yelled into the receiver angrily.

"Heh, good to see you haven't changed." said a hearty, yet familiar voice on the other end.

The weasel's gray eyes shot open at the voice, remembering the owner clearly. He quickly shot up into a sitting position, knowing that this person would only call him for some really big deals.

"Eggman, you've got a job?" asked the weasel slyly as he put his free hand behind his head.

The doctor laughed at the question, but he knew it had good intentions. "Do I have a job for you? Oh I've got one alright," said the doctor happily. "And this one is going to be a challenge."

Fang got up and grabbed his hat before putting it on. In his mind he was wondering how much the obese doctor was going to offer him. Usually it was well over one million. But the jobs were never easy. Get rid of this government official there, transport this to here, destroy this power plant, kill that guy. All of the missions given to him by Eggman were never simple, but luckily none of them had anything to do with Sonic the hedgehog.

"Alright then Eggy, what do I have to shoot, maim or destroy this time?" asked the weasel carelessly.

"In time Fang, in time. Just get to this location and I'll tell you the rest, get there fast enough and I might give you enough money to buy a new vehicle." said the doctor with a chuckle before hanging up.

The small purple phone then chimed as it received a text message. Fang opened it to find an address and he knew that that would be his next location. He sighed agitatedly before walking over to a small door within the house. He opened the door and was greeted with a dimly lit room filled with guns all shapes and sizes. On the shelf next to the door were two pistols laying there with six cartridges of ammunition on both sides. The weasel grabbed the two guns and holstered on his left and right hip before slowly placing the cartridges in the pouches around his waist. Before the weasel could leave, he had one more weapon to retrieve. He walked over to the far end of the room and looked down on his most prized possession.

In front of him lay a shiny silver Colt .44 Magnum Revolver. Its platinum stainless steel finish shined brightly even in the dim light and the power it had was quite favorable for a handgun. When Fang was still working with the Chaotix he used to use an old cork gun because he wanted to be non-lethal. After becoming a merc however, things started to change and in order to survive, Fang had to bring in some real guns. In order to cherish the old western style of his previous gun, Fang purchased this beauty of a weapon. Even though it wasn't as robust as some other antique western six shooter, it still had that feel and theme, which made Fang feel good.

The weasel smiled before picking the gun up and sliding it into the holster on his back. He brought the pistol for reassurance even though he already carried two other weapons. Working as a mercenary was tough, and it payed off to be prepared for anything. Fang then continued outside of his house and onto his small aerobike before proceeding to the destination which Eggman had sent to him.

Within the weasel's mind he was coming up with rough estimates on how much money Eggman would give him for the job. He also remembered the cars and motorcycles he had seen around Station Square and he was wondering which he should buy. Fang put those thoughts behind him though as he continued to drive towards his location. All he cared about was the job and how he would complete it. It's all about the money, the guns and getting out alive.

_-So this is me, Fang the Sniper, a lowly thug who gets his kicks out of shooting people. I don't have to tell you that my life sucks, or the fact that I'm a bad person, because that's pretty damn obvious at this point. But that's not all, oh no, we are far from being done. Because here's the mother fucking kicker. In this story . . . I'm supposed to be the fucking hero._**-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay so starting off with a different story. I give thanks to Blue Kaous's story 'Fuel' for giving me a bit of motivation to make this story (read 'Fuel' it's another Fang based story!)**

**Please show your support by reviewing, even if it's a small 'good job' or 'update soon.' Thanks!**


	2. Definitely No More Heroes

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega. But by 'co.' I mean more scrapped characters. Seriously, if they're scrapped can someone just take them? One man's trash is another man's treasure right? Oh forget it.**

Chapter Two

Definitely No More Heroes

_-Well, when you make your way to the lab of Mobius' Most Wanted, you can't help but get excited. Not that I was scared, but I was just happy to see that bastard.- _

_-Not in that way you idiot! I like the fat retard because he pays me a lot of money or weapons every time I kill a stupid fag. And usually the jobs that he gives me are as easy as one-two-fucking-three. Man was I wrong this time. This time, whew, was it a challenge. But hey, it didn't kill me. If I was dead, I wouldn't be telling the stupid story now would I?-_

Up above the sky was a pristine blue, smattered with small light gray clouds everywhere without obscuring the sun's beautiful rays. The day proved favorable for the civilians but still dismal for the purple weasel. When the people found the day to be joyful and beautiful, Fang just had to find a way for it to be horrible. When the sun was high and radiant, the glare bothered Fang's aim. When there was a quaint breeze, the breeze would mess up Fang's shot. Fang didn't like being considered a negative person though. He just had good reason to hate almost everything there was about life and the people around him. It's not that he was some sad sap either. Most things just pissed him off . . . a lot.

Fang quietly drove through Station Square unnoticed. He didn't care if the cops recognized him, in fact, he would probably kill an entire assembly of people just to save his own furry butt. That's the type of person Fang was, just plain rude, cold hearted and uncaring. In his mind he had no friends, no allies, no acquaintances, just contractors and targets. Sure, sometimes he goes to the bar, gets wasted and makes friends while drunk, but he'd probably end up forgetting about them the next day along with a horrible hangover. The fact that he had no friends didn't irritate him at all. He could probably care less actually. It would be a lie if he said he didn't have any friends. In fact he had some, he just hasn't talked to them . . . in three years.

As Fang drove his aerobike through the streets of Station Square, he looked at the people on the sidewalks and in the stores and shops. All around him was a wide variety of people, lovers, loners, groups of friends, lonely street musicians, rich business men, poor hobos and the list went on. Since Fang just had to have a semi-rude mind, he just seemed to come up with fake stories about the people around him in his head. Today he didn't feel like it though. He didn't want to make fun of anyone in his head with his meaningless stories.

A contented sigh then escaped the mass murdering mercenary's lips, he wasn't all too happy with the day and he wasn't completely pissed off. His quaint drive through Station Square and into the fauna of the outlying forest went by like a flash and Fang found his aerobike quietly making its way over the dirt and grass of the forest. Surprisingly, the forest was where Fang felt the calmest. There he could just settle down and hide from the world but figuratively and literally. To him, he could get away from any type of trouble in the forest. His eyes scanned the shady treetops as a breeze blew by, rustling the branches and making green leaves fall to the ground at an angle.

Everything was in order, everything was proper as it should be and Fang just seemed to go with it.

Usually he found a reason to hate something, like some sort of cold hard assed teacher, but not today. For some odd reason, he was actually going to try and be happy. That may be normal for some people, but Fang hasn't _'tried' _to be happy in such a long time. He had no idea why he was doing this though, maybe fate decided to throw Fang some good luck, or maybe it was just some gas, but either way Fang was going to try.

Time went by and so did the scenery and Fang soon found himself parked out in front of some large, desolate factory. Fang scoffed at the sight. _–The stupid doctor and his cliché meeting places.-_

The warehouse was abandoned and overrun by nature to the point that moss and weeds grew out of the brick walls. All of the windows were grimy and some of them were broken and cracked from years of exposure to the elements. The once red bricks were chipping away and small spiders skittered in and out of the building through small holes and crevices made by deterioration. It was a slightly sad sight to Fang. He knew that he could dodge the most dangerous of situations and sometimes dodge death, but time was a sort of death he couldn't avoid. Time would kill all and bring forth something entirely new. This got Fang thinking. Who would take over his legacy when he dies? Fang shook the thought away. _–Fuck death.- _He swiftly jumped out of his aerobike and onto the dirt ground with a dull thud.

_-I've run from huge grenade launcher wielding maniacs, fought with Mobius's Most Wanted, battled with the Legendary Sonic the goddamn hedgehog and I've dodged G.U.N. more times than Sonic's feet have hit the ground. The last thing I need to think about is dying. I'm not some emotional college dropout. I'm a guy who makes money from killing people. Hell, by now Death is my best friend.-_

Fang walked up to the old rusted metal double doors of the warehouse and easily kicked them open just like he did to the door of his ruined house back in the city. Luckily these doors were still strong and they didn't fall off of their hinges. Instead they just creaked and groaned in protest as they swung open before clanging against the walls. The gun toting weasel then casually walked into the musty and dark warehouse and he cringed at the decay that he saw. The upper corners of the warehouse were covered with cobwebs, the floor was matted with a thin layer of dust, old wooden crates stood silently against the walls, all of them probably looted and empty.

"You're as rowdy and as straight to the point as ever Fang." said a familiar voice from within the darkness.

A neon green light then flashed a couple feet in front of Fang before shifting into a holographic image of a very familiar fat man. Floating above some sort of robotic box was a projected image of the great Doctor Robotnik and all of his grandeur. He wore his red coat and black pants along with his round glasses and moustache but that wasn't really new to Fang at all. The doctor's image was hazy and choppy because of some horrible wiring of some sort, but Fang could still make out the human's grin.

Fang scoffed. "And you're still as fat as ever." he said under his breath.

An irritated look spread across the doctor's face at the comment, but he let it go since there were more pressing matters at hand. The doctor cleared his throatand placed his hands behind his back in a leisurely manner. Fang made a mental note. _–My god this guy just loves the god damn attention. I bet the only reason he keeps on attacking the world is so he won't feel so lonely.- _

"That aside Fang, I've got a job for you." said the doctor, his voice suddenly serious.

Fang rolled his eyes. _-I hope it's not to buy you your lunch.-_

The device projecting the holographic image of Eggman suddenly opened up and a metallic arm carrying a tray rose up and towards Fang. Placed on the metal tray was a manila folder, thick with papers. Fang didn't touch the papers at all and instead he waited for a proper explanation from the doctor. Fang crossed his arms nonchalantly. Eggman opened his mouth, ready to ask why Fang hadn't touched the folder, but the doctor quickly realized what his error was. The doctor chuckled a bit, finding his mistake a stupid one. He walked over to a computer that Fang couldn't see and typed a few things down.

"Of course, how could I forget?" asked the doctor jokingly. "The pay is seventy million dollars," Fang started to become interested. "Oh and I'll also buy you a nice penthouse suite in Casinopolis under an assumed name so you can finally get out of that dump you call a house."

This part made Fang's eyes light up with extreme joy. Eggman would pay generously and so far the weasel was liking it. The payment made getting the job done Fang's top priority. He swiftly picked up the folder containing the files and started to flip through it.

"In the folder you'll find information on G.U.N.'s top agents." explained the doctor briskly. "Well, G.U.N. agents isn't really a politically correct term."

Fang raised an eyebrow at the statement. "What do you mean by that?" asked the weasel.

"They're actually C.A.R.D. agents." stated Eggman normally.

"Card?"

"Covert Assassin Regiment Delta, a group of incredibly talented assassin's that work for the government." explained the doctor.

This information intrigued Fang. In all honesty he thought he was the only professional assassin left on Mobius. After killing a lot of people and barely making it out alive, the weasel thought he was a part of a dying breed. This brightened his day in a sense. Not only did he find at out that there were more people like him, but now he would have to test his skills against them.

_-Alright, I have to admit, I seriously thought I was the only assassin left. God I need to broaden my horizon. But wait, if the government has its own little club why haven't I been hunted down by them yet? Is this some sort of fucking joke!? I've killed a lot of fucking people and the government still hasn't taken notice of me!-_

"Lemme guess, you want me to get rid of these guys?" asked Fang carelessly as he skimmed through the files.

The doctor chuckled. "You haven't lost your touch Fang." commented the doctor. "But yes, everyone in that folder needs to be taken care of."

Fang looked up with a bit of a surprised expression. "There's seven people on this list," stated the weasel in a bit of a surprised tone. "You want me to kill all of these people? Damn, some of these people are just kids." he looked up at the doctor with a suspicious look.

_-I may be a cold hearted killer but I have standards you know.-_

Eggman shrugged nonchalantly. "Kill them, break their legs, it's really up to you. I just want to make sure that they won't be a problem towards me." answered the doctor plainly. "But I do need two of them alive, preferably the last two."

_-Are you going to eat them?-_

"Why? Their just the government's dogs trained to kill with some pizzazz." shrugged Fang uncaringly.

Another devious chuckle escaped the doctor's lips. "I just want to figure out the government's plans is all." replied Eggman with a smile.

Fang shrugged again. "Fine." _–Like I give a fuck.-_

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Eggman happily with a single clap of his hands. "You have at least seven months to take care of all seven of them. That should be enough time for you right?"

_-Why is he giving me so much time? He knows I can kill all of them in at least a month. Does he really think they're that strong?- _Fang nodded. "Sure, whatever, as long as I get my money." said the weasel uncaringly.

"Splendid! Just splendid!" celebrated the doctor eagerly. "You should be on your way then, you've got a lot of work to do." said the doctor before the holographic image suddenly disappeared.

Fang sighed wearily as he closed his eyes trying to collect his thoughts. _–Sometimes that doctor just really gets on my nerves. I don't even know what to think about this new job of mine. Does the doctor think I'm weak that I can't take them down? Are these Card retards as strong as he says? Is he overestimating me or underestimating me? What if these guys are as good as Eggman says they are? What if I die? . . .-_

The weasel opened his eyes again and his face was set into a serious expression. He then turned around and began walking out of the old crappy warehouse. Outside the sun continued to beam down onto the ground and the birds continued to chirp happily. Nature was active and at its peak and even though Fang felt some sort of impending doom in his future, that was how nature would stay. If the weasel were to just disappear off the face of the planet, nothing would change.

Civilization would continue to either prosper or destroy itself.

Nature would grow with age or die with the lack of fertility.

People would live and die.

There would be no funeral for Fang.

He wouldn't be missed.

Fang scoffed as he walked out of the warehouse. _–And even if I did die, the world would keep on fucking turning.-_

He hopped onto his despised aerobike and turned the key making the engine sputter into life. A devious smirk creased across his lips as his ride began to dash forwards. _–Why the hell am I so worried? I'm an assassin, a person who takes other peoples' lives because I'm greedy and heartless. I know sooner or later I'll die, but damnit if I die I'm going out with a fucking bang.- _His aerobike broke through the forest's tree line and onto the paved road with a thud and the weasel continued to speed back to his house. _–So bring it on you fucking government retards, 'cuz now I'm coming for you.-_

* * *

Atop one of Station's Square's many building was another weasel. This weasel had purple fur, a blue nose, and white abdomen exactly like Fang's, except this weasel was a girl with some of her purple her tied into a long braided ponytail tied off with brown hair ties. She wore a brown fedora like Fang's, brown tight fitting tank top, brown jeans with a metallic belt that had a round glowing green belt buckle, brown gloves, and a silver earring. She watched Fang drive through the streets carelessly, knowing that he didn't care if he was recognized by the police. Her face was shaped into a serious expression with her arms crossed. Like Fang, she too hated the sunny bright days.

"You find him yet?" asked a voice from the communicator integrated into the female weasel's earring.

She scoffed before turning around and walking towards a neon purple Extreme gear board that floated placidly in place. The weasel hopped onto the board and smirked.

"Yeah I found him, he's on his way back to his place just as Eggman said." answered the female weasel deviously.

"Great, you give that asshole the welcome home party of a lifetime alright?" asked the other male voice on the line evilly.

The female weasel giggled before driving the Extreme Gear board off the edge of the building and onto the roof of the next. "Damn straight I will."

* * *

_-Alright, get home, get as much info I can on these dipshits, plan it out, kill, repeat. Yeah, sounds like a plan.-_

Fang smirked, the plan he had in his head was pretty much the only one he had every time he had a new target. First he has to study his target, learn his or her schedule, their favorite things, places and foods. The tiniest of information could be vital in the future, so he tried to take in as much information as he could in a short amount of time. A couple minutes later Fang finally made it back to his crappy abode and parked his aerobike for the second time. His got off of his ride and walked towards the door of his messy house.

Everything was untouched and undisturbed, just as Fang left it. The weasel knew that no one would rob a crappy house for anything of value. Even if they did, Fang had locked his guns up in his basement, guarded by a seven inch thick steel door. He walked through the house's decrepit halls and into his kitchen yet again, wanting another snack before getting to work. He calmly walked up to his refrigerator and reached for the metal handle.

Someone cocked their gun.

_-Son of a-_

Fang immediately jumped backwards as a loud gunshot sounded through his house. The weasel could the bullet whizz by and into the fridge leaving a hole in its door. On pure reflex, Fang reached for the two pistols holstered on each of his hips and once he hit the ground he rolled underneath the wooden table to his side as more bullets traced a path after him. Fang then tipped the table over for appropriate cover as two bullets blew holes on each side of his head through the old table. From the sound of the gunfire Fang knew that whoever was shooting at him was using a pistol. The weasel then sprang up from his cover and aimed his weapons at his assailant.

A dual wielding feral weasel faced another calmer weasel and Fang's jaw just dropped. The female weasel giggled deviously.

"Good to see you again," said the female weasel with a smile.

Fang was speechless, mouth still gawking.

"What? Surprised to see your sister?"

* * *

**Alright another chapter down.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Crazy

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega**

Chapter Three

Crazy

_-My sister!-_

_-Holy crap! It's my god damn, mother fucking sister!-_

Fang just stood there, shocked and amazed. Before him stood an almost mirror image of himself with feminine features and for a second Fang almost fainted. It had been a while since the weasel had seen his sister, and he actually forgot until she came up. Though the female weasel had just tried to shoot him in the face, Fang was just shocked to even see his sister Nic again.

_-Alright, I admit, it might sound wrong, but sis actually looked pretty good. I mean after a while I almost forgot what she looked like, so seeing her again is like being slapped in the face. Damn, I even thought she was dead, but MY GOD! She's kept her body in shape and her aim's still pretty damn good. Just- Whew! God damn! She's my sister and she's HOT! The fucking ironic part is the last time I saw her I hated every damn fiber of her being!-_

"Wha-what are you doing here!?" stammered Fang, still awestruck.

Nic the Weasel shrugged playfully, which pissed Fang off to some extent. "I came to see you again." she said with a smile. _–Fucking liar! You just tried to shoot me!-_

At that point Fang realized that he still had a gun in his hand and he quickly aimed it at his sister. "You're lying!" he yelled in a combination of nervousness and fear. _–I'm not really going to shoot her am I!? Wait of course I am! She just tried to kill me! But she's so . . . so h- GAH! Why couldn't you stay ugly!?-_

"Oh come on Nacky, we both know that you aren't goin to shoot your sister." giggled the female weasel before walking up to Fang and gently pushed his gun aside. Fang blinked in surprise at the act. _–She smells like strawberries. Wait. She's my sister! Disgusting!-_

The weasel just backed up nervously and holstered his weapon. He felt like an idiot, just standing there, admiring his sister of all people! _–What the hell am I doing? What's wrong with me? I used to hate my sister, but then again . . . she's HOT now! But I've killed lots of hot girls before! Some that regret sure, but maybe it's because she's my sister. But family has never stopped me from killing either. Damn, I don't know, that's probably the reason.-_

Fang was speechless, he was so surprised. He had no idea what to say to Nic. _–How's life? How's it going? I haven't seen my sister in probably three years! How the hell am I suppose to know what to say to her!?-_

She sighed and looked at her brother. "Alright, I can tell that you're feeling a bit awkward right now, so I might as well get to the point Nacky." _–That stupid pet name.- _"Ol' Eggy hired you on a GUN job, my coworkers and I are here to help you." she said nonchalantly.

"Coworkers?" questioned Fang with a raised eyebrow. _–There's a company for killing people now? What the hell am missing?-_

Nic sighed. "Yeah, Nacky you've been left out of the loop for a while. Things have changed." she stated almost melancholically. "Luckily I was able to find you before you were beat at your own game." A smile suddenly lit up her face. _–What the hell is she talking about?-_

"What do you mean out of the loop? I've been killing people for god knows how long!" exclaimed the weasel.

"I know that, but you haven't been noticing the competition." her tone dropped to a more serious one, making Fang stand there in shock. _–Competition? Wait, so I'm not the only freelance assassin left then? Why the hell haven't I noticed this? I've been out bustin my ass and other people's asses and I haven't noticed any other fucking assassin out there! And I doubt that I'm that oblivious . . . right?-_

"There's competition still? Damn, I thought I was the only assassin left." stated the weasel with a chuckle.

Nic scoffed at his words. "You self absorbed ass. So caught up in your own work that you can't even tell that there are a lot more people like you, either that or your stupidity knows no bounds." she said meanly. _–Now I remember why I hated her before.-_

Fang raised his arms as if surrendering. "Alright, alright, fine. But I'm still pretty freaked out that you're even helping me." he said modestly. Usually Fang and Nic would argue constantly about anything that came to mind and would only help each other unless the price was right. This time, Fang felt as if it was just an act of kindness from his sister, which was definitely odd for him.

"Well don't be, you objective coincides with mine, so I'm just taking the logical path you dipshit. I thought you would've come to the same assumption." she spat hatefully. _–Give me a fucking break!-_

"God you get hotter but your fucking attitude doesn't change." said Fang under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked in a surprised matter.

"Nothin," replied Fang lying.

_-Damn, I hate her. At first I thought she would've been nicer after all this time away from me, but some things just never fucking change. She just had to still be a bitch and she just still had to keep her god damn sass. Why couldn't I get a break? I mean seriously, now she has a smoothe curved body like some sort model and her eyes . . . geez her eyes are just luminous or whatever the hell the word is. Time has really done a number on her because before, she was just some no nothing two bit, trigger happy idiot like I was, but now she's gotten some class. Whatever the hell she's been doing, it's working.-_

Nic snarled at Fang before walking over to the door that led to the basement. Every move she made seemed so elegant and smoothe and even as she walked her stance seemed extremely ballerinaesque. Fang watched as she walked away, as if admiring his own sister even though deep inside he knew he hated her just because she was his sister. Once Fang realized that Nic was heading towards his basement he ran after her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked frantically. _–If she wants to steal my guns, then she's got another thing coming.-_

The female weasel gave Fang a slap across the face. _–That bitch!- _"You idiot, be nice once in your damn life and share." she said seriously with a deadly expression that made Fang back off. _–Damn, when the hell did she learn how to be scary?-_

She then stormed down the stairs and Fang opened the door to his weapons cache for her. She then looked around her, finding the walls lined with various weapons ranging from small arms to rocket launchers. Nic gave an impressed whistle at the sight of all the deadly weapons. In truth, probably a good fifty percent of the weapons in the room Fang has never used, which is a pretty sad though knowing that Fang was a professional killer. Most of them were just for bragging rights actually since Fang did like to brag. The eldest weasel sibling, Nic, picked up an assault rifle and wrapped her fingers around the handle, trying to get a feel for it.

_-Alright, I admit right now that Nic is older than me. Probably the reason why I hate her so much, but I digress, I hate her . . . a lot.-_

With the trained hands of an army expert, Nic switched the safety off, unloaded the weapon, reloaded it with her own pack of bullets and got it back into firing position in probably under ten seconds. The sight left Fang in awe. No matter how hard he tried he could never do that at that speed and her moves were reminiscent of a very familiar blue hedgehog.

"When the hell did you become so good at that?" asked Fang seriously as he watched his sister inspect the gun more.

Nic scoffed rudely. "A loooong time ago, Nacky." she said snidely with a smile. "Don't tell me you haven't been practicing."

_-Damn it!- _"Of course I have." scoffed Fang, lying. _–Shit, there's one person in the world that can always tell if I'm lying and that's my god damn sister.-_

As if on cue, Nic turned to look at him with a shocked expression. "You liar!" she exclaimed before slapping Fang in the back of the head.

"Geez! Fine! I haven't! Why's that so important to you?" asked Fang angrily.

Another smack to the back of the head, this time a bit harder.

"Why's it so important? Of course it's important you dipshit!!" she yelled agitatedly at him. _-My god what's got your bra in a twist!?- _ "You're an assassin for christ's sake! Don't tell me you just sit on your ass and watch TV in your spare time!" she yelled.

_-Damn! She's right!-_

"I have- You know what? Screw it! I have! Alright! Now will you tell me exactly why you're so god damn pissy!?" asked Fang, just as angry as his sister.

Then something incredibly horrifying happened. Nic shot Fang a look that just seemed to suggest that she was going to tear Fang to pieces and the assumption was partially correct. The female weasel seized Fang by the neck and drove him up against a wall. She wore a dead serious expression and Fang could see the anger brimming in her gray pupils. Fang clawed at her hand, trying to loosen the iron grip around his throat. _–What the hell!?-_

"We're assassin's, you lazy, idiotic, shit licker!" she spat angrily, still lifting his younger brother off his feet by his throat. "You think we can keep killing people, go home and sleep!?" her tone was dead serious. "If you don't fucking practice, you lose your grip!" she yelled before throwing Fang onto the ground with a thud. "I'll show you what I mean." she said.

"What are you talking ab-" Before Fang could finish his question, Nic tossed him a pistol and he caught it easily.

"Get the hell up." demanded Nic suddenly.

Fang obeyed, pistol clenched in hand. In his mind he had an idea of what Nic was going to ask of him next. Even though Fang hated his sister, he still couldn't bring it upon himself to just end her life. It was a very odd feeling, knowing that he hated something but didn't have the power to end her. Deep down, Fang just hoped that Nic had the same feelings because after that demonstration of anger, Fang could just tell that his eldest sister had become a cold hearted killer.

"This is where you stop being a pussy, fight me." said Nic with a stone cold face.

_-Shit just got real!-_

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me damn it!" Nic raised her own pistol at Fang's face. "Fight!"

_-Oh shit!-_

Fang then rolled to the side as Nic fired her gun, the bullet whizzing by the weasel's head only by mere centimeters. Out of pure instinct Fang got back up and aimed her gun at Nic's head, but before he could pull the trigger, the male weasel could just see the cocky smile spread across his sister's face. He didn't have time to feel bad for her though, because he knew that if he didn't pull the trigger, then Nic would. Fang steeled his nerves and squeezed the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down as the bullet soared through the air at crawling pace. While it did so Nic quickly aimed her gun and fired. What took place afterwards was incredibly crazy and almost unbelievable. Nic's bullet smashed into Fang's, throwing each other off course and making each other utterly useless. The two smashed bullets fell to the ground, but in that short amount of time, Fang wasn't really sure what had happened.

The two of them stopped firing at each other, leaving Fang in total shock.

"What the hell did you just do?" asked Fang, his tone hesitant and almost afraid.

Nic holstered her weapon and smirked. "Something that guys dream of doing," she stated simply before turning around and walking out the door. "Now get your ass read and meet me outside."

Fang just watched as she walked out, her curved body and lustful features disappearing as she did. _–Crazy bitch.-_

* * *

**Sorry if this isn't really good as my other chaps.**


	4. Getting Started

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

Chapter Four

Getting Started

_-So here I am, being dragged around by my older sister, AGAIN, and she's just busy ranting on and on about how I'm not a real assassin. As much as I would love to get back at her and yell back, I knew damn well that I couldn't bash on her. I mean seriously! If all assassins these days can fucking shoot other bullets out of the air then I am fucking missing something! Now I feel like a total idiot, having my sister tell me what to do, just like old times. Great. Just. Fucking. Great.-_

"Seriously, what have you been doing for the past couple of years? Shooting beer cans off a table?" she asked hatefully.

Both of them were riding down the street, Nic on her custom built Extreme Gear, while Fang used his old Aerobike which Nic commented was 'cute.' At this point of time, Fang would kill to have a working radio or windows so he could ignore his sister's horrid rant but alas, those were the two things Fang didn't have enough money to buy. Fang didn't answer her question and instead scoffed, trying to avert his eyes away from his sister's eyes. Cars passed them by as they rode along, an annoyed sigh escaping Fang's lips. So far he was really hating how today was going.

"Answer the damn question!" Fang felt someone smack the back of his head.

"What!?" snapped Fang agitatedly, staring at his sister with anger burning in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that you ass! I'll fucking kill you!" threatened Nic coldly.

Fang scoffed before setting his eyes back on the road. "Yeah, whatever," he sighed. "Where the hell are you taking me anyways?" he asked dully.

This time Nic scoffed. _–What a cheeky bitch.- _A smirk creased across her lips. "I'm taking you to _my _base, and trust me, it's not some hellhole garbage dump like yours." she said maliciously. _–Yep, definitely a cheeky bitch.-_

They continued to ride through Station Square's streets before turning into a long car tunnel with lit up with the orange-ish tinge from the lights above. Fang found the drive incredibly mundane and hoped that Nic would prove some point when they got to their location. If there was the slightest chance that Nic was now stronger than him, Fang didn't care. He knew that as long as he was surviving and making money, then nothing else mattered.

_-Geez, this just really makes me wonder why she cares so much. If our objectives were close to the same, then why doesn't she just worry about her own shit? Wait . . . does, she care about me? Nah, that's impossible, we hate each other! But . . . still . . . she's still my sister . . . naaaah! I doubt that's the reason!-_

A couple of minutes into the tunnel, the two were met with a fork in the runnel, one going to the end of the tunnel while the other went deeper into it, but was sadly blocked off by a large 'Under Construction' sign. Nic didn't seem to mind though, she easily went around it and Fang followed. Since there were no lights in this unfinished part of the tunnel, it was incredibly dark and Fang wondered how Nic was even able to see where she was going.

"Authorization: Bayonet the Gunner." said Nic's voice through the darkness.

Fang looked over to where the voice came from. "What the hell are you talking ab-" Before Fang could finish his sentence, the lights suddenly burst on, blinding the male weasel for a second before his eyes finally adjusted. He looked around to find that Nic had led him to a separate room in the tunnel. The floor was metal and an electrical hum suddenly filled the air as the elevator turned on and lowered them down.

The weasel looked at his sister, a shocked expression on him. "You've got a fucking elevator under a car tunnel?" he asked in bewilderment.

She flashed him an almost evil smirk. "Like I said Nacky, get with the times."

Another question then popped into Fang's head, something that actually made no sense to him. "Then who the hell is Bayonet the Gunner?"

Nic shrugged. "You found it okay to switch from being Nack the Weasel to Fang the Sniper, so I decided to change from Nic the Weasel the Bayonet the Gunner." she said simply.

_-Woah, guess what I did caught on. Cool. Hmmm, wonder if that means Bean changed his name to. Guess I'll have to ask that crazy idiot next time I see him.-_

The elevator continued to lower them down into the confines of the hideout. The depth of the elevator amazed Fang and made him wonder how Nic was able to pay for such a thing. Minutes later the elevator came to a screeching halt and the two got off their vehicles. Nic then started to walk down a white hallway that seemed completely void of any dirt whatsoever. Fang just followed after her, the tap-tap-tap of his brown leather boots, echoing in the hall unlike Nic whose footsteps seemed to walk without a sound.

"You own this place?" Fang just had to ask as he looked at the shiny, white metal walls.

Nic giggled at the question. "Well, not exactly, a friend of ours gave it to me and pays for the expenses." she replied as she continued to walk.

"A friend of ours?" repeated Fang, not really understanding.

She looked over her shoulder and at Fang. "Remember that other fat ass Mammoth Mogul?" she asked with a smile.

Fang gasped as he remembered the large, brown mammoth. "That asshole bought this for you!?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"Well, not exactly buy it for me, I have some juicy info on him and kinda blackmailed him into doing it. But yeah, I guess you can put it that way." said the female weasel with a shrug.

_-God damn it! Wish I had some form of black mail on someone rich! Wait, I could've just stolen some money! Why do I never think about these things!? Gah! God DAMNIT! Just because I'm the younger brother doesn't mean I can't have some awesome shit once in a while. I mean seriously! Does god just hate me!? I live in a crappy hellhole of a house, my job is boring so far, my ride looks CUTE, and my sister lives in some awesome underground lair! Give me a break!-_

The two were then met with a large pair of white double doors and Nic eagerly pushed them open, a smile on her face as she led her brother into the room.

The room was large and circular with a gray dome ceiling. In the middle of the room was a black, crescent shaped couch with a large, wide screen TV in front of it. On the left side of the room was a kitchen area while the right side had another pair of double doors that probably led to the living quarters.

"Hello boys!" said Nic happily.

"Yo." greeted a white polar bear.

"Hiya!" said a green duck.

Fang's jaw dropped at the sight of them. "Bean!? Bark!?"

A smirk creased across the polar bear's face. "Well look who it is, Fang the Sniper." said Bark the Polar Bear with a hearty chuckle.

Bark the Polar bear was one of Fang's old co-workers back in the day and was the overall muscle of the group. He had beige fur instead of white, three thick bangs on his forehead with two on each side of his head going down like tendrils, and a very large amount of tuft of hair coming out the back of his head and round ears. The polar bear also wore a pair of chestnut brown winter mittens that looked like brown boxing gloves, with yellow accents and a red wristband between the glove and the cuff, a white bandana his neck and draped over his chest, a dark green scarf, a red beanie that still allowed his ears to show and a pair of dark brown boots.

_-Now me and Bark go back. While he was busy beating the crap out of people I was shooting people trying to shoot him. We were close friends back then, always having each other's back since at the time my close combat skills were equal to a school nerd and Bark's shooting skills were so bad that he couldn't shoot the side of a barn . . . or skyscraper. Bark was always light hearted and nice, which kinda bugged me since we were supposed to be cold blooded killers. The guy always showed mercy towards the begging types and we had an argument on that. It didn't end to well since he left right after that. Heh, I remember one time when we were surrounded by guys with guns, bullets flying everywhere, Bark was busy busting skulls while I was busting caps into guys with two sub machine guns, and my god was it fun, none of us were hit!-_

Fang walked over to the bulky polar bear and gave him a friendly handshake. "How've you been!" asked the weasel happily.

He chuckled again. "Good, good, you?"

This time Fang chuckled. "Survivin'."

"What about me!?" came the hyperactive voice of Bean the Duck, or commonly called Bean the Dynamite, as he jumped between the two with a wide smile.

Bean the Dynamite was also one of Fang's old co-workers and the zany duck played the role as the explosives expert and the duck loved the job with an insane passion. He had green feathers, a yellow beak, two large bangs on his forehead curved forward, and two curved, thin, tail feathers. The duck wore a pair of white gloves, a red bandana around his neck and red shoes. The duck had a natural hyperactive persona, always smiling and laughing at the slightest things even in serious times. It did match his _explosive _behavior since the green duck was a combination of a pyromaniac and explosion enthusiast, which was a crazy combination at best.

_-Heh, Bean, that crazy idiot. When something had to be blown up, decimated, destroyed, annihilated, and overall blown up you call Bean. He knows how to use a large range of explosive from the basic grenade to C4 and Anfo. Bean knows how to rig explosives and defuse them, and I swear to god that defusing skill has saved me and Bark countless times, but his explosive skills have also come close to killing us. Overall the guy's just crazy, his love for huge explosion sometimes get in the way of the job and he's come close to blowing me up. Another weird thing about this guy is the fact that he apparently is impervious to explosions. I've seen him survive grenade blasts and blown out building with little to no harm. He always seem to walk out the fire or smoke, with that wide ass, crazy grin on his face. Now that's just creepy.-_

"Wow, by now I though you would've blown yourself up already." said Fang with a chuckle as he stared at the hyper duck.

"Heheheh, not yet I haven't!" said the duck with another wide smile.

Fang smiled, happy to see his friends again and happy to see that they were _still _his friends. "So why are you guys here?" he asked.

Nic walked up to the happy reunion and smirked. Fang was about to thank her for bringing him back together with his friends, but instead she just brought some shocking news. "They're my co-workers." she said with a smile.

"HOLY CRAP!" Fang yelped as he jumped back in shock.

All of them laughed at his actions. Bean even fell on the floor since he was laughing so hard. Fang didn't find it funny though. He had been away from his friends for three years and finding out that they were working with the person he hated the most was really, really, outrageous. Another fact that disturbed Fang was the fact that they had become killers. Last time they had spoken, Bark was a merciful brawler while Bean was some crazy demo duck. The laughter soon subsided and everyone just smiled at Fang.

"So you guys became assassins to?" asked Fang, a tiny bit of hesitation in his tone.

Bark shrugged. "Gotta make money somehow." he said simply. "Besides, with your sister's help we've actually been doing a great job."

"WHAT!? THIS BITCH HAS BEEN HELPING YOU!?" yelled Fang even more surprised. "THAT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE! SHE'S THE MEANEST, STUPIDEST, MOST FUCKED UP WOMAN ON THIS PLANET!" he screamed.

Bark and Bean didn't reply, they just looked at Fang with shocked, almost scared expressions. Fang just looked at them curiously, wondering why they had induced the sudden fear. The weasel suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. It was a very familiar feeling and the weasel cautiously turned around to find his sister with an enraged expression on her face.

"Oh, yeah, you're still here." he chuckled nervously.

Nic stared at her with eyes just screamed that he wanted to kill him. She then started to breathe heavily, trying to contain her anger, but she was losing her grip on her anger.

"Oh crap." murmured Bark as he took a step back.

"Yay Fang's gonna die!" celebrated Bean as he threw his hands in the air in rejoice. _–That ass.-_

Before Fang could plead for his life, Nic unleashed a furious punch at his face, sending him flying backwards. _–Holy shit she's strong!- _Fang hit the wall behind him with a loud thud as Nic started walking towards him forebodingly. His mind was in a daze and everything around him was blurry except for his sister who continued to walk towards him with a deadly look on her face. He struggled to get up but his older sister grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwww!" yelped Fang at the pain in his ear.

Nic brought her face close to Fang's. "Listen here you dipshit, I know damn well that in the state you're in, that you're definitely weaker than me." she hissed. "And I'm being courteous enough to whip your ass into shape before these G.U.N. pricks bury you. So show me some god damn respect!" she yelled into his face.

"Since when the hell did you start caring about me anyways!?" retorted Fang, matching her anger even though he was being hoisted up by his ear.

Nic then threw her brother onto the floor, making his brown hat fly off and hit the ground besides him. "Because despite the fact that we hate each other, we're still family and we've got to stick together. Also because we're the only two people left in the family and I really hate being alone." she spat. "Now get the hell up, so I can explain this shit to you before I change my mind." she said before walking off.

_-My god, she wants to help me because we're siblings, and yet she's not shy on kicking me around, what a schizophrenic bitch. For a second I thought she had changed her attitude, but hey, that's a bit of a stretch anyways. Great, now I'm stuck with a protective sister who won't protect me from herself, wonderful . . . wait. Fuck. Does that make me her bitch? GOD DAMN IT! JUST! FUCKING! WONDERFUL!-_

Bark walked over to Fang and helped the weasel to his feet and dusted him off. The polar bear seemed a bit irritated and he showed it by exhaling a sigh. "You should watch it around your sister, she can be nice and she can be mean, you of all people should know that." he said gravely.

"Yeah, don't fucking remind me." growled Fang as he picked up his hat and dusted it off before he placed it back on his head.

"Hurry your ass up!" snapped Nic angrily.

Fang cringed at the noise of his sister before he followed her into a separate room along with Bean and Bark. He didn't know if his friends were following Nic because they had the choice to, or because they were being forced. Either way, Fang was still happy that they were surviving. Even after three years of being away from them he still worried about them, even if it was only slightly. Fang still had some honor that he'd like to uphold and he'd do it by helping his friends.

Nic led the boys to another room with a large white table in the middle that seemed to be integrated into the floor with intricate wires. Fang watched as Nic pressed a button on the side of the table, making it light up.

"Alright then, we've got seven targets in a seven month time period along with an idiot who we need to train." she started off as a holographic image of Mobius was displayed hovering above the table. Bark just crossed his arms while bean watched eagerly like a child. Fang on the other hand was just irritated, but he knew that he had to pay attention. "Fang we're going to blaze through some training both in our facility and out on the field so you better pay attention." she stated as she stared at her brother. "And from now on, I'm Bayonet no one knows about my real name." demanded Bayonet the Gunner.

Fang nodded slowly at his sister's words. It made sense to take up another name while on the job. If anyone knew about the real you then they could find and kill you. This information also made Fang wonder about Bean. _–Is that his fake name?-_

"Okay then, let's get started," stated Bayonet as the image of Mobius disappeared and was replaced with text and a picture. "We're startin off small, literally. Rios Oredrozco the Chihuahua, age 21, heavy weapons expert of C.A.R.D. Records say that the sorry shithead is as tall as an eight year old and it also says that he can get pretty pissed when someone calls him short," she said with a snicker.

The image of a short black Chihuahua with a white muzzle, brown eyes, and tiny ovular patches of fur that looked like eyebrows above his eyes. The one defining detail about the Chihuahua were his large ears which were floppy and bent forwards. He wore a his army outfit which consisted of a black t-shirt underneath a camouflage pattern vest with rows of grenades strapped vertically to it, baggy camo pants and black boots. Rotating under the image of the Chihuahua were different types of weapons, like grenade launchers, a large gatling gun, a flamethrower, grenades of various types, rocket launchers, and even landmines. _–Holy crap! This guy is a combination of Bean and my weapons cache all crammed into a small body.-_

"Right now he's off with the rest of the C.A.R.D. agents and is spending his time relaxing back in his country Mexico, guess we're going to be ruining his party." finished Bayonet before looking at the team assembled in front of her. "Any questions?"

"There's four of us, why do we all need to concentrate on one guy?" asked Fang abruptly.

Bayonet laughed. "No Fang, there's two of you." she stated with a smile. "Bean and Bark have another job to do, it's a confusing process but each of us have been paid to killed a different member of C.A.R.D. But right now Bean and Bark have a different, totally unrelated target on their hands. So that just leaves you and me for this guy." she said.

Fang's eyes just widened, but he said nothing. _–WHAT!? I need to fucking work with you now!? GOD! DAMNIT!-_

Bean stifled a laugh at the sight of Fang's shocked face. "Heheh, Fang doesn't like being around his bigger sister!" he mocked under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, bitch all you want Fang, but you're going to have to live with it for this target." shrugged Nic nonchalantly, as if not caring. "You're also going to have to live with it since you'll be living here for the time being and the three of us are going to be training you."

This made Fang's jaw drop. _–Son. Of. A. Bitch.-_

"Oh, toughen up you baby," snapped Nic as she walked around the table and over to him. "Now come on, let's get to the training room, we're just getting started." she said as she walked out the door.

_-So here I am, stuck with my sister, two of my oldest friends, and a job that involves me getting rid of seven different people. I don't know if my life sucks, or if God just hates me, but damn it am I hating the situation I'm in. Fuck. I do know one thing though. I'm just getting started.-_

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. The Learning Curve

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

Chapter Five

The Learning Curve

_-My bitchy sister is now training me, just great. Now she has another reason why she can shoot me for fun.-_

Gunshots rang through the walls of a large white room. Bullets ricocheted off the walls at high speed as a female weasel single handedly shot at her brother. So far, Nic, or Bayonet since that's what she preferred to be called now, wasn't really training Fang yet. In more technical terms, she was pretty much shooting him for fun just so she could see how fast he could run away. She was impressed however, Fang could actually run pretty fast.

"STOP THAT!" yelled Fang desperately as he ran around, duck, dove, leapt and overall tried to dodge Bayonet's shots.

She giggled at his pleads for a time out. "Oh come on, I'm training you!" she retorted with a smile.

"FUCKING LIAR!" yelled Fang stopping for a second to look at her. "You're not training me at all!" he said panting heavily. Bayonet adjusted her aim and fired. He then ducked backwards with a yelp in order to avoid the shot. The male weasel then landed on his butt with a dull thud. "You're not training me! You're just fucking shooting at me!" he yelled back at her.

Bayonet shrugged at his words. "Well, not really, I thought teaching you how to dodge would take a while, so far you're doing pretty good." she said with a playful smile.

Fang just shot her an angry look filled with hatred. _–Oh, that lying whore.- _

The female weasel then put her hands on her hips, a more domineering look on her face. "Well, I guess part one of dodging is done, which was the running part." she said before taking out her other pistol. "Onto part two." she shrugged before smiling again.

"Wait, what? Part two? Oh come o- shit!" Fang rolled out of the way of two bullets fired from Bayonet's pistols. "Seriously!" he questioned before jumping to his feet.

"Yes, seriously." giggled Bayonet before firing once.

Out of pure reflex Fang leaned his body to the left to dodge the bullet and succeeded luckily. His sister fired again, and Fang counteracted with by leaning his body to the right instead. Fang's prowess in dodging was proving to be better then Bayonet expected. This time she fired three times, just to see what he would do. Her brother quickly leaned his body to the left to avoid one shot, then he leaned back to avoid the second, and right before the third would hit, Fang managed to jump to the right to avoid the last one which was aimed towards his body. Since Fang's job required him to run, shoot, and dodge, he was already pretty good at anticipating and dodging bullets.

The angry male weasel then jumped to his feet again. "STOP FUCKING SHOOTING AT M-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Fang noticed that his sister was actually applauding him. "Wow, guess you're not as useless after all." she mumbled, a tiny bit impressed by her brother's dodging capabilities. She then seemed to smirk deviously at him. "Well, you're definitely getting through this lesson fast, the last one though is a bit tricky." she said, in a more evil tone.

Bayonet drew her arm back, pistol still in hand. Fang raised his eyebrow curiously at the sight. _–What the hell is she doing?- _She then swung her arm quickly and fired her weapon. Time seemed to slow down in the room as the bullet came at him. He didn't know how to dodge this bullet exactly because the bullet current and the directionality of the bullet felt off. The male weasel's eyes then widened, knowing that the bullet was coming straight for his head. Too late though and time went back to normal speed. _–Fuck-_

A sharp pain hit Fang's head, but something was different. The pain was actually coming from the side of his head. Fang fell to his side, the pain still stinging his right temple. At that moment the weasel realized that his sister was using rubber bullets instead of real ones. _–What a bitch.- _He clenched his right temple in extreme agony before getting up.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" he yelled angrily, confused with what happened.

His sister holstered her weapons and giggled at his pain. _–God I hate you.- _She then walked over to him and turned his head to inspect the wound. It was a huge bruise with a bit of bleeding and she knew that it would definitely be sore in the morning. Just to make it worse, she slapped it.

Fang reeled back in pain before falling to the ground, clenching his new and agonizing wound painfully. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, writhing on the ground because of the major headache his wound gave him.

She couldn't help but laugh at his pain. Bayonet wasn't some sort of sadistic person, she just liked making her brother suffer. The only reason behind that was simple; they were siblings.

"Alright, after you quit bitching I'll teach you how to do that. I figure once you learn how the shot is fired, you'll know how to dodge 'em." she said before starting to walk away, leaving her brother still writhing on the floor in pain. The double doors slid open once they detected her presence, but she stopped before leaving. "Oh and the first aid kit is over there." she said pointing to a small white box with a red cross on it. "Meet me in the shooting range when done you're crying."

"I AM NOT CRYI- OW, MY FUCKING HEAD!" was all Fang could say.

Bayonet scoffed. "Yeah, whatever." she said before walking out, the door sliding shut behind her.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

_-Life's . . . a bitch. My sister's . . . a bitch. This throbbing, fucking, pain in the side of my head . . . IS A BITCH!-_

Fang walked through the underground base's shiny white halls. A huge bandage over his new wound and a bad mood reflected in his complexion. He wasn't enjoying the day at all so far, then again he hasn't really enjoyed anything other than money in a long time. That was normal for him though. He hated everything, except for money, and he hated everyone, except for his two friends Bean and Bark. _–I swear to god, when this is over, I am definitely going to kill my sister. Shooting at me just for the fucking shits and giggles, what a bitch. Oh wait, did I mention that my sister's a bitch already? Eh. Whatever, I'll say it AGAIN. She's. A. BITCH!-_

After walking through the hallway and into finding the door that read 'Shooting Range' Fang sighed in front of the door before walking towards it. The door slid open with a quick mechanical hiss and the pissed off weasel walked into the room, the sound of gunshots filling his ears. Loud bangs filled the air one at a time as Fang proceeded down the aisle to the stall that Bayonet was practicing in. The weasel found his sister holding a pistol in her left hand, keeping it at her side. Fang then looked down the range to see how far the target was away from his sister and to his surprise, Bayonet put a twist to things. A steel plate was in front of the bull's-eye.

Bayonet then performed her little trick again. She swung her arm in a wide arc and timed her shot perfectly. Instead of slamming into the steel plate in front of the target, Fang could barely see the bullet curve around it and hit the target behind the steel plate. Seeing this for himself left Fang dumbfounded and amazed. _–How the hell does she do that? First she can shoot bullets coming towards her and now she can fucking curve bullets? This is fucking crazy!-_

The female weasel then noticed her brother's presence and turned around quickly. "Wow, you got up fast. I thought you'd still be on the ground crying like a bitch for like oh I dunno, an hour or so." she shrugged carelessly.

Fang opened his mouth, ready to argue with his sister once again, but he stopped himself. So far, he knew that his sister was stronger than him and a greater shot than him, so getting into a deadly argument would probably end badly. Instead of yelling back at her, he released an agitated sigh before crossing his arms. "Just teach me what you're going to teach me." he said, trying to calm down.

This took Bayonet by surprise; she had expected Fang to just explode with rage again. She shrugged it off though and continued with the lessons. Bayonet took out her other pistol and tossed it to Fang, who caught it neatly with a swipe of his hand. _–Well at least she's not shooting at me.-_

"The name of this technique is simple, it's called Curving Bullets." she started explaining, her eyes aimed down the range. "It's basically made up of arm speed and power and great timing." Bayonet brought the handing holding her pistol back behind her. "For normal people it's a hard technique to learn, but for people who already know how to handle a gun its easier." she said before swinging her arm over head and firing. Fang could hardly see the bullet curve overhead and hit the target behind the steel plate.

Every time Fang witnessed this event, it always left him awestruck. The very thought of curving a bullet to hit a target just astounded him. Not only would it make his job easier, but it would _–It would make me look like a fucking badass!-_ This was actually one of the lessons that Fang was eager to start on. Bayonet turned around to look at Fang and he noticed that he was ecstatic to start learning the technique.

Before she could start with the actual teaching though, Fang just had to interrupt. "How long does it take for gunners to learn this?" asked the male weasel.

She just shrugged. "Well, normally four days for experienced shooters." she answered simply. _–YES!- _"But for dumb shits like you, probably a week." she then followed up with a giggle, making Fang's jaw drop. _–Oh, fuck you!- _She then shrugged. "Guess you're just gonna have to work extra hard then." giggled the female weasel. "Now get in a stall and aim down range." she then ordered strictly.

Fang ran over to the stall next to his sister's and aimed his weapon down range at the target in front of him. His view was clear with nothing blocking his way and he felt confident that he would get a perfect bull's-eye if he fired. Bayonet then came up behind him and looked at his aim.

"Pretty good." stated his sister before hitting a button on the side of the wall. A steel plate then dropped down, obscuring Fang's view of the target. Fang was about to lower his aim and say something to his sister, but she grabbed his arms and made sure that they were still steady. "Alright, first step is aiming at your target, pretend like the object in front of it isn't there." she stated first, making sure that Fang kept his aim steady. "Next step is choosing the direction of the curve by bringing your arm back, if you want it to curve right then swing your arm to the right." The female weasel coordinated him so he could bring his arm back to the right. "Good, I thought a dumb shit like you would get lost at step one." she commented with a giggle. "Back to the subject at hand, this part is a bit tricky because it's hard to explain." she said before letting go of Fang. "All you have to do is swing and fire when you think it's the right time to fire." stated the female weasel simply.

"Wait, what? You want me to guess?" asked Fang, a tad surprised.

"Yep, swinging your arm is easy, but figuring out the speed, power of the swing and what time to fire is all up to you." shrugged his sis. "Here, lemme demonstrate again." she said, getting her own pistol out and shoving Fang out of the stall. Bayonet then quickly aimed, brought her arm back and swung her arm, firing a couple seconds in mid-swing. Fang watched again as his eyes barely caught the sight of the bullet curving around the plate and hitting the target behind it.

"Wow," he muttered under his breath.

Bayonet turned around and looked at Fang as she holstered her weapon. "When you have it down, you'll be able to put all the steps together in one, single motion." stated the female weasel.

Fang looked surprised. "Cool." replied the male weasel before switching places with his sister in the stall.

_-Alright, so aim, wind arm back, swing, then shoot with timing. Easy enough I guess.- _

He then copied his sister's movements, first by aiming, then by bringing his arm back. Fang paused for a moment here, calming his nerves so he wouldn't mess up his swing or anything. A second later, Fang swung his arm as fast as he could. _–Here we go.- _He squeezed the trigger mid swing and heard the gun go off. The weasel then cursed under his breath as he heard the bullet ding right off of the metal plate in front of him. There was a dent in the left side of the metal meaning that Fang had fired right when his gun was aimed at the plate instead of to the side of it.

Bayonet looked over his shoulder. "I don't think it curved." she said playfully.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" retorted Fang agitatedly with a snarl.

She then hit him on the back of the head, but thankfully she didn't yell back. "Well, like I said you're not going to learn this in one day so keep on practicing." said the female weasel before turning around and starting to walk towards the exit.

"Well when can I stop then?" asked Fang as he watched his sister walk away.

"Depends, how fast do you want to learn the technique, dipshit?" she asked calmly. Before Fang could come up with something hateful, she was already gone.

Fang then sighed before trying again, and again, and again. The weasel kept on practicing for hours and it felt like he was making no progress at all. _–Well, here I am, standing at some shooting range, trying to curve fucking bullets. Not only do I feel like I'm getting nowhere, my hatred for my sister is growing. I've been swinging and swinging and swinging my arm so many god damn times I feel like the next time I do it my arm'll fucking fall off. Wait, I have another arm, fuck, now I have to use that one.-_

And so, Fang continued his training, this time using his other arm. This continued for another couple of hours until Fang's arm were sore with stress. In hindsight it would've sounded like a good days work for some training, but after realizing that _both _his arms were sore. Sure that already sounds like a disadvantage doing normal things, but there was another disadvantage about having very sensitive arms that are useless when trying to defend oneself.

They were pretty much big targets for his sister to punch.

"Hey Fang! Come over here for a second!" called out Bayonet with an evil smile on her face.

_-Oh shit, this is going to hurt.-_

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Three weeks of this torture passed by and Fang managed to endure the training, the shooting and his sister. The two had their arguments, harsh words were exchanged, _-Also bullets and explosives.- _but in the end both of them managed to calm down. _–Meaning that she knocked me out to solve the problem.- _Since Fang also had to live with his sister, he was given a room in Bayonet's underground lair where his room was placed next to Bark's room. His room was somewhat large, with a walk in closet and bathroom, it also had a desktop computer and a TV. When Fang saw this he had almost died happy since his house pretty much had a crappy bathroom, no TV, a slow computer and his own clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor.

Even with these luxuries the training still came. Fang worked hard each day trying to learn everything that his sister taught him even though he didn't really like her training methods. _–Yeah, you get shot at and have that be your lesson for a day. It's not fucking fun.- _He even found the workout room and began working out as well. Did Fang come out of it a new man with deadly skills?

"So . . . you've been here three weeks, you've worked out and you've been practicing curving bullets, correct?" asked Bayonet with a stern look.

Fang nodded.

"And yet still . . . you haven't learned how to curve even a single bullet!" she yelled at him angrily.

He flinched at his older sister's sudden outburst. "Hey! I'm getting there! It's curving a little bit!" he retorted.

"Oh really? How much, a fucking centimeter!" she spat at him, almost starting to laugh.

Fang then looked at the ceiling and scratched behind his ear with an awkward look on his face. "No." _–Yes.-_

"LIAR!" she yelled, catching him.

This made Fang lose his cool. "YOU KNOW WHAT! WHY DON'T I JUST SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOU'RE ASS!" he yelled, matching her volume.

"OH YEAH! TRY IT! I'LL FUCKING BREAK YOUR LEGS!" retorted Bayonet with a sadistic smile.

Profanity was thrown about, tempers were lost and things were broken . . . again, as the two argued once more. Such a normal act of sibling rivalry boosted up a couple of notches once guns are involved that's for sure. After a good forty-five minutes of trash talking, threats and bullet exchanges, things were back to normal, well, as normal as they'll ever get with those two. The two were able to calm down and forget the fact that Fang learned pretty much nothing during his three weeks with his sister and the two finally got down to business. They were back in the briefing room as Bayonet handled the holo-table.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to learn as we go along because tomorrow were scouting out this Rios guy." she stated before pressing a button on the table, making a holographic image of their target appear floating above the table.

"What! I thought we had a month for each target though!" said Fang in a surprised tone.

Bayonet just looked at him with a disappointed glare. "Fang, you've been here three weeks, that _was _a month already." she said in a monotone voice. _–Oh, yeah, forgot.- _"Forgetting, that idiot comment, we're heading out to Chihuahua, Mexico tomorrow and establish base, the next two days we're going to watch him and gather information on him, then after that we take him out." said the gunner seriously.

"Wait, so we're just going to watch this guy for two days?" asked Fang curiously, trying to straighten things out in his head.

"Yes, two days, Fang." answered the female weasel. "How long do you watch your targets?" she then asked, wondering about it.

Fang thought about it. _–About an hour, I use the magnificent world of the internet to find out stuff on my targets.- _"Five days," lied the sniper. "Yeah, five days."

This made her release an irritated sigh, she knew he was lying, but decided not to say anything. "Anyways, get your shit ready and meet me in the living room, we're leaving tonight."

_-Great, road trip.-_

* * *

**Here's another chapter! And yes, for now we're calling Nic by the name of Bayonet for most of this story.**

**And so the hunt begins for Fang's first target!**

**Any questions, tips or comments? Put 'em in your review! And I'll do my best to answer them!**


	6. Drink, Drink, Drink!

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

Chapter Six

Drink, Drink, Drink!

_-Two days! Two fucking, back aching, mind numbing days on the road with this bitch! Oh my god I was so close to shooting myself!-_

The distinct smell of tequila and sand filled the air as the two strode into town. Everyone around them seemed genuinely happy as they entertained some tourists and made a living my selling fresh fruits and produce. Fang didn't have time to take in the sights at all. _–Because I was carrying all of the fucking bags!-_

Both of them made their way through the town and checked into their hotel room. _–I nearly broke down crying in joy once I was told I got a separate room from this she-devil.- _Fang dropped all of Bayonet's stuff down in her room while he took his own things to his. He didn't bring much, just a bag with some clothes, and another large titanium briefcase for his two pistols and sniper rifle. His sister on the other hand went a bit overboard. She brought with her a square metal crate carrying two different assault rifles, three pistols, one sniper rifle, a shotgun, seven grenades, a bullet proof vest, and lots and lots of bullets. _–She also brought her great big book entitled 'The Retards Guide to Being a Whore.'- _

Fang chuckled at the thought as he entered his hotel room. It was small with a large bed, a window overlooking the town, a sliding door to the closet and a door leading to the bathroom. He shrugged carelessly. _–This place is heaven compared to the hellhole I live in.- _ The Sniper then unpacked his things and set them in the dresser and closet, before flopping down on the bed face down. It was incredibly comfy and soft and it smelled great. _–My sheets smell like . . . never mind, too graphic for a rated T fanfic.-_

He then rolled over so he was lying on his back and stared at the ceiling with a blank look. _–There are other assassins out there eh? Weird. I was happy being the only one I guess. Wonder what the other ones are like though.- _Fang scoffed. _–Probably uptight bald pricks who wear suits with red ties and hide in the dark like pussies.-_

Someone knocked on door making the weasel sigh before getting up.

"Who is it?" he asked drearily.

"Santa -Fucking -Claus, who the hell do you think it is?" asked a sarcastic female voice from the other side. _–Oh god, what now?-_

With a sigh, he unlocked the door and opened it to find his sister wearing a red dress and carrying a red purse. Her lips glistened with lipstick, and her hair was let free of its long braid so that it instead flowed freely. _–I have to admit, if she wasn't my sister and a total bitch, I'd think she's hot. Sadly, life doesn't work that way.-_

He stared at her with a confused look. "What the hell are you wearing?" Fang asked.

She rolled her eyes, figuring that Fang would act stupid. "We're going undercover and doing recon on a target, so I'm dressed like a _normal _tourist instead of a bloodthirsty killer." she answered simply. "You have something else to wear don't you?" she then asked.

_-My wardrobe consists of a hat, a belt, gloves, and boots. To make things worse, I'm broke as fuck. How the hell am I supposed to buy different clothes!-_

Fang just looked at her and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

His sister facepalmed. "You are the worst assassin I have ever met." she said before grabbing his arm and dragging him out the hotel. "Fine, I'll _loan _you some money so you can buy some clothes." she said.

_-Fucking great, now I'll have a debt with the devil.-_

Bayonet dragged Fang to the nearest department store and shoved him into the clothes section. She then gave him thirty minutes to find some clothes for himself. Fang sighed since he didn't really have much sense in style and would rather keep going in the scarce attire that he wore so far. He then shrugged. _–Might as well find some fucking clothes.-_

After a couple of minutes, Fang walked out of the fitting room and Bayonet was there in front of him just to see what her idiot brother had chosen to wear.

To her surprise, he still wore the same old brown fedora, gloves and boots, but he did add some new things, like a pastel brown sleeveless jacket with a crimson red ring on the back over a faded brown t-shirt, a ruby red neckerchief, chestnut brown shorts and a brown leather belt with gold belt buckle. The new clothes went well with Fang's hat and gloves but Bayonet couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What?" asked Fang quizzically.

She pointed at him. "You look like you should be hunting crocodiles or something." giggled the Gunner.

This made Fang fume with anger. "Shut up!" he yelled. _ –God I hope she gets stung by a stingray.-_

Bayonet just giggled again before waving for him to calm down. "Alright, alright, calm down, come on so I can pay for this crap." she said before walking away. _–Fuck, one second she's pissed and annoying, and the next second she's nice and joking with me. What is she, pregnant or having fucking mood swings?-_

The first choice made Fang's eyes widen. _–Wait . . . . nah! Can't be! If she's such a good assassin than she'd know never to get pregnant.- _Fang shook the thought out of his head before following after Bayonet since he knew that it was impossible for her to be pregnant.

After paying for her brother's new clothes the two hit the town. Bayonet had the idea of blending in with the tourists as they looked for their target. This part seemed to annoy Fang since he wasn't used to mingling in with the crowd. Bayonet on the other hand was actually pretty good at it. She put on a very friendly façade for the others and it was incredibly believable. Either that or she was really acting nice. Fang sighed. _–God, I never mingle, I just go to a bar and drink myself into a short coma before waking up and going to work. Horrible hangover, but it gets the job done.-_

She walked around with Fang, buying snacks and random knick knacks. _–Make fun of me and my sister's names, I fucking dare you.- _After the walking around his sister decided to enjoy the night life of Chihuahua, Mexico. The two visited some clubs, parks and lastly a restaurant for dinner. Both of them sat across from each other at a table, Bayonet eating some filleted fish while Fang ate a huge burrito.

"So, we've spent the whole day fucking around, when are we going to look for this guy?" asked Fang, after finishing his burrito.

His sister took her time with eating and sliced into the fish and lifted a piece into her mouth with the fork. She chewed a couple of times before swallowing. "Right after dinner actually." she answered simply before taking her glass of water and sipping some.

Fang raised an eyebrow at this. "Why now? It's late." said the Sniper.

She sighed. "Because he's a partying, hard drinking, little shit. There's a huge chance of us finding him during the night." said Bayonet in a smart tone.

The Gunner shrugged. _-Eh, makes sense. If you ever wanted to find me in a town it would probably be at the bar or at a club to.- _

After finishing her meal, Bayonet wiped her mouth and looked at herself in a tiny mirror before staring back at Fang. "You head to the bars and I'll hit the clubs, call me when you find him," she said before reaching into her purse and pulling out some money and placing it on the table. _–At least she's not pinning me with the bill.- _Fang nodded before the two left the restaurant and went their separate ways.

Fang couldn't help but smile. _–Awesome! An excuse to drink until I can't feel a bone in my body!- _

It didn't take long for Fang to find a bar since there was a huge neon sign in front spelling something in Spanish and ending with the word 'bar.' _–The word 'bar' was the only fucking word I understood.- _Fang smiled once he found a place to hangout. He figured that his sister would do the work and call him later. Wasted or not, Fang would figure out how to be there. _–And hopefully not die.- _The weasel just shrugged at the thought, the thought of death didn't really scare him that much since he knew that it came with the job.

He sighed and smiled again. _–Alcohol always takes the bad thoughts away.- _With that thought, he walked into the bar.

Inside the bar it smelled like burning cigarettes and strong alcohol. Fang breathed in deeply, taking in the smell since that was the genuine smell of a great bar. The weasel then walked over to the counter and took a seat before looking around. There was some people in the bar with him, most of the people were sitting down at the tables and seats, while some sat a couple more chairs away from him at the counter. Most of them were locals, two or three of them tourists and none of them looked like the guy Fang was looking for.

_-Awesome, I can drink in peace now.-_

For the next couple of hours Fang spent guzzling down glasses of beer, throwing caution to the wind. After at least ten glasses the other people in the bar started to gather around him, telling each other stories and laughing at jokes and playful taunts. Fang was really enjoying himself now that he was drunk.

_-I don't remember much of that night, pretty much all a blur and loud noises. Next morning though I woke up in my hotel room with a big ass bruise on my head and a terrible hangover. Eh, guess we'll never know.-_

Beams of sunlight pierced through Fang's window and onto his eyes. The weasel slowly opened them and winced at the sight of the sun. His head throbbed like someone was pounding nails into them and the room seemed to be spinning since he was so hungover. It was one in the afternoon, making him wonder how late he was up yesterday.

"My, fucking head." cursed the weasel before getting out of bed and wobbling over to the mini fridge that was in his hotel room. He swung the door open to find some water bottles and some beer inside. He sighed and went for the bottle of beer. He didn't drink it though, he instead held it against his head to ease the pain a bit. Fang needed answers and fast.

The weasel made his way out of his room and over to the one next to it. He then knocked on the door a couple of times before it opened. On the other side was his sister still wearing her night gown and yawning.

"Awake already?" she asked a bit tired.

Fang continued to hold the ice cold bottle against his head as he looked at her. "Wha-what happened last night? I don't remember a fucking thing." said Fang, wincing through the pain that shot through his head as he spoke.

Bayonet shrugged. "Dunno, found you wasted on the curb." she answered.

He chuckled. "Heh, sounds like me." he commented with a slight smile. "So what's the plan for today?" asked Fang.

She smiled. _–Not good.- _"Well, I found the guy yesterday and scoped him out, so we're pretty much just suiting up and taking him out today." answered his sister.

Fang's jaw dropped. "You expect me to fight with a hangover?" he asked in a bit of shock.

Bayonet giggled. "Yeah, suit up and good luck." she said before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

**What Really Happened That Night**

"So I told him ta run! And da fucker ran like a pussy!" slurred Fang, way over his limit.

They all burst out laughing merrily, some almost falling out of their seats as they sat together in a group. All of them were so drunk that they couldn't call the cops saying that Fang was a killer. It didn't matter though, most of them would forget what happened that night the next morning. They then continued to chat and joke with each other in slurred voices since they were too drunk to really speak normally. Fang was having a great time as he drank up heartily.

Coincidentally, Fang sat next to was a short black Chihuahua with a white muzzle, brown eyes, brown ovular patches above his eyes that seemed like eyebrows and large floppy ears that bent downwards. The tiny dog wore a black t-shirt underneath a camouflaged pattern vest, baggy camo pants and black boots. The Chihuahua's cheeks were a shade of red, since he was just as drunk as Fang.

"Datz fuckin funny esse." said the Chihuahua in a Mexican accent as he patted Fang on the back. "I can remembah, three or eight times dat sumfing like dat happened to me." he said. "I-I aimed my big ass gatling gun at one guys face and he pissed his pants!"

Both Fang and the Chihuahua burst out laughing at the little story.

Fang looked at the tiny dog sitting next to him with a drunk smile. "Dude, whuz your name? Y-you look familiya." asked Fang, still drunk.

"Da namez Rios Oredrozco da Chihuahua, esse. Wuz yours?" asked Rios.

"Nack, er, I mean Fang da Snipah." answered the weasel before taking another long sip from his beer. His eyes then widened. "Oh mah gawd! Dude, I-I'm supposed ta kill you!" said Fang chuckling like an idiot.

Rios's eyes widened. "Wut da fuck esse! Wut did I do ta you?" asked the drunk Chihuahua.

Fang waved his hand for him to calm down as he laughed. "Nah, you don't get it, I'ma assazin, I wuz payed ta kill you and the people you work with." laughed the weasel, finding it funny.

Rios burst out laughing after hearing this. "Really! Dats fucking hilarious! Mah friends and I 'll kick your ass, esse." replied the dog.

The weasel started laughing to. "Nah, I'll fuckin, shoot you in da ass like fifteh times!" said Fang still laughing.

Both of them continued laughing as they drank even more. They were too drunk to take each other seriously or even argue. Instead they just continued on laughing and joking about how they'd beat each other or girls. Those two were just typical drunkards and idiots. Both of them gave up their worries after a couple of drinks and after a couple more they'd probably think that they're immortal.

The two of them had a toast. "Well! Let duh best man win when we fight, esse!" yelled Rios happily.

Everyone in the bar raised their glass at his words.

"Yeah, and dat 'ill be me!" laughed Fang before clinking his glass together with Rios's, making the entire bar burst out in cheer.

After that, the two of them continued laughing and drinking. The mood of the room was overall happy and cheerful. Thankfully the beer didn't turn them into raging idiots. Not before long however, Fang and Rios engaged each other in the most deadliest game in the world.

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!"

Both of them chugged down drinks like maniacs, the crowd cheering them on. Rios was ahead by one beer and was still going on strong. Fang was right on his tail and the two of them slammed their empty beer glasses on the bar counter after finishing their drink. The bar tender then handed them two more drinks and they drank again. The weasel knew that he was behind and he waved his hand for another drink even though he was still in the middle of one. Deciding to be a bit daring, Fang raised the second drink and began drinking two beers at the same time.

This surprised Rios and he knew that he wouldn't be able to perform such a feet and instead he just tried to drink faster.

Fang continued to pour two drinks down his throat, a small smile on his face now.

The weasel was now in the lead now by two drinks and going strong, the others still cheering them both on.

As another drink went down, the crowd began stomping their feet and clapping their hands rhythmically as they cheered on. It encouraged the two to keep on drinking.

Three more drinks later and the two were at their limits, Fang ahead by one drink. The weasel was done and looked at Rios who was holding a fresh new glass of beer. Rios was feeling a lot more nauseous now and didn't know if he had it in him for one more drink. The Chihuahua looked at the drink and slowly reached out for it as the crowd continued to cheer them on. Fang felt a bit scared through all the wooziness since he did want to win.

Rios took hold of the glass and slowly raised it to his mouth.

It slowly made its way to his mouth, closer and closer and closer.

He couldn't take it.

And Rios dropped the glass and admitted defeat.

The crowd cheered on Fang and patted him on the back in congratulations. Fang smiled and luckily he didn't feel very woozy. Rios laughed after vomiting into a trash can and figured that Fang was a good drink and the two joked some more. Time ticked by and Fang said his goodbyes before leaving and wobbling his way over back to the hotel. He held a bottle of beer in his hand for the road and he muttered something under his breath.

"Where the hell have you been!" yelled a very familiar female voice.

Fang turned around, a smile still on his face as he found his sister walking up to him, an angry look on her face.

"Oh hey sis! Wuz happenin?" greeted Fang with a smile.

She walked up to him and sighed. "Oh my god, you're drunk." she stated before facepalming. "Well, I couldn't find Rios, and I doubt you had any luck, so I'd better get you back to the hotel." said Bayonet.

"Rios? He'z a great guy, I fownd him in da bar I wuz in. Dat guy can drink." replied Fang, waving his last beer bottle around.

"WHAT! You saw him!" yelled Bayonet, now enraged.

"Ya! He'z drunk as hell doh and I tink he went back to his hotel or sumtin." muttered Fang before taking another swing of his drink.

Bayonet thought about it. If Rios was drunk, he'd be in no fighting mood tomorrow and probably forget everything that happened in the bar anyways. She sighed, it was a good thing, so she'd probably not get mad at Fang for being an idiot.

"Ya know wut sis?" he pointed an unsteady finger at her. "You are a big bitch sumtimes," admitted the weasel. This was going to be bad. "I mean, ya, you're hawt and shit, but your attitude makes me wanna shoot mahself." continued Fang. "It'z like your bipolah or sum shit. One second your nice and da next your abusive like a mutha fucker." slurred Fang, his words starting to make Bayonet fume with anger. "A-are you on your period or sumthin? Or are you pregnant?"

She punched Fang right in the face, sending him flying backwards and hitting the ground with a thud. He was out cold and there was a huge bruise on his head now. Bayonet sighed before walking over to his collapsed body and dragged him back to the hotel.

"Fucking idiot." muttered Bayonet with a dreary look.

* * *

_-To this day I still wonder what happened that night. Must've been fun though I guess.-_

Fang loaded his pistols and holstered them to his hips before swinging his sniper rifle onto his back. He had wrapped a bandage around his bruise and luckily it wasn't visible when he put his hat on. The weasel sighed. Nervousness, fear, adrenaline, a lot of things were running through his veins. This would be his first kill with his sister and he wondered what it would be like in a firefight.

The weasel smirked, popped the cap off the top of the beer bottle and took a swig.

_-I'll hit the bar after this.-_

* * *

**Another chapter up, hooray! Oh and just to let you know, the aim of this story is to try and break the Fourth Wall and beat you over the head with it.**

**Please Review! **


	7. Big Guns: The Thorned Gatling

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

Chapter Seven

Big Guns: The Thorned Gatling

_-Man, I wish I had a video game based on me. It'd have explosions, guns and lots and lots of hot –oh, you're here, never mind that back to the story.-_

Two shiny black pistols glistened in the sunlight as they stayed holstered to Fang's hips. Fang was standing in his hotel room getting ready. He readjusted his hat and made sure that his sniper rifle was strapped to his back correctly before cracking his knuckles. Thankfully his hangover had subsided a couple hours ago, but he still had a bruise on his head and it still hurt. _–I'm still wondering how I got this bruise.- _The Sniper then looked at took the last weapon in his arsenal, his Revolver. Fang smirked before rotating the gun on his finger a couple of times before sliding it into the holster on his back as opposed to the two pistols on his hips.

_-Wonder what Ni- I mean Bayonet has in store for this guy. Hopefully it's simple. I mean seriously, if this plan is so long that it takes a fucking montage to either explain or accomplish I'm going to be pissed.-_

Fang quickly checked himself in the mirror, readjusting his hat and making sure that his pistols were holstered correctly. Normally he wouldn't get so dressed up or prepared for a target, but this was different. If this were any other hit, on any other person, Fang could probably care less about it. This time he had to be on his toes because he was about to do battle against another fellow assassin.

There was a knocking at his door and Fang knew exactly who it was. _–At least she's fucking knocking instead of just blowing my god damn door open. Hell, if she did, she'd probably make me pay for it!- _Fang walked to the door and opened it with a sigh. Right as the door opened, a brown cloth was thrown at his face.

"Put this on." said Bayonet as she walked into the room with a stern look on her face.

Fang pulled the cloth off of his face and looked at it. "A fucking poncho?" he asked in a confused tone.

Bayonet turned around and Fang could see that she was wearing one as well. "Well of course, it's going to make sure that your weapons aren't seen you dumb fuck." replied his sister agitatedly, a brown leather fedora on her head as well, it looked a lot like Fang's hat.

_-Heh, I remember that thing, to be honest, I kinda started wearing fedoras after I saw that she was wearing them. They make me look like a badass, they make her look like a transvestite.- _

The Sniper groaned in an annoyed tone before putting the poncho on. His sister was right though, it did cover his weapons up completely making Fang look normal to the civilian eyes. Now the two would look perfectly casual amongst the crowd. Now the two looked exactly like brother and sister since they were now wearing the same color ponchos, hats and fur. _–Shit! I just realized that! God damn it, I don't want to look like I'm related to that bitch!-_

"Happy now?" asked Fang sarcastically as he showed himself off in the gaudy poncho.

She just eyed him angrily. _–Geez, what the fuck is shoved up her ass that she's so pissed off?- _"With you, I'm never fucking happy . . . well, unless I'm shooting you." shrugged Bayonet with a devious giggle. _–BITCH!- _

Fang just pushed that thought away. There was a job to do and there was definitely no time to argue with his sister. The two then just had a momentary stare of with each other before finally breaking it off to continue with their plans. Both of them exited the hotel and began walking around. _–I'll tell you this, walking around during the Summer, wearing a god damn poncho is not fucking fun! I was close to have a fucking heat stroke!-_

The pair continued to walk for a good couple of minutes before finally seeing their target. Rios the Chihuahua, short, big eared and happy as ever, sat at a café surrounded by women. There was a big cigarette in his mouth which he smoked proudly and there was a large metal box in front of him that he used as a foot rest. He seemed absolutely happy with the day, like he was on top of the world surrounded by beauties. _–Lucky bastard, I hope those girls have STD's or something.- _

Both Fang and Bayonet took a seat at a table a good distance away from the Chihuahua so he couldn't see them. Their ponchos made them look absolutely ridiculous though.

_-You know what would make this scene even more cliché? If an old western style whistle tune sounded and a fucking tumbleweed rolled by. Heh, that would be a bit badass though, because seriously, shits about to get real in a couple of seconds.- _

"What are you packing?" asked Bayonet, her voice a serious whisper.

"Two M9's, a Revolver and a Sniper Rifle." whispered Fang in return.

She snorted. "You never give up on buying guns that make you look like a cowboy huh?" she asked, still whispering with a bit of a giggle.

Fang shot her a deadly look. "Will you just fucking shut up?" he hissed angrily.

Bayonet stifled a laugh for a second before finally getting back to business. _–'Bout god damn time, I'm really starting to get tired of her shit.- _She then looked around the area at the civilians the populated the close vicinity. She snorted at the sight of them, they had no idea what was going to hit them. In her head she calculated that probably the majority of them were going to die, including the women and children. It was actually pretty funny to her since she really had no qualms with killing civilians. Casualties did come with the job, whether wanted or unwanted.

–_Funny thing about that, I don't give a fuck about killing civilians either! Think about it, what the hell has a random stranger ever done for you? Dance around with an arrow shaped sign and tell you to go to a store for a sale? Smell funny and ask you for change? Tell you about global warming and how to go green? Other than all that stupid shit, random strangers don't do shit to help you, unless you're fucking lucky enough for one of them to just drop a truck load of cash on you.- _

As the two watched the happy Chihuahua drink with his group of lady friends, the air seemed to grow tense. Some of the civilians seemed to notice the sudden change in mood in the area and started to find the place a bit creepy even though they didn't really know why. Soon enough, there was only a smattering of civilians left in the area, probably thirty or forty compared to the almost one hundred people that were there before.

The sound of Rios still chatting pleasantly with the girls still sounded as the crowds' murmuring started to grow softer and softer.

_-Damn, it sure can get dense when I'm with my sister.-_

Time seemed to slow down until it felt like seconds just crawled by. A tiny drop of sweat formed on Fang's forehead and slowly made it's downwards. _–Don't get me wrong, I wasn't nervous! It was fucking hot and I was wearing a poncho!- _

"Ready?" asked Bayonet tensely.

"As much as I'll ever be." Fang replied.

She smirked. "On my count," said the Gunner. _–This is it.- _Her smirk broadened and for some reason, she had the most oddest way of counting down. "And a five, six, seven, eight!"

With a sudden flurry of flying cloth, Fang and Bayonet threw their ponchos off and into the air before drawing their weapons. Fang then unleashed a barrage of bullets from his two M9 pistols, while Bayonet raised a black P90 sub machine gun and fired a storm of shots.

In that same instant, Rios heartlessly grabbed two women and threw them in front of them as shields. The weasels' bullets then slammed into pair of women, tearing them open and spilling their blood and guts everywhere before falling onto the floor. The remaining women then began screaming in total horror before running away for dear life. Rios snorted at the sight of the two dead women sprawled in front of him.

"Eh, great, those two were the pretty ones, damn." cursed Rios, a tiny bit of humor in his voice as well.

_-Wow, dunno if I should be mortified or laughing my ass off.-_

"Not like it's going to matter!" snapped Bayonet as she kept her weapon trained on the chihuahua's head.

"Woah, woah, woah, just calm down mama cita!" said Rios with a bit of a chuckle as he held his hands out for the Gunner to calm down.

_-Fuck it.- _Fang pulled the trigger on his left pistol and let a bullet soar through the air right at Rios. A smirk seemed to spread across the chihuahua's face before he dodged it with ease.

"Too slow esse!" taunted the tiny dog before inhaling another puff of smoke from his cigarette. He then took it out of his mouth and flicked it away.

Bayonet looked over at Fang and winked at him telling him that he had done a good job. _–Besides, idle dialogue between people who are supposed to kill each other is stupid! Only retarded movie heroes do that crap. Me on the other hand, I'm just a retarded trigger happy assassin . . . wait, what?- _Following her brother's lead, the Gunner then fired off a couple of shots at the Chihuahua, making him yelp and grab his metal case before diving off to the side behind an overturned table

"I like your style senorita! Cut the chit chat and right to the shootin!" said Rios cheerfully as he laughed a bit from behind the table.

Neither of the siblings and replied, they were doing exactly what Rios had just said. _–Cut the fucking chit chat and get right to the god damn shooting!- _Both of them then started firing again, filling the air with the sound of loud cracks as their weapons discharged their tiny lead torpedoes. Fang could barely heard the dog curse under his breath before diving from behind the table he hid behind to a large stone planter.

"Fine! Don't talk!" yelled Rios with a devious cackle. The sound of metal clanking and locks clicking into place suddenly sounded from behind the planter. After that, the sound of a lighter igniting was heard before dying out. "Let's just get right into the fun part!" roared Rios before kicking the planter away. He held in both of his arms a large, black, metal gatling gun, it's rotating barrel tightly wrapped with barbed wire and the picture of a dog footprint painted on its side. On his back was a large metal backpack with a wide line leading from its side right to the side of the gatling gun. _–OHSHITSON!- _The weapon's large six barrels then started to rotate with a mechanical whir, the barbed wire wrapped around it now making it a sort of chainsaw.

In the chihuahua's mouth was a new cigarette and covering his eyes were a pair of black goggles. "Let's party esse!" he then yelled happily before his weapon unleashed a storm of high caliber bullets onto the two.

_-Mother fucker!- _Fang quickly dove to the side while his sister did the same except in the opposite direction. The Sniper rolled when he hit the ground and turned over a wooden table so he could have some cover to hide behind. _–Damn! I forgot that heavy weapons was this guy's specialty! But seriously! Who the fuck carries a gatling gun with them!-_

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he panted heavily. _–Nervous! Ha! Like I said, it was just hot outside eheheh . . . oh what's the point?- _He was feeling a bit nervous now since a weapon of that size could tear him apart in just mere seconds if he were to let his guard down.

His sister was pretty much the opposite. Instead of being nervous, she was just dead set on a killing Rios. She quickly popped up from behind her piece of cover, which was another stone planter, and aimed down the sights of her sub machine gun before firing a volley of bullets at the Chihuahua.

Despite all of the gear that Rios was wearing he managed to roll to the side before getting up and unleashing hell on Bayonet. Loud rapid fire shots then flew through the air from Rios's weapon and went straight towards Bayonet who yelped in surprise for a bit before diving out of the way. To her horror though, there was no cover to get behind and she just landed flat on her stomach with a dull thud.

"Gotcha." murmured Rios before shuffling his weight and aiming at her.

The gatling gun's barrels then started rotating again in preparation for its latest kill.

"Hey! Taco bell!" yelled Fang angrily.

Rios looked over his right shoulder with a snarl. "Que?"

Fang held his sniper rifle with both hands and aimed down the sight, aligning Rios's head with the corsairs with ease. The Sniper smirked a bit. "Fuck you." He then pulled the trigger.

A loud bang filled the air for a second as the sniper discharged its deadly package straight at chihuahua, quickly tilted his head out of the way but was too slow and the bullet smashed into the right lens of his goggle, tearing it away. _–God damn it! I liked the one liner to!- _Rios cursed as some of the plastic of the goggles dug into his flesh and some parts of his right eye, making a bloody mess.

"You son of a bitch!" growled Rios before quickly turning around and firing at Fang.

The Sniper repeated what he had done so many times and dived out of the way as the table he was once hiding behind was chewed up by bullets and turned into nothing but wood chips. Rios wouldn't let Fang off that easy though and he kept his finger on the trigger before started to slowly sweep over Fang's location. _–Fuck!- _The weasel quickly got to his feet before running for his life from the deadly trail of destruction that was following after him. He jumped over chairs and slid across tabletops to get away from the bullets as they tore the furniture up behind him within seconds. Fang then jumped onto a table with enough force to make it slide and he took his two pistols out again and started firing at Rios as he glided sideways.

"Shit!" yelled Rios, too preoccupied to actually dive out of the way. Instead, he did the last thing he hoped to ever do. The Chihuahua quickly turned around right before Fang's bullets dug into the metal backpack that he carried. Rios cursed again as he heard electrical fizzling and gears grinding against each other.

As the table Fang stood on slowed down, the Sniper jumped off it with ease, but kept his two pistols trained on Rios just in case. His sister was doing the same thing, except she was stifling a laugh since she knew what Fang had just done even though Fang himself was just clueless.

"Heh, great job Fang!" she said happily as she closed in on Rios who was fiddling with his weapon. _–Finally, a god damn compliment that she means!- _"You've disabled his weapon now he can't do shit!" _–I did?- _ Rios opened up a compartment on the side of his weapon and grabbed something. "Ready to die short stack?" asked Bayonet evilly.

Instead of pleading for mercy or groveling for some quick death, Rios just smirked. "Not yet chica." he said before violently pulling a cord back from the gatling gun. For some odd reason, the gatling gun revved up like an lawn mower engine. _–Something else also makes that sound to, fuck, I can't remember.- _The Chihuahua then pulled the cord back two more times before an engine within the gatling gun roared to life. "I got this baby installed just a week ago." announced Rios before the barrel of his gatling gun began rotating at a much greater speed compared to before. Since the barrel was also covered with a large amount of barbed wire it also made it incredibly dangerous. Seeing this made both Fang and Bayonet's eyes widen in shock. _–He installed a fucking lawn mow- I mean chainsaw engine in his gun!- _

Before either of the siblings could say anything, Rios charged Bayonet and swung his gating blade at her in large arcs. Fang cursed at the sight of this before aiming his pistols at the Chihuahua and firing at him. His bullets soared through the air before hitting the metal backpack that Rios wore once more and the weasel quickly figured out what Rios was doing.

_-Fucker's smart. Since he knows that the backpack is useless to load his gun with bullets, he's just using it to absorb my shots as he tries to rip my sis a new one. Got to admit though, that is a pretty badass weapon though.- _

No time to be admiring his enemy though. Fang quickly reloaded his weapons before charging Rios head on as the Chihuahua continued launching countless melee attacks towards Bayonet who seemed to be having a hard time dodging them all.

She panted heavily as she ducked and weaved to avoid the angry chihuahua's razor sharp gatling gun. For some odd reason she was getting tired quick and she feared that she might actually die. As Rios swung his rotating gatling gun barrel of death in a left to right swing, Bayonet jumped back to avoid it but had lost balance and fell on her butt with a thud. instead of trying to squirm away however, she still remembered that she had a gun in her hand and she raised it at Rios's head.

"Too slow!" yelled Rios before swatting away the weapon with his barbed gatling gun.

Some of the barbs had caught her hand and cut right through her glove and into her hand, making her flinch a little before holding her hand in pain. _–As badass as she is, she's still goddamn Mobian.- _Rios then lifted his weapon above the head, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"Die bitch!" he roared, his right eye still bleeding and his left eye showing nothing but pure hatred.

Bayonet squeezed her eyes shut, ready to take the blow.

"Alright, let's try this again!" snarled another voice, making Rios turn his head to the left just as a fist slammed into his jaw. "Fuck you!" yelled Fang as his punch made Rios let go of his weapon and fly to the side.

Seeing this just made his sister's jaw drop in amazement. Fang walked up to her and held a hand out so he could help her up. Bayonet turned her gaze to the hand as she quickly shook the amazement out of her head. She then slapped the hand away. "You got lucky." she then said, getting up by herself. _–You bitch!-_

"God damn it." groaned Rios, making the two look over at him.

The Chihuahua was started to get to his feet, the gatling gun ripped from his backpack and cast to the side. Rios rubbed his jaw, still feeling a bit disoriented before finally realizing that he was unarmed. He cursed loudly before quickly checking his pockets for anything he could use to fight back.

Bayonet then stepped forward after seeing this, her hands on her hips. "Just give up, you're gonna die anyw-"

"Adios!" Rios then said out of nowhere before quickly turning around and starting to run away from the two.

The Gunner then started fuming at the sight of this. "Hey, you shit stain! Get the fuck back here!" she yelled angrily.

"I got it!" yelled Fang before stepping forward and aiming his pistol right at the running Chihuahua. Right as he did this, a cop car came up and skidded to a halt so that its front fender was facing Fang. Since Rios was so small to begin with, the car provided perfect cover as he ran away. "Damn!" cursed Fang angrily.

"Don't stop!" snarled his sister before slapping the back of his head. "Come on, put what I taught you to good use and I might not beat the shit out of you later!" she ordered. _–Oh yeah, almost forgot.- _

She was right though. It was time to put what he was taught to good use.

Fang drew his right arm back and took in a deep breath. He envisioned the target behind the cop car and he quickly calculated the distance. A smirk then slithered onto the weasel's face. _–See you in hell.- _Swinging his arm with all his might, Fang brought his arm in a right to left arc before firing at the perfect angle.

Time seemed to slow as Fang could visibly see the bullet fly to the right before steadily curving to the left. Rios continued to run, scared for his life since he had to get back to his hotel room to get more weapons. The Chihuahua felt a draft at the side of his head and he looked over with his peripheral vision. _'Is that a bullet?' _wondered the Heavy Weapons user. That was his last thought.

The bullet smashed into his right temple, going right through his skull and into his brain. Blood shot out of the bullet wound before Rios fell to the left because of the impact.

Fang had heard the skull piercing sound and smirked. _–Yep, I am indeed a badass.- _

Before he could bask in the thought of a good kill, Bayonet grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him away. They still had to run from the cops and get back home.

* * *

**One down seven to go! But before we get to the second kill, I have some plans for Fang!**

**Please review!**


	8. Change In Pace

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics **

Chapter Eight

Change In Pace

_:Guess who's narrating this time? You've been spending too much time talking to my dipshit brother. So that's right, Bayonet the Gunner a.k.a. Nic the Weasel is taking the wheel this time for now.:_

Two days had gone by and Bayonet and Fang had both made it out of Chihuahua, Mexico alive and unscathed by the local authorities. _:Fang and I now both know what it feels like to be a Mexican trying to cross the border and if this sounds racist, get the hell over it and be a big boy . . er, girl, whatever the fuck you are.: _After that, the two then made their way back to base where Fang just collapsed on the couch too tired to celebrate his first kill. _:Heh, I drew on his face while he was sleeping.: _Didn't take long for Bark and Bean to finish up their missions either and a day later the two other assassins came along as well.

"You should've seen him! The barrel on his gatling gun was wound up with barbed wire, so when it rotated it was like a fucking chainsaw!" said Fang happily as he and his two old friends sat at a table eating a couple of burgers that they had gotten from a local fast food joint.

Bayonet was just laying on the couch though, listening to some music. _:Hmmm, well, I listen to classical music . . . don't fucking look at me like that!: _There was a calm, yet doubtful look on her face, like something was bothering her. Something had been bothering her ever since she had witnessed her brother kill Rios she just couldn't tell what it was. _:What the hell is wrong with me? Usually when I kill someone I could care less, but this time . . . : _Bayonet sighed before sitting up and taking her earphones out.

"Shit man, that's fucking awesome!" congratulated Bark with a hearty laugh.

"Heh, this Rios guy had no idea what was going to hit him!" added Bean happily.

Fang laughed before grabbing stuffing a couple of french fries in his mouth. "I know! Dipshit just ran away and died for it!" said Fang before laughing again.

_:God, get the hell over it! He was just trying to survive! You don't have to . . . wait. Why am I defending a dead person? Shit, there I go again, acting all . . . er, what's the word?: _The Gunner got up before walking into the hallway and away from the idiotfest in the kitchen. She walked over to a door which quickly slid open in front of her revealing her room. The rooms within the room were a neon purple color with white stripes going vertically down them. There was a book shelf in the upper left-hand corner which was filled with books that ranged from action stories and surprisingly romance novels. _:What! They're good! Heh, at least I don't read books based on fucking sparkly vampires and gay-ass werewolves.: _Up against the left wall of the room was her bed which was covered with neon purple sheets and had white pillows.

She then walked over to a door on the right wall and opened it to find her closet. It was still Summer time and the sun was still at its hottest, but despite this she still went over and grabbed a pair of skinny blue jeans and a brown jacket. After checking herself in a mirror she sighed before walking towards the door. _:Wait.: _Bayonet stopped in the doorway before taking her brown fedora off her head. She looked at it, seeing that it was wearing down and that some parts were torn up. Her real name was printed on the inside of the hat in bold black letters and was starting to fade away

_:Had this thing for a long time.: _She smiled a bit. _:To be honest with you, I've had this ever since Fang gave it to me three Chiristmases ago. . . . don't fucking tell him that, the idiot thinks that it's a new hat.: _The Gunner turned around and threw the hat onto her bed before walking out of her room and back into the kitchen.

"I'm going out." announced Bayonet before walking past the kitchen and right towards the elevator.

Fang just looked over at her as she walked away. "Alright! The guys and I are going out to celebrate so take your time!" replied the ecstatic Sniper as he and his friends continued to talk about where'd the go to celebrate.

_:He's so happy . . . gah! Why do I care!: _Bayonet entered the elevator before it started taking her up. _:Why am I feeling all this shit!: _She growled under her breath as the thought annoyed her. _:One second I'm enjoying ripping some douche bag apart and the next I'm- I'm!: _That word that she was looking for before finally entered her head, making the weasel sigh. _:I'm fucking mourning.:_

It was unheard of. An assassin mourning the death of his or her target was just plain ridiculous. Death came with the job of being an assassin and getting accustomed to it was necessary if the assassin wanted to be successful. Showing sympathy for a dead target could even cost an assassin his or her life if they weren't careful.

_:But that's not it though. I mean, two months ago I was perfectly fine with popping caps in assholes' faces. Why is it that all of a sudden I give a fuck?: _

The elevator stopped before the door opened up letting her go. She hoped that some fresh air would ease her thoughts and make her feel better. Once outside, she was blinded for a second by the bright sunlight before her eyes finally adjusted. Since her base had many different entrances and exits Bayonet had chosen to use the elevator that led to a tiny shack on the outskirts of town. A gentle breeze blew by, as the sun shone from above. Some small clouds floated around in the sky, but none of them dared cover the sun.

_:Good day today. Wonder where I should go.: _

In truth she just wanted to get away from Fang and his stupid friends even though she had no idea where to go. _:Might as well cruise around the city.: _The Gunner just opened up a little cabinet on the side of the shack and took out a neon purple Extreme Gear from it. After Sonic had first defeated the Babylon Rogues, Extreme Gear production skyrocketed. Companies all over the world began manufacturing the hover boards and it caught on quick. There were even some illegal underground races where people modified their boards and used them for all out battles. Bayonet even had the luxury of participating in some.

_:That's where I met him, heh, that insane bastard.: _She smiled as she remembered a guy that she had met during one of the races. _:Crazy, strong, fast and an assassin to, what a great guy.: _Not wanting to be distracted, the Gunner just pushed the thought out of her head.

She threw the board on the ground before jumping onto it. In a matter of seconds, the board took off towards the city as Bayonet kept her hands in her jacket pockets. As she entered the city she was a bit happy to see that no one in the city noticed her or pointed her out as an assassin. This meant that she was doing a good job at keeping her identity a secret when it came to her kills. It was a good thing to, she wasn't in the mood to be killing people.

_:Great, now . . . shit! I feel like I need someone other than my idiot brother or any of his friends to talk to about this. But who can I talk to?: _That nagging feeling of remorse and the want for some forgiveness kept on bothering her the whole time she rode through the city. All of the people on the sidewalks were happy, whether they were mothers and children just going for a walk through the city, waiters tending to some restaurant goers, or businessmen heading to their jobs. Some of the teenagers just hung around at fast food joints or played basketball in a park.

_:One more thing, if you dare think that it's my time of the month, it's not, you god damn pervs!:_

As she continued to cruise through the city, the urge to gain forgiveness from someone persisted at her continually like a bad itch. She took a left turn down the road on the Extreme Gear designated lane. _:Yeah, it's like a bike lane except for Extreme Gear, they enforced this law after group of kids was run over by a truck it's kinda sad actually.: _After five minutes of just floating around, Bayonet got upset with herself for feeling this miserable and decided to take action.

At first she didn't know how, but after just a couple of minutes an idea hit her. It was also a very surprising idea to. _:God, I can't believe I'm going to do this.: _

A couple minutes later Bayonet found herself parked in front of the last place she thought she'd ever be.

Standing in front of Bayonet was the large stone cathedral that was St. Weskus Catholic Church. The cathedral was the oldest monument in Station Square and its architecture reflected that. It had stone tips, eroded brick arches and statues of angels with their hands in front of them in a prayer position. All of the windows were stained glass with colorful images from the good book itself. There was a sea of lush grass in front of the cathedral and planted near it were many different flowers. Since the city wanted to make sure it was in good shape, it was renovated constantly but they always kept the olden day esthetics.

_:What am I here for? What's it called? Ummmm, a confession! Yeah that's it!:_

The Gunner then sighed before getting off of her board and walking into the cathedral. She pushed the wooden doors and they creaked loudly as they swung open.

"Hello?" called Bayonet right as she entered, her voice bouncing off the stone walls of the large building. No one answered her, but she wouldn't give up.

The inside of the cathedral was kept clean but they still had vintage pews and altar that were a matching mahogany brown. There was the old musty smell of burning incense in the air and the candles lining the walls were all lit. A large wooden cross was placed behind the wooden altar as a skylight window on the ceiling let in a bright ray of light down onto it. She could sense that someone was there and Bayonet didn't like the fact that whoever it was stayed hidden.

She gulped. "Ummmm, is anyone there?" she called out as she started walking in between the pews in order to try and find someone to talk to.

"Aye, over here lass." said a male voice in a gruff Scottish accent before the sound of someone striking a match sounded hit the air suddenly.

Bayonet quickly spun around on the balls of her feet before spotting the other person.

Sitting in a pew facing the altar was a gray pigeon with both feet propped up on the pew in front of him and one both arms behind the head of the pew he sat in. The pigeon looked about thirty, with dark brown eyes, his beak was a darker shade of gray and he had three seven inch feathers on his head forming a sort of short mohawk. He wore a dark green jacket with extra pouches on each side, a black tank top underneath, gray cargo pants cinched together by a studded black leather belt, and a black necklace with a silver cross for a pendant. There was slightly disgusted look on his face as he smoked a cigarette in front of her.

_:The fuck is wrong with this guy?:_

"What d'ya need?" asked the pigeon, eyes set on the altar instead of Bayonet.

_:Wow, this guy's pretty straight forward.: _"Uhhh, well, I was looking for the guy I can have my confession or whatever you call it." she said simply.

With a sigh, the pigeon got to his feet and blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Lucky you then, Father Smit is out on a sabbatical and I'm the only Church official here." he replied with half closed eyes.

_:You're fucking kidding me right?: _"What? You don't look like the priest type." said Bayonet with a bit of a giggle, still not believing the smoking pigeon standing before her.

"Does it matter?" the pigeon then asked before taking the used up cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it on the ground before stomping on it. "Looks like there's something important on your mind anyways." he said before he started to walk towards the confession booth.

_:For those of you that don't know, a confession booth is a big wooden box where two people sit, the confessor or whatever you call them, and the priest. A wooden wall separates them both so neither of them could see each other and the confessor just tells the priest whatever he or she wants to tell him. The cool thing about it though is the fact that no matter what horrible thing you tell the priest they will never say a thing or call the cops.:_

"Ummm, fine." sighed Bayonet before following after the pigeon.

It only took them a couple of minutes get into the booth and now Bayonet couldn't see the pigeon at all. Instead, she could just hear the sound of the pigeon striking another match and lighting yet another cigarette. _:Wow, just, wow.:_

"Sooooo, how do I start?" asked Bayonet a bit confused. _:Yeah, to be honest I've never been to church . . . or worship a god. I've just heard about the confession box thingy from a priest I had to kill a couple years back.:_

The pigeon exhaled a cloud of smoke on the other side of the thin wooden wall that separated him and the assassin. "Well, you're supposed to say a little prayer first, but I won't go through all that daft crap. So just tell me what you want to say and you'll be absolved." replied the pigeon with his gruff Scottish accent.

Hearing this just shocked the Gunner. "It's that simple?" she asked in a surprised tone.

For the first time during their conversation the pigeon chuckled. "Yeah, that's how this religion works. Consider yourself lucky lass." he said. _:Cool, I bet all the other gods or whatever require you to cut off a thumb to be forgiven or something.:_

She laughed a bit to. "Heh, yeah well anyways . . . ." There was a moment of silence since she still wondered what to say.

"It's alright lass, just say what's on your mind, God'll understand." replied the pigeon, as if reading her thoughts.

_:Well that's a relief.: _She sighed. "Well, I've killed a lot of people lately, too many to count actually and before I could probably care less about them but now . . ." Another pause. "I'm starting to mourn for those that I've killed and I'm looking for some forgiveness or something because it's really bothering me." she then said.

The pigeon nodded even though Bayonet couldn't see him. "Lemme guess lass. Assassin?" he then said.

Bayonet looked over at the wall that the pigeon was hiding behind. "Wh- how'd you know?" she asked in a surprised tone.

He laughed. "Would your name happen to be Nic the Weasel? Sister to Fang the Sniper a.k.a. Nack the Weasel?" he then asked.

_:Fuck, no time to be shocked, this guy knows too much!: _Instead of answering, Bayonet jumped out of the booth and grabbed a pistol that she had hidden in her jacket. She then aimed it at the booth that the pigeon was in. But right as she did this she had found that a neon green energy blade was pointed right at her hand, prepared to cut it off before she could even shoot.

"Just put the gun away, lass," said the pigeon before exhaling another puff of smoke. "You're secrets safe with me." he then said before getting out of the booth and thumbing a button on the handle of his energy sword making it disappearing.

_:What the fuck?: _Bayonet was just downright confused at his words. The pigeon just inhaled another puff of smoke before slowly blowing it out. "I've heard of you, lass." he stated looking at her. "Pretty good with those guns of yours." admitted the bird. "I've been trying to get together a team," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a calling card. There was the symbol of a large V inside of a spiked circle on the back and on the front was his number. "The name's Father Azrael Alphonse the Fifth." he introduced before handing Bayonet the card. "And for the record, you are forgiven."

_:I feel like I've heard that name before.: _She took the card and pocketed it. "So you're scouting for a team of assassins huh?" she asked, just to make sure.

"Aye, you're the first one so far that seems strong enough to join me so far, looking for a third." said Azrael before placing his hands in his pockets.

She giggled. "So how are you in a fight?" asked the Gunner. _:Come on, if this guy is so god damn cocky about enlisting me in his team I've just gotta know if he's good at fighting.: _

Hearing the question made the pigeon laugh a bit. "Don't worry about that lass," said Azrael with a smirk. "Trust me, we'll meet again." he then said before turning around and walking away.

Bayonet just watched as the mysterious pigeon walked away. _:I've just gotta ask.: _"Hey!" she then called, making Azrael stop, but not turn around. "Why'd you become a priest?" asked the Gunner curiously.

Azrael looked over his shoulder, a smirk still on his face. "So I can forgive myself when _I_ kill people." he then answered before walking out the door and disappearing.

* * *

**Back at Base**

It was getting close to midnight and Bayonet was just watching TV while sitting on the couch. There was a good action flick on TV and Bayonet was just fascinated by it. _:Heh, I'm just surprised that I can do all the shit these dip shit men can do in the movies.: _After meeting Azrael and confessing her sins to him Bayonet was feeling much better about herself. The feeling of remorse was gone for the moment and she was glad. For some reason though, she just had the odd feeling that it would come back.

"Fuck I'm heading to bed!" yelled a gruff voice from the hallway. _:Great, they're back.: _

Bayonet sighed before pausing the movie and looking behind the couch. Bark walked right past her, his body covered in bruises and some dried up blood on his chest. Bean jumped through the room giggling, some of his feathers singed and his face black from ash. _:What the hell?: _Lastly, Fang walked in his body covered in cuts and a smile still on his face for some reason.

"Okay, I'll give, what the hell did you three do?" asked the Gunner curiously as Fang raised his signature Revolver and emptied the spent bullets onto the floor with a clatter.

"Heh, about that," started Fang still laughing a bit. _:Well, I'm done for now, switch it back over to my idiot brother for his stupid flashback.:_

* * *

_-Gah, finally, she talks to damn much.-_

**Two Hours Before**

Fang, Bark and Bean all sat at a table chugging back drinks as they enjoyed themselves. The bar they were in was old with a long bar counter on the far wall and seats everywhere. Long shelves lined the wal behind the bar and was covered with numerous bottles of alcoholic drinks. Cigarette smoke floated in the air as the other bar patrons enjoyed a good drink as well. Everyone was having a good time so far.

"So what's been going on with you two?" asked Fang curiously, still far from being wasted like he was back in Mexico.

Bark chuckled. "Well, after we parted ways I decided to get stronger and train myself a bit more." answered the polar bear with a smirk. _–Great, how strong are these guys now?-_

"Yeah!" piped up Bean happily. "Me too! I got way stronger and a while back I was in a lot of sports teams!" said the duck enthusiastically. _–Sports?-_

Hearing this intrigued Fang and he just had to know more. "That's cool, so what'd you two do to get stronger then?" asked the weasel.

"Well-"

"Fang the Sniper! Bean the Dynamite! And Bark the Polar Bear!" yelled a gruff voice from the entrance of the bar.

All of the bar patrons quieted down as the three assassins turned to see who was calling them out. Right as they saw who it was, all three of their jaws dropped. _–You've got to be fucking kidding me.-_

Walking into the bar were three newcomers, but too familiar to the three killers. Standing in front was a large green crocodile with a golden chain necklace around his neck and black headphones on. The next one was a dark purple chameleon and a single horn on his head, and the third was a small black and yellow bee. _–What the fuck are these guys doing here?-_

"You are all under arrest for the deaths of countless people!" yelled Vector.

_-Shit!-_

* * *

**Decided to switch perspectives for a bit so you can see through the troubled eyes of Fang's sis. Eh, it was just an experiment anyways, tell me what you think about it.**

**And once you do, we get to see what happens when Team Chaotix meets up with their old comrades Team . . . errrr ummmm, that to be revealed in the next chapter to when I think of it!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Starting To Get Chaotix

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

Chapter Nine

Starting to Get Chaotix

_-Why them? Out of all the people in the god damn world, why them?-_

Fang just stared at the three people that he used to call his allies and scowled at them. The weasel couldn't help but notice that Bean was snickering a bit while Bark just smirked little. This intrigued the Sniper since he wondered what was so funny about this situation. _–What the hell is so god damn funny? These guys are crazy strong, hell they're part of the Sonic fucking Heroes!- _In the back of the weasel's mind he was panicking a bit but he had to make sure that it didn't get in the way of the fight that was sure to come. Bark seemed to notice his unease and the polar bear set a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Fang." he said solemnly before getting out of his seat and cracking his knuckles. "Like I said, Bean and I have gotten stronger."

Bean jumped out of his chair and stood on his seat with a psychotic smile. The duck reached into his red backpack which he had brought and took out a couple of grenades. "Heheh, always come prepared." he murmured with a devious giggle.

_-Fucking psycho.-_

Vector growled at the sight of having to fight and the croc took a step forward. "Just surrender now or else we'll beat the crap out of you." warned the detective angrily, making Bark chuckle.

"You really have no idea who you're dealing with do you?" asked the polar bear with a smirk.

"Yeah! A bunch of low life retards who kill for money!" piped up Charmy tauntingly.

"That may be true," _–Way too true.- _"But the one thing that separates us from the rest is the fact that us three," Fang gestured to his two allies to his sides before turning back to Team Chaotix again and smirking. "We're the best!" yelled the weasel before quickly taking out his revolver and aiming it at Vector's head.

_-Alright, well, if Bark and Bean feel like they can win this then so can I.- _Fang was starting to feel cocky now. He was happy that he had brought his revolver in case of emergencies. _–Seeing that I'm starting to become such a badass assassin I figured packing some heat everywhere I go would help. Turns out I'm right.-_

Without warning the weasel quickly pulled the trigger and saw his bullet soar through the air right towards Vector's big green head. _-Good ol' bar shoot out, haven't done this in a while.- _Fang smirked at the thought.

"Time for me to step in." interrupted a calm, cool voice before a kunai knife flew right towards Fang's bullet, cutting it right in half and sending the two halves sailing past Vector's head harmlessly. The kunai then soared right past Fang's head and hit the wall behind him. _–Holy shit!- _

Espio stepped forward, an array of kunais clenched between each of his fingers. There was a serious look on the chameleon's face, but that didn't scare Fang. Instead, the weasel's smirk just broadened at the sight of the purple reptile. _–I always did hate Espio.- _The tension in the air seemed to double as Fang and Espio's eyes met for the first time in years. It was obvious that the two still hated each other after Fang's abrupt departure.

"Bean, would you like to do the honors of having the real first shot?" asked Bark, knowing that the demolition happy duck was just itching to fight.

"Hell- fucking- yes." replied Bean before pulling the pin off of one of his grenades.

_-Espio's just going to slice that thing in half how does this count as the first hit?-_

Unlike most people who would throw the grenade Bean did something different. The duck tossed the explosive in the air and let it fall, but before it could hit the ground he caught it with his foot. _–The fuck?- _Like a professional soccer player, the duck then began bouncing the grenade up and down off of his left foot before switching over to his right. Seeing this just awed Fang, and Team Chaotix, while Bark just chuckled a bit at the sight. _–He's playing . . . soccer?-_

"Hey kid!" called Bean, talking to Charmy. The Dynamite tossed the grenade into the air with his foot before bringing his leg back. He then kicked the grenade with a soccer player's precision, launching it right at the bee. "Catch!"

Since Espio was too preoccupied with how surprising the duck's abilities were the grenade flew through the air before slamming right into the bee's chest with a thud. Charmy coughed up some spit before realizing that it had been too long before the grenade had went off. The bee's eyes widened in shock after finally realizing that.

"Crap." murmured Charmy before the grenade exploded, sending the bee flying backwards and slamming into a wall. Right after this all of the bar patrons began filing out of the bar and running for their lives since they knew that shit was about to get real.

"Charmy!" yelled Vector and Espio simultaneously in total shock.

"Hey," whispered a voice right next to Vector's head before the croc turned to see Bark was standing in front of him with a fist pulled back. "Pay the fuck attention!" yelled the polar bear before launching a fist straight at the croc's face, sending him flying backwards as well.

Seeing that everyone else was fighting, Fang moved his aim over towards Espio and fired. The chameleon was too fast though and he weaved to the left to avoid the bullet. _–Fucking ninjas!- _

Before Fang could go out and continue firing off rounds at the chameleon, he turned to Bean. "How the hell did you do that?" he asked curiously. _–Oh come on, don't you want to know to?-_

Bean just giggled evilly before starting to juggle some more grenades. "I told you! I used to play sports!" he said gleefully.

Charmy and Vector began getting up, the bee's entire front-side charred black while a huge bruise grew on the croc's left cheek. Vector growled as he touched the bruise. He had a date with Vanilla later and this lump on his face would definitely make him look like a bum. Rage then started to burn in the croc's eyes at the thought of the bruise ruining the date.

"Damn it!" roared Vector angrily before charging Bark.

_-Let's kick it over to Bark and his fight. Gotta admit, never knew he had powers.-_

The croc tackled the polar bear and kept on charging until the two smashed right through the wall of the bar and into the parking lot where they would continue their fight. From there, Bark brought both of his fists above his head and slammed them down onto Vector's back with a loud thud. Vector's grip on Bark then loosened as the croc hit the cement ground. Bark then back pedaled away from him and took on a fighting stance. It was never like him to talk during a battle him so he said nothing.

Vector got to his feet with a snarl before entering a fighting position as well. Both of them were well trained close combat fighters so they made sure to make their moves precise and tactically. The two combatants then began circling each other, waiting for one another to make the wrong move.

Usually Bark would've taken his time during things like this, but he knew that the cops would be coming soon so he did have to hurry. The bear dashed forward and brought a quick punch to Vector's gut before launching another right to his face again. Vector was fortunate enough to block the punch aimed for his face, but his chest ached. He then pushed Bark away before taking a couple of steps backwards, not ready to give up yet. The croc then inhaled deeply, making his chest puff out.

"Dragon's Breath!" he yelled before exhaling orange flames from his mouth and at Bark.

Bark just grunted before diving to the side and landing on the pavement. The bear then jumped to his feet and noticed that his right arm had caught on fire before finally patting it out. He then snarled at Vector before holding out both arms in front of him.

"Frost Boxing." stated Bark as his brown gloves started to exude wisps of cold air. The water molecules around his gloves then froze around them making ice hard gauntlets around the bear's hands with five spikes along the knuckle lines. There was still a serious look on the bear's face, it was about time to finish the fight.

The bear charged Vector and unleashed a barrage of rapid punches at the croc. Vector was surprised at how fast Bark was for a person so big and the croc had a hard time trying to dodge each punch. Bark abruptly ended his barrage before bringing both hands above his head and slamming them downwards onto Vector's head. The croc saw this coming and quickly stepped backwards to avoid the lethal hammer swing before Bark's ice coated fists hit the ground with a loud, concrete smashing force.

"Glacier Rise!" said Bark before as big as Vector himself suddenly rose out of the ground.

"Crap!" yelled Vector before trying to quickly back away from the row of glaciers that was coming after him.

Bark had other plans though and he was far from finished.

"Glacial Pine." he stated before thin spikes made of ice shot out of each glacier that he had summoned.

Vector brought his arms in front of him in a cross guard as the spikes cut into him before he landed on his back with a thud. Once the glaciers were done shooting out spikes they now resembled bare pine trees. Bark then walked over to Vector's body and stared at him as he struggled to take out each of the icicles. Vector still looked like he was ready to fight and before Bark could get close enough, the croc got to his feet and jumped back before crushing an ice spike in his hand. There were still other spikes in his body but since it was summer, they were beginning to melt away anyways.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down." snarled Vector before inhaling again. "Gum Trap!"

A pink gob of bubblegum then flew out of the croc's mouth as he exhaled. Since Bark expected fire to come out of the croc's mouth, the bear jumped backwards but right as his feet hit the ground, the bubblegum struck his shoes and got all over the floor. Bark struggled to get away from the sticky trap but found that Vector's gum was stronger than he had expected. The polar bear grunted, this wasn't going to be good. Seeing this as an opportunity to attack, Vector charged Bark and swung his right fist at the bear's gut. Bark felt the impact of the punch like he was being hit by some sort of battering ram and he coughed up some spit and little bits of blood. The croc then followed up with a left swing at Bark's ribs and then finishing it off by pulling his right fist back once more. Swirls of dark green energy surrounded the croc's fist as he charged it up with energy.

"Drago Pound!"

Vector then launched his glowing right fist straight at Bark's face. Once his fist impacted the bear's face the green energy just shot out of Vector's fist, increasing the power of his strike and sending Bark right out of his gummy predicament, straight into a car door. Bark grunted as a sharp pain shot through his back and his face was throbbing with agony. Vector was turning out to be a pest.

"The cops will be here soon and I don't have time for this." growled Bark, his first words during the fight.

The crocodile walked towards the bear. "Then just give up." he replied.

Bark just snarled at him before smashing his ice coated fists together. "Ice Gauntlets." he growled as the ice gauntlets then grew in size before extending over his arms and formed to look like the sleeves of a knight's armor. The fist part of Bark's gauntlets then rounded out to look like spikes wrecking balls.

"Glacial Wrecker!" yelled Bark before aiming his left fist at Vector before the entire wrecking ball part of his gauntlet shot out at the crocodile while connected to an icy chain.

Vector quickly brought his arms up in front of him in a cross guard as the icy wrecking ball smashed into his arms. The spikes on the wrecking ball dug into the croc's arm making him yell out in pain before the force of the shot threw him backwards. After pushing him a couple feet back the wrecking ball retracted back into Bark's gauntlets.

Bark then took the opportunity to charge the croc as his icy gauntlets melted away. The polar bear then seized the croc by the neck and gripped him tightly.

"It's over, Ice Cap." stated Bark.

The moisture within and surrounding Vector suddenly condensed and froze the crocodile completely in a thick coating of ice, trapping him. Once Bark was finished, a large explosion sounded within the bar, blowing a hole right through the wall.

_-Fucking Bean.-_

Bean was having the time of his life.

Charmy had no idea how to combat the psychotic duck and ended up dodging every single grenade Bean kicked towards him.

"Come on kid! Let's play!" yelled bean before pulling the pins off of three grenades and starting to bounce all three of them on his left foot.

Every time Bean fought he always got a kick out of it, winning or not. What he valued the most was seeing fiery explosions and things go boom during a fight and he loved kicked grenades right into his enemies' faces. Explosions, fiery plumes and basically anything that went boom entertained Bean and he was having a hell of a time.

Charmy yelped a bit before ducking under two of the grenades and flying to the side to avoid the third. Each of the grenades then went off behind the bee before he began charging Bean. Despite the fact that he could be blown into tiny bits, that did not deter the bee. Charmy, like the rest of his team, was determined to beat the group of assassins. The bee then stuck his stinger out at Bean and continued to charge him.

"Hydraulic Sting!"

Being the maniac that he is, Bean didn't yell out in terror or curse. Instead, he smiled as the stinger jammed into his right arm. The duck then used his other arm to grab the bee by the neck as his stinger stayed in his arm.

"What the hell are you doing!" screamed Charmy, trying to get free.

The smile on Bean's face grew. "Having fun!" he yelled before ripping Charmy's body away from his body and throwing it forward. Blood seeped down the round puncture wound on Bean's arm and he ignored it simply. "Heheh! You know, after nearly blowing myself up so many times, pain doesn't really affect me anymore." giggled the duck evilly before taking out two more grenades from his backpack. "Heheh, I like this game of catch we're having here kid!" giggled Bean.

Charmy was just appalled. "Are you nuts!" yelled the bee.

Bean simply pulled the pins on both grenades before juggling them. "Heh, me? Kid, there are a lot more crazier nut jobs than me. Compared to them, I'm nothing. Just be happy you're not fighting the other psycho assassins." giggled the duck.

"There are other loony killers like you!" asked Charmy in total shock.

The duck just giggled under his breath before tossing both grenades out in front of him. "Hell yeah! Soccer Blast!" yelled the duck. Bean then hit one of the grenades with a windmill kick before twisting his body around and hitting the second grenade with a powerful roundhouse kick. Both of the grenades zoomed through the air at incredible speeds and with no time to react the two explosives slammed into Charmy's body before exploding. A large ball of fire lit up most of the bar before black smoke filled the room.

"Are ya dead yet!" asked Bean childishly as he peered through the smoke.

"Graahhh!" Charmy roared before suddenly bursting out of the dark smoke, his fur matted in black ash and an enraged look on his face. "Bee Line!"

With a sudden increase of energy, neon yellow energy streamed out of the bee's body before his speed increased incredibly. The sudden increase in speed and power took Bean by surprise before the bee slammed right into the green duck with an audible thud. Charmy then swept Bean right off his feet before pushing him back into the wall.

"Heh, cool trick y'got there." giggled Bean, as he struggled to get free. "But getting close to me is never a good idea." said the duck with a devious grin.

Charmy kept Bean pinned to the wall and looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, wondering what on Mobius the duck was talking about.

A loud rapid beeping then filled the air before Charmy looked down to see that two gray grenades were blinking with red lights rapidly. The bee then looked up at Bean, a horrified look on his face since he was utterly shocked at what the duck was doing.

"Heheh, Masochism!" giggled Bean.

_-God damn idiot.-_

Before Charmy could back away the grenades exploded, engulfing the two in a large ball of ferocious red fire and black smoke. All the while, Bean's demented giggling could still be heard.

Meanwhile bullets smashed into flying kunai knives as two ex-allies fought intensely.

_-Finally back to me!-_

"Stop fucking doing that!" yelled Fang angrily before aiming his revolver at Espio and firing two times.

With perfect ease, the chameleon withdrew two kunai knives and sliced both of the bullets before they could touch him. Espio then dashed towards Fang with ninja speed _–What the hell is ninja speed!- _and once the gap between himself and the assassin was closed, the chameleon swung at him with precision. _–Shit!- _Fang jumped back to avoid the first slice before shifting to the right to dodge the next attack. Espio then brought his right hand up in an overhead slice making Fang panic a bit since he knew he didn't have enough time to dodge it.

_-Damn it!- _Fang closed his eyes, ready to take the hit.

A loud clang filled the air, like the sound of metal hitting metal. Fang opened his eyes and he could see Espio struggling to bring his kunai down onto him, making the Sniper wonder what was stopping him in the first place. The weasel then looked up to see what was happening and his jaw dropped open in shock.

He had raised his gun upwards so that Espio's kunai was hitting the barrel. _–When the hell did I do that?- _Fang was bewildered at the sight since he couldn't recall ever lifting his hand up neither did he recall ever being able to stop a blade with the barrel of his gun before. _–Fuck it, fluke or not, I'm taking it.- _The weasel then pushed the kunai away with his revolver before readjusting his aim so that it was point blank with Espio's chest.

"Die!" yelled Fang, intent on killing the chameleon.

His bullet tore right through Espio as his eyes widened in shock. Before Fang could bust out in celebration though Espio's eyes glazed over before his body turned a husky brown coloration. Seconds later Espio's entire body turned a brown color before flaking apart to reveal that it was just some huge husk of scales.

"Chameleon Technique: Shed Skin." stated a familiar voice from behind Fang as a kunai knife was raised to his neck. The weasel could feel the cold blade against his furry neck and gulped.

_-Fucking ninjas.-_

"Just give up Fang." said Espio calmly as he kept his blade pressed to the weasel's neck.

"Can't do that. Bark!" yelled Fang suddenly, making Espio wonder what was going to happen.

Bark then came barreling towards Espio and slammed right into him, throwing the chameleon off of Fang. _–Thank god, that was just a fluke!- _Espio then flew right off of Bark's body before crashing into a couple of tables and stopping. The polar bear then turned to Fang, a serious look on his face. _–Good ol' Bark, always the mute during fights.- _As if communicating without using any words, Bark ran off into the smoke that was leftover from Bean's explosion to go look for him. Fang was just about to join him before he heard Espio cough up and try to get up.

"Fang! Wait!" yelled Espio as he tried to reach Fang. "Look, we're trying to do you a favor!" he yelled. _–A favor?- _ "If you don't give up here, G.U.N. will send their agents to kill you instead." said the chameleon as he made his way over to Fang. "Please, from friend to friend, I don't want you to die." he said.

_-Awwwww, so wittle Espio still thinks as me as a friend. How sweet. Fucking idiot._- Fang just smirked at hearing this before Bark came through the smoke holding a singed, giggling Bean in tow. _–So G.U.N. wants to send their dogs to kill me eh?- _

Fang laughed before exiting the bar with a bruised Bark and a singed Bean. _–Bring it on!-_

* * *

**So there we are, Chaotix with their warning and Bark and Bean show off their new skills. Another thing to take into consideration is why Fang was able to deflect the blow without knowing it. As much as it just seems random, an explanation will be given later. **

**But anyways, next chapter is the lowdown on their next target! So stick around and please review!**


	10. Playing Blackjack

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

Chapter Ten

Playing Blackjack

_-Right after I told Bayonet what happened I spent the next couple of hours getting the shit beat out of me. So that wasn't fun at all. Then we spent another two weeks training again. Bitch likes hitting me.-_

Fang was in the training room again with his sister. The lesson plan that day was definitely different since Bayonet had a new trick up her sleeve. Today's lesson would involve a little bit more close up encounters than Fang would anticipate. Both of the weasel siblings stood a couple yards away from each other and eyed one another carefully as they both hefted two pistols. There was a sly smirk on the Gunner's face as she stared at her brother deviously.

_-Oh god, what the fuck is she planning?- _

"Alright Nacky, today's a change in lesson plans." she stated with a devious tone before holstering her weapons. Bayonet then reached behind her and unsheathed a long machete. _–Holy shit!- _"Get ready bro." she said evilly before charging Fang.

The only thing that popped into the Sniper's head was the one that he always did in these sort of situations. _–Fucking shoot!- _

In a split second, Fang twirled his two pistols around on his index finger before aiming at his sister and firing rapidly. Loud gunshots could be heard as the Sniper pulled the trigger more times than he could count. Bullets soared through the air at breakneck speeds but Bayonet managed to shift her position during her charge to avoid all of the bullets. There was only a couple more feet separating the two siblings and Bayonet slid across the ground to close the gap before bringing her machete in a left to right horizontal swing.

_-Damn!- _Fang closed his eyes, preparing himself to be cut into little pieces.

It felt like total déjà vu as Fang heard the sound of metal hitting metal. The Sniper then opened his eyes to see that he had raised his right hand so that Bayonet's machete hit the barrel of his pistol. _–Just like that time when I was fighting Espio.- _Fang was dumbfounded since he had no idea how he was doing it. He then looked at his sister to see that she was equally as shocked.

Bayonet quickly shook it off before withdrawing her machete and trying again by twirling around and switching the machete around so that it was facing downwards. She then attempted to impale his brother with the tip of the blade but her brother quickly brought his other pistol up so that it hit the metal of its barrel.

She struggled to pushed the machete closer to Fang's face. "How the hell are you doing that!" she barked agitatedly.

Fang couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea." he said. _–But it's still pretty fucking badass.- _

His sister growled again before withdrawing her machete again. She then unleashed a barrage of swift cuts onto Fang but found that getting them to land was harder than she had expected. Fang managed to raise his pistols so that every time that the blade came close to him it was deflected by the barrel of his guns. As time progressed Bayonet got more and more agitated and started to put so much effort into her slashing that sparks flew when her machete made contact with the pistols.

A large smile formed on Fang's face as he continued deflecting his sister's attacks. _-Heh, this is pretty cool!- _ He deflected another slash before starting to get curious. _–Hmmmm, I wonder.- _

Another slash quickly came his way and Fang deflected it with ease with his right pistol. To change it up however, he raised his left pistol right at his sister's face. Bayonet wasn't as stupid as he thought she was though and right as the corsairs of his pistol aligned with his sister's head, the Gunner already had one of her pistols out and aimed at his head as well.

Both of them were left panting after the little exercise and Bayonet was still pissed.

"Alright, I think I have an idea of how you're doing that." she said, lowering her weapon and holstering it, sweat starting to roll down her forehead.

"Really?" asked Fang before holstering his weapon, his brow equally as sweaty. _–If she says that we're all a part of some big computer program or some shit, I will fucking hit her.-_

Before he could get an answer, Bayonet walked over to the far wall of the training room and picked up a bottle of water from the fridge that was there. She quickly unscrewed the top before chugging down some water. Fang just sighed before following her and getting a drink himself. _–Damn, there's only water in this fridge, where the hell's the Blue Rhino energy drinks? Gah, fuck it.- _The Sniper then began sipping greedily from the bottle before releasing a pleased sigh.

"You've been hanging around too many dipshits." said Bayonet out of nowhere with a straight face. _–You bitch!-_

Fang raised an eyebrow at her sudden statement. "How's that?" he asked curiously.

Bayonet placed her water bottle on top of the fridge before sighing. "Well, so far you've never hung around people like Bark, Bean and I." she said. "Before, you just went to bars and killed people that don't even make a difference in day to day life." _–True that.- _"But _now_," she said before taking out one of her pistols. "You're hanging around people who have a bit of control over their Chaos Energy." she said.

"Chaos what-now?" asked Fang, lost in translation.

"Exactly." she said before walking back into the middle of the training room before Fang followed after her. "Chaos Energy is a sort of energy all beings have, some more than others like Sonic and all those douche bag heroes." she explained before twirling her pistol around on her index finger. "The energy in you was always blocked since you've never really had to use it, hence why you always kill little shits." said Bayonet with a shrug.

"I'm still not following you." said Fang, still confused.

She sighed. "You've never actually had to unlock the energy inside you, you fucking shitwit!" barked the Gunner before aiming her pistol at Fang's head.

_-Oh shit!-_

Without warning she pulled the trigger.

Everything in Fang's mind just went blank for a second since his top priority was to just survive. Time seemed to slow around Fang as he saw the bullet approaching him and a split second later Fang just took a step to the side as the bullet just soared past him. _–Woah, trippy.- _After that, time seemed to speed up back to normal as the bullet hit the wall behind Fang.

A smile formed across Bayonet's face. "And _that, _is what good assassins call the Warp Counter." she stated.

_-Warp . . . Counter?-_

Before Fang could even ask what it was Bayonet began explaining. "It's an ability that allows the person to increase his senses to the point where he can avoid bullets, rockets and other things like that on relfex." said his sister. "Really hard to control but very useful." shrugged the Gunner.

Fang laughed a bit. "Cool." he said. _–Just like that movie Animatrix or Unwanted.- _

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg for Chaos Energy based attacks. Now I can't really teach you any attacks since each attack is special for each person, but hey you might make something that might be barely passable as a attack." giggled Bayonet before taking her two pistols out. "Now let's push you to your limits!" she yelled.

Fang then took his two pistols out as well before smirking. _–I am going to make the most badass move there is and sooner or later, I will fucking kill Sonic the Hedgehog.-_

x

**Two Days Later**

_-Oh god. My body! The pain! The unrelenting, agonizing pain! Ever since she found that I have this Chaos Energy shit, she's been working me like a dog. Oh god, I . . . I can't feel my pancreas.-_

Fang was in his room, slumped onto his bed after a long day of training with his sadistic sister. Since he had some time to decorate his room it was now a dark purple color with white vertical striped on them. _–Bitch made me paint this shit myself.- _Posters of women _–Lots of women.- _covered the walls along with a big lamp and desk that had a computer on it. His bed had plain white sheets on it since Fang didn't have the creativity to get new sheets since it didn't matter much to him anyways.

The Sniper was close to just passing out, but the burning pain in his muscles stopped that. _–It's like my body is on fire!-_

Suddenly the door slid open and his sister walked in without any warning whatsoever. _–No! Please not her!- _

"Hey!" she yelled before taking one of Fang's pillows and hitting him with it. _–Thankfully it's just a damn pillow.- _"Get the hell up! We've got briefing today!" she said before hitting him over the head with a pillow again. Bayonet then threw the pillow on top of Fang before leaving back to the briefing the room.

After hearing the door slide shut, Fang sighed. _-Wooh, good, no more abuse.- _Fang then started to shift position but every part of his body started to ache. _–Fuck!- _Despite the agonizing pain that was coursing through the weasel's entire body, he managed to get off of his bed and into the briefing room. _–After thirty fucking minutes.- _Bayonet was the only one in the room and the holo-table was lit up with a three dimensional picture of Mobius floating above it.

"Took your damn time didn'tya?" she asked tapping her foot with an evil smile on her face since she did know that she was tiring Fang out.

"Oh shut up." muttered Fang tiredly before making his way over to the table. "So what do I got this time? Shape shifting spies? Gas mask wearing pyros?" he asked. _–I feel like I've seen those things somewhere.-_

"Nope." replied his sister briskly before hitting a button on the table.

The picture of Mobius changed and floating above the table was a female white cat with brown eyes, long white hair reaching her shoulders and a peach muzzle. She wore a white lab coat over a black bulletproof vest that seemed to form over her bosom, camouflage pattern pants, black army boots and a pair of large circular glasses. _–This chick is an assassin? Wow.- _Rotating underneath the cat was an foggy black and white picture of a slim figure standing over a bunch of burnt up cars and bodies. _–The hell?- _

"Anyways, name's Mia Plotsot." said Bayonet as she stared at the hologram in a nonchalant manner. "Age 23," _–That's how old I am, heh, wait, why does that matter?- _"Weird thing here is that it doesn't necessarily say what her position is in the C.A.R.D. lineup but she does have a lot of degrees in science and mechanics so I'm guessing she's some sort of engineer." explained Bayonet before the blurry picture below Mia was enlarged. "This picture is the only clue we have on how she fights, seems like she's a sort of close combat fighter." said the Gunner. _–Close combat? Her? Weird.- _"Says she out in New York somewhere since it's her hometown."

Fang shrugged. "So who am I working with for this one? Bean? Bark?" _–Oh god, please not you again.- _

Hearing the question made Bayonet sigh. "Well, funny thing about that," she said before scratching the back of her head and blushing a bit. "You're going to be working with an old friend of mine."

He raised an eyebrow after hearing the statement. _–Old friend?-_

She then looked at her watch. "He should be here by now actually." she said before the sound of footsteps could be heard outside.

"Wow! This place looks like an asylum! With all the white walls and hallways!" said a voice within the hallway, not really addressing anyone. _–Is this guy talking to himself?- _"Wooh! And wouldya look at that? They've got a microwave! Wonder if they've got any extra spatulas around, I do need one to flip my burgers. Ooh! And forks . . . definitely needs me some forks." said the voice to himself before the sound of more footsteps filled the air again. The door slid open with a mechanical hiss. "Oh! Hey there! Nicky!"

A black and brown Doberman walked into the room. He had black fur, a dark brown muzzle, dark green eyes and perked up black ears with brown inlaying fur. He wore a tight fitting black t-shirt, fingerless black gloves, pastel brown cargo pants, a black leather belt with a shiny three leafed clover _–Or club from playing card terms- _for a belt buckle and tightly laced boots. There was a happy smile on the doberman's face that made him look a bit overly excited.

He walked over to Bayonet who he had casually called her by her real name and hugged her. "Great to see you again!" he said before looking over at Fang. "And look! You managed to make a male copy of yourself!" he said happily like it was totally normal. _–Is this guy fucking serious?-_

Bayonet giggled. "Fang this is my friend, Ryu Kaynon the Doberman. Ryu this is my idiot brother, Fang the Sniper." she said as she introduced the two.

Ryu walked over to Fang and shook his hand violently. "Hi there! Ryu Kaynon the craziest fucking assassin you'll ever meet! Nice to meet you!" said the Doberman enthusiastically. _–Crazier than Bean?-_

"So I'm going to be working with you?" asked Fang curiously, not really believing it.

"Yep! My teammates are out on their own missions so guess I'm doing a bit of a merger with you!" he said cheerily before placing his hands in his pockets, but still with a smile on his face. _–Team?-_

"Yeah, Ryu here is the leader of Team Blackjack, another team of assassins that I sometimes work with. He and I are battling it out to take the number one spot for being the deadliest assassin." said Bayonet, answering Fang's mental question.

"Heh, we could always kill each other Nicky, but that'd make things a bit boring don'tcha think?" asked Ryu with a sly smile.

Fang nodded in understanding. _–Damn, there must be one fuck ton of assassins out there if I've never heard of this guy.-_ Fang couldn't help but smile though, Ryu seemed like a good guy, despite having the self-proclaimed title of being the craziest assassin in the world. The Sniper just hoped that Ryu wasn't crazy to the point where he'd be willing to blow himself up.

Ryu suddenly patted Fang on the back. "Alrighty then! Well, get your shit ready and meet me at theeeeeee- hmmmmmm, wellllll, let's see here," trailed off Ryu as he tried to think of a place. "Well, I'm technically banned from the Seniors Citizen Center because of that mishap with the oxygen tanks and bullets, not the school since that car accident- more of a car slaughter," the Doberman continued to think about and muttered something about a fire department and ironically a flamethrower. "I got it!" said Ryu coming to a conclusion. "Meet me at the Drive-In Theater on Bentham Drive! I haven't been banned from that place yet!" he said excitedly. _–Yet?- _

"Ummmm, ooookay." replied Fang feeling a bit awkward since Ryu seemed to do a lot of random crap that'd get him banned from a lot of public places. _–What the hell does this guy do in his spare time?- _

The Doberman then let go of Ryu. "Oh! Well, I've gotta get going!" he said before walking towards the door. "I've got get my weapons ready and shine my knives! Ooh! I've also got the season finale of that mystery, thriller, drama series 'Stranded' with all those people stuck on an island for like eight seasons!" said Ryu before finally exiting the room.

Once he was gone, Fang just turned to Bayonet who seemed to be staring at the door dreamily. "You like him or something?" Fang asked.

Bayonet then snapped out of it before turning to face Fang with a pissed look on her face. "No!" she said before throwing a book at his head. _–Ouch!- _"Just get your damn shit ready!" she then ordered.

* * *

**G.U.N. Communicator Call # 500213**

"The short idiot is dead." said a calm, voice over the communicator.

"Rios is dead!" guffawed a gruff Scottish voice in total shock on the other line.

"Yes, he was taken out a couple weeks ago." replied a stern voice with a hint of sadness.

"We should find the bastard and gut him!" roared the Scottish voice angrily, jumping to conclusions.

"Calm down, calm down, we know who it is but our first team failed at taking him in so we're taking the necessary steps to take him down." said the stern voice. "Besides, we can't be seen killing in public, it'd ruin our cover."

"Gah, then who'dya get to kill the bugger?" asked the Scot.

"Still looking, we'll find someone though," said the voice before the sound of someone getting out of his chair was heard. "We've gotten word that this Fang the Sniper is aiming for all of us so keep you head low damn it." ordered the voice.

"Aye, you just give me a call when you need me to take him out myself." chuckled the Scot.

"You got it, oh and regarding the kid." said the stern voice.

"What about him? If it's an order to send him back to that hellhole cage they call a room then you can forget it!" replied the Scot angrily, willing to defend this 'kid.'

"No, no, no, I'm on your side on this. I'm just wondering how he's doing. We've all read his files, we all know that damn hell he's been put through." said the stern voice, now sounding a bit more worried.

"Oh then in any case, the lad's shaky as hell. Won't eat unless instructed, doesn't speak unless spoken to. Hell, lad's too scared to even make eye contact with anyone. It's a sad sight and it makes me wonder what kind of fucked up government we work for." said the Scot sound saddened by the thought.

"What's he doing now?" asked the other person curiously.

"Not like you've gotta ask. He's doing what he does every day." replied the Scot dismally.

The other person could be heard sighing since he knew what the Scot was talking about. "Just . . . take care of the kid. I know he's strong and all, but with his rapport and everything's he's been through I just can't let him die like that." said the person.

"Aye, you've got it. You just make sure that this Fang pissant is dead." replied the Scot.

"You got it, see ya." said the other person on the line before the call ended.

* * *

**G.U.N. Base, D.C. Branch**

A tall Bengal Tiger released an exhausted sigh as he sat in his office. It was large and the walls were colored a crimson color with tall book cases filled with texts that he had already read. The tiger had the normal orange and black fur color with a white muzzle and amber eyes. He wore a black tanktop since he had taken off his General's coat and hung it up on the coat rack. After hearing that there were assassins looking for himself and his teammates worried him and the news of Rios's death was shocking since he knew that he was strong. Propped up on the corner of the tiger's desk was a picture frame with all of his teammates on it. He picked it up and stared at it. All of them were there, Rios, the white cat Mia, himself, his other teammates even this 'kid' that he was talking about with the 'Scot.' Everyone looked happy in the picture except for the 'kid' since it was a day out for them and not some military drill.

To the tiger, his team was his family and he would be willing to do whatever he could to defend them.

"Sir." stated a newcomer as walked in, revealing himself as a human. There were numerous folders in his hand all with different names on them. "I've got that list you wanted." said the human soldier.

"Thank you." said the tiger before taking the folder. The soldier then left leaving the tiger with the new information that he needed. He then opened it to see numerous photos in it. People he could call up to take out Fang. "Now let's see here, which one of you can take him out?"

* * *

**So much explained here! Fang's unlocked his stowed away Chaos Energy, can he control it? What is Bayonet's relationship with Ryu? Who's the kid? Who will the tiger hire to kill Fang? And will Ryu watch his episode of a TV series I parodied off of?**

**Heh, please review!**


	11. Why We Do This

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Ryu the Doberman © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Eleven

Why We Do This

_-So I meet the craziest guy in the world named Ryu. He's both weird and funny depending on the situation. Damn, if I'm an idiot to my sis, I wonder how I am compared to him!-_

The sound of metal clinking and shuffling up next to each other filled the purple and white striped room as a male weasel stuffed a backpack with items. Fang was preparing for yet another venture off to kill someone, this time without his sister. _–Thank fucking god.- _So far he had packed two pistols, his own revolver, a couple of grenades and lots of ammunition. After training with his sister and realizing that he could use his pistol to deflect incoming melee attacks, he figured he might as well use that to his advantage and use pistols for the entirety of the mission.

–_You know what? I wonder if I could attach a knife to the end of a sniper and then use my new badass attacks to somehow make sick moves with it. Heh, I'll have to try that when I have the time.-_

"Fang." called a female voice from the doorway.

He looked up to see who it was and he frowned. "What?" he asked his sister in a sour tone before turning back to packing his stuff. His hatred for his sister seemed to grow every day since she did nothing but make fun of him and hurt him.

Bayonet the Gunner snorted sarcastically as she watched her brother pack before she leaned on the doorway. "You still drive that floating bowling ball?" she asked, referring to Fang's aerobike. _–If she calls it cute and/or gay, I swear to god shit will go down.-_

After finally zipping up his backpack, Fang hoisted it onto his back and looked at her. "Yeah, why?" he then asked curiously, hoping that she wasn't going to make fun of it.

"You need a new ride, that shit looks like it's for pussy five year-olds." she stated simply with a bland look. _–Stop god damn testing me!- _"You want a new one?" _–I will fucking destroy y- wait, what?-_

For a second Fang thought he had died and gone to heaven after hearing those words. In the back of his mind he was actually starting to get a bit emotional as well. He couldn't tell whether he sould be worshipping his sister for offering a chance to get a new ride or wondering if it was some sort of trap for her own sadistic enjoyment. _–If she is lying that would be soooooo mean!- _The Sniper started sweating before trying to find the right words to say.

"Ummm, are you being serious?" he finally croaked.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you idiot. So what'll it be?" she then asked.

"Hell yeah!" replied Fang happily almost jumping up into the air. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to get rid of that shitty thing!" _–I have no insurance on it so I couldn't roll it into the ocean or something.-_

Time seemed to slow for a second and for a split second Fang thought he could see the faintest of smiles on his sister's face. When he turned to fully face her though, it was gone. Bayonet then shifted her weight so she wasn't leaning on the doorway anymore and she quickly got out a cell phone before dialing a number on it.

"Alright, hopefully it'll be here by the time you get back then. My friend is pretty good at building things anyways and he gets his supplies from the best manufacturers." said Bayonet as she walked down the hallway, phone still held up to her ear. "So just get outta here." she then said before taking a left into her room.

_-Wait, what the fuck just happened?- _Fang just looked down the hallways, trying to comprehend what had just occurred. _–Was she . . . being nice?- _The Sniper then shook the thought away before starting to head out. _–Of course she wasn't, her being nice would be like raining falling up, impossible.- _After finally exiting his room, Fang made his way to the elevator and on his way to the Drive-In Theater to meet with the self proclaimed craziest assassin in the world.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

_-Where the fuck is this guy?-_

After driving around in his spherical aerobike the weasel finally found the drive-in movie theater. Fang thought it would be easy to find one person in one big vacant lot since the theater had been closed down but he was wrong. The once white lines where the cars parked were now faded and almost gone while the screen where the movies were shown was tattered and worn. Long cracks spread through the dried up cement as some weeds poked through some of them and the old hut where the projector was place was now a den where underage teens made out. There were a lot of contributing factor to why the weasel was pissed and every time he counted another one, it seemed ten times worse than the one before.

–_The sun's up, there's no fucking breeze and I'm driving around in a huge empty lot, looking for someone who isn't here!- _An angry scowl formed across the weasel's face as he continued to look around the empty lot.

Before Fang could just give-up and head out without Ryu, the sound of whistling could be heard in the distance making the weasel's head turn. Hovering towards him was none other than Ryu himself riding atop black Extreme Gear with red trim. The Doberman was wearing a totally different attire from before though and Fang eyed the change with curiosity. Over his black t-shirt, Ryu wore a black bullet proof vest with black metallic shoulder pads, dark gray cargo pants that probably carried extra ammo, tightly laced black boots, black fingerless gloves, small black backpack and two pistols on each hip. What interested Fang the most though was the thing strapped onto the Doberman's head though. It was a round white mask with round red lights for the eyes and a crooked, yet wide, insane smile painted on it.

"Sorry I'm late! I was watching my soap and cried at the season finale." explained Ryu like it was some normal thing. "Then I threw a grenade in a park to make myself feel happy again and man did it work." chuckled the insane dog.

Fang just eyed him with a serious glare. "Do you have any sense of humanity at all?" he asked.

Ryu shrugged. "Not really, I think I sold that for more knives." he replied with a smile. _–What the hell is wrong with this guy.- _"So enough with the shit chat chitchat, you ready?" Ryu then asked.

The weasel nodded. "Yeah, let's get moving." he said before the two started to began their journey.

Soon enough the two were now on the road making their way to New York. Along the way, Ryu couldn't help but point out everything that seemed interesting aloud. _–I mean EVERYTHING! Odd shaped rocks, clouds that resembled severed heads, birds that made weird squawking noises, fucking everything!- _

The Sniper was right about his last nerve before Ryu finally asked a moderately interesting question.

"So, what's your reason for doing this job?" asked the Doberman curiously as they both cruised along the road.

Fang looked over at Ryu with a raised eyebrow. The question seemed reasonably simple, but for some reason Fang couldn't come up with an answer. It was an odd feeling. The weasel searched his mind for a possible answer for the question but he came up with nothing.

"What do you mean?" asked Fang, not really understanding the question.

"Oh come on, no one's a kid and says 'I wanna be a maniac killer when I grow up' so what's your story?" asked Ryu, trying to know his partner a bit more even though he himself was turning out to be a pain in the neck.

"Ummmm, I dunno, survival I guess, need to keep food on the table." replied Fang with a shrug. _–Probably the best answer I'll ever come up with.-_

Ryu looked over at the weasel and chuckled a bit as if finding his answer stupid. "Really? That's the lamest answer I've ever heard!" he exclaimed. "We can all survive! Hell, you can make a living flipping burgers and survive!" he said, his words starting to make sense.

"Well, I dunno what to say, I do this job because I . . . ." _–Wow, for an insane guy, that's one pretty good question.- _"Ummm, I dunno actually." he then said giving up.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was gliding in the air because of his Extreme Gear Ryu might have been rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off. "Wow! You're sister was right when she said you were stupid!" he laughed before a tear formed in his eye. _–What a douche.- _"We all have our reason Fang, even your friends have a reason for joining the killer life." explained Ryu. "I mean, take me for instance, I do this job because . . . heh, because it's fucking fun! Blowing the heads off of people and running around like an idiot with weapons is way better then a video game!"

Fang just looked at him with an unimpressed expression. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm a crazy fucking Doberman with mental disorders, a love of knives, blood and awkward moments! This job suits me like a fat guy in an all you can eat buffet!" replied Ryu happily. _–What a weird comparison, er metaphor, whatever you call them.-_

Fang sighed. "Whatever man," he sighed drearily, before remembering another thing that the Doberman had said. "But what do you mean that my friends have reasons for doing this?" he then asked curiously.

"You don't know!" asked Ryu in a surprised tone. "Well, guess that'd make sense, not like all assassins ask each other if there's some deep dark- possibly cliché reason- for doing this dirty job we've got." shrugged the Doberman simply. "But I might as well tell ya."

_-Now, what you're about to hear, I mean read will actually be a bit weird.-_

* * *

_(Hello? Testing, one, two- oh hey! This thing actually works! Heh, echo! . . . damn, that's disappointing. Anyways, this is Ryu! Probably be my only time in the narrator box thingy-madoohick-watchamacalit, so I might as well make this count. Anyways, like I was saying ALL assassins have reasons for doing this job, stupid or not. So let's begin with some flashback montages or whatever.)_

Back at the base Bark sat on his bed counting a large wad of cash and neatly placing them in a stack on top of a table. His room was white with brown vertical stripes everywhere and all of his things were neatly organized opposed to Fang's ruined trash heap. So far Bark had counted over seven thousand dollars in cash in crisp hundred dollar bills. There was still more money to count but Bark looked determined to get through them all by the end of the day.

_(Heh, I wanna fuck with you, what do you think Bark'll do with all that cash? Here's a tip it's not for a new spatula set. Heh, spatula, what a fun word.)_

After another half hour of counting, the polar bear had made it up to over twelve thousand dollars in cash. Bark then released a sigh of relief before an eased smile made its way onto his face. He quickly put the money into one neat stack before placing it inside of an envelope. The polar bear then licked the top part and sealed it shut before turning it over and writing the name of the person he wanted to send it to.

_To Grandma_

Bark then picked up the thick envelope and walked out of his room to find the nearest post office to mail the money.

_(Not many people know this, but Bark's grandma is one old bag o bones. The funny thing about her though is that she's traveling the world right now since she knows that her time on Mobius is eh, limited, so to speak. So, out of the goodness of his heart Bark pays for her little escapades just to make sure she's happy. Pretty sappy, but hey, I'm the insane one, for you it might be the sweetest thing in the world.) _

Meanwhile, the sound of tapping could be heard coming from Bean's room. Inside, the duck was busy bouncing a soccer ball up and down with his feet. There was a smirk on the duck's face as he did so since it was a good way to release some pent up energy other than making things explode. Bean's room was white with green stripes on the walls along with a couple of shelves that were filled with many different sports trophies. The trophies ranged from soccer, to baseball, to golf and even tennis.

Bean didn't lie when he said that he used to play sports in his downtime and he was actually pretty good at them. As odd as it sounded, Bean played sports as a sort of substitute for explosives sometimes. The feeling of making a goal, scoring a home run or a hole in one just riveted Bean when he wasn't destroying something in a ball of flames.

Hung up on Bean's wall was all a picture of a green duck who seemed to look a lot like Bean except with a red bandana on his head and a black vest on. The duck in the picture also seemed a lot older then Bean since he had a shaven beard and more unkempt feathers on his head. There was a small plaque on the bottom of the picture as well with a name on it.

_Shake the Nuke 1957-99_

_(Do I hear the words 'Daddy issues' coming out of your mouths? Well, close. Y'see, as a child Bean was just as crazy as he is today, but one cool thing is the fact that his father was also crazy. So they kinda fed off of each other's insanity. His dad Shake was a demo man in the assassin world so he got a lot of close calls and when he died Bean figured he might as well carry on his dad's title. See, not all crazy people do this job because it's fun!)_

_(So yeah, everyone has their reasons for doing this. Hell I bet that Rios guy killed people so he could bring his people out of poverty or something. Either that or get more tacos- or chimichangas!)_

* * *

"Wait!" yelled Fang.

"Eh?" asked Ryu before looking back over at the weasel.

"You explained everyone but my sister." said Fang. "So what's her story? Why does she do this?" he asked curiously.

"Hmmmmmmm," Ryu rubbed his chin as he went into deep thought. "She never told me actually, says it's really important but I say it's for a boob job." he shrugged.

Fang then looked away from Ryu and back at the road. _–So everyone has a reason eh? Well that's nice. . . . if I were to choose one reason for me to do this job then I guess I'd have to say that I don't know. Before I did this job because I liked it. Now . . . now I'm struggling I guess. With all these new assassins, crazy powers and other insane shit I guess I'm just at a loss.- _The weasel sighed. _–All this time I thought there was a reason for me to keep on doing this. Man, guess that really does make me a retard.-_

Before Fang could plunge into depression over the fact that he has no real purpose for being an assassin, he managed to crack a smile. Even though he was just about to start badmouthing himself and acting like some emo, an answer came to his mind.

"Hey Ryu." said Fang turning to the Doberman. "I think I came up with a reason for why I do this." he said.

"Oh really? Lemme hear it." said Ryu with a smirk.

"It's because I'm a fucking badass."

* * *

**And so we push through with another chapter. Shorter than I expected it to be but eh, it can't be helped. Next chapter we enter the world that is the C.A.R.D. engineer that is Mia the Cat before getting down to the action once more. Oh and if you liked Ryu's weird, and random, narrating, tell me and I might bring it back in another chapter like Bayonet's.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Forced

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Ryu the Doberman and Mia the Cat © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twelve

Forced

_-Traveling with Ryu wasn't all that bad I guess. Took some stops at some diners for some food, got into some fights and for some reason talked about the time-space continuum. Weird guy.-_

"So what's the plan?" asked Fang curiously, wondering what Ryu had in mind for their target.

Ryu thought about it. "Well, you're going to somehow make yourself look like an eight year-old girl scout, ring the doorbell and pretend to sell cookies, meanwhile I'm going to somehow break my bones and fold my body so that I fit into a normal box of cookies so when she buys a box I'll jump out and shoot her in the face." explained Ryu simply, making Fang's jaw drop. _–And here I was thinking that he didn't even have a plan!-_

"And you think that'll work?" asked the Sniper, wondering what ridiculous answer Ryu would come up with next.

"It's worked before." he said with a chuckle. _–What the fuck!-_

Fang was just at a loss for words as he eyed Ryu with a shocked expression. In the back of his mind he was hoping that the Doberman was joking, but after hearing all the other stories he had been told, he didn't know what to believe. So far he had heard that the insane Doberman had fought off two high ranking G.U.N. officers, been chased by a giant robot, raced against an army of motorcycle enthusiasts, competed in illegal death races, arm wrestled with pirates, killed demons and had a chat with the Grim Reaper who he claims to be his daughter. _–Alright, you probably think I'm an idiot to believe him, but really. This if fucking Mobius. We've got sound barrier breaking hedgehogs, an egg shaped retard and a two tailed fox. So you tell me if he's lying or not.-_

The Sniper sighed before shaking the thought away, no time to be wondering if Ryu was either the most craziest person he had ever met in his entire life. _–Wow, never thought that'd happen. Always thought Bean would be the craziest mother fucker I'd ever meet.- _He had to keep his head in the game. _–Because someone's about to take a dirt nap in the City that Never Sleeps.- _

Another hour passed and the two assassins found themselves cruising in a huge, skyscraper filled city. Ryu decided to take the initiative to at least put his guns away, but the Doberman refused to put his mask away. _–Said that he liked to scare people with it, heh, crazy bastard.- _Thankfully the two had hid their weapons well so no one had the slightest clue that two death dealers were riding along the streets of their intricate city. The city was Ryu's playground since he loved to make a big scene and get away with it.

_-God damn, there's a lot of fucking road rage here though.-_

"Hurry the fuck up!" yelled a gruff male voice.

"Green stands for fucking 'Go' you dipishit!" yelled another.

"Hey! Watch who you're messing with douche bag! I'll mess you up!" replied the gruff male.

"Come on guys! You're setting a bad example for the kids!" added a more concerned voice.

"Shut the fuck up you pussy!" yelled an angry child.

As time went on, Fang seemed to notice how much the drivers hated each other on the road. It was comical to see how much anger there was on the streets and the weasel couldn't help but laugh at the colorful language that the drivers used in order to piss off the other person. Ryu chuckled after hearing all of the yelling and complaining. To the Doberman, arguing and yelling was like a casual conversation.

"Heh, this place is great!" commented Ryu happily. "I mean, despite the smell of old stale farts, the horrible traffic, the dark alleys where people can get raped and/or killed, and badmouthing drivers, this is definitely the place I'd raise my kids!" he said enthusiastically.

_-Idiot.-_

Both assassins continued to glide through the town towards the hotel that they would call their base of operations for the night. Before they could even get there though, a white blur of motion glided by Fang and Ryu and continued onwards. _–The fuck?- _Fang turned his attention towards the white image that had cruised past him and in front of him he could see a white cat with long white hair reaching her shoulders. The cat easily glided along the sidewalk on a pair of white hoverskates and Fang could see her long white tail sway behind her as she traveled along.

"Yo." said Fang, nudging Ryu who was now taking part in the road rage yelling even though he wasn't on the street at all.

Ryu turned away from his fun and looked at Fang. "What goes on?" he asked.

Fang pointed at the white cat who was gliding away from them. "I think that's our target." said the weasel in a surprised tone as he continued to eye the cat.

"Really?" said Ryu, squinting his eyes and trying to get a better look at her even though they were far away. "Heh, cool." said the Doberman before suddenly taking out a pistol and aiming it at the cat who was gliding away.

"No you idiot!" yelled Fang before suddenly grabbing the gun and forcing the dog to put it away. "We can't fight in public! Do you want to kill innocent people!" he said, his voice a whisper.

A confused looked swept across Ryu's face as he stared at Fang. "Define: people," he said. "And: kill." he then added with a shrug.

The Sniper just sighed. _–Why do I even fucking try?- _"Look, I learned this from my sis, we've got to watch that chick and figure out what kind of person she is or some shit so we can find some weaknesses on her." explained Fang, trying to remember what his sister had told him.

"She won't have a weakness if she's dead already." said Ryu simply before shrugging. "Eh, whatever, always did want to hang out in the Big Watermelon anyways." he said.

"You mean Big Apple." corrected Fang.

"It's an apple!" replied Ryu in a surprised tone.

"Forget it, just come on." sighed Fang.

* * *

_-How is she an assassin? She doesn't look strong, she doesn't have that intimidating feeling around her either, I mean seriously, she looks so . . . so-_

The cat released a sigh as she stirred her tea in an uninterested fashion.

_-Depressed.-_

After trailing the cat for a couple of minutes, Mia the Cat had stopped at a café and ordered herself a cup of tea. _–Nothing else, just fucking tea.- _She had put some sugar in it and was stirring it over and over again. The cat wore a simple black tank top and blue jeans as opposed to her lab coat and camo pants from the picture that Fang had seen her in. Mia's round glasses shielded her saddened brown eyes. For some reason seeing the cat so depressed worried Fang.

"What do you think made her so miserable?" asked Fang as they sat a couple tables away from the cat and watched her secretly.

Ryu took a sip from his tea. _–Yeah, he ordered tea. Said something about being mad as a hatter and being late for tea or some shit.- _The Doberman then looked over at the cat. "She probably lost her contacts." said the dog simply.

Fang sighed. "Never mind." he said in a disappointed fashion.

Mia then took a sip from her teacup after stirring its contents, numerous times. After stirring it for so long though it had already gotten cold and now tasted bitter opposed to the sweet soothing drink that she craved for. It only took one sip from the chilled beverage to disappoint her and she merely pushed the tea aside before spacing out again. Fang frowned at the sight. The weasel turned back to the Doberman before getting into deep thought.

The Doberman took a glance at the cat before looking back at Fang. "By the look on your face and the warp in the time-space continuum, I have the feeling that you care for her." he stated with a sly smirk.

"What!" asked Fang, in a surprised tone, but still keeping it quiet enough so that he wouldn't make a scene. "She's a target, caring for her is retarded." replied the weasel with a scoff before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. _–God damn idiot.-_

Ryu shrugged. "Whatever." was his only reply.

Fifteen minutes passed in the café before Mia finally gave up drinking her chilled tea and payed. The cat then left the café while Ryu and Fang tailed her unknowingly. As time went on Fang seemed to notice exactly how normal Mia's routine was. She dropped by a grocery store after the café, then to a movie rental place, then the dry cleaners where she picked up some clothes before finally heading to her supposed home.

Her home was that of a large portside storage facility. Fang thought that this was amazing since despite being a storage facility, Mia had renovated it to fit her needs. As the two assassins watch from a distance, they could see the garage door open slowly before the cat. The two then caught a glimpse of what was inside of the facility and instead of seeing a dingy used up shack, they saw that the walls were polished metal with mechanical cranes and large machines inside. _–Damn, smart chick.-_

Once inside the garage door then closed with a mechanical hum before finally shutting and blocking the two assassin's view. After deciding to take even more initiative, Fang coaxed Ryu into finding another viewpoint inside of the facility instead of going through with one of the crazy Doberman's plans. Both of them then repositioned themselves near a window overlooking the cat's desk living room area before buckling down and watching. Soon enough she came and the cat took a seat on her couch before lazily flicking the TV on.

"Man, this stakeout sucks." commented Ryu simply as he watched through the window. "She's just watching reruns to!" he added in a disappointed fashion.

"Just shut up so I can concentrate." replied Fang angrily. _–If only I knew what she was fucking thinking.-_

* * *

_*It's his birthday today.*_

Mia sighed, not even paying attention to the TV anymore.

Despite being a brilliant mind in the top five greatest brains on Mobius, Mia the cat had her problems as well. She sunk in her couch as the quiet mechanical hum of the air conditioner suddenly filled the air and as the room filled with cool, peaceful air, her mind drifted back on her past. Her story wasn't that of an aspiring engineer who chose to join G.U.N. by her own will. She wasn't some cliché brain child in some army experiment either.

No.

Before joining G.U.N. Mia the Cat was just a genius, with a loving family and friends.

_*Unlike Rios who's reason for joining G.U.N. was to impress women and be a hero to his hometown, I was more or less forced into this. I didn't sign any waiver or consent to this at all. Instead, I'm here because of some screw up I made in the past.*_

The cat then leaned her head back on the couch so she was staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face.

_*When I was a kid, I liked to build weapons. I know it's a weird hobby so shut up. Anyways, after slowly building more and more deadly weapons, G.U.N. took notice of me and asked for my assistance. They caught me at a wrong time though since I was just about to quit then. They wouldn't take 'no' for an answer though and threatened to put my entire family in jail by planting evidence and making it look like they were part of some terrorist group._*

After recapping on those memories, Mia just got up and turned the TV off. She turned away from the living room and went down a hallway, blocking the two assassins' view from outside. Mia took a left into her bedroom before plopping down on her bed. Besides her mattress was a simple nightstand and on top of that were numerous photos of herself and her family. What stood out the most of the cluster of picture however, was a large frame that had a picture of her holding a tiny, white male cat in her arms. The kitten seemed to be about four years old with blue eyes, short hair and a wide smile on his face.

_*I didn't want my brother to suffer because of me. He's the world to me even though he can be a bit bratty.* _

She buried her face in her pillow before stifling a cry.

_*I can never seem him due to being an assassin. And ever since then they've moved without even telling me.*_

Mia then started crying at the thought of her family leaving her without her knowledge. She couldn't go and find out since G.U.N. didn't allow it and what upset her even more was the fact that the last thing that they had told her before she left was that they hated of her killing people. Her brother said the same thing as well. That was two years ago.

_*The one person who I cherish the most hates me for trying to protect him.*_

She sobbed even more as her tears were soaked up by her pillow.

_*Happy birthday brother.*_

* * *

Since Mia had went over to her room, Fang and Ryu were at a loss and decided to call it a day. They had been traveling for a long time anyways and killing her right on the spot would tire them out easily. The two then headed back to their motel before getting into their separate rooms.

Fang threw his stuff onto the floor with a loud clatter before turning around and falling on his back onto the bed. The weasel then put his hands behind his head before going into some deep thought. Seeing a target so depressed was something he had personally never seen before. _–I've killed a lot of assholes, all of them cocky, impudent, assholes and dumbfucks. But with her it's totally different. I mean yeah, people can get pretty pathetic when you aim a gun at their head and tell them they're going to die, but not her. Something's up with her to the point where it seems like she'd rather die than anything else.-_

An irritated scowl formed across the weasel's face as he stared at the ceiling.

_-One thing that I've learned from being an assassin is to never let your social life interfere with your work. Heh, one time I dated a chick that would call me 24/7 even during some missions. Now that is definitely why you shouldn't let your social life get in the way of your job, which is why she's dead now.- _The Sniper chuckled at the thought.

_-But anyways, whatever's got her in such a shitty mood for some reason worried me and I . . .-_

After realizing what he had been doing the entire time, Fang scowled again before pulling his hate over his face. He was disappointed in himself for not realizing it until now and he was also ashamed.

_-Fucking Ryu, you just had to be right. I do fucking care.-_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for another narrator change, next chapter is Fang all the way though. Anyways, we now see why Mia is so depressed and how she got into the whole killing business in the first place. **

**Well, enough of the philosophical and the mushy. Next chap is the fight!**

**Please Review!**


	13. Grinding Gears: The Forced Engineer

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Ryu the Doberman and Mia the Cat © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Thirteen

Grinding Gears: The Forced Engineer

_-The big fucking day. God I hope I can flush this feeling away so I can god damn kill the bitch.-_

Fang scowled as he sat on his bed, elbows rested on his knees as he slumped forward. He was ready. Pistols loaded, sniper primed and pissed off as hell. After yesterday, Fang was left with the knowledge that he had somehow developed a thinking conscious that wondered what was wrong with his target Mia. Years of shooting and killing and yet out of the blue something just triggered an odd change in heart. The Sniper didn't like it. In fact, he hated it. _–God, a fucking conscious! Killing people doesn't require a conscious!-_

He sighed dismally as the air in his motel room got colder due to his tampering with the air conditioner. _–Damn thing's broken.-_ The cold chill irritated the weasel, pissing him off even more. It was getting close to sunset and both he and Ryu knew that Mia would be at her large portside storage facility that she called her home. Despite being a total idiot and maniac, Ryu was smart enough to devise the simple plan of invading her home at night.

_-Ryu's plan was close to that actually in his own words he said "We should break into her house at night, steal her food, draw on her face, and THEN kill her!" . . . . yeah.-_

There was a knock on Fang's door and before the weasel could stand up his motel door was kicked down with a loud crash.

"Roooooom service!" said Ryu in a singsong voice with a wide smile on his face before walking into the weasel's motel room. The Doberman was suited up and ready for action already. "Come on pal, we've got sweet murdering to do! And murder always taste like strawberries!" he said happily.

The weasel got off his bed with a sigh and stared at Ryu. "Alright." he replied simply. _–Jokes on you mother fucker since you're paying for the god damn hotel rooms.- _Fang thought that this was hilarious and he made sure that he'd never tell Ryu.

"What? No comment? No profanity? Damn." Ryu said in surprise. "Oh well, next time I guess." he commented.

By now Fang was already passed the torn down door and already walking down the hallway. Ryu then dashed off towards the weasel and caught up easily. The Doberman was curious as to see as to what Fang would do so far in the situation he was in so far. He didn't really care if Fang had went soft all of a sudden, instead, he'd try and keep his mouth shut. Despite the fact that he'd love to make fun the weasel for being a sensitive pussy, Ryu refrained, he figured that he'd let Fang off on this one since Ryu himself had a small sensitive side as well.

Both assassins then left the motel _–After Ryu payed for the damages, heheh.- _and mounted their vehicles. Ryu easily leapt onto his Extreme Gear before his feet were snapped onto the board by metallic clamps that came out of the board. Fang just sighed as he climbed into his spherical aerobike and turned the key causing the engine to sputter to life. _–Fucking this is old.-_ The Sniper was at least happy to remember that his sister was looking for a new ride for him and he hoped that it would be something awesome.

_-Maybe a car with gatling guns mounted on the front. Heh, that'd be fucking sweet!- _

A smile crept onto Fang's face at the thought before the two headed out.

"So any plans on how we're going to get in?" asked Fang, half expecting Ryu to come up with some stupid answer.

"We can always knock!" spouted the Doberman with a smile.

Fang rolled his eyes. "How is it that you're a good assassin?" he asked Ryu curiously.

Hearing the question made Ryu chuckle under his breath. "Because I'm fucking hard to kill." he answered with a bit of a devious smile. _–Bet I can bust a cap in your ass right now, you fucking retard.- _

Ryu's reply actually made Fang even more curious. He had seen how crazy people fight. _–Bean's way of fighting is just crazy in itself.- _So it just raised to the question of what Ryu's method of killing was. So far Fang had heard bloody stories of him tearing people's heads off and blowing people up giving Fang the idea that he was a ruthless killer on the battlefield. _–I fucking hope so.-_

Since they were both dressed to kill and outfitted with many weapons, Fang and Ryu were forced to take the scenic route so they wouldn't be seen. Ryu didn't like the idea since he loved to get into fights with the cops, but Fang was able to convince him to not do something stupid yet again.

"What do you prefer Fangy? A quick kill with an easy bullet to the brain? Or the slooooooow, _agonizing _ones." asked Ryu curiously, putting extra emphasis on the word 'agonizing.'

Yet again Ryu had asked one of those questions that made Fang think hard. "Ehh, quick ones I guess, I don't like to hear my target bitch and whine." said the weasel with a careless shrug.

"Interesting." said Ryu as he rubbed his chin. "Heh, I guess I like both depending on the situation." he then said with a shrug. "Sometimes, hearing them yell and bitch is just plain hilarious, they beg and beg and beg before BANG!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"You really don't have any conscious do you?" asked Fang in response. _–Cruel bastard.-_

"Nope!" replied Ryu cheerily with a wide smile.

The weasel released a dismayed sigh before rubbing his brow. "Ever consider therapy?" he then asked him.

"Therapy? What is the meaning of this blasphemy?" retorted Ryu with a chuckle.

Fang sighed again. _–Idiot.- _

_-First I work with that bitch I call a sister trying to kill that short bastard Rios and now I'm working with an insane retard trying to kill some depressed chick. Why? Why do I have to work with so many weird people to kill equally as weird assholes! Fuck! Why can't I just go back to kill tax attorneys or ex-spouses?-_

_-Eh, at least this job gets me a new house in the end.-_

Half an hour later the two were standing a couple yards away from the storage facility that Mia the Cat called home. Ryu quickly took out two pistols black in color and gave them a quick inspection before spinning them around on his index finger and sliding them into the holsters on his side. The Doberman then reached behind him and took out three kunais that he quickly looked at before juggling them a couple of times. _–The hell?-_

Instead of asking Ryu what the hell he was doing Fang looked at his two pistols as well before checking his revolver. The weasel then spun the six barrels of the revolver before sliding it into the holster on his lower back instead of on his sides. Lastly, the Sniper swung his sniper off its sling and looked at it. He checked the barrel and chamber before cleaning the lens quickly. The weasel then swung the sniper back onto his back with a sigh.

"Ready?" asked Fang.

"I'm never ready! I just make up shit as I go along." answered Ryu with a sly smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes then." retorted Fang in an annoyed tone.

_-Let's make this quick so my damn conscious doesn't kick in.-_

* * *

By now, Mia was just sitting in front of her TV again. This time she had managed to get over his little bought of depression to the point where she was actually able to watch TV other than think about how much she missed her brother. It wasn't like watching TV helped much anyways. Everything that was on was either a rerun, some boring shopping network, some stupid cooking channel or a unrealistic game show with ridiculous rules.

It at least managed to entertain her in some way. Watching people fail in the most spectacular manner enticed a couple of giggles and remarks from the cat as she watched. She curled up on her couch with a white blanket over her body as she continued to watch the show and for a split second she felt at ease.

_-Sorry to ruin the moment.- _

Something smashed through her window and rolled onto the floor in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the green spherical device in front of her as she instantly recognized it.

"Shit!" she yelled out loud before quickly diving behind her couch as the grenade went off with a loud bang.

Smoke and dist flew into the air as the remains of her TV and the frontside of her couch burned. Mia slowly pushed herself up onto all fours as she coughed out the acrid smoke. Her ears hurt intensely from the sound of the explosion, but as far as injuries went there were none luckily.

"Hey! Are you dead yet!" yelled a voice from outside.

"I highly doubt she's going to answer that question." sighed another voice. "Let's just get in there and check."

Hearing this made Mia's eyes widen in shock once more before she began looking around to see if she could spot her attackers. The room was still filled with smoke so she couldn't see a thing. That wasn't a bad thing actually. If she couldn't see through the smoke then she guessed that neither could her attackers. She quickly got up, but stumbled a bit to her left because of the headache that the explosion gave her. There was no time to be wishing for a painkiller though and she quickly dashed off deeper into her home.

Right after she had disappeared into the smoke, two figures casually walked into the storage facility as the smoke started to fade away.

Ryu tossed a knife up and down in his hand as he looked around with a curious expression. "Well that's odd, there's supposed to be intestines and brain matter everywhere." he stated as he looked at the charred floor where his grenade had exploded.

"Don't tell me she got away." said Fang in disbelief.

"Fine, I won't tell you, I'll just keep the information to myself then." replied Ryu simply before turning away and crossing his arms in a snobbish manner. _–This man child kills people?-_

Instead of questioning Ryu's methods yet again, Fang just began looking around the room for any signs of Mia. _–Great, please don't tell me that she somehow managed to get her weapons.- _An irritated smirk formed on the weasel's face at the thought. It was already stressful working with the insanity that is Ryu, so having to fight another deadly battle was definitely not one of the things he wanted to do.

"Hey!" yelled a female voice, making Fang sigh. _–Son of a bitch.- _Fang then looked up at the person calling him out to see Mia. His jaw then dropped at the sight of her.

Mia's entire right arm, from the shoulder down was now some sort of bionic implement. It had a large dark blue shoulder pad on it with the G.U.N. insignia painted on it. The rest of the arm was a sleek gunmetal gray with two mini guns mounted onto the lower arm. The hand was large and looked like it could knock his head off with a simple slap and the palm had a large red light in the middle. _–You've got to be fucking kidding me.-_

"Oooooh! A mech! A G.U.N. version to!" said Ryu as he walked up next to Fang with a smile on his face. "I've fought a mechie before but never a G.U.N. one, I wonder if it's funner to kill!" he said with enthusiasm.

Fang quickly turned to look at Ryu. "You've fought one of these things before?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hell yeah! In fact, the first time I fought one is when I formed my team!" said Ryu with a smirk. "But enough about me and how awesome I am, let's get started." he then said before a malicious smile creased onto his face.

"Get the hell out of my house!" yelled Mia suddenly before raising her right arm. The two rotating mini gun barrels then released a high pitched whir and Fang knew exactly what was going to happen next.

_-Shit!- _A large barrage of bullets then spewed out of the cat's arm mounted gatling gun and towards both assassins. Fang could just feel that he'd be too slow to avoid a weapon of such caliber, his heartbeat skyrocketed as he began to panic. But right before he could reach some panic attack, time seemed to slow around Fang and he knew exactly what was happening. _–Oh yeah, that Warp Counter thing.- _Before the Sniper could thank himself for being such a badass with an awesome power like Warp Counter, Fang quickly jumped to the side to avoid the bullets. He then wondered how Ryu was faring and looked over at him.

"Bring it! Bolt Barrage!" _–Holy crap!-_

Unlike Fang who panicked Ryu had jumped off to the side with both weapons aimed at Mia. _–When did he jump!- _Bullets burst out of Ryu's pistols as he maintained balance midair and there was an insane look on his face that called for some sadistic joy.

Time then sped up as Fang hit the ground with a thud and Ryu landed on his feet cleanly.

"Come on Fang! You're usin Warp Counter and my reflexes are still better than yours!" laughed the Doberman before two spent clips slid out of his pistols. Ryu then reached behind him and took out two new clips before slamming them into his guns with ease.

_-How the hell does he know?-_

Instead of pondering the thought more Fang leaped onto his feet and took out his revolver as opposed to the two pistols on his hips. He figured that the low caliber bullets that his two pistols used would do little to no damage against Mia's arm augmentation. So instead, he hoped that the bigger bullets that his revolver used would do more damage.

There was an enraged look chiseled onto Mia's face as she stared at the two assassins in front of her. She wasn't in the mood to be fighting the day after her brother's birthday.

"So which one of you Fang the Sniper!" she snarled angrily.

"I'm not!" yelled Ryu before pointing at Fang. "That guy is!" he then said with a smile.

Mia then turned her glare over to Fang. _–And for a second it felt like her anger had been concentrated into some sort of Hatred Lazer that just shot out of her eyes and seared into my brain. Damn, I've been hanging out with Ryu to much.- _

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Fang before aiming down the sights of his revolver and aligning the crosshairs with Mia's head. "You're gonna die anyways!" he then yelled. _–Let's get this over with!- _The weasel then pulled the trigger of his revolver, causing a bullet to soar out of its barrel.

Seeing this just made Mia snicker under his breath. "This is nothing!" she roared before blocking her head with her robotic arm. The bullet smashed into the metal carapace that covered her mechanical arm and bounced off with a small spark. "Anything else?" she asked sadistically.

"Of course!" yelled a voice other than Fang's.

The cat then cursed under her breath as she remembered that there were two assassins other than one. She quickly looked over his flesh shoulder to see that Ryu managed to sneak behind her and that he already had his weapons aimed at her back. Mia grimaced at the sight before Ryu started to unload his entire clip onto her. Thinking fast, the cat quickly planted her robotic arm onto the ground and pushed backwards, propelling her body forwards and away from the bullets before they hit her.

Fang watched what was happening with a raised eyebrow before he realized one of Ryu's perks. _–He's fast, I mean, not Sonic the fucking Hedgehog fast, but he can run faster than most and pull the trigger just as fast. But one thing I just noticed . . . . he doesn't aim! He just unleashes a barrage of bullets in his enemy's general direction!- _

As Ryu began reloading his weapons, Mia had already readjusted herself so that her weapon was aiming at the Doberman. She smirked widely before the mini guns on her mechanical arm started whirring again. The Doberman looked up just in time to see the bullets fly out of the twin rotating barrels and instead of trying to dodge, or scream for his life, Ryu found the gall to smile.

"Ryu!" yelled Fang desperately before the bullets rammed into the Doberman and sent him flying backwards. _–Damn it, no time to check on him now.- _Fang just snarled under his breath before holstering his revolver and bringing out his two pistols. Seeing that Mia was being overwhelmed by two people, he took the opportunity and fired at the cat.

Mia looked over at Fang but was too slow to dodge the bullet. Fang heard her curse loudly before his bullet slammed into her arm. Agonizing pain shot through the cat's arm, causing her to fall on one knee as she clenched the injury with her robotic arm. The Sniper cringed at the sight of her in pain for some reason before quickly racing over to where Ryu had slammed into the wall.

There was a bloody mess on the wall and the bullet proof vest that Ryu wore was torn apart by the high caliber bullets that fueled Mia's twin mini guns. Ryu lay in a crimson pool of his own blood and his two pistols had slipped out of his hands when he was pushed back. Fang sighed at the sight of him and wondered how a crazy guy like him would fare in hell. _–I work with him once and he dies, wow, just . . . wow.-_

"Damn that hurt!"

Ryu's body suddenly shot upright into a sitting position, making Fang jump back in surprise. The Doberman was coughing a lot and sometimes tiny metal fragments flew out of his mouth during each cough. From Fang's point of view it looked like most of the bleeding had stopped on Ryu's end, but the most important thought racing through the weasel's head was, _-What the fuck!- _Ryu quickly got to his feet before tearing the tattered remains of his vest and shirt off before casting it aside. Where Fang would expect to be numerous bloody holes were instead tiny black holes that seemed to grow smaller and smaller.

"So, what happened? You kill her yet?" asked Ryu before trying to clean out his right ear with his pinky finger.

There was a shocked look on Fang's face at how nonchalant Ryu could be at the weirdest of moments.

"You're supposed to be dead!" yelled the weasel incredulously.

Ryu then took his index finger and his middle finger and put it to his neck. "Ummmm, no, I feel the heart beat- wait, it disappeared . . . no, no, it's there." he said with finality.

"But you got shot! . . . A lot!" retorted Fang.

The Doberman looked at his chest to see that the small holes were almost gone. "Oh, that? That's nothing, I've got a weird mutation thingy that speeds up my healing rate sometimes. Got it from a nuclear explosion . . . . that I caused." he said dreamily as he remembered the fond memories.

Still in shock, Fang was surprised to hear such a thing. But then again it would make sense as to why Ryu was a good assassin. One thing did interest him though. "What do you mean by it _sometimes _speeds up your healing rate?" he asked curiously.

Ryu scratched the back of his head to get the dried up flecks of blood out. "Well, sometimes, I can heal a normal injury in a couple of seconds like right now, but sometimes it takes days to heal." he shrugged. "One time that happened, I had no arms and I had to stab someone to death with a knife that I held with my teeth." chuckled the dog. "Don't worry though, I can still die, my brain for some reason can't regenerate." shrugged Ryu.

Fang just stood next to Ryu, dumbfounded at how unreal he seemed. _–I . . . he . . . this is just insane. I mean, I've been an assassin for a long time. How is it that I've never heard of Ryu before? Damn, am I that fucking stupid? This is the sort of thing that you'd want to know about in this type of job. So far there are bullet curving bitches, grenade kicking psychos, gatling gun wielding short stacks, ice controlling brutes and an insane guy that has a random healing factor. I feel so out of the times right now.-_

"Hey dipshits!" yelled an angry female voice. Both of them turned to see an enraged Mia with a limp left arm. "We're not done yet!" she roared before raising her robotic right arm at the two with an open palm. The red light in the middle of the palm then started to glow an even brighter red color as it charged up.

"Crimson Fury!" she yelled before an intense beam of red energy then blasted out of the palm of Mia's robotic hand and came crashing towards the two assassins.

Without the help of Warp Counter, Fang was smart enough to jump off to the side to avoid the blast while Ryu did the same but in the opposite direction. The red beamed seared everything in its path and punched a hole right through the wall with ease before going out onto the street outside. Thankfully there were no cars in the way of the destructive blast. Fang rolled on the ground before landing in a crouched position. Sweat began rolling down his forehead because of the close call, but he quickly hardened his nerves in preparation for the battle that he had to finish.

"You've got some moves girl!" yelled Ryu, already on his feet, but without any guns since they had fallen out of his hands when he had got shot before. Despite this, the Doberman still smiled. "I see that you're pretty good with bullets and big lazers." he said ominously before reaching behind him. "Let's see how you do with knives!" he then yelled. "Silver Storm!" With great speed, the Doberman quickly unleashed a large barrage of throwing knives at Mia.

The cat yelped in surprise before quickly bringing her mechanical arm up in front of her as an only means of defense. Ryu's barrage of knives then made contact with Mia, some of the missed, some of them grazed her and some of them stabbed right into her mechanical arm and pierced the metal with relative ease. Electrical sparks flew from her robotic arm as some of the wires were cut from the few blades that pierced its metal hide. _–Well that was pretty fucking awesome.-_

Mia cursed under her breath before looking at the damage on her robotic arm. She then snarled at the two assassins as her mechanical arm twitched and sputtered. Ryu smiled at the sight and reached for a couple more knives before Fang stopped him.

"I've got this." said the weasel calmly as he began reloading his two pistols.

Ryu just stared at Fang with surprise before finally shrugging. "Whatever floats your boat." he said.

Fang then began walking towards Mia since he had noticed that the weapons system integrated into her arm had been disabled because of the knives that had pierced it. _–Might as well make this one quick and easy before my stupid conscious kicks in.- _

Mia seemed to notice this and still she'd rather go out with a fight. She snarled angrily before charging Fang which surprised the weasel as well.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" she yelled before bringing her robotic arm back ready to fight with hand to hand combat if it came to it.

The weasel tried to shoot her before the fist could hit, but Mia easily swatted his guns away. Weaponless and shocked, Fang had no idea what to do now as Mia drew her robotic arm back, ready to punch Fang's face in. _–Come on Warp Counter!-_

Time seemed to slow down around Fang as the enraged expression on Mia's face seemed to stay still. _–Yes! It worked!- _Even though Fang managed to tap into his Chaos Energy, he was still at a loss. Without any type of weapon or way of defending himself from the titanic force that would be a giant robotic fist, Fang started to panic. _–Wait! I still have a weapon!- _Fang then smirked before reaching behind him with his left hand and grasping the handle of his sniper rifle. He then swung the sniper rifle in front of him and despite its long barrel there was enough room for him to position the end of it right where the robotic arm connected to Mia's flesh and blood body.

Time then seemed to slowly pick up pace again before the tip of Fang's sniper rifle seemed to glow a faint purple. "Warp Shot!" he then yelled. _–When did I learn that?-_

A bright flash of purple light then came from the end of Fang's sniper before the bullet smashed point blank into the metal joint of Mia's robotic arm. The bullet tore right through the metal and blew the arm right off of Mia.

With time finally flowing correctly, the cat flew backwards from the force of the attack and landed on her back with a heavy thud as her robotic arm flew away and clattered onto the floor. A bead of sweat rolled off the weasel's forehead at the sight and he released a relieved sigh. _–Great, I won.- _

The weasel then started walking towards Mia and looked down at her. There was a depressed look on her face that seemed almost hollow and alone. With her right arm blow away leaving only frayed wired and mechanics and her left arm injured because of Fang's previous shot, she was defenseless now.

"So this is it?" she asked, looking at the ceiling.

Fang sighed. "Yeah, any last words?" he asked. _–Might as well give her that.-_

"There's a letter in my right pocket," said the cat drearily. "could you please send it?" she requested. He raised an eyebrow at the request, but figured that it wouldn't be a trap. Fang then knelt down next to Mia and reached into her right pocket before taking out the letter that she spoke of. There was already an address on it with stamps, but the envelope itself looked old and worn. _–Well this isn't weird at all.- _

"It's my last will if you're wondering what it is," croaked Mia with half closed eyes. The injury on her left arm was starting to let out lots of blood and she was losing consciousness. "Please, if you have any decency, send it for me." she begged. Her vision suddenly got blurry before finally blacking out.

There was a moment of silence as Fang just knelt there, looking at Mia and the letter. Ryu walked up to the two as Fang finally got to his feet. The Doberman noticed a serious look on the weasel's face and he wondered what his next plan of action was. _–She keeps a will with her? Was she expecting this? No, the letter seems old. She . . . she knew that somewhere down the line she'd die. It doesn't look like she wants to die, but she knows that she will anyways. Smart girl, but going as far as to doing this?- _Fang finally made up his mind. _–Fuck this.- _Fang snarled under his breath before taking the letter in both hands and ripping it to shreds with finality. Seeing him do this made Ryu's eyes widen in shock.

"Wow, that's cold dude." commented the Doberman.

"No, I'm doing her a favor. Do you have any bandages?" he then asked Ryu with a cold glare.

"Yeah wh-"

"Good, help me stop the bleeding, then we need to find something to tie her up with." said the weasel cutting Ryu off. "Look, when I was given this job, I was also told to keep two prisoners." said Fang with a serious look that seemed to disturb Ryu in some way. "She won't need the will, she's going to live."

* * *

**Dun-dun-duunnnnnn! So Fang decides to take one prisoner out of two. . . . what? Did you forget about that? Heh, I bet you did. Well, I'll leave you with that to think about.**

**P.S. Long chapter, I know. **

**Please Review!**


	14. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Ryu the Doberman, Mia the Cat and ? © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Fourteen

Rude Awakening

_-Stupid Ryu, stupid feelings, stupid Mia, and stupid fucking conscious! Gah, why now of all times to have this!-_

Fang paced back in forth back at base. The pristine white walls shined as the fluorescent light above lit the room and the large crimson couch place in front of the large widescreen TV/monitor was clean as a whistle due to some of Bark's housecleaning. _–He likes to keep things neat and in order.- _Bean was out buying some more explosives, his sister was on her way back and Bark was on a mission. When Fang and Ryu arrived back at base, Fang was happy to find some holding cells that he could put Mia in. So far she was still unconscious and her right arm was in a cast due to her injury that Fang had caused. Her left arm was no more due to the Sniper blasting the mechanical prosthetic away leaving only a large metal slot. So since she had one injured right arm and non-existent left arm, Mia was pretty much harmless. The sniper clenched his head stressfully as more and more worries entered his mind. _–What will the guys say! What will my sister say! Ohoho! If she calls me a pussy I swear to god! But wait, I just saved a girl because of her sap story! Fuck!- _

"Dude, stop pacing around! It's starting to get annoying!" piped up Ryu from the table with a spoonful of fried rice in his mouth.

The Sniper turned to look at him, a frantic expression on the weasel's face. "How can I! What the hell is my sister going to think!" he asked in a nervous tone as beads of sweat started to run down his forehead.

Ryu shrugged. "Eh, she'll probably understand, why? Do ya think she's some cold evil bitch or something?" the Doberman asked dumbly before scooping another spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"She _is_ a cold evil bitch!" retorted Fang frantically, fearing the worst. _–She loves to torture me and shit! When she hears this she'll torture me even more!-_

Hearing this made Ryu laugh while tiny pieces of rice flew out of his mouth. "Heh, I guess so, you're screwed." he stated simply with a smile, remembering exactly how harsh Bayonet could be.

"That's not helping you ass fuck!" yelled Fang angrily, starting to get annoyed by Ryu's attitude towards the subject.

Ryu just shrugged at his profanity. He knew that it wasn't his ass that was going to get fried so the Doberman could really care less. In fact, he was actually pretty excited to see how Bayonet would handle such things. The Doberman's relationship with the Gunner was a very deep one though even Ryu would come to admit that he has never taken it 'all the way' with Bayonet. There were reasons to this though. One: He never found the right time to, and two: Ryu found it more entertaining to just flirt with her so he didn't really want to get down to the real 'love.'

As Fang continued to pace around the room, he could just feel heart racing and thumping within his chest. Then, in the corner of his eye and all the way down the hall, he could see the light above the elevator light up with a simple ding. The very sight of it made Fang's heart rate skyrocket as the doors of the elevator started to slowly open up. _–Not good!- _Once all the way open the slender, purple form of Bayonet strode out.

"Woah, you're home already? How'd it go?" she asked casually since she had no idea who was knocked out in the holding cells.

Now there was just total silence in the room as Bayonet just stood there waiting for an answer. Ryu snickered, finding the awkward silence pretty funny. Fang didn't want to say anything at all but he knew that if he lied it would be obvious. So there he was, stuck and without a clue of what to do. Sadly though, he remembered a key factor in the situation. _–Oh shit! Ryu's still here!- _The Sniper's eyes then widened before turning to look over at the Doberman who was done with the bowl of rice and now picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

Before Fang could order Ryu to shut up, the Doberman smiled a toothy grin.

"Fang didn't kill the target, she's unconscious in the holding cells right now." said the Insane Gunslinger with a chuckle, knowing that he just sold Fang out for the hell of it.

For a single, fleeting second, Fang felt his heart stop. His eyes shifted over to Bayonet's face, and wondered what was going to happen to him. Once his eyes finally made contact with her eyes time suddenly started flowing normally again. _–Damn, what'll she say! What'll she do!- _Once Fang finally took the time to analyze his sister's expression, he was left shocked. There was no sign of anger, no little sliver of enthusiasm to mock him, nothing. Instead, Fang saw compassion and understanding. _–What the hell is going on here!-_

"Really? Alright, well, she's your prisoner so you take care of her, don't expect me to give her food and shit." said the female weasel with a shrug before walking off into her room in a nonchalant manner.

Hearing this left Fang shocked and confused with his jaw on the floor. What he just saw was both shocking and incredibly confusing. He looked back over at Ryu who just chuckled at the sight of Fang's expression. Ryu didn't look shocked at all, instead, it actually looked like he was expecting this to happen. The Doberman put his bowl away before flicking the toothpick away and onto the floor. Afterwards the dog just scooped up his backpack and put it on.

"Well, you go ahead and have fun with dealing with you weird sister, I've got stuff to attend to, like golfing and night clubs and so on." chuckled the Doberman before grabbing his mask and looking at the crazy smile design on it. He admired the design before putting it in his backpack.

"Wait! What the fuck was that! She! . . . No yelling! . . . But!" stammered Fang, trying to comprehend what was happening. _–But something like this happening is like a miracle!-_

Again Ryu laughed. "Heh, don't worry about it, your sister is . . . odd, I suppose, but hell, who isn't?" said the Doberman with a smile. "So yeah, enjoy it while it lasts, who knows? Maybe at the last second she might blow your head off whilst in a fit of rage." laughed the dog before exiting the base.

_-This is waaaaay to weird! I thought she'd rip my head off or blow a hole in my chest with a rocket or something. But why did she just let me off the hook? Wait . . . maybe she's high! No, no, that can't be it. There's got to be a reason though! But if I ask her she might get pissed at me or something and THEN shoot me. Fuck, maybe I should just leave it alone until later. Still curious as to why she doesn't seem to care though.-_

Fang just sighed and figured that the situation was a blessing. The weasel just wiped the sweat off of his face before heading off to the fridge. He looked at the food that was there and frowned in dismay. _–Great, none of this looks good at all.-_ With a final look of dismay, the weasel grabbed a carton of milk and then went over to the cupboard and pulled out a small box of cereal. He then poured the milk and cereal into a bowl before grabbing a spoon and heading out.

He walked over to a thick, steel reinforced door with a keypad on the side. Fang quickly dialed in the number before the door slid open with a hydraulic hiss.

The one person in the room groaned as they slowly started to wake up.

"Huh? Wha?" muttered the woozy Mia as she stirred.

"Oh, well that's good, I figured that waking ya up would be a bit of a dick move." chuckled Fang under his breath as he leaned in the threshold of the doorway, bowl of cereal still in hand.

Mia looked around to find that she was in a small metal cell with no windows, a small toilet in the corner along with a sink, and that she was lying on a flimsy metal bed with sheets over her body. The cat's right arm was in a blue cast and sling, her mechanical left arm missing and instead of her pajamas she just wore a black tanktop and a pair of khaki shorts. She looked over at Fang through the cracked lenses of her circular glasses and snarled at him angrily. It was obvious that she didn't like the situation she was in.

"Where am I!" she demanded as she sat upright in the bed.

"You're at my sister b- I mean a secret location." answered Fang, catching himself before he could give away some secret information. _–Phew, well that was close.-_

"Why! You could've just killed me!" she yelled at him before turning and jumping out of bed. Right as her feet hit the ground, she lost her balance because of her numbed legs and fell backwards back onto the bed. Mia then struggled to get back into a sitting position, but she was still pissed off.

"Well, I didn't." said Fang simply as he walked towards her. The weasel then stopped in front of her. "Look, the job called for some prisoners and you were chosen to be one of them." he said, masking up the lie well. _–For the people who don't remember, the fat retard told me I could choose who I can capture. He did want the last two people though, but I figured that Mia deserved some more time alive.- _

She groaned. "Great." she said as she looked up in depressed fashion.

Fang sighed, for some reason he didn't like to see her upset. "Yeah, I know, it sucks," he said before sitting down on the bed next to her. He figured that the only thing she could really do to harm him was kick him, but since her legs were wobbly that was out of the question as well. The weasel looked over to her. "Hell, if I had to choose, I'd let you live because you're so beautiful." he chuckled.

His eyes then widened. _–Wait, why did I just say that?-_

"What?" asked Mia, turning to look at Fang with a surprised expression on her face.

A tiny bead of sweat formed on the corner of the weasel's head. "Erm, nothing," he replied before getting the bowl of cereal and stirring it a bit. "Well, I got you some food, sorry, didn't have anything else good." he said before presenting it to her.

The cat just looked down at the bowl of cereal with surprise. She honestly thought that she'd be served some awful gruel to eat or bread and some water. In fact, she actually figured that she wouldn't get anything to eat at all. So the very sight of the cereal actually lightened her mood a bit despite the fact that she was still in some cell with a retarded assassin. As she looked down at the bowl of cereal, she noticed one thing that was wrong and her surprised expression was quickly replaced with a disappointed one.

"Yeah, thanks, but one problem you idiot." she said, making the weasel glance over at her with a raised eyebrow. "How the fuck am I supposed to eat this? I don't have a left arm and my right arm is in a cast." she said.

_-Oh, I knew there was something wrong with this.- _Fang's gray eyes drifted over to the bowl of cereal he was holding up to her, a blank expression on his face. An answered popped into his head, but the solution to the problem did seem a bit demeaning. _–Great.-_

"Ummmm, I guess I can um . . . feed you?" he said, saying the last part in more of a questioning tone.

Her eyes widened for a second before she looked away blushing. The very mention of being fed by her 'enemy' was very demeaning indeed. Before she could voice her disapproval her stomach rumbled from under the sheets and she was sure that Fang had heard it. She continued to look away from Fang, trying to hide her blushing. She was not going to give in, she was going to try and resist Fang and try and not seem week in his eyes. But . . . the Sniper wasn't really acting very hostile towards her. Instead, the weasel was actually being nice to her.

Mia heard the Sniper sigh before the smell of milk and chocolate flavored cereal filled the air in front of her nose. The cat looked to see that Fang was holding a spoonful of cereal in front of her face.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here." said Fang calmly, a tiny smile on his face as he tried to lighten the mood.

She looked over at him and their eyes met for a split second before Mia broke it off. The cat thought about it before finally deciding to eat. Fifteen minutes passed by as Fang fed Mia some cereal. They didn't say a word to each other during the process since they both found it awkward. Afterwards, the bowl was empty save for the milk and Mia thanked Fang with a simple nod. Fang nodded back with a smile and looked at her face. Her brown eyes shined behind her circular glasses and despite being in a holding cell, her hair seemed kempt and clean. _–Damn glasses, she'd look better with them off.- _

"So how long am I staying in this dump?" asked Mia before turning away from Fang and looking around her cell once more.

Fang shrugged. "Couple months at best." he replied simply.

Hearing this made Mia sigh. "Hmmmm, well, better than most of my sleeping conditions I guess." she stated as her shoulders sagged.

The weasel chuckled. "Heh, I can imagine. Let me guess, on the field you probably sleep in a bed of leaves or dirt." he said with a smile as he thought about it. Fang wasn't much of the camping type. In fact, he hated camping. To most people that would seem weird since snipers were supposed to be the type of people who could hold up in the forest for months before finally killing their target.

She giggled. "Yeah, irritates my fur." she said with a relaxed smile on her face as she thought back to month long treks through the forest before making it to her targets base or camp.

_-She doesn't seem that bad. Sure, she's moody when you're fighting her. Other than that, she seems pretty chill. Heh, weird. I always figured she'd be some big bitch like my sister or something. It's nice to be around a girl that doesn't want to tear my head off. Hell, most of the time I spent my time at some weird ass clubs with even weirder chicks who only wanted my cash. Man that sucked.-_

Their little moment of silence ended as Fang got off the bed and headed towards the door. He had some weird feelings around the cat and figured they'd go away after watching some violent television or playing some video game. _–Heh, TV and video games solve a lot of things.- _ Mia watched as he exited but didn't say a word to him. The door slid open in front of Fang, but he didn't leave just yet. He had one more thing to say to her.

"You know," he looked over his shoulder. "You should really get rid of those glasses."

Mia raised an eyebrow at the question. "Why?" she asked curiously.

Fang looked forward. "Because I think you look prettier without them." he said before finally exiting the holding cell, leaving Mia speechless.

* * *

_-Damn, well that was weird.-_

Fang walked through the white hallways of the base and back to the living room. He placed the empty bowl in the sink for Bark to wash later before sitting down at the dining table. The Sniper was at a total loss. So many feelings were in his head and he had no idea what some of them were. There were butterflies in the weasel's stomach and he had no idea why. The weasel just hoped it wasn't his conscious again _–Or whatever you call it.- _and hoped that it was just him being hungry or something.

He sighed before getting up and walking over to the fridge. Last time he was there he found nothing good to eat, but he figured he might as well grab himself a drink at the least. The weasel pried the door open and looked inside to find that something new had been put into the cold storage device. _–What the hell?- _Standing together in a cluster of six were tall green and black cans that looked like energy drink cans. Fang reached into the fridge and pulled out a can to analyze it more.

_-What the hell is a DigiDrink?- _

Printed onto the front of the can was the name 'DigiDrink' in big letters and in a computer-esque font. He could feel the weight of it in his hand and could hear the swishing of the liquid inside of the can. What confused him the most was that there was no white box printed on the side of the can that showed its ingredients. _–You know what I'm talking about right? That white box thingy on every food container that tells you how it's going to kill you in five years or something.- _

Before Fang could study the can more the sound of light snoring could be heard. The Sniper took his attention off of the can and began looking around, wondering where the sound came from. _–Since when the hell did my sister snore like a guy?- _

No, something wasn't right.

Feeling a bit threatened, the weasel put the can away and quietly took out one of his pistols from its holster. He could feel it in the air, something wasn't right. He began looking around the room and swung his pistol left and right, trying to find a target. Seconds later he came up closer to the couch as the sound of light snoring got louder. Finally, Fang looked down on the couch and his jaw dropped.

Sleeping soundly on the red couch, like he owned the place, was an abnormally tall Chihuahua _–Which technically makes him normal height I suppose.- _with pale green fur. He had dark green hair with bangs in front of his face. There small dog _–Who actually wasn't.- _wore a dark green jacket with a black stripe on each arm that was unzipped showing a scarlet t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and black shoes with a red trim. Placed on the floor next to the Chihuahua was what seemed to be a black laptop bag and plugged into his large ears were dark green earbuds. A pair of rectangular, frame glasses were placed in front of the chihuahua's closed eyes as he continued to sleep on the couch.

The weasel just stood over the dog, an eyebrow raised in curiosity since he had no idea who this person was, how he got in, or why he was sleeping in a base where assassins lived.

_-Alright, I give, just who the hell is this guy?-_

* * *

**So Fang and Mia's weird relationship now starts here I guess. How will it turn out in the end? You'll just have to keep on reading to find out. We also introduce a new character who just seemed to infiltrate (or walk into) the base. Who is he? And what the hell is a DigiDrink? **

**Please Review!**


	15. Vintage

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**? © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Fifteen

Vintage

**Before Bayonet got home**

_:Wow, never thought I'd be narrating again. Eh, whatever, better then letting my good for nothing brother hog all of the spotlight.: _

Bayonet was seated in the outdoor area of a ritzy café. The table in front of her was a polished black metal and placed on top of it was a cup of hot chocolate. A newspaper was in her hand as she read it placidly and absorbed the days news. So far the day was turning out well. The sun was high in the sky and a cool breeze wafted through the Station Square streets. All of the citizens just walked around casually whilst enjoying the day just like the Gunner. She felt that it was a good enough day to just relax for once since she had been very busy lately.

_:Hmmmm, that Azrael guy was looking for a team of assassins right? Hmmmm, wonder what I should do.:_

She remembered the pigeon's words and how he had chosen her to be on his team. The invitation was enticing since she was working with Bean and Bark on her team. _:And you know how incredibly retarded they can be.: _But something else seemed to bother the Gunner. After meeting Azrael, there was a sudden feeling of longing within her. She couldn't really explain why, but it felt like she knew Azrael somehow.

_:Every time I look back at our first meeting in that cathedral, it feels like we've known each other for a long time. But why? Hell, I have no idea who the hell the guy is, but something in my mind is telling me that I do. Great. Next time I see him I'll ask him because I doubt this I'm wrong.:_

The Gunner sighed as she lowered the newspaper she was reading. Despite it being such a wonderful day, her mind just continuously bombarded her with troubling thoughts. She just wanted to enjoy the day, not think about the mysteries that surrounded Azrael. Whatever it was about the pigeon just seemed to intrigue her to no end and she hoped that it wouldn't take over her life. The weasel just leaned back in her chair before taking in a deep breath.

_:Just gotta relax, don't think about it. Relax, calm down, cool off, relax.:_

As she folded her newspaper up, she took a sip from her cup of hot chocolate. The taste of the chocolatey drink soothed her thoughts. A small smile formed across her face as she slowly started to forget about her problems for the moment. _:Much better.: _The Gunner then picked up her newspaper once more before opening it up and reading it again. Her smile continued to show on her face as hse enjoyed the rest of her day.

Someone wanted to ruin that balance though. In a split second she detected something coming towards her. An angry snarl made its way onto her features, replacing the contented smile she once wore.

_:Shit!:_

Instead of turning to face the oncoming attack, Bayonet just jerked her chair backwards making it tip over on its back. She could see a silver ninja star sail past her head as she fell backwards and once she landed on her back. She then quickly rolled out of her seat and grabbed one of her pistols before aiming it in the direction where the attack came from._ :Whoever just ruined my fucking mood is definitely going to pay for it.: _

Standing on the other side of the street was a white wolf who looked about twenty, with three black lines running from his forehead back and serious blue eyes. He wore a white hooded jacket with black fuzz along the hood's rim, a black strip along the entrance of the jacket's pockets, a dark purple t-shirt underneath with a large white cross design on it, dark blue skinny jeans, black shoes with a blue trim and a black collar around his neck with a metal plate on it that had some weird engraving.

_:Someone sent an assassin to kill me huh? God damn it. And I was just about to enjoy my day.: _

Before she could align the crosshairs of her gun with the wolf's head he quickly darted off down the street leaving a crowd of shocked people in his wake. Bayonet cursed under her breath before chasing after her assailant. Chasing people was one of the things she hated to do. She wasn't a bad runner or anything, but in her opinion she felt that running away was a sign of cowardice. After pushing people aside and continuing to chase after the wolf she saw some people raise their cellphones to their ear as they tried to call the authorities. Anticipating this, she quickly flashed them a fake Station Square Police Department badge. _:I always keep this in case of emergencies like this.: _Seeing the tiny gold plated metal shield eased the civilians' thoughts and even made some of them to cheer her on to catch the 'criminal.'

Bayonet chased down the wolf and soon enough he had led her into the forest._ :Damn, I can just tell this is a trap.: _The thought irritated the Gunner and she tried to theorize exactly how she would battle her assailant before they entered a large forest clearing. The wolf then stopped in the middle of the clearing and turned around.

Seeing this as a prime moment to get some information, the weasel raised her weapon and aimed it at the wolf. "Alright, who are you and who the fuck sent you!" she demanded, the barrel of her pistol aimed right at the wolf's head.

Her demands just made the wolf chuckle under his breath as a smirk formed on his lips. "Heh, yeah, I'll definitely tell you who I work for." he said sarcastically. "But as for my name, it's Vintage Payj." said the wolf.

"Have it your way then, I'll just take you in and torture you until you tell me!" snarled the Gunner angrily.

Vintage snickered at her words before bringing both arms in front of him in a cross guard sort of pose. "Yeah, sure you will." said Vintage sarcastically before suddenly bringing his arms down to his sides. Two butterfly knives slid out of his sleeves and unfolded themselves before the white wolf grabbed them. Both of the knives had a curved blade and were black in color and they were devoid of any dirt or grime. _:You know what butterfly knives are right? They're those foldable knives you see thugs have sometimes.: _

_:Is this guy an idiot?:_ Bayonet smirked. "You don't bring knives to a gunfight." she said, feeling that the fight was over before it began.

"Of course I did." replied Vintage, again using a sarcastic tone. The smirk on the white wolf's face seemed to broaden, making Bayonet wonder why he was feeling so cocky.

Suddenly, faster than she could react, Vintage tossed his knives into the air before bringing his hands together and formed rapid hands signs before slamming both palms into the ground.

"Earth Style: Terra Snakes Jutsu." he then said as white arcs of energy trailed from his hands and into the ground.

_:What?:_

Before Bayonet could just pull the trigger of her pistol, the ground in front of her seemed to shift and morph together. Suddenly, a dozen gravel gray snakes shot out of the ground, mouths agape and ready to bite the weasel. She cursed under her breath before jumping backwards and away from the snakes. The attack wasn't over yet though and right as Bayonet's feet hit the ground, Vintage slashed right through the snakes he had summoned, cutting off the energy, decomposing their bodies back into pebbles and dirt, before charging right into the Gunner.

_:Crap!: _

Vintage quickly swung downwards with one of his knives before Bayonet brought her pistol up to block it. The loud clang of metal hitting metal sounded in the air as Bayonet kept the oncoming knife at bay. With his other hand, Vintage swung in his arm in a horizontal slash which was easily caught by Bayonet's free hand. Both of them struggled to dominate the other which only resulted in a powerlock.

_:Just like my brother, I hate ninjas. They bother the hell out of me and they think they're so much better than normal people. Well, as far as normal gets I suppose. Either way, they still annoy the living hell out of me. Whoever sent this guy must really know how to get on my nerves then.:_

The power struggle wiped the smirk off of Vintage's face and instead made him growl a bit. "Well then, this is _way _easier than I thought." he said, still able to be sarcastic.

"Will you stop with that sarcastic crap?" snarled Bayonet, starting to get annoyed.

Her question made the wolf smirk again. "No." he then said, this time being serious.

_:Annoying little shit!: _Bayonet let out a primal roar of rage before kicking Vintage in the chest, sending him backwards. The wolf regained balance quickly though and managed to land on his feet in a crouched position. Vintage smirked again before getting to his feet. He then brought both arms back before launching both knives at the weasel. The Gunner's eyes narrowed as she pinpointed exactly where the knives were heading before suddenly leaning to the left to avoid the first knife and then bending backwards to avoid the second. Both knives then flew through the air before logging themselves into a tree a couple feet behind her. _:Like I said, never bring knives to a gun fight.:_

Despite being unarmed, Vintage still found the time to smirk at the Gunner. Bayonet on the other hand found that it was her turn now and she aimed her weapon at the wolf. It was all over now and the Gunner knew it.

"Any last words?" she asked him, a deadly smirk on her face.

There was no plea for mercy, or some mad dash for safety, instead, there was just that same smirk. Bayonet cursed under her breath before pulling the trigger of her pistol rapidly, sending a torrent of bullets towards Vintage. Too late though. Vintage quickly formed some hand signs before grabbing something in his sleeves and ducking down under the tirade of bullets. From Bayonet's point of view she had no idea what he had grabbed within his sleeves until she noticed a tiny glint in the corner of her eyes. She then turned to see a thin, transparent wire running from Vintage's sleeve right to one of his knives that was burrowed into the tree. Bayonet's jaw then dropped once she realized that both of his knives were tied to a string connected to his wrists. _:Crafty mother fucker.:_

"Wood Style: Great Oak Anaconda Jutsu." said the wolf calmly as his energy was transferred from his hands, through the wire and into his knives which were still stabbed into the tree.

_:Damn, not another magic trick!: _

Behind her, a large anaconda made of wood shot out of the trunk of the tree and came barreling towards her with its mouth open wide ready to swallow her whole. _:God damn snakes.: _ The Gunner didn't panic though and once the snake got close enough, she jumped into the air and landed on the top of its head. Bayonet then smirked before aiming her pistol down onto the top of the snake's head before putting a few bullets into it, making it fall to the ground and grind to a halt in front of Vintage with a cloud of dust enshrouding it.

"You know what?" giggled Bayonet as she walked out of the cloud of smoke, pistol aimed at Vintage. "Weasels eat snakes." she said with a smirk.

"_Very _interesting." said Vintage sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Don't get too cocky though." he then said, his smirk reappearing on his face yet again.

His choice of words intrigued her. "Why? I won." she giggled, before pressing the end of her gun right into Vintage's forehead.

He chuckled. "Yeah, of course you did." he said in a sarcastic tone. _:Why the fuck is he being sarcastic?:_

Before she could ask him to reiterate more, the sound of hissing filled the air around the two. Standing up to the sides of the weasel were two white snakes with large fangs and red eyes. Both snakes hissed angrily at her and bared their fangs, ready to strike at her. _:Where the hell did these things come from?: _When she inspected the snakes even more, she discovered that they were actually connected to Vintage's wrist. Her eyes widened in realization that the wolf's knives had turned into full fledged snakes.

"By the time you pull the trigger, my snakes will bite your neck and pump a deadly venom into your bloodstream." explained the wolf with a shrug. "I'm the only one that knows where the anti-venom is, so we'd both die if you decide to do something stupid."

_:Smart ass mother fucker.:_

Instead of having some sort of stare off though or argue with each other, Vintage just laughed as the white snakes turned back into knives. The blade were then retracted using the transparent wires and back into the wolf's hands before he flicked the blade back into the handle. _:What? Why?: _Bayonet was just left confused and shocked as his blade were taken back into Vintage's sleeves.

"Well, good to know we're on the same page." said the white wolf before placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Wait, what?" asked Bayonet in a bewildered tone.

Vintage simply pulled out a white card with a V in a spikes circle on the back. Bayonet recognized it instantly as Azrael's card. "We were both approached by the same guy." He explained with a smirk.

Bayonet was left shocked before finally snapping out of it. "Wait, but why were you trying to kill me then?" she asked the white wolf in a bit of a pissed off tone.

"Simple," stated the wolf. "because I wanted to make sure you weren't weak." answered Vintage with a chuckle. "Hell, the instant that Azrael told me what he was looking for I challenged him to a fight to." he added.

The Gunner was left shocked once more, but then again it did make sense. _:Heh, I would've done the same thing too actually. Well, good to know that I'm not going to be working with a bunch of idiots like Bean, Bark or my stupid ass brother. Sweet.: _Bayonet then started to laugh a bit before finally holstering her weapon. She then looked at Vintage with a smile, knowing that they weren't enemies anymore.

"Great, so we've got an odd team then." she said with a smile. "A mysterious pigeon, a sarcastic asshole wolf and me." said the weasel, making Vintage laugh as well.

"Heh, guess so." said the wolf before looking at a watch that was on his wrist. "Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you then." he said sarcastically with a smirk. "Azrael said that if I didn't kill you that I should tell you that we'd gather a couple of months from now. He didn't tell me where, just said that he'd tell us in 'due time.' Whatever that means." shrugged Vintage. "So are you in? He also said that you were undecided."

Bayonet thought about it. She was still curious as to see why she harbored so many mysterious feelings towards the pigeon and she also wanted to work with a more professional crowd as opposed to the normal bunch of idiots she hung around. _:It would be beneficial I guess. I mean, working with people like Vintage and Azrael could teach me some things.: _The weasel look to the side, thinking about it before another thought entered her mind. _:With everything that's going on, I mean, I really could use some more power.: _A smile formed onto her face before finally looking back at Vintage.

"I'm in." she answered with finality.

Hearing her answer made the wolf chuckle again. "Good." he said in a sly tone before looking towards the streets as the sound of police sirens filled the air. "Heh, want to go say hi to the cops?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up and let's get moving." said Bayonet as she punched Vintage playfully on the shoulder. "And I still think you're an ass for pretending to try to kill me." she added.

"You're welcome." said Vintage, again in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

**Back At Base**

_:Well that was an interesting turn in events. Vintage can be a sarcastic ass, but I guess he's okay. As much as I hate ninjas, he's pretty good. His damn snakes can still be a pain in the ass though.:_

It had been a couple of hours since she had parted way with Vintage and now she was in the elevator heading back down into her base. Her time running away from the cops along with the white wolf was amusing to say the least and the wolf turned out to be a nice guy once you got used to his sarcasm. Before departing however Vintage gave her his phone number in case she needed help. Bayonet just thought it was some way for him to hit on her, but decided against it since Vintage wasn't that type of person.

_:Can't wait until all three of us get together and start killing people. Now that'd be an interesting sight.:_

The elevator then let out a ding before the doors started to slowly open up. She smiled as she walked out of the elevator and was quiet surprised to see who was there already. _:Woah: _Looking at her, nerve-wracked and sweating was her brother Fang and sitting down at the table and eating some fried rice was Ryu. Seeing them was a bit weird since she didn't expect them to be back for a while.

"Woah, you're home already? How'd it go?" she asked casually since as she strode into the room.

Now there was just total silence in the room as Bayonet just stood there waiting for an answer. Ryu snickered, finding the awkward silence pretty funny. Fang didn't want to say anything at all but he knew that if he lied it would be obvious. So there he was, stuck and without a clue of what to do. The awkward silence was a bit weird for Bayonet. _:What the hell is going on here?: _She then saw her brother's eyes widen before turning to look over at the Doberman who was done with the bowl of rice and now picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

"Fang didn't kill the target, she's unconscious in the holding cells right now." said the Insane Gunslinger with a chuckle, knowing that he just sold Fang out for the hell of it.

_:Really? Well that was nice of him. As long as he takes care of his prisoner then I'm all good with that.:_

"Really? Alright, well, she's your prisoner so you take care of her, don't expect me to give her food and shit." said the female weasel with a shrug before walking off into her room in a nonchalant manner.

_:Why the hell did he seem so nervous?: _

Once in her room she just lay down on her bed. It was a busy day and all she wanted to do was relax and probably read a book or listen to music. _:That doesn't sound like such a bad idea actually.: _Bayonet went over to the bedside table and took out a book and a music player before plugging the earbuds into her furry ears and bringing the book up in front of her face. _:Ummmm, well, to be honest, I read romance novels sometimes . . . if you laugh, I will rip your lungs out.: _

A couple minutes went by as Bayonet got absorbed in her book. It wasn't long before she heard a loud yell that was even louder than her music.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled a voice before there was a loud thud.

Bayonet then shot up into a sitting position before suddenly darting off into the living room. She already had one pistol drawn as she entered the living room. There she found the green Chihuahua with his hands up and sweating as Fang pointed a gun at him.

The green Chihuahua saw Bayonet and stared at her with a frantic look on his face. "Nic! Tell this guy to ease off!" he said pleadingly.

Fang looked over his shoulder at her. "You know this guy?" he asked curiously, gun still pointed at the scared Chihuahua.

"Yeah, just put your weapon down." said Bayonet with a relived sigh before holstering her weapon as well. _:Well, good to see another friendly face.: _She then walked up to the Chihuahua who was now wiping the sweat off of his forehead since the tension had been broken. "When did you get here?" she asked him curiously.

"A couple minutes ago." answered the glasses wearing Chihuahua. "I called out your name to see if anyone was home and since no one answered I just took a nap on the couch. Then this asshole woke me up and pointed a gun at me." he said pointing at Fang.

"Heh, it's alright." giggled Bayonet before looking over at her brother. "Fang, this is my friend and weapons engineer, Digit Reever." said the female introducing the Chihuahua to Fang.

"Hi there," said Digit, getting over the fact that Fang had a gun pointed at his head only moments ago. He then turned back to Bayonet. "Well I came here to fix the code lock for the armory that you said was broken, I also came with that new ride you ordered." said the green dog simply.

In the corner of the Gunner's eyes she could see her brother's jaw drop. _:Heh, wow, didn't except Digit to be done this early.: _She then smiled at the Chihuahua before the two headed out to the maintenance garage. Before heading there though, Digit went over to the fridge and pulled out a green can labeled DigiDrink. Digit easily pulled the tab on it and started drinking it happily. Bayonet ignored the sight of Digit indulging himself in the weird drink, but Fang was actually quiet curious. After quickly finishing up a can in less than thirty seconds, Digit went and got two more as Fang asked him exactly what the hell a DigiDrink was.

_:Oh and just to explain, Digit is the creator of DigiDrink. It's his own energy drink he created just for himself. I have no idea why though, but they taste okay I guess. All of them are sour apple flavored though and despite the fact that he drinks that shit twenty-four-seven, he doesn't act like some hyper active dick. He has been babbling on about it having some weird side-effects on him though, but it sounded stupid so I didn't listen to him. Come on. Getting powers from drinking energy drinks? That's just fucking stupid.:_

Fang followed to two over to the maintenance elevator and the door slowly started to slide open. Digit was still busy drinking his personal energy drink while Bayonet just smiled. She knew that Digit was a genius so she was pretty excited to see how it would turn out. Fang was on an even higher level of excitement since he dearly wanted a new ride to replace his old aerobike he ironically named the 'Marvelous Queen.'

Once the doors of the elevator was opened Digit was already done with another can of self made energy drink. "Well, that shitty thing you called the 'Marvelous Queen' is dead." he explained as the three of them walked into the service elevator where the Chihuahua had parked Fang's new ride. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you, the 'Imperial Empress.'"

Bayonet just smiled.

_:You wanna know why I decided to get my brother a new ride? It's simple. A couple weeks ago was a very special day for him. He didn't say shit because since he was still out trying to kill that Mia girl. I don't really have a clue why I decided to be nice to him though. Guess it was just an impulse of kindness if that makes any fucking sense.:_

All three of them looked at the new vehicle and Fang's jaw dropped in awe and shock.

_:Heh, happy belated birthday bro.:_

* * *

**So we went back to Bayonet this time! Yep well, now we know who the third member of Azrael's team is and my word is he a sarcastic ass. We also introduce the team of assassins' weapons engineer and energy drink connoisseur, Digit. Next chapter we reveal what the 'Imperial Empress' looks like and touch up a bit on who Digit really is.**

**Please Review.**


	16. Imperial Empress and The Livewire

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Digit the Livewire © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Sixteen

Imperial Empress and the Livewire

_-If this bike were a living thing, I'd . . . never mind.-_

The three of them stood in the threshold of the elevator door. Fang's jaw was wide open as he saw the awe inspiring sight that was his new vehicle. Digit just readjusted his glasses before inspecting something on the weasel's new ride before sighing. The Chihuahua then pulled a black laptop out of his bag and ran a few system checkups on the vehicular innovation. Bayonet just giggled happily at the sight, knowing that her brother was impressed by Digit's masterpiece.

_-This shit just looks badass.-_

Parked in the middle of the large service elevator was a sleek, dark purple Extreme Gear aerobike. The front thruster had two slender black barrels on its side that had silver metal links in them that fed them their bullets from the main bullet compartment that was located near the engine section. The headlight was a purple, cup shaped lamp positioned right over a large peculiar black barrel that seemed to be connected to a weird mechanism of sorts. The seat was upholstered in nice black leather with two metal strips on each side with holes that seemed to be as big as pistol ammo cartridges and the back of it was curved and raised for comfort riding. Behind the seat was a compartment area for his guns and the rear thruster was outfitted with some medium sized boosters which allowed for some greater speeds.

_-Damn, what a beaut.-_

Digit continued to type away on his laptop with one hand before looking over at Fang.

"Might as well show you the new features." said the Chihuahua, making the Sniper look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

–_My bike has weapons on it, aren't those the only features I need.- _

Fang watched as Digit hit a key on his laptop, making six clips of pistol cartridges pop out of the grates on each side of the bike's seat. "Your bike is outfitted with six pistol clips that you can slam home into your guns while driving, along with that I've also included an auto-pilot so you can use both your hands to shoot while racing around the freeways or something." explained the Chihuahua, before hitting another key making the ammo slip back into the grates. "Along with that, you can also see the two gun barrels on each side of your bike, giving you way more firepower during chases, I also of course made the bike entirely out of bulletproof metal so you don't need to worry about dents." said Digit with a shrug before pointing over at the boosters on the back of the bike. "Synth Chaos Drives allow for optimum speed and for the coup de grâce." said the Chihuahua with a smile before hitting another key on his laptop with finality.

_-What the fuck does coo de-whatever mean?-_

Before Fang could ask the Imperial Empress let out a mechanical whir as streams of exhaust flew out of the back of the bike. Fang watched in awe as the metal flaps bent over and clamped to the ground, weighing the bike down as the black barrel under the headlamp rose up a bit, but was still parallel to the ground. The barrel then extended before the leather seat rose up as well so whoever sat in it was perfectly level with the barrel. Both of the handlebars then bent downwards as a purple scope popped up next to the barrel. Fang's jaw dropped at the sight.

_-Did my bike just turn into a . . . huge gun?-_

"The most notable feature of your bike is its Sniper Mode." explained Digit, walking over to the weapon. He pulled back a slot and took out a large bullet the size of a water bottle. "Uses EK Caliber bullets, armor piercing, and if some asshole happens to be in this bad boy's way, his entire upper body will be turned into pulp." chuckled the Chihuahua before putting the large bullet back into the slot. He then took out another can of his own DigiDrink before prying it open and taking a sip.

_-EK Caliber! Holy shit! 'EK' stands 'Ensured Kill' caliber! This thing is second to tank rounds!-_

"Dude," said the Sniper in total awe as he walked towards the weaponized bike. Fang took a seat in it and stared down the scope and found that it had been outfitted with some enhanced optics allowing for better aim. "This is fucking badass." was all the weasel could say.

The Chihuahua just chuckled. "Heh, damn right it is." said Digit before throwing another empty can of energy drink behind him nonchalantly like the place was his room.

Bayonet let out another giggle before turning around and walking out of the elevator. "Boys and their toys, you two go ahead and get acquainted, Digit's going to be staying her for a while anyways." said the Gunner before walking back to her room.

Fang just looked over at Digit and admired him for a second since he had just created the greatest thing that the Sniper had ever lay eyes on. The weasel then hopped out of the seat of his bike before it reverted back into its Ride Form. Digit smirked after remembering another thing that Bayonet wanted him to fix and he called the Sniper over so he could see something else that he considered 'fucking badass.'

"You wanna see the armory? Your sis says it's the lock's broken for a while which is probably why you've never been in there before." said the Chihuahua with a smirk making Fang nod excitedly. The two then walked out of the service elevator and into the hallway.

_-The . . . armory! This is going to be awesome!- _

Pictures of guns, big and small suddenly filled the weasel's head before he dashed off after Digit. So far he was really starting to like Digit for his work and after hearing that they had an armory because of his genius, made Digit _–One awesome motherfucker_._-_ After catching up with the green dog, Fang walked next to him just in time to see him pry open another can of energy drink. Even though Fang pinned Digit down as a nerd at first glance, the weasel was starting to think of him as a _cool _nerd. Soon enough, the two were standing in front of another steel reinforced door with the word 'ARMORY' printed on it in big, bold letters. To the side of it was a small keypad like the one near Mia's cell door, but this one also had a key card reader.

Digit groaned. "Great." sighed the Chihuahua as if already knowing what was wrong. He then took out his laptop out again and sat down in a cross legged position in front of the keypad with his laptop seated in his lap. Digit then took out a wire and hooked up his laptop into a small port on the keypad before starting to type.

"Soooo, how long have you been living here with your sis?" asked Digit as he began typing away on his laptop, encrypting codes and figuring out exactly what was wrong with the system he had personally installed.

"Couple of months." shrugged Fang before leaning up against a wall and watching the dog do his work. "So you make weapons and vehicles for a living?" asked the weasel, this time it was his turn to ask a question.

Hearing this made Digit chuckle. "Yeah, can't help it." explained Digit with a smile as he continued to type. "I find that building weapons of mass destruction is a sort of hobby. Hell, to top it off, all of the weapons I build, I know how to use!" added the Chihuahua happily.

_-Woah, well that's pretty sweet.-_

"You know, you actually remind me of this kid that Sonic asshole works with, ever heard of Tails the f-"

"Tails the Fox can die in a ditch and burn in hell!" yelled Digit angrily, cutting Fang off. "I hate that little shit!" snarled Digit, his typing speed getting faster. "That's all I god damn hear! 'Oh he's so smart!' and 'Oh he's a freaking genius!' well fuck him!" growled the Chihuahua, his purple eyes starting to glow as his typing speed got faster and faster. "You know what!" roared the Livewire. "Every fucking time he builds something that can fly, I can make something bigger and better that can blow it out of the sky!"

After hearing the chihuahua's angry rant, Fang was just left speechless. His rage was so potent and his hatred was genuine. Fang actually found it quite funny that someone like him rivaled some big geek like Tails. The Sniper on the other hand didn't really have a rival per say. No one challenged him to a snipe off or something of the like, and he didn't care. Still though, Digit's hatred was just astounding.

–_Wow, this guy really, really hates Tails. Eh, can't blame him. People who work on this side of the law always hate the 'heroes.' It's normal actually. Hell, I know that Bark for one hates Knuckles for being so easily angered and that Bean hates . . . well, all of the Sonic Heroes. Don't know about my sister though, eh, probably hates all of them to.-_

"Ummm, okay then . . ." was all Fang could say as Digit began calming down and the glow in his purple eyes started to fade away.

Once all of the anger was expelled from the chihuahua's body, he let out a relieved sigh. "Sorry about that, I just really _really _hate that kid." chuckled Digit, finally back to normal and typing back at his normal pace. _–Which is still pretty fucking fast.- _After a couple more seconds, Digit hit the 'Enter' key on his laptop. "Done." he stated happily.

A loud mechanical hiss then filled the air as the door's hydraulic locks pushed out of place. Soon enough the door slowly started to slide open with a low mechanical hum. Digit then stepped into the weapons cache along with Fang and once inside the weasel's jaw dropped.

_-Today is just getting better and better.-_

Beyond the steel door's reinforced protection was a weapon haven. The room was large like a living room and the walls were lined with guns. Fang could see pistols, sub machine guns, assault rifles, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, land mines, grenades and even a gatling gun. That wasn't the end of it though. In the far end of the room were weapons that Fang had never seen before. Some looked like four barreled shotguns, sniper rifles with large cartridges of ammo that were so big that the bullets looked like they were grenades, assault rifles armed with numerous accessories and many more. Digit walked towards the section of odd guns and picked a weapon up that looked like a revolver, except with four barrels lined up so that the weapon fired a cross shaped pattern.

"Hmmm, been a while since I've seen this thing." murmured the Chihuahua before suddenly twirling the weapon around on his index finger with surprising dexterity.

Fang just walked up to the wall of new weapons of mass destruction. "You made these?" he asked in a bewildered tone, eyes till gazing at the rows upon rows of never before seen guns.

_-This guy . . . is a fucking genius!- _

"Yep." replied Digit simply before putting down the quad-barreled revolver. "Making more to." he added with a smile before looking across the room to where a computer was set up amidst the rows of guns. The Chihuahua then walked over to the computer and took a seat before finally turning it on. "Just got to transfer a few blueprints and so on to this computer so I can work on them more when I have the time." explained the Chihuahua.

Meanwhile, Fang was still absorbing in the sight of the vast amount of weapons in front of him. _–This is ten times better than my crappy cache.- _ The very thought of him standing in the middle of the room was amazing and for a second he thought he was dreaming. Fang felt like grabbing each and every single weapon and going out and testing it just to see how powerful they were. Digit seemed to notice the Sniper's awestruck form and figured it was about time to start to know him.

"So, your sister says that you're learning Warp attacks." said the Chihuahua as he typed away.

The question got the weasel's attention and he looked over his shoulder at Digit with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah," he answered. "Still don't know what the hell it is though, do you?" he asked him, hoping to get some answers on exactly what these 'Warp' attacks were.

"Oh well that's easy." answered Digit as he typed. "Warp attacks are where you transfer or 'warp' your energy into different things." explained the Chihuahua, his eyes scanning the computer screen as he spoke. "For instance, Warp Counter is just you concentrating your energy into your brain and muscles so you can react faster than normal." he said.

This was news to Fang, but he was interested to hear more. "Really? Well that's cool." stated the weasel. He then remembered something from before and figured it was as good a time as ever to ask. "Is it possible to 'warp' energy into inanimate objects? Like bullets for example." asked Fang, bringing up his little fight with Mia where he used Warp Shot.

Digit just chuckled. "You could, but I've never really heard of it happening before. If it did though, the power of that bullet would be strong enough to tear right through a full grown tree or blast a hole through a house." said the Chihuahua, still thinking that Fang was talking theoretically. "Warp attacks are very ummm . . . rare techniques and even harder to master." he explained. "I mean, so far I only know three people who can use Warp Counter alone and that's you, your sister and this other guy named Ryu."

_-So Ryu does know Warp Counter! That bastard!-_

"Well that's pretty sick." commented Fang, not telling him of his new innovation in Warp techniques.

–_Hmmm, if Nic only knows Warp Counter, and I've already one upped her with Warp Shot, maybe I can learn more! Oh yeah! I can't wait to see the look on that bitch's face when I've learned some sick ass moves!-_

"Heh, damn right." added Digit with a chuckle. The Chihuahua then reached with one hand over to his bag and picked up another can of DigiDrink before opening it and taking a big sip of it.

So far Digit was turning out to be a wealth of information and the back and forth conversation they were having with each other was quite pleasing. Despite the fact that Digit did present himself with a bit of problems, Fang was starting to really befriend him. Fang still had more questions though and he really wanted to know the Chihuahua and exactly why he helped his sister. The Sniper then picked up a assault rifle before starting to inspect it.

"So, what's your story anyways? How'd you meet my sister?" asked Fang curiously as he meticulously took apart the gun and inspected it further.

The Chihuahua continued to type, but there was a smile on his face as he remembered some of the fond and not so fond memories between himself and the Gunner.

"To be honest with you, your sister kidnapped me and demanded that I make weapons for her." chuckled the Chihuahua like it was a joke. Fang's jaw just dropped at the answer. _–Holy shit!- _Even though Digit couldn't see the shocked look on the weasel's face, the Chihuahua could just tell it was there. "Don't worry, at first I was scared shitless, but after she told me she _wanted _me to make guns, I was actually ecstatic. Hell, I could practice my art even more and my weapons would be used!" he said happily. "After a while though we came to an understanding I started working for her for some income, a place to stay and some company since before I just lived in a crappy apartment."

_-This guy sure does have some weird peeves.-_

Fang was left speechless. "Wow, just . . . wow." was all he could say.

The Chihuahua just laughed as he typed. "Heh, that's what everyone says!"

* * *

_-Alright, so after that Digit and I could very well acquainted with each other. Joked around and he even passed me one of his DigiDrink energy drinks. In all honesty, it's not that bad. Pretty good actually, but fuck I can just taste the sugar in that shit. Really makes me wonder how he stays so mellow, but whatever.-_

After checking the inventory and maintenance around some of the weapons, Digit was finally done in the armory and the two walked out laughing because of a joke that Fang had made. The two then went over to the living room area where Digit just slumped down onto the couch nonchalantly. Fang had asked him where he sleeps and the Chihuahua replied with a brisk 'wherever' which made the two laugh again.

It didn't take long for a certain green duck to ruin the moment though.

"Hi guys!" said an enthusiastic Bean as he dashed into the room, a smile on his face.

Digit just threw the duck a casual wave from his position on the couch since he had been acquainted with him for a while already. Fang did the same, but he was sitting on the head of the couch. After getting greeted, Bean just dashed off into his room, cackling mischievously as if he was planning something. Fang didn't mind though, unless Bean's horrible plans involved him blowing up something in the base.

It was all seeming like a nice day for Fang. _-But then the bearer of horrible madness and pain came along.- _

"Eyes on the screen bro." said Bayonet, this time in nicer tone than Fang would've inspected, a smile on her face. Fang raised his eyebrow in curiosity at the sight of his sister in such a nonviolent state.

–_What is happening to her? The first time we met she was a cruel bitch, but as time goes on, she's starting to slowly become . . . nicer.- _

Instead of just flat out asking his sister what kind of 'nice bug' had crawled up her ass, Fang just directed his attention over to the large screen that worked as a TV and monitor. Bayonet leaped over the couch and took a seat next to Digit's head who was still lying down on the couch. She then took out a keyboard-like remote and hit a key on it.

"So who am I killing this time?" asked Fang as he watched the screen flicker with other information that was just confusing static to him.

Digit readjusted his glasses as he watched from his lazy position. He wondered what it was like to be an assassin. In a matter of no time, the picture of a red rabbit appeared on the screen. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, with black hair fashioned into a sort of crazy Mohawk and devious orange eyes. The rabbit wore nothing but a pair of dark green, camo pattern pants, cinched together with a black leather belt that had the G.U.N. symbol as a belt buckle. Since he wore no shirt, it revealed a well toned body with great abs and a tattoo of a bull's eye right over his heart.

_-Woah, am I killing a fucking rockstar or an assassin?- _

"This is Shift Terrest the Rabbit," explained Bayonet as a tiny panel of information appeared next to the picture of the rabbit. "Says he works as the reconnaissance expert assassin in the C.A.R.D. line-up, great with outdoor ambushes and tracking people." said the Gunner with a smirk, since she knew that Fang hated the outdoors.

"A fucking outdoor survivalist?" asked Fang skeptically.

"Heh, yeah, also says that there are no records of him in any city and instead he's taking his vacation in . . ." she read the information and giggled. "The forest just outside of Washington state."

_-Fucking great! The outdoors! Come on! I hate nature!- _Fang facepalmed after hearing the information. The thought of him sitting in front of a campfire in the middle of the forest at night time was seriously disheartening for him. Digit seemed to notice the weasel's sorrow and found it funny. The Livewire knew that sniper were supposed to characteristically like nature since they spent most of their time out there anyways and thought it was funny that Fang hated it.

"Come on Fang, its just camping." chuckled the Chihuahua as he continued to lie on the couch next to Bayonet.

"Shut up." murmured Fang under his breath.

Bayonet giggled deviously. "That's not the worst of your problems though." she said. "Ryu told me about that little 'Warp Shot' you did when you fought Mia, interesting attack." commented the Gunner.

Digit's jaw dropped after hearing this and he finally understood why Fang was asking so many questions about Warp Techniques. Fang then groaned in agitation, knowing that Ryu had once again ratted him out. Despite the fact that he was insane, Ryu was definitely turning out to be a weird sort of pest. A thought then entered the Sniper's head and he was sure that it would get him out of training with his sister this time.

"But you just gave me the target's information! I should get going now while the info's still fresh!" said Fang with a smile.

Hearing the horrible excuse just made Bayonet laugh. "The guy lives in the fucking forest, he's not going anywhere." she said, wiping the smile right off of Fang's face. _–Fuck, she's right.- _Bayonet then sprung out of seat, leaving Digit still laying there. "Now get your ass in the training room, you've still got to tell me why you took Mia as your prisoner." she said before grabbing Fang by the ear and dragging him off to the training room. All the while, Fang let out a stream of pained curse words.

Digit couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the big sister picking on the smaller one and not before long the Chihuahua went back to lying down on the couch. As the Livewire looked up at the ceiling, he wondered exactly what it was like to be an assassin since he had been working for one for so long. Sure he knew how to use the weapons he created, but he always wanted to feel the thrill of actually killing someone. Digit then brought one hand in front of his head and he inspected it. Since no one was around, he figured he might as well check if _it _still worked.

He snapped his fingers once and a bolt of yellow energy sparked between his fingers. Digit smiled at the sight, knowing that something was definitely happening to him. Still, no one believed him, but he didn't care. If no one believed that he had some weird powers, then he'd live to show them all. The Chihuahua snapped his fingers again, this time, making a louder snap and an even bigger spark of yellow energy.

"Heh, soon enough." he murmured before suddenly jumping off of the couch and heading towards the training room to watch Bayonet and Fang train. Before getting there though, he made a quick stop by the fridge to grab himself a couple more cans of DigiDrink.

* * *

Loud typing could be heard in the confines of a large laboratory. Seated in front of a large array of computer screens was a plump man wearing red and his fingers danced along the keyboard at incredible speeds as he continued to analyze the data he had been given. His beady eyes gazed through his circular glasses as information played across the screens at paces that only he could read. It was his greatest plan yet and he wondered why he had never figured this out sooner.

His laboratory was large and circular with a scanner spilling out readouts a couple feet away from him. Behind the madman was a giant glass cylinder filled with yellow viscous fluid. A machine with hydraulic pistons in it pumped more and more fluid into the cylinder and oxygenized it to a small degree making tiny air bubbles here and there. Machines were scattered along the walls, each with their own use towards the survival of project. The liquid inside the cylinder was too thick to see through, but wires could be seen leading inside of it and into whatever was floating inside.

The screen in front of the madman quickly displayed a status report and he was happy with how things were progressing.

Data Inputted: 34%

Weapons System: Offline

Battle Data Installed: 21%

Project Label: None Specified

A toothy grin appeared across the doctor's face as he finally input the project's name. Behind him however, two pairs of glowing red eyes shined right through the yellow fluid.

* * *

**And so Fang receives the most expensive thing he will ever sit on while Digit shows some extreme aggression towards Tails! Not only that, but we discover the next target in the line-up and whatever the hell Digit can do! And what's this! What's the doc got planned! Keep reading and find out!**

**Please Review!**


	17. Get Warped

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Digit the Livewire and Mia the Cat © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Seventeen

Get Warped

_-Son of a bitch! She's gone fucking nu- oh shit!-_

A single bead of warm sweat dropped off of the weasel's face right as he jumped to the side to avoid a sudden torrent of bullet that soared right past him. Once his body hit the ground he rolled before getting back into a standing position. Today's training session was more of a gauntlet for the Sniper. No time to think about some plan of attack, instead, there was only the panicked want to survive. The weasel looked over to his side to see his sister aiming the barrel of a large M16 assault rifle at him and he knew that she wouldn't go easy on him.

Bayonet smirked, sending chills right down Fang's spine. He had been running around, weaponless and frantic for the last half hour.

_-Shit!-_

Seconds before she could squeeze the trigger of her weapon, Fang was already running again. In Bayonet's opinion though, this was like game hunting. Loud, rapid pops filled the air as lead bullets flew in a straight line towards Fang, but thankfully the Sniper was still moving. Bullets flew by behind him as he ran down the length of the room. More sweat continued to stream down the male weasel's face, but before he could put more effort into his running, he heard the gunfire stop. His eyes widened, knowing what his sister planning.

_-Damn it! Too much fucking momentum to stop now!-_

Fang quickly dropped to the floor on his side, sliding forwards one bullet grazed the top of his hat. If he had continued running in a standing position, he guessed that the bullet would've passed through his heart. It wasn't over yet though and the weasel quickly readjusted his weight and got to his feet before launching himself into a frontlfip as another storm of bullet smashed into the ground underneath him.

_-Smart ass bitch, but I'm smarter!-_

Thankfully the training session wasn't all about dodging bullets and his sister left Fang with one mean of fighting back. Placed on the ground at the far end of the room was Fang's revolver and his objective was to get to it and fight back. Too most people they would've thought as that as easy. Not with Bayonet though. During the start of the session Bayonet was able to anticipate her brother's moves and cut him off before he was able to get to his weapon. Fang was slowly starting to learn how to think on his feet though and it was paying off as he got closer and closer to his prized weapon.

"Almost there Nacky!" said Bayonet with a devious grin as she aimed down the sight of her assault rifle.

He just snarled in return as he ran. "Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." he barked back angrily.

_-Damn, gotta keep moving!-_

Every single training session put more and more dents in the walls and floor of the training room. This time was no different. Fang continued to run towards his weapon and he was starting to get closer and closer to it. A smile made its way across the Sniper's face as he dashed off towards the deadly tool. Bayonet was going to try everything she could to stop him though and she quickly slammed another cartridge into her assault rifle before realigning her aim.

Fang heard this and gritted his teeth. "I'm not going to let you stop me!" he roared as another bead of sweat dropped off of his chin and onto the ground.

The familiar sound of rapid fire bursts then filled Fang's ears and he jumped back to avoid another barrage of bullets. He then continued his mad dash towards his weapon. Another foreboding silence of his sister's weapon then filled the air and the Sniper grimaced as some second instinct of his told him what was going to happen.

Then, out of pure reflex, Fang dove forwards as another maelstrom of bullets flew all around his body, none of them hit him though. Once he hit the ground, the male weasel rolled forwards, more bullets still flying around him, before entering another forward slide.

_-Come on! Come on! Come on!-_

His weapon was just inches away and after forty, agonizing minutes, he smiled.

"Mine!" he yelled triumphantly as he slid towards his weapon and grabbed it with one hand. _–Yes!-_

As he continued to slide on the ground, Fang brought his gun up and aimed it at his sister. Even though he was still sliding, he managed to get a good aim at her and he fired. He wasn't going for a kill shot though and instead wanted to just wound her. Bayonet smirked, now the odds were evened up since both of them had weapons. The Gunner then leaned to the side to avoid a single revolver round as her brother quickly got to his feet.

Both of them aimed their weapons at each others' heads, neither of them willing to back down.

"You ready?" asked Bayonet, still smirking as sweat started to form on her forehead.

He snickered at the question. "Hell yeah." was his only reply, his eyes narrowing in anticipation. _–Shit's going to get real.-_

"Heh, good." said Bayonet, muscles tensing. "And a five, six, seven, eight!"

_-Again, that weird ass way of counting, wait, I should pay attention!-_

After quickly snapping back to reality, Fang ducked under a quartet of bullets that soared right over his head. Fang then quickly angled his body to the side before he straightened his legs, launching him to the left as he aimed his weapon at his sister and fired two shots at her. Bayonet responded by twirling around while moving to the side before stopping her spin and aiming her assault rifle with one hand right Fang's body as he fell to the ground.

Fang grit his teeth as he saw the elongated barrel of the rifle aimed right at him.

_-Time to see if I can really control this shit.-_

"Warp Counter!" yelled Fang suddenly with high hopes that it'd work.

His words made Bayonet's eyes widen in shock since she assumed that Fang had already mastered the rare ability. She was half correct.

Time seemed to slow down around Fang and a smirk made its way across his face at the sight. _–Heh, I'm starting to get used to this.- _Sadly for him though, the momentary distortion in time wasn't long enough and it only lasted a few seconds before it sped up again. Luckily Bayonet was still caught off guard by the change in time and once it was over Fang had already landed on the ground. This left the female weasel confused since normally the distortion gave him a good thirty seconds or so to get out of the way, instead Fang only got four seconds at the least.

The Sniper quickly jumped to his feet though and aimed his weapon at his sister's head, an angry look on his face before he pulled the trigger. _–Shit! What am I doing! I could kill her!- _Thankfully, the Gunner swiftly bent backwards as the bullet soared above her face. Angered, Bayonet quickly got back up before windmill kicking Fang's weapon right out of his hands. _–Bitch got skills.- _Instead of panicking once more that he had no weapon again, Fang just brought his right fist back before launching it at his sister's face.

Her eyes widened in shock before the fist impacted her face. The force of the punch sending her flying backwards. She then hit the ground with a thud before slowly getting up, her hand on her face as it throbbed with pain. Fang kept a serious glare on his face as he watched his sister shake it off.

"You just hit a girl!" she yelled angrily, pushing through the pain.

He snickered at her words. "So?" he asked, a sly smirk on his face.

Instead of just going off on him about how guys weren't supposed to do that, Bayonet dropped her assault rifle onto the floor and kicked it away. The Gunner then took up a fighting stance as a smirk that mimicked Fang's appeared on her face. "Heh, good to see I'm not fighting some pussy then." she said deviously.

Fang took up a fighting position as well, his smirk broadening. "Let's do this." he said slyly.

Both assassins then charged each other, instead of swapping bullets, they'd be swapping punches.

_-Too be honest with you, training with my sis is actually becoming more enjoyable. Not only that, but I'm also getting stronger! Hell, if I were to punch a person before they'd probably laugh at me. My reflexes and reaction time have also improved as well. I might even go as far as to say that my time being spent with my sister has also ummmm, lowered my hatred for her? Errr, you never heard that. But yeah, this shit is really paying off now.-_

A loud thud sounded as Bayonet kicked Fang in the chest. The Sniper coughed up some spit as his eyes widened from the pain. He staggered back a couple of steps before pushing through the pain and growling at his sister. Fang then brought his fist up in an upward punch towards his sister's gut. The punch then impacted Bayonet square in the chest. Unlike Fang, she wasn't able to ignore the pain before managing to push the Sniper away.

"Getting pretty good bro." said Bayonet, a smirk on her face before coughing up some spit.

"Heh, I'm not even done yet." replied Fang cockily. His revolver was at his feet and before Bayonet could do anything, the Sniper kicked his weapon up into the air before grabbing it with one hand and tossing six revolver bullets into the air behind him. He then quickly emptied the rounds in his gun before swinging his revolver back so that the bullets landed in their respective slots with ease. Fang then swung the six barrels back into place with a flick of the wrist. "Took me a while to figure out how to do that correctly." chuckled the weasel before making his pistol spin around on his finger.

"Nice." said Bayonet before getting to her feet and wiping a drop of saliva from the corner of her mouth. "But we're not done yet."

_-Crafty bitch.-_

Before Fang could even react, Bayonet withdrew her own pistol from its holster and lifted it up to her brother's face. _–Not happening!- _

The Sniper grimaced. "Warp Counter!" he said before time slowed down around him. Fang then raised his own pistol and swatted Bayonet's weapon away before aiming the end of his revolver at her forehead. The end of Fang's revolver then glowed purple.

"Warp . . ." began Fang.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down! I give! I give!" said Bayonet suddenly, dropping her weapon and putting her hands up in surrender. There was a nervous look on her face all of a sudden, fearing that she might actually die at the hands of his brother.

Hearing the magic words, the purple light at the end of the Sniper's pistol died down and Fang finally lowered his revolver with a relieved sigh. _–Thank god, for a second there I didn't know if I actually could stop the energy from building up.-_

Bayonet giggled as she wiped beads of sweat off of her brow. "Good session Nacky." she complimented with a smile before heading towards the fridge.

"Heh, thanks." replied Fang returning the smile. _–See! There she goes again being nice to me!-_

Once making it over to the fridge, Bayonet pulled the door open and reached into it before pulling out two of Digit's trade mark DigiDrink. She then tossed Fang a can before the two shared a drink of the sugary energy drink. Both of them then had an idle chat with each other, talking about the weather, what Fang's next target might be like and other things. The two of them even shared a laugh from now and then as opposed to before where they just argued.

_-Well, it's been a week since Bayonet's started to really drill me on these Warp attacks and shit. I've learned how to control some of my powers actually, pretty cool, but the duration of each Warp Counter isn't as long as it should. Sis says it should be at least thirty seconds, and I'm still barely scrapping up ten seconds. It's alright though, I can use Warp Shot when I want, but still have to learn how to call it off and how much power I should invest in each shot. Haven't really learned any new moves though.-_

"So what are you going to be doing while I'm out killing this Shift guy?" asked Fang curiously as he took a sip out from the can of energy drink.

Bayonet shrugged. "Well, I don't really have a target for the next couple of months since I'm on vacation." she said. _–Assassins get vacations!- _"So I'll probably just hang around here with Digit or go meet up with a few other friends of mine." said the Gunner with another shrug.

"Oh okay, good to see that assassins have vacations to." said Fang with a chuckle as he smiled.

"Heh yeah," said his sister, returning the smile. "And about Digit . . . ." trailed off the Gunner.

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden statement. "What about him? Kid's awesome in my books." said Fang simply as he looked at his sister.

"No, that's not it," she said. "Digit's a good kid and I know he told you how we met, but I just don't really want him to be involved in our kind of work." she explained. "His only purpose is to build us our weapons, not help us kill people alright?"

_-I get it. She cares for him and doesn't want him to turn out to be a bad guy like us or something. Heh, well that's good. Wouldn't want a kid like him to turn out to be some maniacal killer like Bean or Ryu. I can understand why she's worried and she just doesn't want me to get him involved in this stuff.-_

Fang nodded. "Alright, I promise." he said with a smile.

She nodded in thanks. "Great, now let's continue." said the Gunner as she crushed the metal can in her hands and dropped it onto the floor.

* * *

"Soooooo, who'm I running this mission with?" asked Fang as he wiped sweat off of his forehead with a white towel.

Their training session had ended already and Fang and Bayonet were exiting the training room with white towels in hand as they wiped sweat off of themselves. It had been yet another successful sparring match between the two and luckily neither of them had killed one another. Both assassins walked into the living room and slumped onto the couch together before Bayonet finally answered his brother's question.

"To be honest with you, I have no fucking idea. I just know that it's either Bean or Bark." answered the Gunner tiredly.

"Fuck, really? Cool, been a while since I've busted some heads with them." chuckled Fang as he enjoyed the cool breeze that the air conditioner provided. _–Heh, last time I worked with them they were weak ass retards with no idea what they were doing. Now they're strong as retards with no idea what they're doing. Wow, what a difference.-_

"Good, they've gotten way better now, you'll definitely like how they operate." stated his sister with a smile.

Before the two could delve deeper into Bean and Bark's new abilities, Digit the Livewire walking into the room casually, an open can of Digidrink in hand. Digit walked over to the two seated assassins and leaned over the couch to see them. He took a sip from his can and smiled at the two.

"What goes on?" he asked curiously.

Bayonet giggled at the question. "Not much, just relaxing," she said before turning to Fang. "Oh and today you're heading out with your partner, whoever he might be out of the two numb nuts you call friends." said the Gunner

"Awesome." was all Fang could say, ready to work with whoever.

"Heh, well you go ahead and have fun killing that Shift dude." said the Chihuahua before turning to look at Bayonet. "And what will you do while he's gone?" he asked her. "Lemme guess, some weird, secret escapades?" guessed the Livewire.

She giggled before ruffling Digit's hair. "Yep, you sure do know me well don't you Dijy?" she asked with a smile, using the chihuahua's pet name that was given to him during his time first couple of weeks being held 'captive' by Bayonet.

"Two years is a long time Nic." replied Digit, returning the smile.

_-These two are real close. I don't mind, hell, I like Digit to. Kinda reminds me of some little brother I never had or something. Is that weird? Hmmm, well, not really now that I think about it. That Sonic asshole considers Tails to be his friend doesn't he? Guess it's normal . . . . sorta.-_

"So Digit," said Fang suddenly getting into the conversation. "What makes you stay here anyways? Other than the fact that you like building weapons. Isn't your family worried about your or something?" asked the Sniper, wanting to delve deeper into Digit's being.

Digit shrugged. "Eh, well, my family doesn't really know where I am actually, nor do they care." he explained. "Heh, to be honest with you, you even killed my Uncle Rios!" he said with a smile and without a care in the world.

"Wait what!" yelled Bayonet and Fang simultaneously while jumping out of their seats. Both of them were equally as surprised and what made it even more shocking was the fact that Digit was so nonchalant about it.

_-I killed his uncle!-_

Seeing their reaction just made Digit laugh and take another sip from his energy drink. "Yeah, it's alright though, the only thing he ever blabbed on about was making me join the army or women . . . . mostly women though." trailed off the Chihuahua.

"That's crazy! Why didn't you say anything though!" yelled Fang in a fit of confusion and shock.

The Chihuahua shrugged. "You guys never asked, besides, not like I cared much about him. He was one of those drinking abusive uncles anyways." explained Digit simply.

Both Bayonet and Fang looked at each other. They had no idea what to think now. What surprised the two the most was the fact that Digit was acting so calm about it. Another thing that surprised them was that they didn't know up until this point. Fang and Bayonet then looked at Digit who just laughed at their expressions finding it funny that they were taking it so seriously. Digit was actually laughing so hard that he ended up falling off of the couch and rolling around on the floor.

"Why do you two look so shocked!" he asked whilst laughing at the two.

_-This kid is soooooooo weird!-_

After a couple of minutes, the sibling assassins got down to business and started to question Digit. His story was true and the Livewire didn't give a damn about it. Instead he still found it funny that Fang and Bayonet were still shocked about it. Seeing that Digit didn't care though, then eased the assassins thoughts and started to joke around with him as well about the subject. Even though they didn't admit it, they shared a very nice, peaceful moment with each other, laughing, joking and talking with each other. If Digit weren't a Chihuahua, some might have even mistaken them for a family.

"Hey! Stop the luvvy dubby shit!" yelled a voice from behind them suddenly.

_-That voice . . . so . . . familiar.-_

The three of them then looked behind them to see a very familiar green duck. Fang's jaw dropped at the sight of him though since the Dynamite was outfitted in the weirdest and yet _–Most badass- _thing he had ever seen him wear. The Sniper jumped over the couch and walked towards Bean.

"Dude . . ." trailed off Fang, still surprised.

"Get your ass in gear Fang!" yelled the duck enthusiastically. "We've got a bunny to hunt!"

Strapped across the duck's chest was a bandolier of grenades, while across his waist was a belt that carried grenade launcher ammunition, he had a pair of dark brown cargo pants on that were packed with more explosives while on his back was a black backpack stuffed with even more dangerous goodies. Clenched in the duck's left hand was a burly, black grenade launcher with the word 'BOOM!' etched into the side in big silver letters.

"It's been so long since I've been let loose in such an open area! Come on Fang! I'm so excited!" said Bean happily.

_-Don't know if I should be happy or scared. Motherfucker might light the entire forest on fire!-_

* * *

**G.U.N. Communicator Call #500225**

"Hey there sweet cheeks." said a sly, devilish male voice over the communicator.

There was a groan of disgust on the other side. "What the hell do you want?" asked a snippy female voice in an irritated tone.

"Awwww, don't be actin' like that doll, ruins the mood y'know?" replied the sly voice, chuckling under his breath. "B'sides, aren'tcha glad to hear my voice?" he asked. "You work to much doll, ease up for once, and stop workin! This is our vaca-"

"Are you done spewing your shit through the phone?" asked the girl snidely cutting him off as if she was doing some more important.

"Heheheh, you're breakin' my heart." was all the male could say, still chuckling under his breath. "But all dat aside, I just wanted to see how you're takin things in since we've got ourselves an assassin on us."

"Doesn't fucking matter, we're stronger than that." snorted the female. "Hell, I expected Mia and Rios to die." she said cruelly. "And if you die, then it just proves how much of an impudent shit you are."

"Such carin' words doll, but that's not the point I'm tryin' to drive home here." explained the male as the sound of a fire starting was heard on his side of the communicator. "Look here sweet cheeks, I went down to a G.U.N. HQ and checked some shit out, turns out, we actually got some leads." said the sly voice, making it clear that he was smiling deviously.

"Yeah, Fang the Sniper, old news you fucktard, goodbye-"

"Wait! That ain't it doll. It's the fact that I know how to lure him in." said the male.

There was a pause and the sound of the female putting the communicator back to her ear was heard. "I'm listening." she said, now giving her full attention to the guy she hated.

"When you finally decide to get back into the killin' game, go check out a Mister Digit Reever. Says he has some ties with Fang's accomplish, Bayonet." said the sly voice. "Find him, catch him, lure him in and chop the dumbfuck's head off." said the male.

"Oh, so you want me to do it? You lazy douche." snapped the female.

"For one, I'm in the forest eating me up some fruit, second, I know how much you like chopping people up." said the male with a chuckle as the sound of him biting into a fruit of some kind sounded.

There was yet another pause. "Fuck, you're right, but there's got to be some other reason why you're telling me this." deduced the female.

"Heh, yeah there is doll, can we finally go out on a date?" he asked. "I've been workin' my ass off, it's the least you can do." said the male.

There was just some laughing from the female's side. "Heh, in your dreams!" she said before hanging up on him.

* * *

**And so we get through another chapter to see how Fang is getting used to his sister. Meanwhile more agents are planning and poor Digit is being dragged into it despite the fact that Bayonet doesn't want him to! Oh no! See how this all turns out in the next chapter where Fang and Bean do some killer camping!**

**Please Review!**


	18. Camping Bastard

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Shift the Rabbit © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Eighteen

Camping Bastard

_-Fuck nature. I hate nature. Stupid bugs. Damn sun. Cold ass nights. Who the hell would ever want to go camping?-_

It had been two since Bean had announced that he'd be Fang's traveling partner. Fang had spent one day packing and preparing whilst also trying to get some information from Mia about Shift. She remained strong and didn't say a thing about Shift which was annoying, but the Sniper expected this. Before he had actually left though Fang took the time to help Mia with eating and so on since she was disabled. Her arm was slowly healing up though and soon enough she'd be able to use it again. Oddly enough however, as time went on Fang was starting to feel odd around Mia and almost every time he went into her room, he could've sworn that she had blushed a little.

_-She's blushing around me and I have no idea why. Kinda weird. Hell, to be honest, when I walk into the room, I feel my face get warmer to. Wait, am I blushing when I walk into the room with her? I can't tell if I am or not! Why though? Eh, whatever, I'm probably just getting paranoid is all.-_

Bayonet seemed to find something funny about having his brother constantly take care of Mia. She said it had to do something about him 'feeling something towards her.' This confused Fang. He didn't really grasp the concept since he had never really felt the emotion before. The thought of it however just confused him though and he continued to ponder what his sister meant.

"Y'know, soccer isn't as much as a pansy sport people say it is, it's actually really fun. And besides, to all those god damn people who say is for little prancing fairies, I'd like to see them do a fucking backflip and hit a ball!" ranted the duck. He had been doing this for a while now, but Fang had managed to tune him out.

_-Guy just won't shut the hell up!-_

They had been traveling for a while now and they were now entering the outskirts of the forest that Shift resided in. Fang found it annoying that they had to look for the guy in the forest, but Bean had somehow managed to cheer him up saying that they'd have fun. This made the weasel wonder exactly 'how' they'd have fun, but he let it go, thinking that Bean figure something out. So far though, Bean was just talking about sports _–which get really boring, really fast. Hell to be honest, I don't even watch much sports. Too busy shooting people and whatnot. Ummm, guess hunting could be a sport I watch.-_

One thing that Fang did find enjoyable about the trip was the fact that he was using his new bike the Imperial Empress. Fang was loving it so far and would probably hug Digit for making everything so perfect. The seat was comfortable and the placement of the handlebars was perfect. The Sniper loved how it rode like a dream with a small amount of noise compared to the sputtering motor of his old aerobike. What Fang wanted to use the most was the bike's Sniper Mode, but he'd have to be patient until he found his target.

"So Nacky, what've you been up to while Bark and I weren't witchya?" asked Bean curiously as he rode besides Fang on a dark green Extreme Gear.

_-Oh, he's finally done talking about sports? About fucking time.-_

Fang rubbed his chin with one hand as he thought about it. "Hmmmm, well, I was killing people like I normally do, but never as badass as I do now!" chuckled the weasel.

Bean smirked. "Well that's good, I thought you were being some hobo on the streets, mugging people for money or something." laughed the Dynamite out loud. "Hell, Fang the Hobo." he said under his breath, giggling like a child at some immature joke.

The Sniper grimaced at the sight of his immature and insane partner before sighing. _–Heh, just like old times. Better then working with some random ass stranger or some bitch I hate.- _In truth, Fang actually liked it this way. Even though Bean was in fact crazy, Fang found the assurance that he could trust him because of their history together. If Fang had to choose two people in the world he could trust the most he'd probably choose Bark and Bean.

"So what do you think this Shift dude is like? Some down to earth hippie?" asked Fang curiously, keeping his eyes on the road however. "Hell, he lives in the forest so I wouldn't be surprised." chuckled the Sniper.

Hearing this made Bean laugh. "Hahahahaha! Probably man! He probably smokes weed to!" laughed the duck, almost falling off of his board.

Seeing his partner laughing so hard, enticed a small chuckle from the Sniper. "Heh, yeah, hopefully he does so it makes our job fucking easier." he said under his breath.

More laughing ensued and Fang knew that it would be nice having a friendly face around him for once.

_-Some people think assassins are those type of guys who shave their heads, where suits and follow a strict agenda, whether it's shooting people, relaxing or even taking a fucking dump. Now to be honest with you, there are probably assassins out there that are like that, but they're not me. Eh, don't know how to explain it, but being an assassin is a kind of art form. We take pride in our work, cherish the fun moments, scold the bad ones and so on. Hell, I met a thief who thought the same thing except about thievery. I guess if you put your mind to anything for a long period of time, it can become a work of art. Whether it's playing music, stealing things, cleaning or even shooting people in the head. Heh, for me, my style of art is having fun, doing what needs to be done and hanging with my friends as we tear somebody a new one. Everyone has their own style I guess, this just happens to be mine and for Bean . . .-_

"Heheheh, if we can't find this guy, can I light the forest on fire?" asked the Dynamite deviously, with a psychotic grin and eyes wide with insanity.

_-His art form is probably 'bigger the boom, the better it is.' Not surprised though. I've known the guy for a while and explosions are pretty much the only thing that he loves the most.-_

_-Wait, why the fuck am I getting all philosophical and shit? Oh fuck it.-_

Both assassins were busy having a good time chatting it up about life and other random subjects that they _–mostly Bean- _could come up with as they cruised through the road that cut though the forest. It was easy going so far and they were trying to find a good place to dig in for the night. The two then took a turn onto a dirt road that lead into the forest and made their way deeper in nature. Seconds after Fang got off of the concrete road, he started to feel annoyed. Mosquitoes battered him constantly and the pungent smell of the forest reminded him of the scent of a bar bathroom.

_-Seriously fuck the outdoors.-_

After finally finding a good spot to rest, Fang took out a file folder and opened it. Inside of it contained data on Shift that Digit was able to pull from the G.U.N. database. It was hard to do since all of the C.A.R.D. members were supposed to be ghosts in the systems, but the Livewire was able to get some information on him. Fang scanned the information while Bean took out a hacky sack and started to kick it up and down with amazing agility.

"Hmmmm, great, most of the shit here is pretty fucking useless." said Fang in an irritated manner as he flipped through the pages. "High school dropout, failed rockstar and yet nothing about what the fuck makes him so god damn special." muttered the Sniper. "Oh! Well this one is pretty fucking interesting." stated Fang, making Bean catch his hacky sack in one hand before looking at him.

"What?" asked bean in a playfully curious tone.

"Say's here that he's a –"

Without Fang's consent, time seemed to slow down around him. The weasel lowered the file folder in front of him just to see a shiny object coming towards the right side of his head. Fang's eyes widened at the sight.

_-Shit!-_

Losing control of his Warp Counter, Fang quickly moved his head forward and out of the object's path. Time suddenly returned to normal just in time for Fang to see a red, steel tipped arrow hit a tree to his left. Fang grimaced at the sight before casting the files away.

"Hunter." said Fang, finishing his sentence finally before turning his gaze over to the person who had fired the arrow at him.

Standing a couple meters away from the two assassins stood a shirtless red rabbit, wearing a pair of dark green camo pattern pants tightened by a black leather belt with the disgusting symbol of G.U.N. as the metal belt buckle. He had a crazy black Mohawk between his perked up ears and the tattoo of a bull's eye right over his heart. In his hands was a large black crossbow with a sort of revolving reloading mechanism that seemed similar to an actual revolver pistol, while strapped to his back was an extra pack to carry more arrows.

"Well whad'ya know? A weasel and a duck." smirked the rabbit deviously as he stared down the scoped sights of his crossbow. "Never been weasel huntin' before, but duck is is da best." he chuckled maliciously.

_-Is this guy a fucking idiot?-_

Fang and Bean both smirked, neither of them frightened by something as primal as a stupid crossbow. An insane smile curled across Bean's lips as his hands twitched over a pair of grenades in his pockets while Fang slowly drew his hands towards his two pistols. Even though he was outnumbered, the rabbit still seemed pretty cocky about it. This made Fang curious about this sight though. It was obvious that the odds were not in favor of Shift, but he continued to remain stalwart.

_-Either this guy is one huge dumbfuck, or something bad is gonna happen.-_

There was one thing that neither Fang nor Bean took account of though. The one key fact that would be of sole importance during the battle. As the two assassins stared down the rabbit, neither of them realized it yet until Shift reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

As Shift carried his crossbow with one hand, he took out a cylindrical black object with red buttons going along the top of it and a large one on the top. Fang's eyes widened at the sight of it as he suddenly realized the key variable in the entire fight.

"Let's have some fun." said Shift slyly as he pressed a button on the remote.

The two assassins had forgotten about the home field advantage.

"Bean! Let's jet!" yelled Fang frantically before revving the engine of his aerobike and charging Shift. Bean obeyed and dashed off along with Fang before Shift turned around on the balls of his feet and started to run away. The Dynamite had no idea why Fang was acting so frantic since he didn't catch on, but right after they started to move, things got hectic.

Behind the two assassins, explosive charges went off underground making pillars of dirt and dust fly into the air. Seeing this scared the crap out of Fang, making him speed up while bean just smiled at the sight of explosions chasing them.

"Woohoo!" cheered Bean happily as he ran away from explosive trail.

Both Bean and Fang then caught up to Shift as he ran on foot and the rabbit just shot them both a cocky look. The rabbit's crossbow was slung across his back as he ran and he seemed to be having fun as well. The Sniper growled at him before hitting a switch on the left handlebar, putting the bike into autopilot. Fang then pulled out two pistols and aimed them at Shift as his bike drove itself. Sadly, bean didn't have the luxury of autopilot so he was sentenced to watch Fang have all the fun.

"Oooooooh! So you you're not as dumb as I thought!" chuckled Shift with a smirk as the two pistols remained focused on his head. "Cool, then I won't hafta go easy on ya then." he said before taking out what seemed to be a knife handle. Shift twisted the bottom part of the handle quickly making a silver substance rise out of the hilt and forming a long machete.

"Heh, first a crossbow and now a big fucking knife, man you are dumb." chuckled Fang, finding Shift's tactics mediocre at best. _–Sure, he rigged a part of the forest to explode, not too impressive.-_

"Not as dumb as you." replied Shift before suddenly slashing a rope hidden within a bush. Before Fang could pull the triggers however, Shift suddenly dove forward and into a hole that was concealed under a bush. _–What the fuck!-_

"Bunny jumped into hole!" proclaimed Bean in a surprised tone as the two continued to outrun the trail of explosives.

"Oh shit!" yelled Fang finally realizing something. "He rigged this entire forest!" he yelled frantically.

"Really!" asked Bean in an excited tone. "Yay! More exploding trees!" he said happily.

The explosion behind them suddenly ceased allowing the two assassins some time for a breather. Fang swerved his bike around, stopping it while Bean did the same. The Sniper was panting heavily from the adrenaline and feeling that he could've died, while Bean just giggled like an eager school child. Sweat dripped off of Fang's forehead as he tried to slow down his heart rate.

"Wait," said Fang, finally calming down. "He cut some rope thing, but what did it do?" he asked Bean, wondering if the insane duck had seen something he didn't.

Bean shrugged. "I dunno." he replied simply. _–Not good.-_

Before Fang could even say another word the sound of ropes groaning from carrying an incredible amount of weight. Hearing this made Fang's eyes widen in shock as he and Bean looked to the side to see three giant logs tied with ropes in a pendulum style swung towards them. _–You've got to be kidding me!- _Fighting through the panic, Fang took out both pistols again and aimed them at two of the three logs barreling towards himself and Bean.

"Bean get behind me!" yelled Fang seriously. His eyes narrowed angrily before the tip of both of his pistols started to exude a purple light. "Dual Warp Shot!" he then yelled before pulling the triggers of both of his guns.

Gunpowder exploded, forcing two purple energy enriched bullets soar out of Fang's weapons and towards the incoming log hammers. Once the bullets hit the logs, they carved right through them, turning them into bark chips as they blasted into one end and flew straight towards the other. The sight was amazing as the torn up bark chips just flew by Fang's face and once finished, the two logs he had shot at were nowhere to be found except for the tiny pieces that were left of them on the ground. The last log hammer swung right past him since and only scratched the pain on his bike as it passed by.

Bark chips skid and bounced off of the ground around Fang and Bean, leaving the two perfectly unharmed. Fang was now panting a little bit from using double the amount of energy he was used to for a normal Warp Shot. The fatigue wasn't too severe, but just enough to make him pant slightly. _–Well that was new, but nonetheless awesome.- _Bean peered over Fang's shoulder in total surprise.

"Dude! That was fucking awesome!" said the duck in a cheery tone.

"Heh, yeah." replied Fang, still panting a bit. "We should get moving, if this guy has this entire place rigged with traps, then we're fucked." said the weasel before driving off.

* * *

Deep within the forest however Shift was already at work. The red rabbit went from one tiny trap to another, making sure that the vines and rope tying things together were tight enough and that everything was in place. His same cocky smirk remained etched onto his features as he worked and behind him he was able to hear Fang and Bean's conversation though thanks to some carefully placed microphones that were even more concealed than his explosives. Night was falling over the forest and Shift was getting his toys ready for the day to come.

"Heheheh, bunny put bombs everywhere, what a smart bunny." laughed a Bean over the speaker.

Shift smirked. "Alrighty guys, today was just a warm up, tomorrow is when da fun really starts." chuckled Shift before tying off another knot.

Back with Bean and Fang, the two had already managed to start a fire and get settled down in a tiny forest clearing. They quickly checked the area for any bombs and got rid of them _–Even though Bean kept some.- _The two of them also discovered that there was no wildlife left in the forest as well due to Shift's hunting games, but neither of them cared since they brought food with them in case of emergencies.

"Shit, I dunno," cursed Fang in an irritated tone. "Odds are, the shit head has this place rigged and prepared for anything." said the weasel, looking into the distance and releasing an agitated sigh. "Everywhere we go, he can pretty much control to his own fucking will."

_-And I'm right to. Hell, we found twenty fucking bombs in this area before we took them out and started our camp! This is one big ass forest to so I bet he can blow this place to hell if he wants to!-_

There was a moment of silence between the two assassins as Bean ate a candy bar happily. Fang continued to devise a plan in his head even though Shift was listening in on every word they said to each other. In the distance, a couple miles away from them was a large mountain, its peak coated in ice. Fang admired the sight of the mountain for a moment, letting it soothe his strained thoughts for a couple of seconds.

"Yo Bean, I think I've got a plan." said Fang with a smirk before searching for something in his bag.

"Lay it on me Fangy." said Bean with a smirk before throwing the candy bar wrapped behind him casually.

"Alright, here's what we do." said Fang, taking out the two most important items he'd need during the mission.

Back with Shift, the rabbit smirked as he overheard every single word that Fang had said. "Hook, line and sinker."

* * *

**And so the fight with Shift begins! How will Fang and Bean fair against the hunter Shift? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	19. Natural Disaster: The Cunning Daredevil

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Shift the Rabbit © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Nineteen

Natural Disaster: The Cunning Daredevil

_-Heh, I came up with a brilliant plan yesterday! Bean was fine with it and so was I, now we just need to go through it.-_

Sleeping in the forest was definitely something that Fang didn't enjoy. Even though he only spent one night outdoors, he could already name countless reasons why he hated it. Instead of going off on a rant though, the Sniper was able to contain how incredibly irritated he was and get some sleep. Bean and Fang slept in shifts, since they didn't want to get killed in their sleep. Luckily they were undisturbed for the night since Shift wanted to let his prey sleep soundly and get as much rest for the next day.

Fang yawned as he got up and stretched. His body was aching from sleeping on the ground without a sleeping bag and his arms itched a bit. _–Fucking mosquitoes!- _The Sniper growled angrily at the tiny bites on his arms and scratched them a bit. The fire that he had made was already burnt up ashes and stone cold. He then looked around to see that Bean was nowhere to be found and he cursed audibly.

"Bean!" he yelled as he got to his feet. _–Fuck, I hope he better not be dead.- _The Sniper growled before grabbing his revolver and holding it in a ready position. "Bean! You better not be fucking dead!" yelled the weasel.

"Calm down!" replied the duck as he walked into the campsite. "I just went for a walk around the forest and I found more bombs!" he said happily, tossing a couple of disarmed explosives into the air. "Found one in a bush, one in a tree, one in a ditch and another one in a bush!" he said gleefully.

Seeing him safe and sound made Fang lower his weapon with a relieved sigh. "Damn dude, I thought that Shift dude got you or something." said Fang before holstering his revolver.

"Hey! Are you calling me stupid!" snapped Bean in an accusing tone.

The weasel chuckled. "Heh, well come one Bean, you've gotta admit that there are some things about you that do kinda classify you as . . . ermm" he trailed off, trying to find a word nicer than 'stupid.'

"You're an ass!" yelled Bean, starting to get angry for some reason as opposed to his normally cheery attitude.

"Woah now! Sorry! Geez." said Fang defensively, waving his arms for him to calm down.

Bean snickered before crossing his arms. "Good." he said before picking up the explosives he had disarmed and threw them into his backpack.

The Sniper chuckled a bit, finding that Bean was over exaggerating a bit much. Fang then started to stretch his muscles a bit to get the stiffness out. So far the weasel wasn't favoring sleeping on the dirt ground. Bean however looked unfazed after sleeping on the ground, but he figured that Bean was more accustomed to nature than he was. The weasel then walked over to his own backpack and pulled out an energy bar for his breakfast.

"Ready to start off the plan?" asked Fang as he pried the wrapper off of the bar.

He could see Bean's eyes narrow and a smug look come across his face. "Sure, but it sounded pretty stupid last night." said the duck sounding serious for some odd reason.

_-Hmmmmm, this is new. Hope it doesn't go too far.-_

Shift still had his microphones placed everywhere and he heard every single piece of Fang's plan the night before. The rabbit smirked in his manmade forest shack that he had built as he checked his supply of arrows. So far, everything was going according to Shift's plan and he was loving it. He also loved the fact that he had the chance to kill the person who had already taken out two of his teammates so avenging their names would be a good thing on his conscious as well.

Once Fang and Bean finally deployed their plan, Shift would begin his hunt.

Both assassins then got ready before finally heading out. The two of them rode their vehicles through the dense forest and since they both rode hovering vehicles, they didn't have to worry much about the terrain or pressure sensitive land mines. Bean however seemed uncharacteristically irritated for some reason as they rode around and Fang didn't want to bother him knowing that it was probably because of the plan.

"I don't fucking understand why I need to do all the fucking work now!" yelled the duck angrily, his personality changed. "You want me to defuse the bombs and relay them to my own detonator so we can blow this fucktard to bits, but still, that's retarded! All you have to do is bring the asshole over here and make me do all of the hard work!" he said.

Fang sighed. "Look you asshole, if you don't fucking like it, you can go the hell home." said the weasel, thinking that Bean wouldn't be as stupid as to actually take him up on the offer.

"Fuck you Fang! I could come up with a twice as better plan and I'm insane!" countered Bean, stopping in his tracks and staring at Fang with an angry look on his face.

_-Damn, he's taking this a bit far.-_

Now Fang was starting to get tired of Bean's ranting and decided to escalate as well. The weasel stopped his bike and turned to Bean, his eyes narrowed into a serious, yet angry glare. Fang didn't want to argue with Bean, but if things continued the way it did, then he would have no choice.

"Then why don't you go ahead and fucking try it then?" he asked him in a serious tone, trying to stop himself from yelling at a friend.

"Fine!" retorted Bean, much to Fang's surprise. "I thought working with you after such a long time would be fun, but noooooo! You're just pushing the work on me!" said Bean before turning his board around and starting to head the other way. "Go fuck yourself Fang!" yelled Bean angrily as he floated away.

_-Woah.-_

Seeing Bean just float away from him on his Extreme Gear left a shocked look on Fang's face. He had never seen Bean so angry and wondered where in the world it came from. The Sniper figured that Bean either really hated his plan, or was just in the moment or something. Fang had no idea how to continue either, whether he should call Bean over and try to stick to the plan or go it alone just like Bean. Instead, Fang just chuckled a bit.

_-Fine, let's get to fucking work then.-_

Deciding that he would do better off than Bean, Fang swerved his bike around and headed in a totally opposite direction.

_-This is where things get interesting.-_

While all of this conspired, Shift was left in the forest, his cocky smirk even wider. After listening to the little fallout with Bean and Fang, he figured that things would be even easier now. With two bumbling idiots roaming around in his forest, it would be easy pickings for the Cunning Daredevil. Shift quickly did a couple of simulations in his head of what would happen if he fought either Bean or Fang. So far he had compiled a lot of information beforehand so he knew quite a bit about the two assassins. He knew that Fang was the sniper and that Bean was the demolitions expert. Seeing that Bean was classified as 'psychopathic' Shift figured that he might as well get the wildcard variable out of the way.

The rabbit tightened a few bolts on his crossbow and checked his arrows before pulling the bowstring back. It was time to go on a duck hunt.

* * *

Bean snarled under his breath, his grip on the grenade launcher in his hands tightening after feeling a sudden change in atmosphere. It looked like he wasn't enjoying his day at all and the angry look on his face definitely reflected that. The duck's eyes darted from left to right and in that split seconds, the anger faded completely, bringing back the good old insane Bean that everyone knew. His lips curled into a psychotic smile, for him, it was time to party.

"Trees go boom!" he then yelled to himself giddily before aiming grenade launcher at a grouping of trees in front of him.

In truth, he had no idea where Shift was, Bean just wanted to blow something up. Ironically however, he chose the right spot. Shift cursed before running away from the exploding trees, the rabbit quickly dove forward and rolled on the ground on impact before getting into cover behind a boulder in the ground. The rabbit then pulled his crossbow up and aimed it at Bean's head. He knew that the Dynamite had used all six of his grenades in his launcher and that he was flat out of ammo.

"Come on ducky!" yelled Shift before squeezing the trigger of his crossbow three times, launching a trio of arrows at Bean.

The duck smirked before curving his body to the left to avoid one arrow before rolling to the right to avoid the next two. He quickly slid six more grenades into the slots of his grenade launcher before pushing the carousel back into place. Bean then raised his grenade launcher back at the Shift to find that he was already gone. In his place however was a rattling bush and an open hole leading deep into the ground.

"Heheh, he jumped into a 'rabbit hole.'" joked Bean before swerving his grenade launcher from the left to right, trying to find where Shift was going to pop out of.

Underground, Shift was preparing some more surprises for Bean. The rabbit crawled over to a bundle of color coded cord and counted each one. He then took out a tiny map of the area so he could figure out which traps would be triggered depending on which string he would pull. A smirk formed across Shift's lips as he found the perfect trap to deploy.

Topside, Bean was starting to get really anxious about where Shift was going to pop up. It was annoying to fight an enemy that hid and used traps instead of actually fighting. Before the Dynamite could live up to his name and just blow more things up, he heard the sound of rope groaning with the distribution of weight. He looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. The Dynamite looked in all directions before coming to one conclusion.

"Don't look up!" he said before diving forward just as a large wooden log smashed into the ground where he once stood. A small cloud of dust erupted from the ground where the log impacted the ground. Bean rolled onto his back before jumping to his feet. "Alright! No more traps for you!" he yelled maniacally before unleashing a barrage of grenade onto the trees around him, getting rid of any possible form of traps that Shift could've put up.

Once finished, a large cloud of smoke rose out of the forest and into the daytime air. Bean wasn't done yet though and as he reloaded his grenade launcher from within the smoke, Shift crawled out of his hiding spot and coughed up some dust and dirt.

"God damn, at this rate, I won't have a place to hide at all." cursed the rabbit under his breath. "Oh fuck it," said Shift before taking his crossbow out. "Might as well, have some fun m'self." he cackled madly.

More grenades flew out of the cloud as smoke, leveling the forest completely and causing some small fires as well. Psychotic laughing could be heard coming from within the smoke as bean slowly strode out of the smoke, firing his grenade launcher like crazy. Trees were blown to bits, creating a storm of bark chips, leaves and dirt to fly into the air. Shift found it funny how Bean was clearly addicted to explosions and quickly dismissed it as he loaded a red arrow into his crossbow. He then aimed down the corsairs of his weapon and waited for the slightest shade of green to pop out of the smoke.

Shift's eyes scanned the smoke and just a split second later, he saw some green feather's pop out. The Rabbit smirked. "Burn Arrow!" he yelled before pulling the trigger of his crossbow.

The bowstring of the crossbow shot the arrow forward and the solid rod of metal rotated in mid-air, gaining more speed before the entire arrow glowed red from the superheated core within it. Bean finally stepped out of the smoke just in time to see the arrow speed towards him. His eyes widened with psychotic killer intent before the Dynamite lifted his grenade launcher in front of him. The arrow then pierced through the grenade launcher and Bean could feel the heat of the arrow starting to fire up his weapon.

"Yow! That's hot!" yelled Bean before throwing the useless grenade launcher away.

Now that the duck had no more weapons other than his grenades, Shift smirked. Bean quickly got over the pain in his hands before glaring at Shift with a maniacal expression on his face. Even though the Dynamite had been disarmed, he was still feeling confident in himself. The Dynamite reached over to the grenades strapped across his chest and smiled.

"You still think you can take me on don't'ya?" asked the rabbit with a smirk.

"Heh, hell yeah, because I'm just daffy." giggled Bean, eyes narrowing in anticipation. "Besides, this is way more fun than just standing around like a 'sitting duck.'" laughed the Dynamite at his own corny joke.

Both of them smirked at each other. On one end was the Cunning Daredevil, ready to take on anything with finesse, while on the other was the Erratic Dynamite, who would blow anything up that was in his way. Both of their personalities rivaled in outgoing and crazy, but only one would come out on top. One things was for sure though, Bean was willing to blow up the entire forest just to win and ironically, he had enough explosives on him to do so.

"Good." replied Shift as he loaded more Burn Arrows into the revolving carousel in his crossbow. "Bring it on ducky." he smirked.

"You bet!" yelled Bean in response before grabbing two grenades off of the bandolier across his chest and pulling the pins. The Dynamite then tossed the two grenades into the air before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a foot long metal cylinder. He twisted it slightly making a large bulbous metal end pop out of the top, transforming it into a metal baseball bat. As the two grenades fell down, Bean brought the bat back in a baseball player's position. "Baseball Blast!" he yelled before his bat hit the two grenades, sending them straight towards Shift.

The rabbit's eyes widened in shock at the Dynamite's abilities and he quickly tilted to the left to avoid the first grenade. Sadly though, he was too slow to avoid the next one and it slammed right into his face with a thud. Shift cursed as he fell backwards from the impact and he counted down the small seconds he had left before the explosive went off. His mental clock ticked down its final seconds before the time finally came.

Bean smiled. "DYNAMITE GOES-!"

'_What an asshole.' _thought Shift.

Before the duck could finish his sentence, the grenade exploded in Shift's face, sending him flying backwards and plowing through a couple of trees, breaking them in half. A large cloud of dust was cast up from where he had come to a stop and he groaned in pain as he moved his arms. The pain was short lived however as Shift started to laugh from pure joy. He thought the fight was going to be easy, a pushover, a stain on his shirt that he could just wipe off and forget. No. This was a fight to remember.

"Wooh!" whooped Shift as he quickly got to his feet and cracked his neck. He began laughing a bit. "Come on! Gonna take a lot more den dat to kill me!" said the rabbit with a smile before reaching into his pouch of arrows and taking out two black arrows. He then twisted them at the end and the tips of the arrows glowed red before suddenly extending two feet.

"Fine!" yelled Bean with a smile before taking out three more grenades with one hand and holding his metal baseball bat with the other. The metal bat then retracted back into the metal cylinder before a metal loop came out, creating a metal tennis racket. Bean pulled the pins on his grenades before tossing them into the air. "Tennis Volley!" he yelled before hitting all three of the grenades with his metal tennis racket.

Shift smirked before charging Bean. An explosion went off next to him as he ran, but it didn't stop him. Two more explosions went off around the rabbit as he ran towards Bean. The Dynamite however kept on serving grenade after grenade at Shift and the rabbit was able to dodge each one skillfully. Bean was expecting this since he wasn't used to fighting a person fast enough avoid his grenades. Despite seeing this however, the Dynamite still managed to smirk even though he would normally be cursing loudly in this situation.

"Hahahaha! You're damn bombs can't touch me!" yelled Shift maliciously as he got closer to Bean.

It was only a matter of seconds before the Cunning Daredevil closed the gap between himself and Bean. The Dynamite smiled as Shift started slashing at him with the two elongated arrows he had in his hands. Bean ducked and weaved in order to avoid each slash, but Shift was proving to be faster than he seemed and Bean wasn't much of a close combat connoisseur. Shift brought his left hand above his head and down in a downward slash just as Bean sidestepped the attack. Things were far from over for the Dynamite however and Shift quickly kicked him in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards while coughing up some spit.

"It's over! Hunter Twist!" yelled Shift gleefully before spinning around and unleashing a flurry of slices.

Bean just smirked before raising both arms in front of him in a cross guard as the blades cut into his arms. The Dynamite managed to suppress the urge to scream out in pain and instead managed to keep his cool. Once finished, both of his arms were covered in bleeding cuts and to finish it off Shift kicked in the chest sending him backwards and onto the ground. Stinging pain coursed through both of Bean's arms, but for some reason, he still managed to smile. The rabbit walked over to Bean's sprawled body and twirled his two arrows around in his hands.

"Any last words?" asked Shift with a devious cackle.

There was no direct answer, instead, Bean just laughed. "Heh, yeah, game over." stated the duck.

Hearing this made Shift laugh. "Hey, that's my line." said the rabbit.

"No," said Bean. "It's _his_."

Before Shift could ask what in the world he was talking about, the bottom part of his body exploded in a cloud of blood. The Cunning Daredevil dropped both of his arrows as the remainders of his upper body fell to the ground with a soggy thump. Shift coughed up blood as his chest became numb with pain. He could hear laughing as Bean got to his feet and limped over to the last half of Shift's body. The Rabbit still had some life in him and Bean found that fortunate so he could explain what had just happened.

"Heh, Fang and I found your microphones in the forest." explained Bean with a giggle. "So he came up with a fake plan as we both started to write down the layout of our plan." said the Dynamite. "Heh, fucker begged to try out his Sniper Mode on his bike so he asked me to be the decoy while he set some shit up." said Bean as the sound of a motor approaching them filled the air. "Sooooo, we fake argued and split up. I tried clearing the area from the trees so Fang could get a good shot, which I did and once I was all finished, he just had to line up the shot."

Once done, Fang drove up next to Bean and looked down at the gasping, dying body that was Shift. The rabbit's black Mohawk was messed up and he still managed to growl angrily at the two instead of begging for mercy.

"Damn, I was aiming for the head." stated Fang in a disappointed tone.

"Y- . . . you BASTARDS!" managed Shift before coughing up another mouthful of blood. "Y-you were willin t-to . . ." he coughed again. "S-sacrifice you're friend!" he yelled.

Fang snickered at the sight of the bleeding body. "Nah, I knew Bean would survive." said the Sniper before tossing Bean a roll of bandages. "I would never just let Bean die, he's my buddy." said the weasel with a chuckle.

Shift was outraged. "Y-you're g. . . gonna pay." he cackled evilly as blood dripped down from his mouth. The rabbit reached into his pouch of arrows that was still strapped to his back and pulled out a black phone-like device. He pressed a button on it, making it beep three times before suddenly fizzling with electricity and burning out. Bean and Fang watched curiously at the sight before Shift continued. "E-everything you know is g-going to end, but our hands." he cackled before finally losing all of his energy and dying.

Both of the remaining assassins looked at each other with bewildered expressions.

"Wonder what that was about." said Fang.

Bean shrugged. "Heh, doesn't matter." he said simply. "WE WON!"

* * *

**G.U.N. Communicator Call – Last Will Broadcast – Subject: Shift Terrest**

"God, will you leave me the fuck alone? I told you I'm busy Shif-"

"Hey there doll, sorry 'bout this, but this is my Last Will Broadcast." explained the recording of Shift's voice.

The snippy female voice on the other line fell silent, shocked at what she was hearing. The silence was broken seconds after though as the female started to laugh on the other end.

"Alright, this is a fucked up joke Shift. You're not going to get a date with me just by saying you're de-"

"By now, you're probably saying that this is a joke or something, but doll, it's not." explained the recording with a sigh. "Damn, this is just a fucking recording and I feel bad already." said Shift with a chuckle.

"Seriously Shift, stop fucking with m-"

Shift sighed. "Look doll, I'm sorry to put this on ya. But by now ya must realize that this is no joke and dat I really am dead this time." said the rabbit in his last recording. "One this I've gotta tell ya now is, well, if it wasn't obvious enough already, I love ya doll." said Shift. "Hell, I'm gonna be real pissed with m'self if I'm not dating you by now, but if I'm not then, sincerely doll, I love ya, with all my heart and I hope boss man can take care of ya though with me gone and all." said the rabbit with a sigh.

"O-oh my god!" said the female, her voice breaking over the communicator as she listened to Shift's final transmission.

"One thing's fur sure though doll." said Shift slyly over the communicator and from the sound of his voice, it did seem a bit devious. "If I'm ever killed in battle . . . I want you to avenge me." he said.

There was the sound of furious growling on the other end. The girl was suppressing the urge to cry and instead she was furious. She was actually starting to like Shift but instead of being able to spend more time with him, he was taken away from her. Nothing in the world could describe how immensely infuriated she was. Before Shift's transmission could finish, the girl threw her communicator against a wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Don't worry Shift." said a female figure as she threw a folder onto a wooden desk in front of her. Files and a single photo spilled out of the folder and the girl picked it up. "I'm going to chop them all up into little pieces."

Clenched her hand was a picture of Digit Reever the Chihuahua.

* * *

**And so the Shift's story comes to an end with Bean taking a couple of punches just so Fang could try out his new gun. Meanwhile, Shift's ally decides to take action and finally puts her sights on the team's weapons engineer. Things start getting interesting now!**

**Please Review!**


	20. Stockholm Syndrome

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Mia the Cat © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty

Stockholm Syndrome

_-I got back two days ago. Got myself a pat on the back from my sister and we continued on with our training. Mia's injury is really close to healing up now and today, we're taking off that damn cast.-_

Fang smiled as he walked down the white hallway of his sister's underground base. It was an odd feeling for him to be excited to cut the cast off of Mia's arm and he still had no idea where these alien emotions emanated from. What made it even weirder for Fang was the fact that he could probably care less about those emotions. In fact, he just kept his thoughts on the fact that he was happy. Digit even pointed out that some sort of 'cheery aura' came from the Sniper that day and even though Fang had no clue in the world what the meant, he took it as a compliment.

_-Wonder what she's going to do to me when I take the cast off. Probably slap me or something.-_

It was a thought that would normally worry him, but still his cheeriness overtook the fear. Deep inside of the weasel, he just knew that Mia wouldn't take a lot of her frustration out of him. He had no idea why he had this odd premonition, but he just went with it entirely. After finally making it to the steel reinforced door, Fang quickly punched in the code before the door slowly slid open with a hydraulic hiss.

"Today's the big day!" said Fang happily with a smile as he walked into the room.

Mia turned to Fang as she sat on her bed. Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Yeah! I know!" she said, just as happy as Fang.

_-She's been like this for a while. Every time I'm here she's an entirely different person. One time I asked Bark to serve her some food and she turned into a bitch for him. It's weird, but ehh, I don't care, at least she's not freaking out on me or something. I've got to admit though, I enjoy her company. She's the normalest person I've ever met so far and we have issues that we could relate to. Heh, before I left to go take out Shift, we chatted a bit. I told her about my sister, she told me about her brother, I said I hated nature and she does to. We told some jokes, shared some laughs. Too bad she's a prisoner though, we would be great friends.-_

There was an awkward silence between the two. Both of them looked away from each other and into different directions as to hide how uncomfortable they felt when they were acting so friendly around each other. Fang scratched the back of his head while Mia looked at the ground. What they had alike however was that they were both blushing a bit.

Despite the fact that they talked to each other so frequently, they still refused to call each other friends or even acquaintances. Mia was still trying to block out all friendly thoughts she had towards Fang since she knew it wouldn't be right. The Forced Engineer, now turned into the Imprisoned Engineer, couldn't help but admit that she did _like _Fang even a tiny bit. No matter what though, she wouldn't say a thing about it.

_-Mia is a prisoner, nothing more, nothing less. I'm just taking the damn initiative to actually take care of her alright?-_

Fang was the one to break the silence. "Well, let's get started then!" he said before taking out a knife.

Seeing the weapon made Mia whimper slightly. Even though she and Fang were acting so friendly with each other, she still remembered that she was a prisoner and could be harmed or killed at any time.

"It's alright, it's alright, I won't hurt you." said Fang as he tried to consolidate the cat. He walked over to Mia and sat down on the bed next to her before grabbing her cast covered arm. "Ready?" he asked.

"Do it." replied Mia with a nod.

The weasel nodded before drawing the knife back and suddenly stabbing it into the cast with a loud crack. He had put just enough power to pierce the cast and the cast only and he slowly wiggled the blade up as to cut through it. Once finished, Fang pried the cast open and Mia slowly withdrew her arm from it.

"Thanks." said Mia in a distracted tone as she looked at her healed up arm and flexed it. Since it had been stuck in a cast for some time, some of the muscles had atrophied and incredibly stiff.

A smile curled on Fang's lips. "You're welc-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Mia slapped him right across the face.

_-I fucking knew it!-_

A sharp stinging pain shot through Fang's face before dying down. There was a red print on the side of his face in the shape of a hand that was slowly fading away, Fang didn't mind much though. He expected it to happen anyways, so being hurt wasn't much of a shocker to him. Fang brought his hand up to touch the print and felt the dull sting that it sent out.

"And that's for keeping me in here, you ass." stated Mia in a calm tone other than the aggressive one that Fang thought she'd take up.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes, and detected not a single ounce of anger towards each other. There was yet another awkward silence between the two until Mia looked away from Fang and stared at the ground. She tried to hide the fact that she was blushing and seeing this made Fang chuckle a bit.

"But . . ." she trailed off. "Thanks for being nice enough to actually put a cast on it though." said the cat, still trying to hide her rosy red cheeks.

Fang chuckled again. "It's alright." he said simply. "Just glad to see that I don't have to come here and feed you every time now." said the Sniper with a smile.

The two shared a laugh before it died down in mere seconds. There was still a mutual hatred held between the two and they tried to keep up appearances just so they could seem intimidating towards each other.

_-Fuck. What's it called when the captor starts liking the prisoner? Heh, cliché for one I guess. But hell, can you blame me? The only times I ever feel this ummmmm, mellow, I guess is the word, is when I'm drinking. Sure, there are the times when I hang out with Bean and Bark where I feel moderately fine, but I've never felt so open before.-_

_-. . . . Alright you mother fuckers! I can here you snickering and laughing at me! Stop that or else I will find and kill you!-_

"Sooooo, how was Shift?" asked Mia curiously before leaning back in her bed and looking at the weasel.

"Dead." replied Fang bluntly. "Sorry if he was your friend or something." sighed the Sniper, not wanting to offend Mia in any way since he was liking the mutual friendship/hatred relationship the two shared.

Mia laughed after seeing that Fang was trying to sugarcoat the explanation. "Oh, don't worry, he's a womanizer anyways, always trying to get in bed with a girl or something like that." said the cat with a smile. Her façade managed to stay on for another couple of seconds before it finally wore off into a saddened expression. It turned out that she actually did care.

Seeing this made the Sniper look down with a depressed look on his face.

_-Damn, I just had to go and bring it up. Fuck I'm retarded.-_

"Y'know . . ." said Mia as she looked down at the ground. "I hate you for killing my friends." she stated simply.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know." said the weasel before looking up and at the metal wall in front of him.

"But that's not going to stop you is it?" asked Mia in a depressed tone.

He sighed once more. "I'm sorry, but no, it's not going to stop me." said the Sniper.

They turned away from each other and stared in different directions. Another moment of eerie silence then came between the two. Both of them contemplated their futures, their pasts, the present and their own sins. The two were wound up in their own thoughts to even remember the fact that they were enemies. Mia contemplated her predicament and wondered why her life had to be so twisted.

_*I'm a government assassin and he's some run of the mill street assassin. He'll kill them, I know it. I don't want him to thought. Not because it's my duty or something, but because . . . I don't know. He's kept me locked up in this cell for a few months and I've never felt alone or afraid here. Every damn day I wake up, I sit on this bed, just waiting for him to come. Why? God. I hate to admit it, but he's the things that brightens up my day and all we fucking do is talk to each other.*_

_*The second he walks through that steel reinforced door, it's like a ray of sunshine shines down on me.*_

_*He might be my jailer, but he's the one person I think understands me. It's not like I've told him all of my innermost secrets or anything, but we actually 'talk' if you know what I mean. Normally, when I'm with my teammates or something, we never really tell anything about each other. It's a sort of 'don't ask, don't tell' sort of thing, so none of us really know each other unless we're really persistent with it. Sure, you might think I know all of my teammates, but I really don't. All I know are their names and what they can do.*_

_*When they got me into C.A.R.D. I wasn't looking for some new family to fill the gap in my heart about my own family. No, I just wanted to get the damn punishment over with. That wouldn't stop me though. I guess I subconsciously formed some bonds with my teammates. The Kid especially.*_

_*But no, here I am now. Sitting on some shabby bed in a steel cell along with my captor that I've come to call a . . . friend.*_

_*Please don't kill my teammates Fang. I don't want to have any more reasons to hate you.*_

The Engineer peered over to her side to see Fang, deep in thought just like her. She wondered what the Sniper was thinking and hoped it wasn't something hostile towards her. Mia refrained from sighing outwardly since she didn't want to get the weasel's attention. Even though he didn't notice, Mia just analyzed him, taking in every feature of his face that she just couldn't look away from.

Fang took in a deep breath before looking over at Mia to catch her watching him. The Imprisoned Engineer turned away, blushing again. Despite the fact that all Fang could see was the back of Mia's head, he still seemed to adore her company.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Fang got to his feet and walked out of the room without another word and even with him gone the silence within Mia's cell still persisted. The cat sighed drearily before slumping down onto her bed.

* * *

_-This is one fucked up story I'm in. I was payed to kill five people and take in two prisoners to hand over to that fat doctor. Why did I choose Mia? She's . . . she's . . . I dunno what to say. It's not like I want to save her and it's not like I want to kill her either.-_

_-FUCK! I don't care if this is stupid or cliché or if you fucktards out there think you can predict what's happening here, but seriously!- _

_-You see those movies where the assassin is some hardcore, cold killer or some incompetent dickwad with no idea what he really has. I AM NOT THEM! I was born in a middle class family with no heritage, no legendary family, nothing. Just me and my sister and my family. I grew up as some douche bag and decided it was better killing people than reading books and getting some degree in science. Yeah, sure, I'm just fucking lucky enough to be able to control some residual Chaos Energy in me, but that's it! What makes me so special or unique that I deserve some story? Nothing! I'm no some super hero with aspirations to save everyone and I'm not some retard villain trying to destroy the world.-_

_-Look, all I'm saying is that I'm just some run-of-the-mill sort of guy who finds- no, used to find- pleasure in killing people. Sure, I've got some pretty badass powers, but that doesn't make me some sort of godly figure so that I know the answer to every damn question. I'm an assassin, not a philosopher. So dealing with this . . . these . . . damn feelings is just weird!-_

Rays of sunlight shined down onto the weasel's face as he sat on a park bench. Fang had left the base for some air and he decided that the park was the best place to ease his thoughts. Thankfully, he chose the time when no one was around and he was able to contemplate his predicament in peace. A subtle, cold breeze wafted by and the Sniper closed his eyes as he leaned back on the bench.

Fang adjusted his hat over his closed eyelids as he tried to get into an even more relaxed state.

Three months ago, he didn't care much about anyone or anything other than himself. He used to live in an old one-story house, drive a cute looking aerobike that he hated and he was constantly pissed off at people just for being alive. But after a reunion with his sister and old friends, things started to change for him.

He was starting to understand the value of a life, discover new things about his friends, and even get stronger himself.

The change was slow and Fang didn't really notice it much. His relationship with his sister was improving as well. Before he thought she was some heartless bitch sent from hell, but now he saw her on equal ground and finally more like a sister.

Things were changing for Fang, for better and for worse.

_-I don't know if I should be concerned about these changes or if I should be happy about it.-_

_-I mean, I like the old me. Not caring for anyone but myself, shooting everyone and thing that got in my way and all that but . . . it's good to have friends . . . right?-_

Footsteps could be heard approaching Fang and the weasel didn't really take the time to look up at who was coming. He figured that if the person coming towards him wanted him dead, then he would've gotten it over with already. Two people then sat down next to Fang, one person on each side of him. Fang smirked. Even though he didn't see them, he had a pretty good idea of who they were already.

"So, what's got you all wound up in your thoughts?" asked a gruff voice to Fang's left.

"Yeah, you seem all sentimental and stuff." said a more sporadic, but caring voice to the Sniper's right.

Hearing the familiar voices just made Fang smile. "Nothing that concerns you two, I'm fine." said Fang to Bean and Bark who had followed him out to the park.

Bean just giggled after hearing Fang try and attempt the 'stay away, I can do this by myself' guise while Bark just let out a low chuckle. Both of them knew the type of person that Fang used to be and both of them were aware of the fact that the Sniper had been undergoing some changes during his time with them. Bark playfully jabbed Fang in the side with his elbow as he continued to chuckle.

"You really think that'll get us to leave you alone?" he asked jokingly as he looked over at the Sniper who still had his hat over his eyes.

"Heh, yeah Fang, we're you're friends. Even though I'm crazy and Bark's a bit on the neat-freak side and that we're both assassins, we still need to look out of each other y'know?" said Bean with a smirk.

_-Damn, for an insane, dude, he's right.-_

Fang lifted his hat off of his eyes and looked at the two with half-closed eyes, trying to look uninterested in their efforts to consolidate him. He was actually a bit touched that despite the fact that they were totally different people who had very different walks of life, that they still managed to watch out for one another.

_-Heh, I thought that being an assassin was a sort of dude club. Like those movies where only those badass guys can be an assassin. I figured that being an assassin involved being a lone island, just looking after each themselves and no one else. Damn, guess this proves me wrong.-_

"You guys really think you can help me out with this problem?" asked Fang seriously.

Both of them nodded.

The Sniper smiled at the sight, knowing that he wouldn't have to keep on walking alone on the path of being an assassin.

"Alright, well, it's about Mia . . ." started Fang as he got into a sitting upright position with his leather fedora hat in his hands. "I think I . . ." he sighed as he tried to find the correct word to describe his feelings for Mia. "I think I love her."

Fang explained his predicament to his two allies and both of them listened intently. Surprisingly though, both Bean and Bark seemed to understand the situation and also felt sad for Fang as well, since falling for a target was the downfall of assassins most of the time. Instead of telling him to give up on his little fantasy however, the two tried to support him, saying that they'd try and make Mia's stay in the base as pleasurable as they could and even arrange a sort of 'outing' for her and Fang.

_-Remember what I said before about me having a hard time deciding whether I should go back to being a lone-wolf assassin or stay the same guy I am now?_ _Heh, I'll stay the same way I am now.-_

_-Heh, it's good to have friends.-_

* * *

**And so another chapter down and Fang decides to finally admit some things to his allies. Guess being in the assassin business isn't as much of the loner job as many people think. Fang's growing up now to be a big gun toting boy now.**

**Please Review!**


	21. Past, Present, Future

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Azrael the Pigeon © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty One

Past, Present, Future

_:Been a while since I've heard from Vintage or Azrael. Wonder what those two are up to.:_

A full two weeks had gone by since Fang had gotten back from the wilderness along with Bean. The first day he got back, Bayonet was happy to see him safe and sound once again after yet another mission. At first she didn't want to spend any time with him at all, but now she found herself trying to look after him constantly. She was perfectly fine with that though. Unlike Fang, who was having a hard time dealing with his own feelings, Bayonet was at peace with them. The Gunner knew why she cared so much, and was actually quite pleased with herself.

_:Heh, better than being some self-centered bitch right?:_

Bayonet was noticing Fang's change as well though. She actually found it cute that his brother had a crush on someone and the Gunner didn't mind at all that it was his target. It actually made it even cuter in Bayonet's eyes actually. Even though the Gunner herself wouldn't call herself the 'sentimental' type, she could still see that her brother was still growing up and was happy with the results so far.

_:It's cute and I'm not going to stop him or anything. It's his choice anyways so I won't interfere.:_

The Gunner smiled as she read an old poetry book in the city library. Bayonet enjoyed reading in her spare time, despite her somewhat tomboyish appearance around Bark, Bean and her brother Fang. She figured that a smart assassin was way better than a dead one any day. Some days she even took the time to read some war stories or just browse a few pages of an encyclopedia.

The scent of paper and musty carpet filled the air as Bayonet breathed calmly. Other people were in the library as well like most would expect and all of them were either reading or browsing for a book that suited their tastes. Her day so far consisted of waking up and heading to a coffee shop where she read the latest newspaper, she then went to the gym to work out before finally entering the library.

"Mind if I take a seat here, lass?" asked a familiar, gruff Scottish voice.

She looked up and away from her reading to see a very familiar face standing next to her table. Azrael Alphonse the Fifth managed to give a slight smile as he looked down at her, no cigarette in his mouth since the library was a no smoking zone. Bayonet returned the smile. It had been a couple of months since the two had seen each other, but despite this, Bayonet felt fairly comfortable with the pigeon around. That feeling of deep familiarity then flared up in Bayonet and yet again she felt like she had known Azrael like a real friend instead of a mysterious benefactor inviting her into his team.

"Sure, thing." replied Bayonet with a smile.

_:He's looking a bit more lively today.:_

He nodded before sliding the seat out and sitting down next to his teammate. Azrael then propped his feet up onto the table while putting both hands behind the head of the seat. The gray pigeon leaned back in his seat and relaxed even though he didn't have a book to read. His attire was different compared to what he wore the day that Bayonet met him. Instead of his green jacket, black tank top, and gray cargo pants, he wore a gray trench coat over a black suit, tie and even a pair of shiny leather shoes.

"So how are things with you?" asked Azrael in his gruff, Scottish accent.

"Fine, fine, not much has been going on. Just the normal asshole target from now and then." shrugged Bayonet as he seemed to find the pigeon's attire familiar even though it was the first time she had seen him dressed up like that.

_:There it is again, that feeling of familiarity. Why? This is the second time in my entire life seeing him.:_

Azrael nodded. "Hmmmm, anything . . . interesting pop up?" he then asked, his eyes shifting over to look at Bayonet with a curious glint in his eyes.

_:What the hell is he talking about?:_

Bayonet's eyebrow rose up from the odd question and she closed her book. She could just tell that Azrael was looking for something in Bayonet's mind, but she just couldn't tell what. What she found funny about it though was the fact that his prodding around was very obvious to her. Apparently, the pigeon's intelligence gathering skills were very, very low.

"Nooooo, why?" asked Bayonet curiously.

Azrael just released a disappointed sigh before taking his feet off of the table and getting up. He quickly dusted himself off before placing both hands into his pockets. There was a disappointed look in his eyes as he motioned for her to get up.

"Alright, we've gotta talk." he said seriously. "If you were planning on checking out any books, I'd advise that you do that now." said the pigeon before walking out of the library. "Meet me in the alleyway to the side of the library."

As the pigeon walked away, Bayonet was left with a confused look on her face. She could just tell that there was something bugging Azrael and this just made her wonder why. The weasel then got out of her seat and grabbed two of the books she had brought with her to the table before walking over to the counter and checking them out.

_:He seems soooo . . . dunno, on edge I guess. Hmmmmm, wonder why.:_

After finally checking out her two books Bayonet just walked out of the library and over to where the alleyway was. She walked into it alley to find Azrael leaning up against a wall and smoking a cigarette. Bayonet giggled at the sight of the smoking pigeon, since she figured that he couldn't a couple of minutes without a smoke. Seeing him smoke though made the Gunner feel a bit awkward though. She breathed in a lungful of the gray toxins in an act of secondhand smoking and felt like she had done this before.

_:Déjà vu.:_

"Alright lass, I know, I'm easy to read when I'm trying to get information, you've said it before." said Azrael, shifting his gaze over to her. _:When did I say that?:_ "But I can tell when you're lying." he then said before shifting his weight off of the wall he was leaning on. "What do you remember about me?" he then asked seriously.

Hearing the question brought a confused and bewildered look onto the weasel's face. She did have to admit that there were some things about Azrael that did seem familiar though.

"Well, I dunno, but I feel really, ummmm, comfortable around you for some reason." answered the Gunner honestly with a shrug. "It's like, we're really close friends or something even though this is only our second time meeting each other."

Azrael dug into his pocket and fished around. "Hmmmmm, guess it's coming back then, slowly, but it sure as hell is coming back." he muttered under his breath before taking something out of his pocket. "Catch." he then said before tossing an odd knife at her.

Out of pure reflex, Bayonet caught the blade instantly. But right as her hand wrapped around the blade, a flood of images burst into her mind. She clutched her head as the income of images were too much for her to take in at one time. Among the flood of images, she could pick out a few odd ones. One was a picture of her standing on a seaside cliff having a laugh with Azrael, another was her firing a strange weapon with Azrael at her back, she could also see one where she was hugging a white weasel-cat hybrid of sorts who had a surprised look on his face and another image with her plunging a strange knife into the heart of some crystal made monstrosity.

Bayonet then collapsed onto her knees as the images subsided. She panted heavily as beads of sweat slowly dropped off of her forehead.

"Wh-what the fuck was that!" yelled Bayonet, looking over at Azrael with a shocked and angry look on her face. "I-I . . . I saw you! And Me! Together! And-and, that weasel-cat hybrid!" she stammered, trying to make sense of what she had seen.

The pigeon walked over to Bayonet and knelt down besides her before picking up the knife he had tossed her. Bayonet finally got a better look at the knife and her jaw dropped at the sight of it. The hilt of the knife was black with a purple rune embedded into the bottom while the blade was actually made up of a very thin, light purple crystal like material that was a bit hazy to see through. What also seemed odd about the knife was that there seemed to be two tiny clamps on the handle for some weird reason.

_:It looks weird, I mean, it actually looks like . . . like . . . a bayonet.:_

"This seem familiar to you lass?" asked Azrael curiously as he helped Bayonet to her feet.

"N- . . ." she observed it even more and she did feel connection with it. "Yes, actually." she finally answered.

A smile curled onto Azrael's beak. "Take it then." he said simply.

She turned to him with a look of disbelief on her face. The first time she touched the knife it gave her a massive headache and granted her some views into the past. Bayonet did want to learn more about the blade however. She gulped in anticipation before slowly bringing her hand closer to the blade.

_:This thing is connected to me somehow. If I want to figure out why, then I'm going to have to dig deeper then.:_

Her hand then wrapped around the handle of the blade and right on contact, her mind flashed with another handful of forgotten memories.

* * *

_The sound of someone inhaling on a cigarette filled the air before the sound of the exhale came. Bayonet could smell the cigarette smoke and she coughed. _

"_Time . . ." stated Azrael dully with another small cloud of smoke blowing out of his mouth._

_Both Bayonet and the pigeon stood at the edge of a seaside cliff overlooking the placid waves of the ocean. The sound of waves lapping up against the rocks under them filled the air as a flock of birds squawked by. Ahead, the two could see the sun setting on the horizon, casting an orange tone over the once blue sky. Azrael took his cigarette out of his mouth before slightly tapping it to get the burnt up tobacco off of it and placing it back in his mouth. _

"_We've all heard it before. 'Time flows like a river' and all that daft shit." sighed the pigeon as the two continued to stare out at the ocean._

"_Yep." replied Bayonet, just as depressed as Azrael. _

_It was the end of their journey together and they could both feel the memories slowly slipping away. Neither of them wanted this, but they didn't have a choice in the matter. They were told that only through sheer will and by some miracle would they remember, but that was a very small chance. _

"_I want to change it, prevent this from happening so we could stay together." said the pigeon as his eyes scanned the horizon._

"_Heh, if you changed it, I would've killed you." joked Bayonet with a tiny smirk on her face. _

_Azrael laughed a little as well. "Doesn't matter lass. Hopefully something would've changed and the bloody angels would've decided to let us be. Hell, I'd take anything just to remember." said the pigeon before taking the cigarette out of his mouth and stomping it out. _

_Bayonet sighed again as she drew her knees up to hug her legs in a last ditch effort of comforting herself. _

_Slowly, but surely, their memories were disappearing, leave only blank spaces longing to be filled. _

"_We'd better say our goodbyes, lass." said Azrael before placing both hands into his pockets. _

"_Yeah." answered the Gunner before getting to her feet and looking at Azrael. "Well, it was nice meeting you Azrael Alphonse the Fifth." she said, managing to smile. _

_The pigeon nodded before returning the smile. "Likewise, Nic the Weasel." he said._

* * *

The memory faded away and Bayonet's eyes shot open. She found herself in Azrael's arms still in the alleyway where she had been before. There was a worried look on the pigeon's face as he helped her up. Bayonet felt a bit lightheaded from the memory and she rubbed her head to ease the pain.

"You alright lass?" asked Azrael, the worried look on his face still managing to break his normally serious expression.

She nodded. "W-we knew each other?" she asked, looking up at the pigeon with a bewildered look on her face.

Azrael released a relieved sigh. "And so the memory are coming back eh?" he chuckled before taking another cigarette out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth. The pigeon then took out a silver zippo lighter and ignited it with a flick of his wrist before finally lighting his cigarette.

"Not all of them." answered Bayonet before finally regaining her composure. "But, those memories . . ." she trailed off. "Why did I forget in the first place?" she asked.

Azrael placed his hands in his pockets again. "Sorry, lass, but even I can't remember." he answered with a shrug. "Whatever it was, must've been bloody important though." said the pigeon still in his gruff Scottish accent.

Bayonet then raised the knife up. "And this?" she then asked, the feeling of the knife feeling very comfortable in her hand.

Again, Azrael shrugged. "I'm just as stumped as you are lass." he answered. "All I know is that it's yours." he added.

_:Mine?:_

Her gaze then drifted back onto the blade and she quickly found herself twirling the blade around in her hand. It felt incredibly familiar just to do the simplest thing with the blade and it actually felt quite good. She then tossed it up into the air and caught it with a quick flick of the wrist and she could just feel the slight amounts of power coming from it. Azrael watched her with great intrigue since he found it a bit humorous that Bayonet felt so connected to the blade.

"Soooooo, we know each other, and we just forgot?" asked Bayonet, trying to piece things together in her head.

"Aye." replied Azrael before taking another deep breath from his cigarette. "But, seeing that we beat the odds to even remember who the hell each other are means some progress I suppose." chuckled the pigeon, finding some hope in his situation.

After she learned the truth about them knowing each other, Bayonet had a reason to smile. Now, there was no more reason for doubt. The evidence was there that they knew each other and now it would only take some time until everything would be revealed to the two. Bayonet quickly put the knife away and smiled at the pigeon before giggling a little under her breath. She could just tell that the story behind her and Azrael would be an interesting and this just made her excited.

"Good," said the Gunner. "But is this why you asked me to join your team?" she then asked curiously.

He shook his head. "At the time, no. I just had a hunch you'd be good, never would've thought it went much deeper than that." answered the pigeon. "Hell, I only started getting these odd notions a couple of months ago." he admitted.

Both of them shared a laugh and it felt like their forgotten old times.

Before either of them could say another word, an electronic ringtone went off and Azrael looked at Bayonet with a curious expression on his face. The Gunner then blushed in an embarrassed manner until she finally reached over and took out a purple cell phone.

"Ummm, sorry." she said to Azrael before flipping the cellphone open. "Hel-"

"NIC!" screamed a panicked voice on the other side.

Bayonet instantly recognized the voice and her eyes grew wide in shock. "Digit! What's wrong!" she asked in a worried tone.

"G.U.N.! The found me and they- hey! Fuck you!" yelled Digit in a distracted tone as the sound of gunfire cracked on Digit's side of the conversation. "Come on!" yelled Digit as the sound of his phone hitting the ground sounded. "I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not some fucking pushover!" yelled the Livewire from the other side of the conversation.

The ground underneath Azrael and Bayonet shook as the lightbulbs in the streetlamps on the streets suddenly blew out simultaneously. A mile away from them, a large explosion went off causing some of the civilians to run away in sheer terror. Azrael and Bayonet then looked at each other with shocked expressions before dashing off towards the source of the explosion.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Earlier**

_~Wonder what kind of new flavor I should put in my energy drinks.~_

A green Chihuahua walked through the sidewalks of Station Square, minding his own business. Digit had two earbuds in his large Chihuahua ears and was listening to some techno music as he walked and he had a can of green energy drink in hand. The Livewire went out for a normal stroll through the city just to buy some more ingredients for his energy drinks, but despite being a sort of tech geek, Digit also had an eye like a chef and all of the ingredients back at the grocery stores weren't ripe enough for his taste.

_~Damn, low quality fruit. I should just fucking build a device to harvest and grow my own ingredients . . . that's a fucking genius idea! I'll draw up the blueprints later!~_

Digit smiled at the idea and continued on walking down the sidewalk. His mind was always bustling with idea, but most of the time he was actually too lazy to put it into fruition. When he did get to his ideas though, they turned out brilliant and always to the letter. Every time he built something, he aimed for perfection and in his own opinion, he always seemed to achieve just that.

_~And one day, I'm going to take down the fucker Tails.~_

The very thought of having the two tailed fox's blood on his hands, brought a devious grin onto the chihuahua's face. His hatred for Tails the Fox was strong and being compared to him increased his anger tenfold.

He turned and walked into a car parking garage since it was a shortcut to an entrance to Bayonet's base. His music continued to pump through his ear buds as he walked, but despite the fact that it was noon with normal civilians walking outside the parking garage, Digit still felt disturbed by something.

_~What the hell is this feeling?~ _

Before he could take another step, he could feel a cold blade being pressed up against his neck, making him stop in his tracks. Digit then felt his earbuds being plucked out of his ears and dropped to the ground as a devious giggle filled the air behind him.

"Alright geekwad, you're going to be a good boy and surrender." ordered a snippy female voice from behind him. "Then, you're going to co-"

The sound of a gun cocking filled the air. "I'm sorry miss." said the Chihuahua as a large double barreled pistol was lifted up underneath his assailant's chin. A devious smirk curled onto the Livewire's lips. "I'm afraid you chose the wrong motherfucker to try and kidnap today."

* * *

**Alright, first off, Bayonet and Azrael's story will NOT be explained here. Instead, after Shoot 'Em Up is finished, I will make the prequel explaining their relationship. So expect more gunning action except with Fang's sister! Also. Digit's not some pushover. He makes and uses guns for the hell of it. Did you really think he' just surrender without a fight? **

**Find out next chapter**

**Please Review!**


	22. The Livewire's Roaring Thunder

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Digit the Livewire and ? © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty Two

The Livewire's Roaring Thunder

_~Heh, wow, G.U.N. has really gotten sloppy. Sending some lame ass girl to take me down just because I LOOK like a nerd? For shame.~_

Both Digit and his assailant were at a standoff. His burly double barreled handgun was positioned up at his assailant's chin that had leaned over his shoulder to tell him to surrender. He could still feel the smooth cold blade pressed up against his neck, but that didn't disturb the Livewire at all. Instead, it actually fuelled him. Even though he was just a simple gunsmith, he always wondered what it felt like to be the one who pulled the trigger. That's why he started to train himself in gunplay. At first it more like a nerd trying to fulfill his dreams as am action hero, but the only difference was that Digit could actually accomplish it.

"_Wow_," stated Digit in an unimpressed manner. "G.U.N. sends a stupid girl to try and take me in?" he asked her in a rhetorical tone. He pushed the twin barrels of his weapon up closer into his assailant's chin. "You guys suck at doing research." he chuckled under his breath.

The girl behind him let out an angry hiss as she felt the cold gunmetal under her chin. "You sure are cocky aren't you?" she asked him with a growl.

He chuckled. "Nah, I'm just really disappointed that you think I'm some pushover." he answered with a smirk. "Ever heard of 'don't underestimate your enemy'? How about 'don't judge a book by its cover'?" asked Digit, smirk still etched onto his face.

_~God, I fucking hate it when I'm underestimated. Eh, whatever, her loss I suppose.~_

His assailant growled again before it finally died down. Digit wondered why she was suddenly placid and he figured that it wasn't a good sign. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of his assailant giggling deviously from behind him.

"Well then, this is a surprising twist," said her assailant before she withdrew her blade from Digit's neck. Before the Livewire could pull the trigger of his pistol, he could feel the presence of his assailant suddenly vanish.

A curse escaped Digit's lips as he quickly spun around and located his attacker just a couple feet away from him. She had distanced herself away from the armed Chihuahua and had a black communicator held to her ear.

"Alright, send 'em in." she said into the black communicator with a cool tone.

Just a couple feet away from Digit stood a black panther with long black hair tied into a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. She wore a dark blue headband around her forehead, a blue tanktop accompanied by two straps running across her flat chested body that held two odd weapons across her back. She also had two white arm warmers on black tight fighting jeans with some syringes strapped across her waist and a medic kit on her left thigh. A smile curled onto the panther's lips as she put her communicator away.

_~That doesn't sound good at all. Guess I'll have to wrap this up quick.~_

Digit grimaced at the thought of ending the battle so soon. He wanted to know what it felt like to end a life and he wanted to savor the feeling. Instead, he'd have to end things sooner rather than later. The Livewire then squeezed the trigger of his pistol sending two superheated lead bullets out of the weapon and right towards his attacker.

Both bullets soared through the air towards her, but the panther's reflexes were faster than Digit had expected. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid the bullets and she swiftly pulled out the two weapons strapped to her back.

"At first I doubted I'd have to call up my backup, but always good to have a plan B." she snickered before she withdrew two long, silver surgical saws that were strapped to her back.

_~She's fast, damn, this is going to be a problem.~_

"You packed an extra army just to capture me?" asked Digit curiously, not really understanding the panther's thought process.

She twirled her saws around in each hand as she giggled deviously. "No, all of this is my own little venture." she said with a smirk. "My superiors are too stupid to send anyone else in after you so I decided to gather up a large group of willing soldiers to go capture you myself and get rid of your friends." said the panther with another giggle. "So really, this is just my own little escapade." she said maliciously.

The Livewire's eyes widened in shock at the sight as he finally figured out what she was talking about. _~Wow, girl's pretty gutsy, gotta giver her that.~ _He tightened his grip around the pistol's handle and his eyes narrowed in irritation. "You've got some balls you know that?" asked Digit with a chuckle.

"Har-de-har-har," mock laughed the panther before smirking. "I've got a good twenty minutes before the cavalry arrives, so let's see if I can take you down myself." she said with a smirk. "The name's Anesthesia Wargauze, remember it, because it's the last name you'll ever hear." said the panther maliciously.

A cocky smile curled across the chihuahua's lips. "Whatever you say lady." he said simply before pulling the trigger of his double barreled pistol again. _~Might as well skip my introduction since I'm pretty sure she knows me already anyways.~_

Anesthesia expected this and she quickly ducked under both bullets before suddenly charging the Chihuahua. He cursed under his breath before squeezing the trigger three more times. A cacophony of gunshots filled the air as six flaming hot bullet flew through the air. The panther was too quick though and she easily sidestepped the bullets before finally closing the gap between herself and Digit. She grinned deviously before slashing in a criss-cross pattern with both her saws.

_~I fucking hate how fast she is!~_

There wasn't much time to react, but Digit managed to jump backwards though, but was still hit. Both saw blades sliced into the top layer of his chest, just scratching the top of his skin, and spilt some blood. The Livewire growled as he backpedaled away from Anesthesia, one hand clenched over the cross patterned cut on his chest. He could feel his own warm blood seep out of the cut and onto his torn shirt and hand as he panted heavily.

_~This isn't going too well. She's fast and I'm not too much karate kid myself. I mean sure, I've played some fighting games enough to remember how some fighting stances and attacks are supposed to look like, but that's it. Shit. I should've taken Nic's offer about her teaching me how to fight.~_

After seeing the Chihuahua bleed freely, Anesthesia let out a somewhat maniacal laugh. "I get it now." she said with a malicious smile as she walked around Digit, twirling on surgical saw around in her hand. "You're just a pussy with a gun, and that's all." she stated simply before letting out another laugh.

His eyes widened a tiny bit at her words. _~What did she call me?~_

She continued to laugh as she circled the Livewire. "Heh, y'know, I thought this would be difficult, but seeing how you fight makes things WAY easier." explained the panther before shooting him a sadistic glare. "You're just like that Tails the Fox kid, except with a gun." giggled the panther.

Digit's eye twitched. _~What?~_

"Hah! You're probably stupider to!" she laughed tauntingly.

The chihuahua's hand started to convulse wildly as his pupils dilated. Thoughts raced through the Livewire's mind as he replayed her words over and over in his head. One simple emotion seemed to bubble up in his head.

_~I'm what?~_

His hesitation caught Anesthesia's attention and she smiled. The panther turned on her heel and faced the Chihuahua, a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" she asked in a fake sincere tone.

Deep within Digit's mind, something seemed to snap. That one emotion came flooding out and the Livewire had finally lost it.

"Heh, second rate pussies like you are n-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, a yellow flash of lightning seemed to go off in the parking garage. Once it had died down, Digit was standing right in front of her with fist drawn back. Her eyes widened in shock before the Chihuahua suddenly launched his fist towards her face at a surprising speed. She quickly closed up her eyes and braced for impact even though she figured that a "nerd's" punch wouldn't do much against her.

"GO TO HELL!" roared Digit angrily as he shot his fist forward.

His intensity seemed to emanate from his body and right as his fist impacted Anesthesia's face, a yellow bolt of electricity seemed to come from his arm and right into the panther. Volts of lightning then coursed through Anesthesia's body as the punch sent her flying backwards and into a concrete wall. Electricity still crackled across her body as her brain felt a bit fried from the sudden zap. She gripped her head before letting out a pained groan.

"ALRIGHT YOU BITCH!" roared Digit as yellow arcs of lightning flew across his body. "YOU! WILL! NEVER! Compare me to that dipshit Tails the Fox!" he yelled angrily before his purple eyes started to glow as his rage built up.

_~You NEVER compare me to him! I will KILL you if you do!~_

Anesthesia slowly got up and quickly collected herself as she shook off the pain. She was totally shocked by Digit's sudden change in personality. The panther looked up at him, still trying to figure out how the Chihuahua was able hide such an odd power from the government. There was no time to be pondering some odd anomaly though and she knew it. An angry snarl came out of the panther's lips as she glared at Digit.

"Come get some bitch!" growled Digit angrily as a fluorescent lightbulb above him suddenly blew out. Electricity then seemed to drain from the lightbulb and into the chihuahua's body as he stared at her with hate filled eyes.

Hearing his angry taunts escalated Anesthesia's own hatred as well, causing her to let out a sort of primal growl. Digit was tired hearing of the comparison between himself and Tails the Fox and today would be his proving to show off that he could survive an assault by one of G.U.N.'s finest assassins.

Both of them broke off into a mad dash towards each other, battle cries echoed from both of their mouths. Once the distance between the two had been closed, Anesthesia swiped outwards with one of her surgical saws in a left-to-right horizontal slash. Digit's senses and reflexes seemed to have sharpened as he quickly ducked underneath the potentially lethal slash before launching sending his hand forward and placing it palm flat against her stomach. Just like before, once Digit's fist came into contact with the panther's body, electricity surged from his arm and into her body.

_~I've been practicing for a while now, and I'm surprised that I can actually control this well during some real life situations. Let me explain. I can generate electricity from my body either naturally when I want to, draining energy from something else or with the aid of friction. The problem is that the only way I can use this energy is by contact. I can't do that video game stuff where I throw lightning bolts okay? But anyways, yeah, all I can do is charge my body with electricity and transmit it by touch. I've been working on some techniques though, guess this is my time to see if they work.~ _

The panther let out a loud pained scream as she felt the electricity flowing through every part of her body. She dropped one of her surgical saws because of the pain, but before she could lose focus, she grabbed a syringe filled with a clear solution that was strapped to her waist and stabbed the Chihuahua in the arm his shoulder. All of the clear liquid drained into his arm instantly.

"Fuck!" yelled Digit before he withdrew his hand and jumped back.

He clutched his shoulder, but surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain. The Chihuahua growled at the panther that was panting and looking at the ground. After a couple of seconds though, she started to giggle deviously before looking back up at him. There was an evil smile on her face as she regained her composure and pushed through the pain of her fried body.

"Heh, did that hurt?" she asked him in a strange tone before taking another syringe from her waist filled with a green fluid and injecting herself with it. She inhaled sharply as the tiny needle pierced her skin, but released a relieved sigh as the fluid went into her body.

Digit narrowed his eyes at her as he tried to figure out what she meant. The Chihuahua gently massaged the tiny needle wound in his arm and he couldn't feel a thing. _~In fact, I don't feel anything at all.~ _After quickly realizing what was happening, his eyes widened in shock as he looked at his arm.

_~Fuck! I can't feel it!~ _

All feeling in his arm was gone, leaving the entire limb useless to Digit. An eerie, sadistic laugh filled the air as Anesthesia laughed at his slight handicap since she knew that she had caused it in the first place.

"Good, that's one less appendage to worry about." giggled the feline deviously before she grabbed three more syringes filled with the same liquid into one hand. "It's my own personal concoction and I think three more shots should be able to put you down." she said maliciously.

"Like I'll let that happen." growled Digit before getting down onto one knee and placing his working hand down onto the ground. _~Come on, this has to work!~ _The Chihuahua's arm then crackled with energy as he sent a powerful charge of electricity into the ground. Anesthesia raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the sight, wondering what he was trying to do. He focused his energy and controlled it while it was still in the ground. _~Got it!~ _A yellow circle of light then seemed to light up under the panther's feet and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Shock Pillar!" yelled Digit.

"SHIT!"

A curse escaped the panther's lips as she jumped backwards just in time to see a pillar of yellow electricity burst out of the ground where she once stood. The pillar burst right through the cement ceiling above, making a hole in it. Digit growled after seeing that he had failed in his attack, but at the same time he was happy to see that he could actually use his attack in the first place.

After landing on the ground, Anesthesia quickly threw all three of the syringes that were in her hand at Digit. The pillar of electricity faded away as the trio of needles passed through it with ease. Digit's eyes widened at the sight and tried to roll away from the attack, but his left leg was hit by one. He let out an angry yelp as he hit the ground and quickly grabbed the syringe before all of its contents could be drained into his leg. Only a quarter of the syringe's content had been pumped into him and his leg felt a bit odd, but overall fine.

_~Shit! Gotta calm down, I can still use my leg, that's all that matters.~_

"Damn, that was a close one for you eh?" giggled Anesthesia as she withdrew two handfuls of syringes. "Next time you won't be so lucky." she said maliciously as Digit slowly got to his feet.

"Sure, whatever." spat Digit as he reached into his laptop bag and grabbed onto something cold and cylindrical.

Thinking that he was going to take out a weapon, Anesthesia threw another trio of syringes at Digit in an attempt to stop him. He anticipated this though and quickly rolled to the side before taking out a can of his very own Digidrink. _~Fun fact kids, apart from giving me these powers, and giving me hours of energy, they also have another use,~_

She looked at him with a curious expression, wondering what he was going to do with a plain can of homemade energy drink. He smirked cockily. Digit had a lot of time to experiment with his powers and found another odd use for his drink. The Livewire charged the can with yellow electricity before lobbing it at Anesthesia. The panther didn't see the danger in the act until the last second when the can hit her face and sent electrically charged energy drink all over her body and onto the ground.

_~It can also hold electricity in it for extended periods of time, making it the perfect explosive.~_

Digit panted as he watched her convulse insanely while standing. She then fell to one knee, greedily taking breaths of air after such a painfully prolonged scream.

"Wow," chuckled Digit as he clenched his numb arm. "You want to take out Fang? You've got a long way to go then since you can't even beat me!" said the Chihuahua in a mocking tone.

Anesthesia didn't reply and instead continued to breathe in deeply. After about three seconds without any action, she just let out a deranged laugh as she slowly got to her feet. In her hand she held another syringe filled with green liquid.

"I'm just analyzing you kid." she stated with a smirk as she injected herself with the liquid again before inhaling sharply and releasing a relaxed exhale. "Besides, I've got a lot more of these left anyways," said Anesthesia as she tapped the used up syringe that she had used to heal herself. "So don't expect this to be short and sweet, you dipshit."

Before he could come up with some quip, the sound of helicopter rotors filled the air. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that his twenty minutes was already up. He was fine fighting a single opponent since he was starting to understand the flow of battle, but fighting a squad of people armed with guns was way too much for him to handle.

There was a slight moment of panic for the Livewire until he came to a simple answer to his problem. He smirked.

"Well," he said before taking on a fighting position. "See ya!"

At first Anesthesia had no idea what he was talking about until about three seconds later. Before she could say anything though, Digit was already gone.

_~I'm not stupid! I've gotta find some safety and quick!~_

He ran through the streets, shoving people out of his way and leaping over obstacles as the sound of helicopter blades chopping the air became louder and louder. Beads of sweat traced down his face as he continued onwards since he wasn't much of the runner. Behind him, the sound of a dozen heavy footfalls could be heard as soldiers raced after him. All of them could be heard yelling at Digit to stop running, but the Chihuahua didn't listen.

_~Damn!~_

Digit looked around for some means of escape before he remembered that he his entire group of friends were deadly assassins. The Livewire reached into his pocket and took out a green cell phone before taking it out.

"Come on kid, just give up!" yelled Anesthesia from behind him as the group of soldiers followed her.

The Livewire took a left into an alleyway. He had one more idea in his mind and he figured that he could at least stall for time until his friends came to his aid. He looked through his phone's contact list for someone he could call before a bullet soared over his head.

_~Keep moving, almost there, just keep moving.~ _

After he took another turn, he made an abrupt stop. A cocky smirk crept onto his face as he looked at the large metal boxes in front of them. They were the city block's power generators. Digit looked over his shoulder and could still hear the squad of soldiers coming after him. The Livewire then dashed off deeper into the rows of generators before hiding behind one and dialing Bayonet's number. He could hear the dial tone ringing in his ear as he peered over his cover and at the place where he had entered.

Anesthesia came out of the alleyway and looked at the rows of generators with a smirk on her face.

"Just give it up kid!" said Anesthesia as she and her soldiers began to spread out and look for him.

Beads of sweat began to drip off of the chihuahua's face until he finally heard Bayonet pick up.

"NIC!" he screamed into the phone in a panicked tone.

There was a pause on the weasel's end since she was a bit shocked to hear his voice.

"Digit! What's wrong!" she asked, panic starting to rise in her voice.

"G.U.N.! They found me and-" before Digit could finish his sentence, Anesthesia seemed to jump down from the metal generator where Digit was hiding. The Chihuahua rolled forward and got to his feet, phone still in hand. "Hey! Fuck you!" yelled the Livewire as three soldiers popped out of cover and opened fire.

_~Shit!~_

He dropped his phone as he jumped to the side to avoid the barrage of bullets. The Livewire growled as he stretched out both arms so they were pointing at two generators to his sides. His eyes began to glow again as his rage built up.

_~Nic had to hear that! Now I just have to hold out until she gets here!~_

"Come on!" he yelled angrily as electricity crackled around him. Streams of yellow energy came out of the generators as Digit absorbed the power like a sponge. The generators in the area began to crackle with electricity before blowing out. The whole area seemed to be losing electricity quick as the Livewire continued to take in the power. All of the G.U.N. soldiers looked around in a panicked fit. Digit could just feel the energy coursing through him and even though he was outnumbered and outgunned, he knew that he could at least hold out until Nic came to his aid.

Anesthesia growled at the sight of the Livewire's sudden increase in power before taking out three syringes, two in one hand and one in the other.

"Get out of here!" she ordered angrily. "I can't risk having you die now, just fall back until further orders!" said Anesthesia since she knew that she couldn't get anymore soldiers to aid her.

Digit growled again as his eyes glowed. He tore his glasses off of his face as his jacket seemed to disintegrate, leaving him with just his red t-shirt. "I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not some fucking pushover!" yelled Digit before charging Anesthesia, a trail of yellow electricity behind him. He drew his fist back, ready to strike.

The panther charged as well, an angry war cry coming from her mouth.

Once the two made contact, the entire lot went up in flames as all of the electricity generators blew out.

A minute passed before the light finally died down, leaving pillar of black smoke in its wake. A single figure walked out of the smoke and was greeted by a squad of G.U.N. soldiers.

"Let's get out of here, his friends'll be coming," ordered Anesthesia angrily as she tossed the paralyzed Digit into the arms of two soldiers, two syringes sticking out of his neck. She took out one empty syringe from her own neck and released a relieved sigh. She had injected herself with a healing serum a split second after Digit had unleashed his attack and was grateful for it. The serum didn't fully heal her though and left her incredibly fatigued, but it was good enough. She looked around and smirked. "This is where things get interesting." said the panther with a smirk.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

**G.U.N. Communicator Call #500230**

"You have no idea what you're doing!" yelled a smoothe Irish voice from before.

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Anesthesia over the communicator. "You idiots are so damn stupid! Shift was able to compile the list and information! And yet you didn't want to go through with his plans!"

"Everything has to be planned though! You're going to get yourself killed!" retorted the Irish voice, starting to get even angrier.

"Oh no!" laughed Anesthesia evilly. "I'm going to tear these shitty assassins apart while you G.U.N. dumbfucks fumble around with your heads up their asses! They're going to pay! They're going to pay in their own blood and in the sound of their glorious screams" said the panther sadistically, starting to lose control.

"Shift wouldn't have wanted this! Just calm down and come back Annie, you don't have to do this!" said the Irishman, trying to calm her down.

"No! They're mine! And as of now, I quit your little band of assassins! Have fun in hell!" screamed Anesthesia maniacally.

"Annie don't d-"

She hung up on him.

* * *

**And even after giving it all he's got, Digit still loses. Poor guy and now he's stuck with Anesthesia of all people! How will Bayonet and Fang react? How far off the edge has the panther gone? Keep on reading and find out!**

**Please Review!**


	23. Her Pain, His Pain

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Ryu the Doberman © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty Three

Her Pain, His Pain

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The Sniper was tossed through the white hallways of the base like a ragdoll before hitting the wall with a thud. He coughed up some spit as he slowly slid down onto the ground in a sitting position. His vision was blurry and all he could see was a purple figure dashing towards him. A sharp pain stabbed at his chest every time he took a breath and once he was finally on his feet he could clearly see the intense anger burning within his sister's eyes.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INVOLVE HIM!" she yelled in a mix of sadness, guilt and anger before picking the Sniper up by his neck and drawing her fist back.

Fang took in a deep breath. _–Fuck, even I'm feeling guilty to.- _He was actually willing to take the beating this time.

She then launched the anger ridden fist at Fang's face, but before it could impact, a black gloved hand caught it.

"Alright, alright, come on now Nicky," said Ryu, finally deciding to step in. _–He's been here for the past hour, just watching me get my ass handed to me by my sister. He said he just dropped by just to say 'hi' or something but I'm actually surprised he decided to jump in at all.- _"As much as I love the little sibling death match," _–Asshole.- _"I've gotta step in," said the Doberman before releasing her fist and stepping in front of the angry Gunner. "Look, it's not Nacky's fault that our good friend Digit was taken, it's our oh-so-wonderful government's fault." he explained, managing to calm her down just a tiny bit.

"B-but he's gone!" said Bayonet, her voice level now lower, and her anger now being replaced by worry and sadness.

_-Damn it, please don't cry, sis. I don't want to be the dude that comforts you.-_

"Well, duh," said Ryu normally. "But he's not dead, there's still some ermmmm, what's the word that start with a 'H'?" asked the Doberman dumbly. "'Hopscotch?' No. 'Harem?' Nope, gotta get into more of those on that note. 'Hallelujah?' Haggersnash?' 'Hash browns?'" continued Ryu as he tried to find the simplest word that began with an 'H.'

Both Fang and Bayonet got tired of Ryu's stupidity and Fang decided to end it by punching him in the face. The Doberman fell backwards with a thud as the two weasel siblings walked past his prone body. Thankfully, she had finally calmed down and the anger was gone. Sadly however, it was just replaced by depression and guilt. Fang sighed as he took a seat at the dining table before putting his head in his hands.

_-Digit . . . Why would they choose him of all people? Is this some new fucked up G.U.N. tactic?-_

In a matter of seconds, Ryu jumped back onto his feet and grabbed his jaw. A couple of cracks could be heard as he moved his jaw around. His jaw then popped back into place and he smiled as he moved it around on his own without the assistance of his hand.

The Sniper looked into his sister's eyes and could see the sadness just floating around in her irises. Fang just felt horrible since he knew that in some way he had caused G.U.N. to go after his friends. Ryu walked over to the two depressed assassins and slammed his hands against the table which startled the two. Both of them then looked at the Doberman who had a pissed off frown on his face.

"You two are leaking too much sadness! Stop it now!" yelled the Doberman in an agitated voice.

At this point, Fang and Bayonet were both tired of Ryu's nonchalant attitude. Fang got to his feet and looked the dog right in the face, an irritated and angry look on the Sniper's face. Bayonet was still too depressed to say anything and just let her brother take the wheel. The Sniper just glared at Ryu and seeing him face to face made the Doberman smile. A part of Ryu wanted to just burst out laughing at how ridiculous the situation seemed, but the other part was just a tiny bit worried about Digit.

"You ever lose someone?" asked Fang rhetorically in an angry tone.

Ryu's eyes just widened, as if what the weasel had said had struck a chord in the Doberman's chaotic heart.

"You ever get that feeling that you could've saved them?" asked the Sniper which made Bayonet turn her gaze over to him as he continued to have a faceoff with Ryu. "That irritating inkling feeling that you could've been that one little variable?" continued Fang, still angry.

_-This has to be said, and I don't care if Ryu just explodes in my face. If he won't stop being an ass, then he can go fuck himself.-_

Fang then realized something as he looked into the Doberman's shocked eyes and he looked away, chuckling a bit. "You know what? When I started here, I could care less about other people, like you," he pointed at his sister with his thumb. "my sister, and probably Bean and Bark." said the Sniper. "But you remember Mia? How she was so ready to die and just throw the rest of her life away?" asked Fang rhetorically as he remembered that horrible moment. "After I saw that, it hit me, everyone has a purpose. The innocent people out there have nothing to do with our targets at all, they have meaning to even if we don't know it." he said seriously. "Digit was- no- IS, one of those people and he definitely doesn't deserve this."

Bayonet seemed to absorb her brother's words since she found meaning to them. She then wondered when Fang became so caring instead of the cold asshole that she thought he was before.

"That's how this feels," said Fang. "I didn't want Digit to be involved at all, but he did and now he's out there probably being tortured because of my fuck up." explained the Sniper. "Just the thought of it pisses me off and irritates the hell out of me. You probably don't even know how that feels do you?" asked Fang seriously.

There was a moment of silence between them. Fang thought Ryu would start yelling or even attack him, but instead the Doberman did the strangest thing. Ryu turned around on his heel and walked away before putting his hands behind his head and stopped in the middle of the room. Both of the weasel siblings looked at each other with confused expressions. Before they could even ask what Ryu was doing, the Doberman began to laugh.

"Alright, let's get serious then," he said before turning around and looking at the two with a smile on his face. "Heh, don't think I'm just an insane murderer, I have feelings to y'know?" chuckled Ryu with a sly smile.

This brought up a couple of questions between Bayonet and Fang which made them wonder why Ryu had suddenly turned the other cheek. Both of them did have to admit that Ryu was a very diverse character and that a lot of things about him made little to no sense at all. Fang just let the Doberman be and shrugged his odd sense of sympathy away. Bayonet was quite used to Ryu's erratic way of thinking and looked passed it easily.

"We don't even know where to look." muttered the Gunner, still depressed before getting out of her seat. "I can't even imagine the pain he's going through right now." she said before walking away, back to her room.

Fang sighed before looking at Ryu again. He was about to say something, but the Sniper didn't think that the Doberman was worth it. Instead, Fang just followed after his sister with hopes that he would be able to talk some sense into her. Ryu just shrugged before taking a seat. The Doberman was willing to let the two siblings figure things out for themselves.

_-Well, at least Ryu decided to make sense . . . a little. But now I need to go and help my sister so we can hopefully save Digit.-_

The door leading to Bayonet's room slid open with a hydraulic hiss before Fang stepped through the threshold. There, he found Bayonet, lying down on her bed, face buried in a pillow. Fang had to admit that after all of his time being with his sister again, his siblings love had somehow rekindled itself. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the mattress. Neither of them said a word to each other and instead, they just wallowed in their own saddened thoughts.

"It hurts me the most that he's gone you know?" asked Bayonet, her voice still muffled from by the pillow in her face.

He looked over at her, a curious expression on his face. _–What is she talking about?-_

"I only have one reason for doing this job," stated the Gunner as she lifted her head off of her pillow and just looked at the wall in front of her. Both of her eyes were bloodshot and she sniffled a bit after crying so much. "At first, I kinda thought it was stupid, but after a while, I got used to it." she said, peaking Fang's curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fang, finally deciding to voice his own thoughts.

"I became an assassin so I could get stronger and also so I could . . ." she trailed off. Fang's eyes widened as he realized that he'd finally know why his sister got into the assassin business.

"Protect the people I care for the most, even you."

Time stopped around Fang. It didn't slow down like when he used Warp Counter, but it completely stopped. He was baffled by her words and had no idea that his sister of all people could be so sentimental. His mind spiraled into a hectic frenzy as he tried to make sense of it all.

_-She got into this business . . . to protect me? What? I mean that's just . . . But she's . . . Why? I know she's my sister and all, but before it never looked like she wanted to kill me. In fact, it felt like she wanted to kill me more than anything. So . . . protecting her friends is what made her want to join such a deadly business? That's . . . sweet.-_

Everything seemed to go back to normal as time restored itself around Fang. Bayonet was still lying on her stomach as she continued to dry her tears. Fang moved closer to his sister and placed one hand down on her back in an effort to comfort her. There was a sympathetic look on the Sniper's face as he cared for his older sister and he could just tell that she was thankful to have someone there to help her through such trying times.

"Ummmm, that's sweet of you sis." muttered Fang since he wasn't really sure what to say.

She snickered despite all her crying. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you." said Bayonet.

He chuckled at her threat. "Wouldn't think of it." he replied, still trying his best to lift her hopes up. Fang found that it was doing no good though and he sighed again. "We can still save him you know?"

"HOW!" screamed Bayonet suddenly before shooting into a sitting upright position. She was starting to get tired of everyone saying there was hope when there was clearly no hope in the matter whatsoever. "G.U.N.'s taken him! And by the time they even give us his location, he'll probably already be dead!" she yelled as new tears started to form in her eyes.

Fang opened his mouth, but failed at trying to come up with a comeback. Even he had to admit that it would be hard to find him. He went silent and looked at the ground with a saddened expression.

_-Shit, she got me there. How do we find Digit? Come on, think. How?-_

_-Damn it! I can't think of anything, but I won't give up now! Neither should she! Fuck! Stop being depressed! Fight it off like you fight me!- _An angry scowl appeared on the Sniper's face as he thought about it more. _–She's supposed to be a strong assassin! Hell, right here and now I'll even admit that she's stronger than me! Come on, she has to be stronger than this!- _

"You really want to protect your friends right?" asked Fang getting to his feet and looking down at her, a serious look on his face.

"Of course I d-"

That was all Fang needed to hear before he lifted her up by the scruff of her tanktop. He then looked her right in the surprised eyes and shot her a deadly glare. There was fire in his eyes that were so hot that it burnt right through the fog of depression. Bayonet was shocked to see her brother take on the role of being a leader all of a sudden. It was a surprising change in roles for her since she was quite accustomed to leading everyone to their objectives, but found it was that her brother was finally growing up.

"Then get the fuck up!" he yelled into her face. "I know that we've got no leads and nothing to go off on right now, but you can- no, YOU WILL NOT GIVE UP NOW!" yelled Fang angrily.

_-This better work or I will have to slap the shit out of her!- _

She stared deep into her brother's eyes and felt like his own fire was lighting up her own. Bayonet thought about Fang's words and found it very valiant of him to not give up. Fang continued to hold his sister up while they looked at each other seriously. Before Fang could yell more however, the Gunner drew her fist back.

"Heh," she smirked. "Thanks for lifting my spirits bro." she said before punching him in the face and sending him flying backwards.

The Sniper flew backwards and hit the wall behind him with a thud. He then slid down off of the wall and onto the ground before he looked up at her and smirked.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." he said as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

Bayonet shrugged. "Better than being some cliché sensitive chick." she replied simply. "And you're right, we can't give up now when we still know that he's alive." said the Gunner.

Both assassins looked at each other. Neither of them were drowning in their depression anymore and instead were determined to save their friend instead. Fang chuckled after he finally realized something.

_-Heh, I'm the one who got her get up and do something instead of the other way around.-_

Before they could discuss their plans further though, Ryu walked into the room, a smile on his face. The Doberman chuckled happily as the two weasel siblings looked at him with curious expressions.

"Digit's not as stupid as we thought! Come look!" said Ryu happily before heading back into the living room.

Fang and Bayonet looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces before shrugging and following after Ryu. Once they had made it back, they looked at the large flat screen TV on the wall to see a video of Digit paused as he was talking mid-sentence. The expression on both Bayonet and Fang's faces lit up at the sight as the Doberman hit the play button on the remote control.

"Alright, if you're watching this video, then I have been captured, kidnapped or have gone missing," explained Digit as he looked into the camera he was speaking into to record his message. "Don't worry though, I'm alive though and I will explain how," said the Livewire's recording before a small blue line graph of sorts was displayed to the right of his head. "This chart represents my brainwaves and it currently shows my mental status. Heh, how I found my brain patterns exactly, ummmm, well, it's hard to explain actually," chuckled Digit's recording nervously. "But after drinking DigiDrink for so long, not only did it give me some weird abilities," Bayonet groaned after she heard this since she still didn't believe him about his powers. "but it also altered my brainwaves for a different frequency that is easy to track down if you know where to look." said the recording with a smile.

_-Heh, Digit you fucking genius.-_

"Now then, this message will only display if I don't turn on my laptop, which by now you should know that I turn on every day. So if I didn't turn it on today, then something is up." said Digit simply. "Heh, didn't take me too long to figure this out either which is good because I think Nic would be bawling about now." chuckled Digit under his breath making Bayonet blush a tiny bit since the Chihuahua knew her so well. "Okay, down to business though," said Digit, getting serious. "Nic, I have uploaded a GPS to your phone that can track my brainwaves, as long as they're still there then I'm still alive, if the brainwaves disappear then it's over for me, sorry." said the Livewire with a saddened expression.

After she heard this, Bayonet quickly took her phone out and found that there was a GPS program displayed on the screen with a red dot blinking on the map. Fang and Ryu walked over to her and looked at the map and smiled.

_-Does this kid think of everything?-_

"Oh, and since this is my life we're talking about, I unlocked all of the 'Code Required' weapons in the armory, so please, take the biggest fucking gun you can find." said Digit with a sly smirk since he knew that the news would surprise them.

_-Yes, he does think of everything.-_

All of them smiled and looked at each other. If G.U.N. wanted a fight, then they would get one.

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Digit's recording. "Save me!" he said before the message ended.

_-Don't you worry Digit, we'll definitely save you.-_

* * *

_~M-my body . . .~_

A sharp, stinging pain shot through his chest as a strong kick hit him right in the ribcage and sent him flying backwards. He slid across the concrete ground, small trails of blood coming from his body. His eyes darted from left to right in panic and fear.

_~I-I can't move my body.~_

It had only been a day since he was captured and in that one day he had gone through hell. A small drop of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth as he lay on the ground and watched as a black panther walked towards him. Anesthesia had injected him with a drug that would paralyze his body, but would make sure that he felt every injury that she inflicted onto him. Some of his ribs were broken, his leg was twisted in a gruesome way and his left index finger was bent backwards.

_~It hurts so much . . .~_

She bent down and grabbed his left arm before lifting it up and looking at it. Digit could feel her playing around with his broken finger and the sharp, unbearable pain it sent through his hand was too much for him to take. He managed to force a whimper from his throat from all of the pain and she laughed.

"You're not so tough now are ya?" she asked sadistically before he gripped his middle finger.

_~Oh god, not again. Please! Not again!~_

With a loud crack, she bent the finger backwards, sending another sharp pain down the Livewire's arm. His eyes watered as he felt the pain and convulsed a little bit on the ground in an effort to struggle. Anesthesia just laughed at him as she left go of his hand and let it fall to the ground with a thump. Hot tears streamed down his face as he wept silently on the floor in front of the panther. One hellish day was just enough to break him.

_~No more, please, no more.~_

Anesthesia bent down again and grabbed him by the scruff of his torn red shirt and lifted him off the ground. His head lolled forward since he had no control over it and he could see the menacing smile on her face. Digit could now feel the rest of his body aching as his body was held in the air in front of his captor.

"I think your friends forgot about you and left you to die." said the panther in a cruel tone, inflicting some emotional pain onto the Livewire.

_~NO! They wouldn't do that! Would they?~_

The panther drew her fist back and Digit whimpered pathetically again.

_~Please guys, save me.~_

Before her fist could impact his face, Digit blacked out.

* * *

**And so I decide to show why Bayonet does the job. A bit more sentimental then you thought eh? Anyways, I don't know if this chapter turned out right, it just feels weird for me. Anyways, the weasel siblings accompanied by an insane Doberman are going to start their search. How will it turn out? Then just keep on reading!**

**Please Review!**


	24. All In

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Ryu the Doberman © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty Four

All In

_-Heh, haven't been here in a long time. And when this mission is over, I'm going to have a place here!-_

There was the smell of alcohol, perfume and car exhaust in the air and Fang knew it all too well. The trio of assassins rode through the Casinopolis and Fang couldn't help but let his eyes wander around to the familiar sights of casinos and bars that he had visited well over a dozen times. It had only been two days since they had gotten Digit's safety protocol message and they had already made it to their destination. Digit was somewhere in Casinopolis and they were determined to find him.

"Ooh! Can we go there first! Wow! The Downunda Thunda Casino, let's go there! All of the lights are sooo pretty!" said Ryu like a child in a candy store as he cruised through the streets on his Extreme Gear.

_-Oh my god, he's such an idiot.-_

Fang and Bayonet just ignored him completely as the two siblings kept looking around conspicuously, trying to find any traces of G.U.N. activity that could lead back to Digit. Before they left the base however, The Sniper had a hunch that whoever kidnapped Digit was a part of C.A.R.D. and decided to do a quick search on the remaining members. His suspicions were confirmed when Anesthesia Wargauze's profile came up amongst the leftover members of the dying G.U.N. assassins.

"The profile said she was an expert doctor and even better paralytic creator, whatever the hell that is." said Fang with a smirk.

"It means she makes drugs that paralyze her targets dumbass, that's probably why she was able to take down Digit." replied Bayonet with a serious expression on her face that would make the faint of heart sweat bullets.

The Sniper nodded in understanding. "Wow, what a cheap as way to fight." he remarked with a snicker.

"I just can't fucking wait until I get my hands around that bitch's neck." hissed Bayonet, her anger flaring up again.

_-Ever since we headed out she's been like this. I can't blame her though, she just wants to save her friend and so do I. Bean and Bark would've been here to help us out, but they had missions to get to, they did send tell us to kick some ass though. Heh, weird how something like this can bring people together.-_

As Ryu continued to gawk at his surroundings like an idiot, they continued through the city where dreams either soared or fell to the ground. Fang knew exactly what that felt like and he grimaced at the awful memory of him trying to reach his goals by just gambling and taking big chances. The outcome of that venture wasn't a pretty one and he hated to think about it. If anyone dared to ask him about it, he'd just say that it ended 'with me bound and gagged in the gutter.'

A cop car blazed by them, sirens wailing and lights flickering as it made its way towards its destination. Fang snickered at the sight since it brought back a lot of memories.

_-Heh, bar fights, robberies, dine and dash hell, one time I was even charged with public nudity! . . . Ummmm, you never heard that.-_

"Are we there yet?" asked Ryu suddenly in an obnoxious tone as he caught up to the two.

A smirk creased onto Bayonet's features as they rode through the streets. She quickly pocketed her purple phone and looked forward before she came to a halt. Both Ryu and Fang gazed in the direction she was and they smirked as well.

"Heh, wow, this is so cheesy that lactose intolerant people would die after seeing them." joked Ryu with a chuckle.

_-That was a retarded joke, but anyways, this hideout is even more moronic.-_

In front of the trio of assassins was a large gated hospital that was incredibly old with weeds and erosion created cracks on the walls. A large orange sign was bolted to the gate with black letters explaining that they were preparing for some demolition. Plastered next to that sign however was a large piece of poster board that declared the building under G.U.N. control for the time being.

_-So she's lying to the public? Sly bitch.-_

"Alright!" said Ryu excitedly as he reached into his backpack before he leaped forward. "ATTA- urrk!" Before Ryu could get far, Bayonet seized him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. The Doberman hit the ground on his ass and looked up at Bayonet with a curious expression.

"Not yet," she stated grimly. "We can't just rush in there without some intel," said Bayonet as she placed her hands in her pockets. "We still have the element of surprise, so let's not waste it," explained the Gunner before turning around and making her way to a hotel. "Right now, we need to get a base started up, and check out what they've got under their sleeves."

Fang steered his bike around and followed after her while Ryu got to his feet and did the same.

"Wow, I didn't expect that, I thought you'd go rushing in there like Ryu." chuckled the Sniper as he followed his sister.

She glared back at him. "I might be pissed as all hell, but I'm not going to act retarded." she replied seriously as they cruised around the gambling city.

The Sniper smirked at her. "Heh, well that's good. Hell, I was going to join Ryu in his little stunt to tell you the truth." remarked Fang as he leaned back in his bike.

A snicker escaped the Gunner's lips at his remark. "Good thing you didn't because we would've been in some deep shit if you two did." she commented as the two continued on.

_-Hard to believe that at the beginning of this we were at each other's throats. Now that we're all buddy-buddy, I'm actually pretty happy about it. Heh, she's my big sis and she's taking the time to actually teach me stuff. I'm gonna have to say 'thanks' sooner or later.-_

The three assassins made it to a hotel called the 'Ace of Diamonds' and got themselves three hotel rooms since they all wanted their own privacy. Ryu and Fang got together in Bayonet's room though to start their planning. There was a large round table in front of them with maps, pens and a small laptop on it. Both Ryu and Fang watched as Bayonet went over blueprints and where the squads of hired soldiers would be gathered. As much as the two males would love to help out, they knew that neither of them would be able to process anything that Bayonet was doing.

"Soooo, what is _really _wrong with you anyways?" asked Fang curiously towards Ryu as he lay down on the couch.

Fang lay on the bed while Ryu was juggled a numerous amount of objects in his hands as he paced around the room. Among those items were three knives, two grenades with their pins untouched, and a cartridge of ammo magazines. He glanced over at Fang and smiled as he continued to expertly juggle each item from hand to hand.

For Fang, Ryu's entire personality was a sort of enigma. One second he could be carefree and joking, while the next he could be sentimental and understanding, not to mention that he could also go insane at any chosen time. This also made Fang wonder why his sister would have a crush for the Insane Gambler in the first place since his entire personality was pretty much a health hazard. There was also that tiny glint in the doberman's eyes as well that the Sniper had noticed a couple days ago. Oddly enough, it wasn't the glint of madness that most would think, but from what Fang could tell, it was much more sinister.

"Heh, pick an illness! Any illness!" said the Doberman as he continued to juggle. "It's a large general area of sorts." said Ryu with a snicker.

Fang rolled his eyes. _-My god.-_

"Well, I dunno, ummmm," Fang tried to think of a single, topic he could delve into with Ryu. "What made you crazy in the first place?" asked the Sniper curiously.

The Doberman just chuckled under his breath at the question. "Can't really answer that for ya Nacky," answered Ryu with a shrug. "Guess I was kinda born like this, always doing weird stuff and asking random ass questions, all that good stuff."

_-You can be born crazy?-_

"Besides, being insane is fun," added Ryu as he continued his juggling. "The whole, normality thing annoys the hell out of me anyways." chuckled the manic Doberman.

All Fang could do was laugh at Ryu's reasons for being insane. There were just too many things that Fang couldn't understand about the Doberman, but the little things he could understand were incredibly entertaining.

"Wow, you are a pretty weird motherfucker." chuckled Fang as he lay on the bed.

"Hell yes! Can you even believe that I had a daughter!" he asked him with a smile.

The Sniper just chuckled again since he had no idea what to believe anyways. Ryu continued on with some tall tales that seemed to have some bits of truth in them while Bayonet continued her work. More stories were shared with Fang and the Sniper laughed at how ridiculous each story was. Some of the stories involved chasing down some of the world's greatest thieves, fighting large robots, working with the Sonic Heroes for a pretty penny and many more.

_-I gotta admit, no matter how crazy this guy's life seems, it still sounds pretty fucking awesome. In most situations he can't die, he gambles a lot of his money for the hell of it, parties in his downtime and hangs around with his two teammates who both had some insane backgrounds as well. I like the dude despite how insane he is. Kinda like Bean, but with way more stories and life experience.- _

Half an hour later, Bayonet stopped her working and looked at the laptop's screen before she released a relieved sigh. She put her hands behind her head and smirked at the sight of all the data she had complied and figured that Digit would've patted her on the back if he had seen her do so much technological work. Fang and Ryu saw her lay back in her chair and went over to her to see what the Gunner had done.

"I've got all of the data I could on her, G.U.N. tactics, her weaponry, and all the variables I could," explained Bayonet as Fang and Ryu looked at her. "and I've finally got a plan that'll get Digit back and take the bitch out." she said with a smirk.

Both The Sniper and the Insane Gambler smirked at the news. Bayonet then went into further detail as she carefully explained the planned to them. It was a grueling task since sometimes she would have to explain the meaning of a word consisting of more than five letters, but she pushed past this and continued on. About an hour later, things were all said and done and the game plan was fresh in their mind.

"Nice plan there Nicky, can't wait to put it into action and blow more shit up!" said Ryu excitedly with an insane grin.

"Good to hear, we leave in three hours." replied Bayonet.

Fang smiled at her words and knew that they would make it through.

_-Digit, we're laying our lives on the line for you. So you better be alive when we fucking get there.-_

* * *

_~Huh?~_

Amethyst colored eyes slowly opened up. His vision was blurry, his body ached and a horrible headache rocked every single part of his brain. He couldn't move any part of his body at all, but still, the pain was relentless. Blurry images floated around in his sight and he could hear distorted sounds in the air.

_~Oh god, it's not a nightmare, it's real.~_

Digit could feel his body standing upright and could feel things strapped across his body. Once his hearing cleared up, he could hear a couple of conversation around him and a constant beep that went off at equal intervals. His view was limited since there was a belt strapped across his forehead keeping it up and to prevent him from looking around despite the fact he couldn't move a muscle at all.

Mentally, the Chihuahua was broken. The first day had been a mere taste of hell and the last two days were the real thing. Anesthesia had mercilessly continued to toy with him, by beating him, depriving him of sleep and food, and also by continually telling him that his friends wouldn't come for him. His spirit had been crushed and he lamented every second he was awake.

_~I'm . . . I'm not built for this sort of thing. I-I can't take all this pain.~_

"Oh, well good morning." said a devious female voice to the Livewire's right.

_~No, not you, please, not you.~_

Anesthesia walked up in front of him and looked right into the chihuahua's eyes. She could clearly see the fear in him and she smiled. The panther loved the fact that he had broken him thoroughly and enjoyed it even more when she tortured him further. Digit whimpered every time he saw the panther and she always laughed at him. She brought a hand up to his face and the Chihuahua convulsed against his binds in an attempt to get away.

"Awwwww, don't worry." said Anesthesia in a mock motherly tone, a sadistic smirk forming across her lips. "you'll get used to the pain in a couple of months." she hissed as she took Digit's chin in her hands and forced him to look right into her eyes.

_~No! No! Please!~_

He convulsed against his binds as he whimpered again. Tears started to form in the Livewire's eyes as the panther continued to giggle in delight. She brought her face to his and licked the tears off of his cheeks like an animal.

She drew back and lipped her lips as she giggled madly. Ever since Shift's death, her mental stability began to decline. Day by day she started to lust for more blood, more tears, more cries of pain and she knew that she was developing a more sadistic personality. The soldiers she hired noticed this as well and started to fear her even more. Anesthesia knew about her newfound insanity and she loved it. To her, she figured that Shift would find her more attractive now since he was pretty daring and crazy himself.

Digit was being held in a large circular room with computers lining the walls and a large screen at the far wall that was currently off. Some of the soldiers that Anesthesia had coaxed into her crusade manned the computers and were going through data that the squads of soldiers outside were sending them. The panther turned away from her broken prisoner and walked over to one of the soldiers posted at the computer consoles.

"Soooo, have you gotten the ransom tape done yet?" asked the panther curiously towards the nervous soldier.

"Almost ready, we just need to figure out where to send it to." replied the soldier, eyes still glued to the screen of his console.

The panther giggled in satisfaction before turning back to Digit who just stared at her with panicked eyes. She smiled inwardly before she turned back to the soldier.

"I'll ask him later when the drug wears off, then I can hear him scream for me." said the panther maliciously making a drop of cold sweat drip off of his forehead. She then got closer to the soldier. "Do you want to watch me?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"N-no, ma'am." replied the shoulder shakily, making the panther giggle.

She walked away from the soldier and let him shiver in fear. Despite the fact that she was going insane, some of the soldiers found her attractive in a sense. Her personality was the only thing that scared them though and they wouldn't dare ask her out since most of them knew of her relationship with the late Shift.

"Ummmm, Commander Wargauze!" called one of the soldiers frantically from his computer.

Anesthesia turned to the soldier, a curious expression on her face. Digit attempted to look over at the soldier as well, but he couldn't move so he could only see out of his peripheral vision. The soldier stood up and looked over at her as sweat dropped from his forehead. There was a look of panic in his eyes that made the other soldiers nervous as well.

"We've got a problem!" yelled the soldier. "I'm getting calls from Delta, Beta and Echo Squads saying that they're dropping like flies out there!" he said frantically.

_~Wh-what?~_

No one said a word and the room was deathly silent. Anesthesia rushed over to the frantic soldier and looked at his computer screen only to see red dots start to pop up in many locations on the map of the building. Before she could give any orders, more of the soldiers started to say they were getting the same reports as well. Digit had no idea what was happening, but something in his heart seemed to flicker with hope.

"Bring up one of the soldier helmet cams on the main screen!" ordered Anesthesia angrily.

There was suddenly a flicker on the screen before the warbled sound of audio kicked in.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! I seeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuu!" yelled a maniacal voice over the speakers.

_~I know that voice!~_

With a sudden white flash, a live video feed snapped into view on the main screen. Everyone's eyes widened once they saw the chaos going on outside and the sight of it nearly made Digit cry. Not tears of pain or sorrow though, they were tears of pure joy.

"Digit!" yelled Ryu, hands cupped over his mouth as bullets whizzed past him. Around him was a large compound with flames lighting up some of the vehicles parked within the parking lot in front of the building. "Wheeeeeeere aaaaare youuuuu?" yelled the Doberman as a bullet slammed into his right shoulder with a crack. Feeling in his right arm vanished, but the dog didn't seem scared at all. "Hey! You over there that shot me!" said the Doberman before taking out a MP5K sub machine gun with his left hand. "Can you tell me where my friend is?" he asked menacingly as he walked off screen.

The panther's eyes widened at the sight of the assassin before she turned to her hired men.

"Get everyone over there now! Take that fucker out!" she ordered in an enraged tone.

Before they could however, the point of view changed and turned to a female weasel standing atop a G.U.N. tank. The Gunner dropped a live grenade into the hatch of the tank before she walked right off of it. Within seconds a fiery plume burped out of the hatch.

_~Sh-she came!~_

Sadly, the soldier wearing his helmet mounted camera was still alive and the sound of his scared panting could be heard through the speakers. An assault rifle was raised like some first person shooter video game and the soldier fired at the female weasel.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" yelled the soldier madly.

There was an angry scowl across Bayonet's face before she seemed to phase out of existence in front of the soldier. Once she was gone, the soldier lowered his weapon and looked around frantically, the scene of complete warfare around him.

"Sh-shit!" yelled the angrily. "Wh-where'd she go!" he yelled.

"I'm right here." said a deadly serious tone from behind the soldier. He swerved around and brought his weapon up before it was easily swatted away. An iron vice like grip then tightened around the scared soldier's neck before the Gunner raised him off the ground. The soldier struggled to get some air and only convulsed in the enraged weasel's hand. She took out a long knife that had a crystal like blade. It was the one that Azrael had given her and she had affectionately called it the 'Mythril Dagger.' "You have my friend." she stated simply as she glared at the blade. "And I want him back now." she said before she quickly slit the soldier's throat with one swift motion. Warm blood quickly sprayed across Bayonet's face before she released the soldier and let his lifeless body hit the ground with a thud.

Before she left though, she unstrapped the soldier's helmet and picked it up. She stared right at the camera and her eyes seemed to meet Digit's.

"We're coming."

* * *

**Three vs. an Army! Hah, Bayonet doesn't look too scared at all though. Let's get to the bloodbath! . . . . Next chapter lol.**

**Please review!**


	25. Act One: The Growing Insanity

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Anesthesia the Panther and Digit the Livewire © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty Five

Act One: The Growing Insanity

_-Stay strong Digit, we're coming.-_

There was the smell of gunpowder, sweat and blood in the air, and Fang knew it all too well. Even though he wasn't a soldier on the frontlines, he had his fair share of epic shoot outs and the simple, energetic feeling of urban warfare stimulated him. Normally he wouldn't be able to let loose since each mission was more stealth involved or always against a single target rather than brute force against a large force. Times like this made him focus his senses, straighten his thoughts and even harden his nerves.

Warfare brought the best out of him.

Fang stood to the side of a military personnel truck, back pressed against the metal. In his hands were two black pistols and on his face were tiny, warm drops of sweat. His eyes darted from left to right and all he could hear were the G.U.N. soldiers scurrying for some cover and barking desperate orders to each other. The Sniper smirked despite the immense amount of pressure that he was under. Even though things looked like it had gone to hell, it was actually going according to plan.

"Ryu? Hello? You're supposed to be the distraction here!" yelled Fang through the communicator in his ear as he looked around his cover to see the soldiers ready their weapons.

"What?" asked Ryu dumbly as a bloody squelch was heard on his side of the conversation. "Oh, yeah, right, I was just having a talk with this nice guy over here. Heh, these toy soldiers break easily, we should sue the company that makes 'em." joked the Doberman with a chuckle.

The Sniper released a distressed sigh. "Just get your ass over here and do what you do best, which is shooting things that move and yelling weird profanities." barked Fang angrily over the communicator.

"Heheheheh, alrighty then, be right there!" responded Ryu gleefully before the line went dead.

_-Ever since we got here he's been screwing around. Apparently the sight of a lot of people aiming guns at him makes him laugh his ass off. Weird guy, but he can stir up one helluva shit storm.-_

Before Fang could do anything else, the Sniper went over the plan quickly in his head. He only had one day to drill it in his head despite how simple it was, but he was thankful he could remember anything that his sister had explained the day before.

_-Alright, to be honest, Ryu and I hit the clubs yesterday and mere hours before we came on this mission. Yes, yes, very irresponsible and all, but it was pretty fun and to tell the truth, I DID NOT, I repeat, DID NOT, drink any alcohol!-_

Everything was going as planned, Fang just had to get to his objective and pull it off before the cavalry arrived for G.U.N. He peeked around the corner of the truck and quickly retracted as a bullet slammed right into the bulletproof metal of the truck with a loud crack and ricocheted into the ground. Fang cursed under his breath since he expected the mission to be a bit fast. The plan was a mixture of a pincer, shock and awe, and a communication deprivation. They would enter from three sides, blowing up a lot of things in the process in order to scare the enemy, then Ryu would cause a large distraction while Fang took out the radios so none of the soldiers would know where they were going, while Bayonet infiltrated the compound and got Digit out before they made their escape.

_-And somewhere amongst this whole thing, Anesthesia's going to die. Doesn't matter who kills her, we'll all feel better once she dead.-_

He figured that he was taking too long standing behind cover and decided to finally do something. Fang popped out of cover and aimed his weapon at the soldiers and before they could readjust their sights onto the purple weasel, the Sniper had already started to pull the triggers of his dual pistols. Six bullets soared through the air towards the line of soldiers taking cover behind a makeshift sand bag wall and none of them had the chance to think twice before each of the bullets slammed into their heads right between their eyes. The sound of six wet slaps then filled the air as the six soldiers flew back before finally hitting the ground with a thud.

"There he is! Fire!" roared another voice to the side of Fang.

The Sniper turned to see that another squad of soldiers had assembled in firing positions. Fang cursed under his breath before he readied his Warp Counter. Thankfully he didn't have to use it, for his insane savior had appeared just in time to kick more ass.

"Woohoo! Party time!" yelled an insane, yet familiar voice from behind Fang.

_-About fucking time he got here.-_

After the soldiers heard the voice they quickly turned to find the source. Half of them were confused and the other half was shocked to see an insane Doberman just running haphazardly towards them. Ryu had decided to go into battle without his mask this time and he explained himself by saying that he wanted to breathe in some of the 'nice' air.

Before any of the soldiers could do anything, the Insane Gambler took out three handheld, silver cylinder-like objects with drill like devices on the bottom and pressed a small metal stub on each of the devices. The soldiers saw this and quickly began to squeeze the triggers of their weapons. It was already too late though since Ryu had already thrown the devices at them and rolled to the side to avoid the incoming barrage of bullets.

None of the soldiers were ready for the devastation that was coming for them. Instead of just bouncing off of the ground and rolling towards the group like most would think, the cylindrical objects soared towards them with their drill ends pointing forward. Before any of the G.U.N. soldiers could dive out of the way, one of the devices rammed into one of their chests. A high pitched whir then filled the air as the device seemed to drill right into the unfortunate warrior's chest. The same thing happened with two other soldiers as the rest of them let out a terrified scream.

_-Digit makes the craziest shit.-_

Nanoseconds later, a rapid beeping started to come from the three injured soldiers before they exploded in fiery blast that engulfed their comrades as well. Their dying screams could be heard from within the fire and Fang cringed at the sight for a moment. Once the fire had died down to a billowing pillar of black smoke, Ryu walked up next to Fang and he laughed menacingly under his breath as he saw all of the gore he had caused.

"That was awesome!" yelled Ryu happily.

Fang grimaced at the sight. He was up for killing people sure, but torturing them and making them explode was a bit much for him. The Sniper shrugged it off though and figured that he couldn't stop Ryu from being Ryu.

"You good?" asked Fang as he glanced over at the Doberman who was just reloading his weapons.

Ryu chuckled under his breath before he raised his two sub machine guns. Fang could easily see that same eerie glint in the Doberman's eyes and figured it was just his insanity and nothing more.

"Hell yes! With all these new weapons that Digit gave us, I'm ready to tear shit up!" said Ryu happily as the sound of more soldiers approaching them filled the air.

Both assassins looked behind them to see another squad of soldiers coming towards them. An insane smirk formed across the Doberman's lips as he saw all of them coming towards him. Fang knew it was about time to start moving though and dashed off towards the makeshift communications array in the pediatrics building of the hospital.

"Don't go and get yourself killed!" yelled Fang as he ran.

The last thing he heard from Ryu was loud maniacal laughter before a torrent of gunfire filled the air. Fang steeled his nerves as he heard the soldiers scream out in pain, accompanied by the sound of Ryu announcing how much pleasure he received from the bloodbath.

"COME ON!" yelled Ryu maniacally before a small explosion went off. "HAH! YOU! YEAH, THE ONE GETTING INTO THAT TRUCK! I DARE YOU TO RUN ME OVER! I FUCKING DARE YOU!" he yelled. _–Crazy bastard.-_

Fang kicked the doors of the pediatric ward open before he walked in with both pistols aimed out in front of him, just scanning the area for enemies. The old pediatric ward was worn out with paint that was starting to flake off, old fluorescent lights that flickered every now and then and counters covered in scattered paperwork. Dust had already settled onto the linoleum floor, but numerous footprints trailed right through them as the soldiers walked in and out of the hallways.

Thankfully though, everything was going according to plan and all of the soldiers were getting funneled towards Ryu where they would meet their end.

A smile crept onto the Sniper's face since he knew that everything was coming together for him. He made his way through the decrepit hospital's hallways and deeper into it in order to find his objective and quickly found that the entire place had been cleared out. None of the soldiers were left in the building, probably because of Anesthesia's orders.

_-Too easy.-_

It only took the Sniper two minutes to find the communications room within the cafeteria section that joined the pediatrics wing with the main one. He stood in front of the two large double doors with the word 'cafeteria' printed onto the tiny square windows and through them he could see the bulky devices that he was sent to destroy.

He easily kicked the double doors open and rushed into the room with his guns drawn, ready for anything.

Right after the doors swung open, the entire room came to life and Fang found himself face to face with seven soldiers aiming their guns at his face.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" yelled one soldier in a demanding tone.

_-You've got to be fucking kidding me.-_

Fang looked around tensely, all of the soldiers aiming their weapons at him with killer intent. The weasel could feel his heart rate increase and a warm sweat start to trail down his forehead. Most people would panic or become nervous at the sight of being surrounded by armed men. Instead, Fang's heart just raced with excitement and anticipation.

"I DEMAND YOu PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!" yelled the same soldier again as the rest of them grew tenser and tenser after each second passed.

He smirked.

"Make me." he replied slyly.

The soldier lost it and the mood in the room changed dramatically.

"FIRE!" roared the soldier.

Fang's smirk broadened.

_-Too slow.-_

Time seemed to slow down around him and the sounds of gunfire became a slow roar as the lead bullets slowly soared through the air towards him. Fang knew he could hold the Warp Counter for a few more seconds. He pulled the triggers of each weapon and sent his own bullets towards his enemies before readjusting his aim and firing at two different soldiers. Things went by seamlessly as Fang easily fired his pistols. Right after the last two bullets left his pistols, Fang quickly dropped down into a crouched position right as the bullets meant for him zoomed overhead.

Seven wet slapping noises filled the air before the seven soldiers fell backwards dead with bullets lodged into their brains. Fang stood up and holstered his two pistols.

_-Heh, I'm getting pretty good at that.-_

He then walked over to the communications array that the soldiers had setup beforehand and aimed both of his pistols at it before unleashing a barrage of bullets into them. The destroyed console let out a couple of electrical sparks as smoke began to come out of it.

"Ryu, I've taken out their communications array, so they should start panicking now, how a-"

"OH YEAH! BRING ON THE PAIN!" cackled Ryu madly over his communicator. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU GUYS CAN'T SHOOT FOR SHIT!"

Fang cut the line off after that since he was tired of hearing Ryu's mad ramblings of death and destruction. He switched the line over to his sister's line and found it incredibly odd that she hadn't spoken a word since the beginning of the mission. Deep down he hoped she was okay.

"Hey sis, how's it going so far?" he asked calmly as he walked out of the room.

No reply.

"Sis?"

"F-f-fang?" asked a weak and scared voice that also seemed oddly familiar.

It took the Sniper only a couple of seconds to finally recognize the voice.

"Digit!" said Fang as he stopped in his tracks. "Where are you! Where's my sister!" asked the weasel frantically.

"Heh, I was saving the surprise for later." said his sister's voice now.

"Nic! You found him!" said Fang happily with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, the place is nearly abandoned. Only found a few remaining soldiers to take out. No sign of that Anesthesia chick though." said his sister seriously. "We're heading to the rendezvous point now, stay alert though, I doubt she's going to let leave that easily." said the Gunner.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, alright, I've already taken out their radios, I'll go grab Ryu and we can go." said the Fang.

"Good, see ya there." replied his sister before the line went dead.

Fang released a relieved sigh and rubbed his brow with one hand. He smiled warmly at the thought that Digit was alive.

_-Now I've just got to kill that Anesthesia bitch.-_

The weasel then made his way out of the pediatrics wing. He raced through the hallways as fast as he could before suddenly skidding to a halt in one of the hallways. His eyes darted from left to right slowly as he began to reload his pistols. The tension in the air was starting to become dense and he could sense it easily. Behind him, a figure darted from shadow to shadow with amazing speed and stealth.

_-Yeah, like that'll work.-_

Without a second thought, Fang quickly turned around on the heels of his boots and began firing into the shadows where he had sensed his enemy. Loud gunfire filled the old hallway as Fang fired off half of his clip into the shadows before he finally stopped. The barrels of his pistols smoked as he lowered them to inspect the shadows before a limp arm slumped out of the shadows. Fang chuckled at the sight and figured he had effectively taken his enemy out whoever it was. He then walked towards his fallen enemy and kneeled down next to his hand which was the only thing revealed in the light.

"I used to work with a ninja, don't think I wouldn't no-" he poked the arm with the barrel of his pistol and the arm rolled away to reveal that it was just a severed arm with no body connected to it at all. Fang's spirits dropped. "Fuck."

"DIE!"

He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a black panther charge him with a large surgical saw overhead ready to bring it down onto Fang's head. She brought her saw down with incredible speed, but before any of the jagged edges could touch a hair on the weasel's head, Fang quickly turned around and brought his pistol up. A loud clang filled the air as Anesthesia's bone-cutting saw hit the barrel of his gun before the two entered a power struggle.

"So YOU'RE the one that killed Shift!" hissed Anesthesia angrily as she tried to overwhelm Fang with her own strength.

Her enraged hissing made the Sniper smirk. "Hell yeah I did, blew the bottom half of his body into dust." chuckled Fang.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Anesthesia as she used both hands to try and bring the saw onto the weasel. It was obvious to Fang that she was blinded by rage and he knew that in this state she'd be careless and sloppy.

With amazing agility, Fang easily sidestepped Anesthesia and took his gun away from the power struggle making her shift her balance and stumble forwards. Once she had turned to face him, Anesthesia found that he already had both of his guns trained on her head. Fang was feeling incredibly cocky now since he was just taking advantage of Anesthesia's rage. He smirked as he looked into the panther's eyes. But there was something there that was off.

Something familiar.

It was the glint of insanity.

Anesthesia started to giggle maniacally as she lowered her surgical saw and stared at the bewildered Sniper. Fang could somehow gauge the panther's mental stability just by looking into her eyes and he didn't like what he saw. It was obvious to him that her own madness was poorly measured against Ryu's, but still he could sense the danger and bloodlust bubbling up within the panther. For Fang, he could tell that Ryu's insanity was more potent and controlled, Anesthesia's however was like a bomb ready to go off.

"Just give up." said Fang, trying to get the crazed panther to stop before she hurt herself.

Her eyes widened with anger. "Never!" she screamed before she rolled to the side instantly as Fang unleashed a hailstorm of bullets onto her.

_-Bitch is fast!-_

Fang snarled under his breath before he readjusted his aim. Before he could finally get his crosshairs onto the panther, she had dashed into another room and slammed the door behind her. The weasel cursed audibly before he reloaded his weapons.

"Guys! I found her and I have her cornered on my location!" yelled Fang into his communicator as he slapped another clip into his pistol.

"Cornered!" yelled Anesthesia from the room she was hiding in. "Yeah right!" she screamed as Fang looked over at the room with a curious expression on his face.

In the blink of an eye, the door separating the weasel and the panther had been ripped off of its hinges as Anesthesia came barreling out of the room with two surgical saws in hand and four used up syringes sticking out of her neck. Her speed was amazing and the insane look in her eye seemed to have increased in the few seconds she had hid in that room. Anesthesia then brought both saws above his head and quickly slashed them down onto the Sniper.

"SHIT!" cursed Fang as he jumped backwards in order to avoid the two serrated blades.

Both blades then hit the ground with a clang before Anesthesia looked up at Fang and growled. Her senses and physical abilities had changed dramatically and it didn't take Fang very long to figure out that the four syringes in her neck were probably the reason why.

The Sniper stood up straight, a serious look on his face as the two had a stare off. Things were getting interesting for the weasel and he knew that he would have to focus in order to win.

"Guys," said Fang into his communicator as he dropped both of his black pistols and reached behind him.

"Go on ahead," he explained before he took out two large silver pistols. Each gun had two barrels on top of each other with bayonets attached to the bottom allowing for close combat. Both weapons shined in the light and Fang thanked Digit mentally for the chaotic weapons.

Fang smirked.

"I'll catch up later."

* * *

**Digit has now been saved! But what about Fang? How will he fair against a battle enhancing, drugged up, insane panther like Annie? Until next time!**

**Please Review!**


	26. Curtains Close: The Unstable Doctor

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Anesthesia the Panther © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty Six

Curtains Close: The Unstable Doctor

_-You kidnap my friend, torture him for days and break his spirit. Bitch, shit's about to get real and I'm going to make damn sure that only one of us walks away from this.-_

The weasel's eyes narrowed as his grip around his two double barreled pistols tensed. In front of him stood the maniacal figure of the panther who had kidnapped one of his good friends and subjected him to torture at her own hands just for enjoyment. Even though Fang was an assassin he still had standards and torturing people was way over the line for him.

Her arms twitched slightly due to her own increasing insanity and the madness in her eyes seemed to burn brighter than ever. After the Sniper had discovered his uncanny ability to measure a person's insanity by just looking into a person's eyes, he found it incredibly eerie that the panther's madness was so erratic and untamed like some animal. Insanity was something that he didn't want to touch up on though since he had his own run-ins with crazy people.

He came to save his friend and kill the panther, not take a philosophical glance on the meaning of madness and what created it.

"What are you waiting for, big boy?" asked Anesthesia menacingly as she gripped her shiny silver saws. "Let's get started so I can get you out of the way first and kill you friends afterward. Then I can have little Digit all to myself." said the panther with a giggle.

An angry scowl came across the weasel's face. "Like hell you are." he replied with a growl.

"Then stop me." she egged on with a devious giggle.

Fang's trigger fingers were itching for revenge as he breathed in the air from the old musty pediatric ward. A bead of warm sweat started to form on his forehead before it slowly started to slide downwards towards his chin.

_-I hate times like this. The tense periods where I'm just waiting for my enemy to make the first move just so I can counteract it. I know for a fact that if I pull the triggers, she'll dodge it. She's an insane surgeon hyped up on some battle drugs, dodging bullets doesn't seem beyond her y'know?-_

The weasel could feel the single bead of sweat continue to travel down his cheek before it stopped right at the bottom of his chin.

_-Fuck it, I'll take my chances.-_

The drop of sweat fell off of his chin and began its descent towards the linoleum floor below.

"DIE!" roared Fang angrily before he began to rapidly squeeze the triggers of his two weapons.

A storm of super heated bullets flew through the air towards the panther before she swiftly flipped to the side to avoid them. Fang cursed under his breath as his prediction came true. _-I hate it when I'm right!- _The Demented Doctor then began to charge Fang before he could adjust his sights onto her. Anesthesia brought one saw above her head before quickly bringing it down onto the Sniper along with a loud, enraged yell.

_-Fuck!- _

Fang quickly brought the pistol in his left hand up as the blade came down on him. The loud clang of metal against metal filled the air as the serrated blade hit the bayonet strapped to the bottom of his double barreled pistol. Tiny sparks flew from the two weapons as Fang and Anesthesia fought for supremacy over each other. Before Fang got immersed in the little power struggle he remembered that he still had another weapon in his free hand.

The weasel quickly brought the pistol in his right hand up, but was quickly stopped as Anesthesia brought her other saw up so it only came just a few centimeters away from her face. An aggravated growl escaped Fang's lips as he grit his teeth at the sight of the panther's speed. Fang quickly brought his right pistol back before launching it forward like he was throwing a punch, but before the tip of the gun's barrel could get properly aligned with the gap between Anesthesia's eyes, the panther pushed his gun to the side as he squeezed the trigger.

A loud bang filled the air as his gun went off right next to the Demented Doctor's face but the deafening sound didn't deter the panther one bit. She then brought her foot up and kicked forward right into Fang's chest with a thud. The impact of the kick made Fang's eyes widen in both shock and pain before he skidded backwards a couple of feet. His chest ached, but he fought through the worst of it and quickly composed himself with both pistols raised in front of him and started to fire again.

Anesthesia ducked down the hailstorm of bullets which made Fang readjust his aim down onto her crouched form. Her speed and agility kicked in as she quickly ran up the wall and jumped up tore through and air vent before getting into it. The weasel then began to backpedal as he started to fire rapidly into the air vents above until his clips ran dry.

_-Son of a bitch.-_

He snarled under his breath before he thumbed the release button on his weapons which made the ammo clips slide right out of the weapons. Fang then started to quickly pace through the halls before and with practiced precision the weasel reached behind him and into the two pouches strapped to his waist and grabbed two more clips of ammo from them. Fang then slapped the two clips home before he aimed up and at the air vents above him.

_-Come on bitch! Show you're fucking face! I wanna blow it right off!-_

As he continued to walk through the hallways, swerved his weapons left and right as he watched and listened for any signs of Anesthesia.

"Fang!" came a voice from the weasel's earbud communicator.

Fang grimaced at the voice. "I told you to get Ryu and take Digit back to base!" snarled the Sniper angrily as he focused at the air vents above him.

"I can't just leave you!" replied his sister, a hint of worry in her voice that was clear as day to Fang. "Where are you! I'll give you some backup!" said Bayonet with a concerned tone.

"NO!" barked Fang angrily. "You told me this was my fault, so I'm going to fucking fix it!" said the Sniper with a scowl going right across his lips.

"But Nack!-"

"End of conversation! Just get the hell out of here!" roared Fang before he ripped the earbud out with his index finger and thumb and threw it onto the ground.

It was the Sniper's pride on the line and he wanted to prove to his sister and anyone else that would dare cross him that he would take responsibility for his actions. Fang's eyes widened in shock for a split second upon realizing how uncharacteristic he was being. _–Wow, I start this whole thing without a damn care in the world, now I'm sticking up for my pride and friends?- _He thought about it before his shock was melted away and replaced with courage and sureness. _–Guess after hanging around my friends and people with actual feelings and remorse, it rubbed off on me.- _

A loud thunk was heard from above as something moved in the air vents. Fang aimed upwards and smirked.

_-I just hope I don't get all mushy inside, because I still love this job.-_

The Sniper began to fire rapidly up into the metal venting system above him, riddling it with smoking holes due to his superheated pistol bullets. Above him, the movement of the vent started to progress down the hallway and Fang began to backpedal after it as he kept a trained eye on the vents.

"GET OUT HERE NOW!" yelled Fang angrily as he continued to fire up into the vents.

After another minute of constant firing, Fang stopped his shooting and just looked at the vents with an angry scowl on his face. He figured it would be a waste of bullets if he just shot at nothing. The sound of scuttling in the vents sounded all throughout the hallway and Fang quickly readjusted his aim as he heard each sound. Instead of spraying bullets everywhere into the ceiling however, he just watched and waited for Anesthesia to finally show her face so he could get a clear shot.

_-God damn tricks. I hate 'em.-_

Despite all of the distractions that Anesthesia was creating above him Fang fought through the urge to shoot down the entire air vent in one angry barrage of bullets. He knew he had to be precise and he waited for the perfect opportunity to rise up.

Up above, Anesthesia decided to end her game of throwing pebbles down the vents to distract Fang since after he had stopped firing she knew that the jig was up. She now crept through the vents with amazing stealth and looked down at Fang through some of the bullet holes in the vents. The panther had to plan each and every movement she made whilst up in the vents since she knew that one misstep would attract the Sniper's attention and lead to her doom.

She peered down at the weasel and the sight of him swerving his weapons around dumbly made the panther smile evilly. The upper hand was hers and she knew it. She reached behind her and grabbed a silver scalpel with a dirty blade encrusted with dried blood. She knew that she had no room to wield her normal surgical saw, so she had to use something smaller in order to accommodate the compact space she was held up in. Her hand seemed to shake slightly in bloodthirsty anticipation as she looked down at the weasel and her eyes widened with pure adrenaline. It was time to strike.

With the primal instinct of an untamed animal, Anesthesia tore through the weak metal material of the ventilation shaft and came barreling down onto the unprepared weasel. Fang looked up at the panther, eyes wide with shock and surprise, before he attempted to raise his weapons in order to defend himself.

_-God damn it!-_

Anesthesia brought down her scalpel onto the weasel's head with unprecedented speed and the Sniper willed the extra energy in him for a lifesaving game changer.

Fang blinked once and after he opened his eyes, time seemed to slow down to a where he could just see the tiny flecks of spit coming out of Anesthesia's roaring mouth. Normally Fang would smirk and pat himself on the back mentally after a successful Warp Counter, but he knew that he didn't have the time for such niceties. Instead, the Sniper quickly drew the pistol in his left hand up and caught the blade of the panther's scalpel on the edge of his gun's bayonet.

Sparks flew from the two contacting blades before time sped back up again and Fang had taken the upper hand. The Unstable Doctor was taken aback from the sight of the sudden turn in tables and before her feet could touch the ground, the Sniper pushed her scalpel away using his gun before he took a step forward and quickly brought his right pistol forward, its bayonet aimed at the center of her chest. The ebony feline brought her free hand forward and quickly gripped the barrel of the pistol before she stopped it mere centimeters away from her chest. Fang snarled under his breath at the sight of her resistance but was a tiny bit happy to see that her move also cost her.

"Shhhhhhhhhit!" she hissed between grit teeth as she gripped the bayonet of Fang's pistol in her hand.

The cold steel of the blade cut through her gloves and dug right into her flesh and fur while the stinging pain of it shot up her arm. She knew that if she loosened her grip on the blade it would slide right through her already bloody palms and into her chest.

Fang chuckled at the sight of her in pain.

"You are one determined bitch, you know that?" asked Fang playfully as he continued to stare at the insane doctor.

She hissed in response as her whole body seemed to quake in pain. "Fuck you, asshole!" she screamed between clenched teeth before she took the scalpel in her remaining hand and attempted to stab him in the chest.

Her pained movements slowed her down and before her scalpel could even come close to the weasel, Fang quickly brought his right pistol back and out of Anesthesia's bloody hand before he twirled around and kicked her right in the chest. The impact of the foot sent a wave of pain through the panther's chest as she let go of her blood encrusted scalpel and flew backwards a couple of feet before she hit the wall.

"Heh, you're fast and sneaky and all, but that won't work on me." stated Fang with a chuckle as he twirled his pistols around in his hands. "At first I figured this would be a bit difficult, but what makes you so sloppy is the fact that you're losing your damn mind." said the weasel as he found the panther's greatest flaw.

_-I have no idea how Ryu does it, but apparently he can control his own insanity. She can't. Instead, she just lets everything loose in one fell swoop just for revenge. Her anger and insanity mess with her common sense and way of thinking and even though she's all drugged up on stuff that's supposed to make her stronger, she can't use it correctly. Hell, I know that Ryu can do some pretty trippy shit with his insanity, but this chick can't harness it for crap except for making herself sloppier.-_

Anesthesia growled at him after finding reason in the weasel's words. She got to her feet and wiped away a drop of spit and blood off of her cheek before she stared at the weasel with a deadly glare.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs in a fit of pure rage and insanity.

Fang chuckled again before he aimed both pistols at her again. "You go ahead and try." he said with a smirk.

The insanity burning within the panther's eyes was fueled even more by his taunting words. She wouldn't give up though since she knew that the only reason she was doing this was to avenge Shift. Deep inside she knew that her own madness was ruining her fighting potential, but no matter what she did she couldn't hold it down. Her options were dwindling as each second passed and she knew that her only option left was the riskiest.

"IF I DIE!" she screamed as she took out two syringes willed with dark, bile green liquid. _–Too late bitch.- _Fang wouldn't let this drag on anymore and he started to squeeze the triggers of his pistols like there was no tomorrow. "THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU WITH ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before she stabbed both syringes into her neck and pressed down on the plungers with her thumbs before the bullets could even hit her. The crazed the panther then let out a pained piercing scream as the chemical began to course through her veins.

_-That doesn't look good at all.-_

An angry scowl came onto the weasel's face before he pulled the triggers of his weapons. He would give no quarter against the panther, even if she was injecting herself with some sort of painfully incredible chemicals. The Sniper could see his storm of bullets soaring through the air but before they could hit Anesthesia she looked up at him. Fang was both shocked and revolted at what he saw in her eyes.

Deep in her eyes, the glint of insanity was brighter than ever. In that instant, Fang could tell that there was no coming back for the Unstable Doctor and that her own self-control had been lost. There was a blank look on her face as time seemed to slow down around the two. In front of him, the weasel could see Anesthesia start to convulse and writhe in her standing position at a blinding speed as the bullets came at her at a murky pace.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Anesthesia suddenly as time went back to the same pace and the bullets sailed towards her.

Before the lead bullets could even touch her, Anesthesia seemed to disappear from her spot in a black blur of speed. The bullets tore through the empty space where Anesthesia once stood, leaving only a confused Fang alone in the hallway.

_-What the hell just happ-_

"DIEEEEEEEE!" came a piercing scream from the weasel's side before a hand clenched the side of his head.

Fang didn't even have enough time to register what was happening before a massive amount of force pushed him to the side. Anesthesia charged forward and rammed Fang's head through the walls of the pediatrics center in an enraged onslaught. Pain coursed through Sniper's skull as he was pushed through numerous walls.

"IT'S OVER!" yelled Anesthesia before they crashed through one more wall.

Anesthesia then threw the battered Sniper forward and watched his body slid across the linoleum floor that made up the main lobby area of the pediatric ward. Blood trailed down the weasel's forehead and onto the floor in large drops. His vision was blurry and pain seemed to rattle every single nerve in his brain. He clenched his head as he got into a kneeling position. The room he was in was large with a long countertop where the nurses did computer work and other things. There were many black, marble pillars near the walls that held up a second floor above him. Dust coated the floor and counters along with old lounging furniture for those waiting.

_-Oh my god . . .- _Fang rubbed his aching head as he tried to focus. _–That . . . sucked.-_

The weasel regained his composure to some extent and found one of his pistols on the ground. He got up with some effort and slowly limped over to it, one hand clenched on his temple in order to ease his pain. Fang slowly bent over and grabbed his pistol with his left hand before looking around for Anesthesia. She was nowhere in sight and Fang was a bit thankful for this since she had inflicted some major damage onto him.

"I'm going to end it." whispered a voice from behind Fang; making him swerve around and aim his pistol in the direction of the whispers.

A black blur darted from pillar to pillar before Fang could get off one horribly aimed shot at it. His bullets smashed into the side of one of the marble pillar and created two large holes in it. Fang's head still ached and he knew that his aim would suffer as well.

"This is for Shift!" screamed Anesthesia before she came out of hiding and ran towards Fang with blinding speed.

She delivered a swift punch to the weasel's head with a loud crack before she ran right past him and back hiding behind a pillar. Fang spun around from the punch and managed to regain his balance before falling flat on his face. The pain in his head intensified after the punch and he fought the urge to throw up blood right onto the ground.

_-This sucks sooooo much!-_

Fang aimed his weapon at the pillar that Anesthesia was hiding behind and his gun shook in his hands as he simply aimed his weapon at the marble. He knew he had no time to go around and that his weapon wasn't strong enough to puncture through the marble emplacement. Thankfully however, he had the next best thing. The weasel weakly drew his arm back and aimed his shot.

_-Gotta make this quick or she might move.-_

He made some quick adjustments to his arm before he swung his pistol around in a huge horizontal arc. The Sniper timed his shot perfectly and pulled the trigger with ease, sending two bullets out of his double barreled pistol. Both bullets soared through the air before they slowly arced around the pillar and Fang smirked at the awesome sight.

_-Heh, dead on.-_

Right as the bullets made its way around the pillar, Fang saw blood spatter from behind the pillar before a loud scream filled the air. Anesthesia fell to the side before catching her balance and grasping her right hand over the two bullet holes in her shoulder. She hissed between gritted teeth as intense pain shot through her entire left side. All feeling in her left arm was gone now and she knew that the bones had been broken. Despite the pain however, she powered through it all and dashed off in a black blur of motion.

An angry scowl came across the weasel's face as he tried to trace where Anesthesia had gone. He could hear the sound of her rapid footsteps, as well as the black blur she left behind when she ran but still he couldn't get a proper shot at her.

"JUST DIEEEEEEE!" screeched a voice before Anesthesia appeared in front of Fang.

_-Only one more shot!-_

The weasel screwed his eyes shut and focused his energy. Time then slowed down around Fang as he opened his eyes again to see the enraged panther chagrining him with a fist drawn back to break his face. He could feel his grip on the Warp Counter starting to loosen as Anesthesia started to slowly speed up again and he knew that he didn't have much time left. Fang brought his double barreled pistol up and aimed it right at Anesthesia's chest before he finally squeezed the trigger.

A loud bang filled the air as the flow of time finally readjusted itself.

Both of the weasel's lead bullets pierced Anesthesia right in the sternum, but that didn't deter the panther. She let out a loud scream that was a mix of pain and anger before she crashed right into Fang. The panther tackled Fang onto the ground with herself on top. Anesthesia then pinned Fang onto the ground before she started to unleash a barrage of punches onto him.

"YOU HAVE TO DIE!" she screamed, her voice, filled with anger and pain.

Fang felt the fists smash into his cheeks and the pain that came afterward. Despite all the fists and pain that the weasel felt on his face, he felt some other sensation.

"FOR SHIFT!" she yelled.

_-No, not 'yelled.'-_

Something wet hit the side of Fang's face.

"JUST DIE!" she y_-SHE WASN'T YELLING!-_

"Please." she pleaded.

The punches got slower and the wetness on Fang's aching face grew.

Fang managed to focus through the pain to see that Anesthesia was now sobbing as he wailed away on him. Her punches slowed down to a stop before she finally stopped and cried openly on top of the weasel. The wound in her chest was still bleeding profusely and her blood leaked down onto the weasel's body. Deep inside, Anesthesia knew her body was slowly giving out on her finally since that was the side effect of the injection she had given herself. Soon, her muscle tissue would cease to exist and her heart would slowly come to a stop.

"I just want to die knowing I fulfilled his last wish." sobbed the panther as her arms hung at her sides. "And I can't even do that." said Anesthesia as warm tears rolled off of her cheeks.

The weasel looked into the panther's eyes and saw that the insanity had disappeared and had given way to sadness.

"Please," she pleaded. "just die for me."

Fang looked at the desperate panther as he panted underneath her. His face and entire body ached, but as he stared into her eyes, the Sniper could tell that the heartache that she was feeling was way more painful than his own physical pain. There was an odd sensation coming up from within the weasel as he saw her weep in front of him and he knew exactly what to do.

"Sorry," said Fang coldly as he cocked his pistol and aimed it right under Anesthesia's chin.

"You hurt my friend and he didn't even deserve to be involved in this shit you bitch," said the weasel coldly. "You'll get no fucking sympathy from me."

A shocked look came onto the panther's face before it changed into an enraged expression. "Why, you little-!"

_-Sure, I killed her friend, but that was all. She kidnaps my friend, tortures him and who knows what the hell else. If Digit was dead, I would be angry. But since she kept him alive and tempted him with the satisfaction of death over some sort of hellish pain, I AM PISSED!-_

Before Anesthesia could even muster up the strength to punch Fang again, the weasel squeezed the trigger of his pistol. A deafening gunshot filled the air before Fang felt warm blood and bone fragments splatter against his face. The two bullets blew the top of her head wide open to the point where her eyes rolled back into her head. Finally, with the deed done, Fang pushed the dead corpse off of his body and slowly got to his feet. He looked over at the dead body that was Anesthesia Wargauze and growled.

_-Crazy bitch, thinking I'd feel sorry for her.-_

The weasel then slowly limped towards the exit before they were suddenly kicked open.

"NACK I-" began Bayonet before she saw the Sniper, bruised and battered along with the dead body of Anesthesia on the ground.

Fang limped right past his sister's speechless body. "I told you to go on without me you idiot." said Fang proudly as he continued to make his way out. "Now help me get out of here." he stated simply before he finally fell unconscious from the fatigue and landed on the ground face first.

* * *

**What a twist! I guess that if you really piss Fang off, he won't show any sympathy at all towards his enemies. Now what? Digit is finally home, but will his psyche come out of all of this unscathed? How will the final three C.A.R.D. agents take the news of their fourth fallen member? **

**Beta-Read by Vincent Azerite**

**Please Review!**


	27. Home

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Digit the Livewire © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Home

"-keep him steady, I don't think he can m-"

A large shifting blur of colors moved around above him and he could feel someone carrying him carefully before he was rested on something soft. The chihuahua's head was adjusted and pillow was placed under it so he wouldn't hurt his neck.

_~Wh-what?~_

"-igit? Hey, you awake? Damn that bitch for paralyz-"

He could see a purple blur in his vision standing above him and he could feel the person holding his hand in a worried manner. The rest of his body was numb to touch and his consciousness kept drifting back and forth. A black blur entered his field of vision before the smell of felt pen filled the air.

_~That voice . . . wh-where am I again?~_

"Hey, can I draw on his face?" asked a male voice curiously in an almost playful manner.

"God damn it, this is really not the time to be messing around." snarled an angry female voice.

The purple blur then struck the black blur making him fly backwards and away from the bed.

_~Wait, those voices! I know them! Open your eyes damn it!~_

Amethyst colored eyes slowly opened as the green Chihuahua willed himself awake. He slowly looked around since his body wouldn't move a muscle due to the paralysis effect that he been inflicted upon him by Anesthesia. Both Ryu and Bayonet looked down at Digit with shocked look on both of their faces. Digit could hardly remember what had happened before and found the familiar faces of his friends quiet surprising.

"N-N-Nic?" stammered Digit weakly as lay on the bed and looked up at the two.

"Yeah, it's me," said the Gunner softly with a tiny smile as she repositioned the chihuahua's bangs so they weren't in his eyes. "Don't worry, you're safe now." she told him.

_~She's really here, i-it's . . .~_

"I-it's not a dream." he stuttered as his memories slowly started to come to back. "Y-you actually came for me." he stammered as tears started to stream down his face after being overcome with joy.

Bayonet lifted his body up and cradled the Chihuahua in her arms as she tried to calm him down. She rubbed his back comfortingly as he wept openly in front of both Bayonet and Ryu. The Insane Gambler couldn't help but smile warmly at the sight before he leaned back against a wall. Despite being insane to his very core Ryu could still feel the emotions bubbling up in the room.

"Of course we came for you," said Bayonet softly as she held onto Digit's partially paralyzed body like she would never let him go. "You're our friend Digit, we would never leave you." she said as she continued to try and comfort the Chihuahua.

It took Digit a while before he could finally calm himself down and understand the fact that he was no longer the prisoner to some maniacal doctor bent on torturing him. Some feeling came back to his body and the Livewire managed to wipe a couple of his tears away and look around. He was in the medical bay part of the base and he was laying on one of the comfortable beds. Digit then looked down at his body to see that there were bandages all over his chest and an IV drip in his arm. His eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight of the IV drip piercing through his green fur and into his flesh.

"_This'll keep you still." said a menacing voice as a sharp needle was stabbed into his arm making Digit yelp in pain. Anesthesia's face drew closer to his and the Livewire could feel her breathing against his cheek. "You ready?"_

"Digit?"

_~Oh god no.~_

"Digit?"

_Anesthesia's eyes seemed to stare deep into his soul as the darkness swept over the room leaving Digit floating in an inky black abyss with the Demented Doctor clenching onto his body. A cold tingling feeling crept up his spine as he felt her touch and he whimpered in fear._

"Digit!" said Bayonet suddenly as he shook him out of his trance.

The Livewire blinked once as a single tear slowly cascaded down his cheek from the memories. The constant beeping sound of his heart-rate monitor filled the room as the two assassins stood there silently and simply stared at Digit. Seconds ago, the heart rate monitor was going crazy as Digit's heart beat went through the roof which made Bayonet extremely worried about him. Bayonet looked at the Livewire with a scared look on her face as she noticed how incredibly uneasy the Chihuahua was after looking at one piece of medical equipment.

"You okay?" asked Bayonet cautiously, worried about Digit's mental state.

He looked over at her and wiped the tear away. "Y-" He hesitated for a moment, thinking about his answer. "Yeah, I'm f-fine." he said finally as he pushed the horrifying memories into the deepest darkest corner of his mind. _~Calm down, just calm down, sh- . . . she can't hurt you anymore.~ _Digit then looked at Bayonet again. "Where's Fang? Didn't he come to save me as well?" he asked curiously.

"Heh, well, he came with us yeah." said Ryu with a chuckle as he stared at Digit. "He'd probably be extremely happy to see you alive and stuff, but," he pointed to the bed next to Digit. "He's asleep."

Digit looked over to the side and gasped. Fang's bandaged body lay on the bed, an oxygen mask on his face and a metal stand that gave him both an IV drip and some blood from a blood bag. A heart rate monitor displayed the Sniper's steady beating lifeline as he took in one deep breath at a time. Bayonet sighed at the sight of his brother and stifled a tiny sob. Ryu looked at the Sniper's still body with a serious expression, which surprised Digit to some extent since the Doberman was normally the type of person to laugh in situations like this for the comedic value.

"Wh-what happened to him?" asked Digit nervously as he looked at his friend's motionless body.

"He fought and killed Anesthesia alone," said Bayonet sadly. "He did it as a sort of apology to you since he felt really bad for getting you involved in this and to make sure you were safe." she said, making Digit look at her with a shocked expression.

_~He risked his life for me?~ _Digit just stared at Fang's injured body, his mind filled with mixed the mixed emotions of surprise, shock, happiness, sadness and overall thankfulness for just being alive.

"Wh- I mean, how's his condition?" asked Digit in a worried tone, hoping that his friend wouldn't die.

"So far, good," answered Bayonet with a sigh. "He's got a lot of bruises on his head and a broken rib, along with some cuts here and there." she said sadly.

"Damn," said Digit in a surprised tone as he looked at the injured Sniper. _~He really cares about me, I guess to fight through all that pain and still kill Anesthesia.~_

Ryu walked up to the Gunner and the Livewire, a smile on his face before he took Digit's hand and made him look at it. Digit could then clearly see that his entire left arm was in a cast along with splints on his index and middle finger since they had been broken by Anesthesia.

"Still, Fang's bruises'll take a couple weeks to heal, your entire left arm is broke dude." said Ryu simply with a smirk before he dropped Digit's arm, making the Chihuahua wince a little.

The Livewire then looked at his arm as a river of memories suddenly flash-flooded his mind.

_His body was strapped to a cold metal bed with his left arm strapped to the side as if he was reaching for something. Digit writhed helplessly in his binds as the paralysis chemicals slowly seized controls of his muscles and forced his struggles to a mere whimper. _

_Yet again he was stuck in the dark room with only one light bulb above which cast an eerie spotlight around the Chihuahua as his eyes darted from left to right. _

'_Now this one should be fun.' said Anesthesia's sinister voice as she walked out of the darkness with a wooden baseball bat in her hand. _

_~No~_

_Anesthesia walked up closer to Digit's spread out arm and smiled deviously as the Livewire merely whimpered in complete fear. _

'_I heard you're pretty good at typing.' she said evilly before raising the bat up. 'Not anymore.'_

_She brought the bat onto Digit's arm._

"DIGIT!"

There was a rapid beeping in the room as the heart rate monitor went crazy. Digit's pupils had dilated as his body began to shake fearfully in nightmarish heart attack caused by his memories. The Livewire began to breathe rapidly as his body seemed to lock up on him. More and more memories seemed to come at him at a blinding pace and wouldn't stop.

"Crap! Ryu! Get me an oxygen mask NOW!" demanded Bayonet as she held onto Digit's limp body.

Ryu quickly got hold of the necessary equipment before giving it to Bayonet who placed it on Digit. She then got a tiny syringe filled with another type of medicine before she injected Digit with it. The chihuahua's heart rate then started to slow down before he finally settled back to normal. Bayonet then got off of Digit's bed before letting him rest since he had fallen unconscious after the sudden episode before she let out a depressed sigh.

"This doesn't look to good for him." she said as she stared at Digit's resting body. "The bitch traumatized him." said Bayonet finally.

The black Doberman walked up next to her and crossed his arms. "I detect that if I say something witty and/or stupid you're gonna punch me, and as funny as it is, I'll refrain for now since this is serious." he said simply as he looked at Digit.

"Well, thanks for being thoughtful at least." chuckled Bayonet, happy to see that Ryu wasn't going to be some immature ass. "But do you think he'll ever be the same?" she asked him nervously, hoping that there was at least some chance of salvaging the Digit that she remembered.

There was a moment of silence between the two as Ryu thought about it. The Insane Gambler then shrugged as he came to a conclusion.

"Gotta admit, kid's strong," Ryu seemed to pause just for the dramatic effect of it. "but with my little understandings of the mind, I'm going to bet that not all will be well with his brain." he explained shrugging. "He'll say he's fine, hide his fear, every trick in the book except tell us what's wrong because . . . hell, it's a guy thing," he chuckled a bit immaturely. "so he's going to need a lot of our help to ever get back to normal.

* * *

_His body floated in the abysmal darkness and his muscles were stiff and immobile like in so many nightmares he had before. He could feel his body, aching, throbbing and begging for mercy against its unrelenting tormentor from hell. All hopes had been crushed and the nightmare continued on and on without any indication of how much time had gone by. _

'_You're going to die here.' said Anesthesia wickedly as she trailed a scalpel against his broken arm causing pain to flare up along the bloody cut._

_The scene seemed to quickly fade to black as the darkness engulfed him once more._

'_Does it hurt?' she asked sadistically. 'I bet it does.' The demented panther then started to laugh insanely._

_Her voice haunted him and made him whimper._

_Images of Bayonet, Ryu, Fang and all of his friends came up and slowly faded away in a large inferno of raging flames. It was an obvious sign of his diminishing hope of ever escaping and he could feel tears starting to form in his eyes. Hell was real and he was in it, his soul forever condemned to being tortured and maimed over and over again for the amusement of his sadistic keeper._

"Hey!"

_~No, no, no, no, no, no, oh god no.~_

"HEY!"

_~It won't stop! It just won't stop! Please, please, no more!~ _

"DIGIT! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

"NO MORE!" yelled Digit as he shot up into a standing upright position. He then felt a huge wave of stinging pain hit his chest from the sudden movement.

Beads of cold sweat traced down his forehead as Digit sat upright with his chest rising up and down because of the nightmare. Thankfully he was still back within the safe confines of the base. His heart rate slowly started to settle back into its normal pace as the Livewire came to realize that there was no immediate danger in the area. The room was dimly lit by just a simple lampshade that had been turned on some time before and Digit could clearly see on the analog clock that it was only minutes until midnight.

"You okay?" asked a familiar, yet strained voice from besides him.

Digit turned to see Fang staring at him with a worried expression riddled across the Sniper's face. The sight of him made the chihuahua's ears droop since he knew that Fang had done so much just to ensure that he was safe.

"Yeah, I'm fine." replied Digit with a reassuring smile on his face.

Fang didn't seem to buy it though.

"You sure? Seemed like you were having one helluva nightmare." said Fang before he sat up and felt the pain of his injuries on his chest hit him like a mallet.

"Definitely, I'm fine, don't worry." half lied Digit with his smile still on his face.

_~I feel fine, and I guess these nightmares are nothing much except for a little bad thoughts.~_

There was a moment of silence between the two and Digit could just tell that Fang was analyzing him in every single way possible to detect if he was lying or not. Finally, Fang lied back on his bed and let out a relieved sigh, believing that his friend was alright. The Chihuahua followed suit and rested back on the bed, knowing full well that something had changed within him during his encounter with the Unstable Doctor.

Fang had a slight inkling feeling that there was something wrong with Digit, but that really wasn't his main concern. What Fang considered important thus far was the fact that he felt incredibly guilty for getting the Chihuahua involved in his affairs in the first place. Before, Fang had no friends or loved ones that could be used against him during battles so after finally having some sensitive heart strings tugged on he knew exactly how bad the feeling was.

"Hey, ummmm, Digit?" asked Fang as he turned his head to look at the Chihuahua.

The Livewire looked over at him with a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah?" replied the Chihuahua.

Another sigh seemed to escape the Sniper's lips as he carefully thought about the words he was going to use. After a couple seconds of thinking it over, Fang finally found the right words to use.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry for getting you involved in this whole thing." he said with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I figured that I'd be able to get this damn job over with without any complication, but I was wrong and you got involved and I . . ." he trailed off as the guilt finally hit him hard.

_~Is he . . . opening up?~_

"I know you might hate me and a-"

"Stop," said Digit plainly with a dull look on his face. The Livewire sat up on his bed again and laughed a little at Fang. "Dude, you're opening up, don't do that. Only chicks do that." joked Digit so he could lighten up the mood.

Fang smiled back and chuckled before finally resting.

"Heh, it's good to have you back Digit." said the Sniper peacefully.

Digit lay back on his bed as well before releasing an eased sigh. Even though his mind was plagued with nightmares of Anesthesia and the pain she had inflicted onto his body, he knew he would be fine. As long as he had friends there willing to help him through his trials, he would make his way along the road to recovery.

A smile crept onto Digit's face.

"Good to be back." he said happily.

* * *

**G.U.N. Communicator Call #500560**

"Another bites the dust, we're startin' to run out of space to breathe here lad." said the gruff Irish voice in an agitated fashion.

"Yes, yes, I know, I already sent people to take care of it." replied the calm voice in a very serene manner.

"Oh really now?" asked the gruff Irish toned man sarcastically. "I don't want to sound like some sorta pansy but I think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of the problem m'self." he said.

"Well you're not going to. Like I said before, _we _don't exist, revealing ourselves to the public would stir up some unwanted questions and a political uproar." replied the calm voice simply.

"Bah! Yer' bein stubborn!" yelled the Irishman angrily. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think that the Kid and I can take these group of morons out ourselves. You don't even have t'get yer hands dirty." he added with a snicker.

"We're leaving the kid out of this." barked the calm voice, now turned a bit aggressive. "I've been sifting through some papers to get him OUT of this business, not get him further into it." he said angrily. "He's got no family ties, no real identity and we're just making it worse for him!"

The Irishman sighed on his end.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." stated the Irishman in a defeated tone. "I just don't like getting other people to do my work for me, makes me feel useless." he admitted.

"Well you're not," said the calm voice in a semi-enlightening matter. "and on the off chance that they do survive, you'll be the first on my list to send." he said with a light chuckle.

"Heh, yeah, like that makes me feel any better." said the Irishman simply. "But . . ."

"But what?" asked the calm voice curiously.

"What if they're going for _him _to?" asked the Irishman seriously.

"Are you stupid? _He's_ dead, you killed him remember?" asked the calm voice with a laugh.

"Ummmmm, heh, well, not exactly." chuckled the Irishman in an embarrassed tone.

"What?" asked the calm voice in a disbelieved tone.

"Look, we got _him _all wrong, he doesn't g-"

"YOU LET HIM LIVE!" roared the now enraged voice. "HE'S A MONSTER! A MURDERER! A PSYCHOPATH! AND YOU LET HIM LIVE!" he roared.

"HE'S MY FRIEND YOU ASS!" roared the Irishman, making the other voice shut up due to the shocking news. "You're an idiot y'know that? He only goes crazy when around battle and he can control it even better when he's around his girl." explained the Irishman with a serious tone. "That's why I let him go. He's back in Europe right now undisturbed and he's even going through therapy to get his little episodes under control. He's a good man, and a damn good soldier, I couldn't just take him out like some dog."

The other voice just sighed.

"And you're sure that he's 'okay' now?" asked the other voice, now starting to calm down.

"Yeah, I've been watching his records and local crime reports. Nothin too gory, and he spends most of his time with his girl." said the Irishman as he started to cool down as well. "So back to my question, will he be targeted?" he asked again.

"No, no, I got his name off the list months before this crap even began." said the calm voice. "You're 'friend' will be fine."

"Good, wouldn't want there to be a bloody mess through Europe would we now?" joked the Irishman.

"Heh yeah, but if we don't end this little feud with Fang, there's gonna be a bloody mess on our doorstep." said the calm voice.

* * *

**And so Digit is back home, but he's not totally fine. Some mental trauma here and there, but with some good friends and a nice environment, I think he'll make it. But the rest of the C.A.R.D. agents seem scared and a new player in Europe is introduced. Heh, I'll tell you now that he won't make an appearance anytime soon, but his name will truly make some people 'Flip' out. **

**And in other news Mystery002's Fanfic of the Year Contest is finally in its voting stages. I for one have entered in three categories. You should vote for me! Lol jk, you can vote for whoever you like. A link to the voting forum is in my profile page. **

**Beta-Read by Vincent Azerite**

**Please Review!**


	28. Question and Answer

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper and co. © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Digit the Livewire and Mia the Cat © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty Eight

Question and Answer

_-It's been slow, but Digit's getting better, physically, not so sure about mentally though, but his wounds are healing up. So are mine but my fucking head still hurts from time to time.-_

A single gunshot filled the air followed by the sound of an eased exhale. Fang aimed his revolver down the firing range inside of the training room and fired again. His bullet soared through the air for a split second before finally going through the center of the paper bull's eye. He smiled happily knowing that he had gotten yet another perfect shot through the target.

His aim with a revolver used to be fairly accurate, but now it was incredibly precise thanks to his training. The Sniper looked down the range to see that there was a tight cluster of bullet holes in the center of the bull's eye, whereas before they were all over.

The sight of his well aimed shots made Fang snicker in a cocky manner. _-I'm just getting better at this.- _

It had been a month since the daring rescue and things were slowing down gradually. Digit had been given the proper treatment, and after some snooping around in the G.U.N. database, Bayonet had found the same healing agent that Anesthesia used on the battlefield. The mixture wasn't perfect, but it increased Digit's rate of healing to the point where some of his fingers and ribs were already fixed.

_-Still though, it pisses me off that my own stupidity got him involved.- _Fang snarled at the thought. _–It's MY fault.- _He increased his rate of fire. _–He had NOTHING to do with this!- _Fang began to squeeze the trigger of his revolver at a faster pace as the angry look on his face intensified.

"Nack?"

Fang was suddenly snapped out of his own enraged thoughts to see that he was pulling the trigger of an empty gun. The weasel exhaled a sigh of relief and eased the hand holding his revolver before he turned around to see his sister standing in the doorway with a curious look on her face.

"I think you're out of bullets." stated his sister with a chuckle.

He laughed back. "Shut up." he replied with a modest smile before he unloaded his revolver and let the casings fall to the ground with a clatter. "What's up?" asked Fang nonchalantly as he reloaded his gun.

She leaned against the threshold of the door and shrugged. "Nothing, I just wanted to check up on you." she replied with a smile. "You seemed pretty damn tense back there to." she added.

_-Thing's have been a bit odd with her since Digit got back. She's more protective now, but I don't mind. Her reason for doing this job is to protect those close to her, so after she saw Digit come back all beaten up and stuff, she probably wants to make sure all her friends are safe.-_

After his gun was reloaded Fang twirled it around on his finger before he easily slid it into the holster on his left hip. He then looked at his sister and returned the smile.

"Whaaaaaatever." stated the Sniper in an obnoxious manner before he walked towards the door. "You really have to ease off on the whole 'protective sister' personality that you're starting to get," said Fang as he stopped next to her and looked her right in the eyes. "It was cool at first since I wasn't abused as much, but now it's kinda annoying." chuckled Fang before he walked right past her and into the hallway.

Before he could even get to the end of the hallway and into the living room area, something hard hit the back of his head with a thud and made him stumble forward. He caught his balance quickly and rubbed the back of his head before he looked behind him to see a red book on the floor. Fang then looked up to see Bayonet just glaring back at him with a devious smirk.

"Just because I care a bit more doesn't mean I'm going to stop abusing you, idiot!" yelled the Gunner with a giggle before she walked into the firing range room.

_-Heh, guess that'll never change, but then again, what's a good brother-sister relationship without some abuse from now and then?-_

The number of arguments between the two siblings had gone down considerably over the past months and after the return of Digit the bond between the two assassins seemed to grow stronger. Both of them wanted to make sure he was safe and that one cause brought them closer together. There were still arguments from here and there, but they were less violent.

Once he had made it to the living room area, he found Digit sitting on the couch typing away on his new laptop since his old had one had been destroyed during his battle with Anesthesia. Fang noticed that Digit was hitting the 'backspace' key a lot more times due to the fact that some of his fingers were still healing, but either way his typing speed still surpassed the Sniper's. The weasel walked up behind the couch without Digit noticing him and looked at his work.

"Hey Digit what's up?" asked the Sniper curiously.

Digit jumped in his seat at Fang's voice before finally calming down. Instead of teasing Digit for the slight scare, Fang knew that the Livewire still had nightmares about being left with Anesthesia, so he knew it would be wrong of him to make fun of Digit's slightly traumatized psyche. The Chihuahua looked over his shoulder and at the weasel with a smile knowing that it wasn't the insane doctor that had tortured him weeks before.

"Do you really want to know?" asked the Livewire curiously. "All this technological crap might make you have a seizure or something." he joked.

Fang thought about it for a second. "Good point, continue." he said before he gave the Livewire a little noogie before leaving.

_-I can still tell that he's scared on the inside. He always jumps up in surprise and yelps after we say one word. We're trying to make him feel as comfortable as possible, but he refuses to admit exactly how terrified he really is. That's alright though, we're getting there slowly. I thought he'd hate me forever after getting him involved in all of this, but thankfully we're still friends.-_

The Sniper than made his way over to the kitchen where he took out a two bottles of beer and a plate with two leftover pepperoni pizza slices on it from the night before. He then opened up the microwave door before sliding the plate into it and hitting the start button. The microwave hummed to life as it began to warm up his food while he easily opened himself a bottle of beer and took a generous swig. Forty-five seconds later he opened the microwave and took out the steaming hot slices of pizza and headed out of the kitchen.

Instead of just relaxing with Digit and watching some TV, Fang had an even better idea. He walked down the hallway again and heard the sound of gunfire coming from within the firing range room as he passed it by. He decided to leave his sister's training session alone because he knew that she could stand her own if she wanted to. He had better things to do other than just talking to his sister.

After walking right past the shooting range, Fang made his way over to the large steel door and put in the proper code before it slid open with a hydraulic hiss. He walked into Mia's cell _–I call it her reverse locked room- _and found her sitting on her bed, knees to her chest and reading a book that Fang had bought for her upon request.

"I brought you lunch." said Fang with a smile as he walked towards the tiny nightstand next to Mia's bed.

_-Oh! Did I forget to mention that today I pop the big question?-_

The white cat looked up to see him place the plate of food and bottle of beer on the nightstand next to her. A smile made its way across her face at the sight of some good old junk food and an alcoholic beverage. It had been a while since she had a good cold beer since so far she had only gotten water and soda before. Once the plate and beer were down, Fang sat down at the foot of her bed and leaned back before he took another sip from his beer.

"How's your head doing?" asked Mia curiously as she lowered her book and grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"Better," replied Fang simply. "Bruises are gone, and it hurts less when I get hit in the head." he said with a chuckle before he looked into her eyes.

Mia giggled along with him. "Heh, well that's good." she said happily as she ate.

_-I've kinda gotten used to talking to her so casually. She treats me so nicely and in return I do the same. To be honest though, I don't even plan on giving her to that old fat bastard Egghead. If all goes well with this question and over the next following days, then hopefully she won't kill me when I let her go.-_

Fang took another sip from his beer and glared over at Mia as she ate slowly. After just a couple minutes of watching her eat, Mia could start to tell that something else was going on other than just a pleasant talk and some good food. The engineer swallowed another bite of pizza before setting her slice down.

"Alright, why are you acting so weird?" asked Mia seriously. "Did you drug my pizza or something?"

Her question almost made Fang spit out his beer. He managed to swallow his mouthful before he finally recomposed himself and sat up. Fang lowered his drink and blushed a tiny bit before he looked at Mia right in the eyes.

_-Ummmm, well Mia, I was actually gonna ask- OUT LOUD YOU IDIOT! OUT LOUD!-_

Fang cleared his throat. "Ummmm, well," he said nervously as he scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. Mia just looked at him with a confused expression on her face. _–I kill people and blow crap up, and I can't ask a simple question? Man up Nack!-_The weasel managed to look Mia in the eyes again. "Would you like to go out and have dinner . . . or something?"

There was a moment of silence.

* * *

**Bayonet's Perspective**

_:So, the topic of my brother going out on a date with his prisoner has been bounced around by Bean and Bark and they asked me if I'd allow it.: _

A smile curved across the Gunner's lips as she fired her standard carbine pistol down the firing range in controlled bursts. Her shots easily pierced through the center of the paper bull's eye across from her and she was happy to see that she wasn't losing her touch. She continued to fire her weapon as the casing popped out and fell to the ground with a metallic clatter.

_:Heh, of course I said yes! I think its adorable how Fang fell in love with his prisoner. She isn't that bad on the eyes either.:_

Bayonet released a relieved sigh before she lowered her gun to see that her bullets had formed a tight cluster of holes in the bull's eye. She found it incredibly amazing that Fang could get all of his bullets through one bullet hole and she knew that the Sniper was slowly surpassing her. The Gunner giggled slightly at the thought since she accepted the fact that he was more 'precise' than her. That didn't really matter to her though since she knew that she had one more redeeming factor compared to her brother.

_:He's a sniper and I'm a gunner, there's a difference. He's supposed to be precise and surgically deadly. Me on the other hand, I'm supposed to be quick on the trigger finger and powerful.:_

The Gunner giggled deviously before she pulled out a second pistol and aimed them down the firing range. _:I can be accurate when I want to, but for now, I might as well have some fun for now.: _She let loose finally before repeatedly pulling the triggers of her two pistols and sending a barrage of bullets at the target. Tiny lead bullets sailed through the air before they tore through the paper of the target into shreds.

As tiny bits of paper slowly fell to the ground like snowflakes, Bayonet thumbed the released button on her pistols and let the clips fall out of her guns with ease and onto the ground. She then grabbed two more clips and put them into her guns before hitting the safety switch and sliding the deadly weapons into their respective holsters.

An eased sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the tattered bull's eye at the end of the room. _:Been a while since I've done that.: _

She turned around on the balls of her feet and started to walk out of the room. She then flipped the lights off and made sure that the tiny cleaning robot went to work vacuuming up the bullet casings. The sound of the door sliding shut behind her filled the air as Bayonet entered the hallway before she turned and headed towards her room.

"Hey Nic!" said a perky voice from down the hallway.

She looked up to see a pine green duck staring at her with smile on his face. Bayonet returned the smile as she walked towards the always ecstatic duck.

"Yeah, what's up?" she asked curiously in return.

"Has Fang asked yet? Or is he still stumblin' and mumblin' with her?" asked Bean with a giggle.

"Heh, I dunno really, I know he said he'd ask today though." replied the weasel with a shrug. "Hopefully it goes well for him, I'm pretty sure this is his first time asking somebody out on a date." she said with a slight snicker.

"Alrighty then, I'mma head out to the batting cages to go scare some little k- I mean hit some home runs," stated Bean happily. "When I get back, tell me what happened between those two alright?" he asked with a pleading to his voice.

"Sure thing Bean," replied Bayonet with a smile. "You go ahead and have fun."

"Damn straight I will!" yelled Bean merrily before he left.

Bayonet couldn't help but laugh as she watched the insane little duck go off and probably harass people for pure entertainment. Bean's insanity reminded her too much of Ryu's craziness and she merely laughed at the comparison. She knew that Ryu was a one-of-a-kind sort of person. The Insane Gambler was always on the move, and he didn't care whether he was moving in the wrong direction or not.

_:I've been on a couple of missions with Ryu. No matter how stupid or dangerous his decisions are, they always seem to work for some reason. He always thinks outside of the box, which is good, but sometimes I just can't keep up with his erratic way of thinking.:_

The thought dwelled in her mind for a couple of seconds before she shook it away. Bayonet then headed towards her room where she grabbed a book from the bookshelf and slumped onto her bed. She decided it would be a good time to catch up on some reading while waiting for the verdict on Fang's date. As she read her book, her mind couldn't help but slowly drift back on the thought of 'love' and 'dating'

_:Heh, dates, never really been on one actually. Well, there was this one time, but I ended up killing the guy because he was my target, other than that, never really gone on one. Then there was this one time though . . .:_

She lowered her book and looked at a beautiful red, one piece dress hanging from a hanger across from her. It was the dress that she was going to lend to Mia if she said yes to the date and it also held a bit more importance to Bayonet as she started to remember things. The memories brought a smile to the Gunner's face before she got back to her book and continued to read it while recounting the old adventures.

_:I wore that same exact dress when I was working with Azrael to infiltrate some sort of party. Heh, memories still a bit fuzzy since they're still coming back to me and all, but I remember dancing the night away with that pigeon like there was no tomorrow. Dunno if that's technically a date or not though, afterwards it erupted into a huge gunfight, but hey, that was pretty damn fun to if I remember correctly.:_

A tiny chuckle escaped her lips as she her memories slowly came back to her and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she had all the pieces of the puzzle. Bayonet decided to leave that topic alone though since she knew that she'd probably give herself a headache if she tried to force the memories back into her brain. So instead, she went back to making sure that Fang's future date would go as planned.

_:Well, we planned it pretty well. I helped Digit make a good robotic arm for Mia to use. We made the arm only as strong as a child's arm though since we don't want her to punch the living crap out of my brother. Digit also added a tracking device, and some sort of backwards tazer to the arm in case of emergency, but hopefully Fang won't have to use it when they're out. I can tell that he really trusts this girl, and I just hope it's not some wasted effort.:_

Bayonet then remembered the little fight between Fang and Team Chaotix, so she knew that a tiny security team would be needed as well.

_:I have no idea why, but Ryu and Bean volunteered themselves to be Fang's 'security' for their date. Dunno whether this is a good thing or a bad thing, but I made it pretty damn clear that no matter what happens, they should never interrupt their date unless hell was freezing over.:_

The thought made her giggle a bit since she knew that being normal was incredibly hard for her little band of misfits and killers. She cast the amusing thought aside knowing that it would be a sort jinx on her brother and instead she just hoped and prayed things would go well.

_:Heh, if things go well, Fang might have himself a good- oh my god!:_

Fang walked into Bayonet's room, a baffled look on his face and a large red hand print on his cheek. The Sniper seemed shocked, amazed and overall surprised.

Bayonet's hopes dropped at that moment before she let out a depressed sigh and put her book down. She then got up and walked over to him, a comforting look on her face.

"It's alright, Nacky, if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be." said the Gunner simply as she put a hand on his shoulder.

The Sniper just stood there like a statue as Bayonet continued to try and ease him down.

"Yes." stated Fang simply as he continued to stand there.

"'Yes' what?" asked Bayonet curiously as she tried to understand her brother.

"Sh-" he started weakly. "She said yes." Fang then fell unconscious due to a wave of joy hitting him like a runaway truck.

* * *

**Go Fang for getting the question out there! And for those of you wondering why Fang had the slap mark on his face, put yourself in Mia's shoes. She was happy, pissed and amazed at Fang's asinine way of asking people out, pretty sure she would slap him before letting the joy takeover. Up next is date night!**

**Beta-Read by Vincent Azerite**

**Please Review!**


	29. Date Night

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Mia the Cat © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Date Night

_*This is beautiful! I can't believe I'm going on my very first date.*_

The white cat stood in front of the tall mirror as she stared in awe at her own reflection. Only two days had gone by since Fang had mustered up the courage to ask her out and now she was being pampered like a princess. Bayonet had loaned her an elegant red, one piece dress and even Mia had to admit that it looked wonderful. Instead of trying to devise some sort of clever escape plan though, Mia actually wanted to go out with Fang. Their time together stirred some emotions within her, so she decided she might as well give him a try.

It was also a good chance to make amends with the rest of Fang's friends since she acted pretty nasty towards them before when they came to bring her food.

Everyone took her reformed personality well and treated her nicely in return. She also seemed to adore Digit for being so absolutely cute and for the fact that he was an engineer like herself while Bean and Bark were merely acquaintances to her. Bayonet was slowly turning out to be one of her friends since she tidied her up, gave her some sweet smelling perfumes, some loaner jewelry and some good girl talk.

To top it all off, Digit came forward with a metal prosthetic arm that easily snapped into the socket in her shoulder. Once she had gotten to the prosthetic's interface she felt like a new woman.

She looked at her reflection in the tall mirror and smiled at herself. At first she thought being captured would be like going through hell, but instead, she made a new friend and was going on her very first date.

_*Heh, they say that life in prison changes people. I guess it's true.*_

Mia looked over her shoulder to see Bayonet watching her with a proud look on her face. Digit was doing some final checkups on the prosthetic arm using his laptop and Bark had his arms crossed and an impressed look on his face.

Fang was nowhere in sight since he was getting prepared by himself in his room and Mia was anxious to see what the weasel was going to wear for their date. _*He's probably wearing something awfully handsome.*_

After finishing up checking herself in the mirror, Mia turned around to look at her new acquaintances that she hoped would someday call friends. She smiled brightly at them and knew that without them, and without Bayonet's permission, there would be no date.

"So ummmmm, what's Fang's plan anyways?" asked the white cat curiously, since she hadn't been informed of where Fang was taking her for the evening. _*I would expect that it'd be something ermmmm . . . nice.*_

Bayonet chuckled at her question before shrugging.

"A nice restaurant in town." she said simply. "He's done a lot to make this work and all, he even rented a car." added Bayonet with a smirk. "This is his first date and all, so if he acts stupid just tell me. You might be his prisoner and all but that doesn't mean he can't be a gentlemen when it comes to these things." stated the Gunner with a slight giggle.

It was odd for Mia to be in such a welcoming environment after so long. Her days amongst the C.A.R.D. ranks weren't very pleasant either, so the last time she felt so relaxed was probably before she was even taken by G.U.N. But when she thought of her predicament, she couldn't help but giggle a little and look at herself in the mirror again.

_*I just can't believe this is really happening!*_

A green duck then walked past Bayonet's room with his cellphone held to his ear.

"Eh? Ryu? Wassup!" said the duck happily as he paced around the hallways.

Bayonet heard him and walked out of her room in order to figure out what was happening, leaving Mia alone with Bark. The bear chuckled heartily as he looked at the gorgeous white cat standing in front of him and he found it unbelievable that she was Fang's prisoner.

"So, what do you think of Fang so far?" asked the polar bear curiously as he looked at her. "Y'know, as a person instead of the semi-retarded ass who captured you."

She looked at the polar bear and thought about it. At first she simply hated Fang with every fiber of her being and she found it ironic that she was actually befriending him. Mia didn't know whether she should feel disappointed in herself for letting herself sink so low, or be happy for the fact she wasn't miserable for once. Mia shook the negative thoughts away though and simply embraced the positive ones.

"I," she started, still making sure that she had chosen the right words. "I think he's a bit weird, but in a good way," explained Mia with a smile. "and under that macho man exterior is a guy who cares." added the cat.

Bark chuckled softly at her answer and he could just tell that the relationship between the cat and the weasel was going to be a prosperous one. The sound of sharp footsteps then filled the air before a well dressed purple weasel walked into the doorway of Bayonet's room.

"H-hey," said Fang nervously as his eyes met Mia's. "Y-you ready?" he stuttered.

_*Oh my god . . .*_

Fang stood there wearing the most expensive pieces of clothing she had ever seen. He had on a jet black sports jacket over a canvas brown button up shirt, a pair of black slacks cinched over his waist with a black belt, black leather shoes and on top of his head a black fedora hat. There was a hint of embarrassment on the weasel's face since he wasn't really accustomed to wearing such regal attire. Mia just giggled at the sight of him dressed so sharply.

"Sure am." replied Mia simply with a curt smile.

Bark then uncrossed his arms and started to walk out of the room before stopping right in front of Fang. He looked the Sniper right in the eyes with a serious expression before letting it fade into a soft one. The bear then playfully punched Fang in the shoulder.

"Don't be so tense you ass," stated Bark with a smirk in an enlightening tone. "you'll be fine." he said before he walked past him and into his own room.

The Sniper was then left standing in the doorway with Mia only a few feet away. He looked at the cat and managed to crack a soft smile as he finally took the chance to see how beautiful she was. Fang then took a step back before gesturing his arms in a gentlemanly manner for Mia to step out. Digit meanwhile packed up his stuff and walked out as well since he was finished.

"After you." he managed to say after being so choked up at the sight of her beauty.

_*Heh, he's really trying hard.*_

Mia giggled a bit before walking out of the room with Fang following close behind. The base wasn't too big and she quickly made it into the living room where Bayonet and Bean were waiting for them. Bean was still talking on his cellphone while Bayonet brought up a camera and snapped a couple of photos. Fang winced after the first flash before growling at his sister.

"Oh come on! This is a date! Not my first prom!" snarled Fang angrily at his sister before his face turned a light shade of red.

Bean, Bayonet and Mia seemed to laugh at how red his face was and thought it was funny that he was embarrassed. Mia couldn't blame him though since this was his first date as well. Bayonet then walked towards her little brother and did a quick inspection of his attire before stopping behind him and dusting his back off a bit.

"Looking good Fang." said Bayonet with an impressed smile on her face. "So Bark and I will be out for some quick jobs out of state, so like I said, you've only got Ryu and Bean for the night." she said before stepping in front of him.

"Are you sure they'll 'help?'" asked Fang curiously before his eyes shifted over to Bean who was listening to Ryu talk on about something probably stupid.

His sister nodded with a look of finality on her face. "Yes, because if they don't I will kill both of them." she answered seriously.

_*She really cares for him even though she doesn't show it much.*_

Fang seemed a bit surprised at her answer but knew that he could trust her. The Sniper then nodded before smiling at his sister.

"Alright, thanks sis." he responded happily.

"Forget about it, just get the hell out of here and have a good time!" said Bayonet finally before turning the two around and pushing them down the hallway and into the elevator. Fang turned around to say something else to Bayonet, but before he could Bayonet just held her hand up to silence him. "Stow it! Just go out there and have fun!" she said before the doors finally closed and the elevator took them up.

Bayonet then released a relieved sigh before turning around just in time to see Bean hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" she asked the duck curiously.

"Eh?" asked Bean dumbly as he looked up at her. "Oh! Ummmmmmm, nothing!" said the duck with a smile. "Me and Ryu just have to go out and do a couple of errands er- stuff . . . yeah." stated Bean with a nervous chuckle. Bayonet gave the duck a horrifying death stare. "Yeah! Better get those errands done now! Bye!" said Bean before running off towards another exit.

* * *

"Alright, get in." said Fang simply as he walked deeper into the elevator.

Mia was pleasantly surprised to see that the elevator was large enough to actually accommodate the car that they would be using for the evening. Parked directly in front of her was a sleek black camaro that seemed impressively shiny in the elevator's dim lighting. The cat walked over to the passenger side before Fang opened the door for her and as she got in she could tell that his face had turned red yet again.

_*I can't believe that a guy like him would ummmmm, 'like' a person like me. I mean the concept isn't really that alien to me, but the fact that it's happening to me of all people is absolutely one in a million.*_

The Sniper walked in front of the car before finally getting into the driver's seat and buckling his seat belt. He quickly adjusted the car mirrors before finally inserting the key and starting the engine. The car roared to life and Mia mentally jumped excitedly after hearing motor after so long. _*I'm a gear head, don't judge.*_ Fang then silently watched as the lights on top of the elevator door traveled from left to right signifying their climb back onto the ground floor. Once the light finally made it to the far right, the doors slid open to reveal a long illuminated hallway that lead to road up ahead.

"Wow, this is pretty cool." stated Mia with a slight giggle since she was fascinated by the technology that made up the base.

Fang chuckled before putting a tiny bit of pressure onto the accelerator and making it drive forward. As he drove the car down the tunnel he glanced over at Mia.

"Heh, yeah, my sis has done a lot of crap to get this pad." he explained before the car finally exited the tunnel and rolled onto a winding road that clung to the edge of a mountain. "Hoping someday I might get a place even better though." he chuckled as he drove.

It was close to nighttime in the city and the sun was getting incredibly close to the horizon. The area was covered in bright orange sunlight along with a couple of trees that were planted on the sides of the road. Since Mia had been inside for so long, she couldn't stop herself from rolling the window down and feeling the fresh air on her ivory fur. Some of the tension within her was released after feeling the chilled outdoor air and she just had the inkling feeling that the night would be a good one.

_*I've never really felt this relaxed before, not even when I was home years ago. It finally feels like I can relax without a care in the world.*_

During the drive, Fang couldn't help but glance over at Mia from time to time just to remind himself that he wasn't in a dream. He smiled knowing that his life was slowly turning around for once and that instead of being alone he had friends that cared for him.

A couple minutes later Fang and Mia had entered the city just in time to see most of the shops turn on their neon signs. The night life of Station Square was finally awakening and everything considered normal was cast into the wind.

Mia took her eyes away from the window and looked at Fang. "So what restaurant are you taking me to, Fang?" asked Mia curiously before leaning back in her seat.

"Nack," said Fang simply before bringing the car to a halt in front of a stoplight. "Just call me Nack, Fang's my ummmmmm, work name I guess." explained the weasel before looking at Mia with a smile. "And as for the restaurant, it's the most expensive joint I could find on the internet." chuckled Nack.

Hearing his answer made Mia look at him with a questioning expression. "And you can afford this?" she asked curiously. _*He's living with his sister, so I kinda thought he was shit poor.*_

The question surprised Fang and he glanced over at Mia with an embarrassed smirk. "Uhhh, yeah, kinda, my friends are kinda helping me out here when it comes to funds." he answered with a nervous chuckle.

The cat just giggled at his answer. "Well that's nice of them." said Mia with a quaint smile. "They really want this to work out don't they?" she asked him sincerely.

He smiled before turning the car into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Heh, yeah." he answered with a smile before looking around for a parking spot.

And at that moment, the two had the same thought floating around in their heads.

_*I want this to work out to.-_

After finding an appropriate parking spot, Fang had gotten out of the car and opened Mia's door like a gentleman would. Mia could tell that Fang felt awkward doing so many extra things in order to make himself look good. But in Mia's eyes she found his determination quite attractive.

"Why thank you." said Mia courteously as she got out of the car. Fang smiled in response before he closed the door behind her.

He nodded in reply before starting to make his way towards the restaurant. _*Whoops for him, he forgot one thing. You don't just have a lady follow you. I won't hold it against him though and I might as well show him what he should've done.* _Mia caught up to him and wrapped her right arm around his and the sudden contact made Fang jump a little. He looked at her before finally realizing what he had done wrong. Fang scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before his cheeks turned a slight tinge of red.

"Oh, s-sorry about that." he stuttered as he continued to lead Mia towards the restaurant doors which were held open by two men dressed in suits.

Mia just giggled playfully as they made it through the doors. "My god stop being so tense." giggled the ivory cat with a smile. "Relax alright, to tell you the truth, this is my first date to." she added much to Fang's surprise.

Once inside the two of them were greeted by a human dressed in a suit.

"Welcome to the Palazzo della Luna, do you have a reservation?" asked the man in a very studious manner.

"Yes we do." answered Fang with a nod.

"Name?" questioned the man before getting a black clipboard and looking at it.

"Fang." replied the violet weasel firmly.

The human then scanned the clipboard for the name before finally having to flip the page. Fang started to get nervous as the seconds ticked by and he hoped that nothing had gone awry during the booking process.

"Ah, here we go, table for two." muttered the man to himself before lowering his clipboard and looking at the two. "Follow me please." he said before turning around and walking deeper into the restaurant.

The walls inside of the restaurant were painted a vibrant copper color with a bright yellow intricate vine design painted onto it. Expensive looking paintings hung on the walls along while a large shiny chandelier hung from the domed ceiling. Soothing jazz music filled the room as a band in the corner played their instruments and the smell of fresh cut flowers wafted through the air. The rest of the people dining in the restaurant wore suits and dresses as well and Mia could tell that the place was expensive.

_*Wow, ritzy, really ritzy.*_

The man led the two of them to a small booth with seats lined with black leather. Fang and Mia took their seats before the man handed them a pair of menus before walking away. Before either of them could say anything, Fang just lifted his menu up in front of his face and started to scan the menu. Mia did the same, but kept her menu at a reasonable level so she could still see Fang.

"Any idea what you're gonna get?" asked Mia curiously as she scanned the menu.

"I ummmmmm," murmured Fang as he looked at the menu. "have no idea whatsoever, I can't even pronounce most of the things on here." said the weasel with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

She giggled at his answer. "You don't have much of a cultural appetite do you?" she questioned.

"Are you kidding me? I'm starving right now." answered Fang simply even though he totally misunderstood the question.

Mia just giggled again. _*He's an idiot, but he's sweet.*_ She looked through the menu and even she had to admit that her Italian was just as poor as Fang's. So far, the only thing she understood off the menu was the spaghetti, lasagna, linguini and pizza. The rest of the foods on the list that she couldn't pronounce seemed uninteresting so she decided to just forget about those entirely. After finally deciding to go with the spaghetti she closed her menu and placed it flat on the table before looking at Fang.

"Well, I'm done choosing, you?" she asked curiously.

"Gah!" Fang just slammed the menu shut and put it on the table. "Can't read a single thing on there and I can't tell if it's good because I normally just look at the pictures!" he said in a semi-agitated tone before finally regaining his composure. "So I guess I'll just be getting the lasagna or something." he concluded.

"Heh, it's alright, to be honest I don't speak much Italian anyways, I'm just going with some good ol' fashioned spaghetti." giggled Mia since she found Fang's frustration quite amusing.

"Really?" questioned Fang with a surprised look on his face. "I thought all military assassins had to be fluent in like twenty languages or something." he said as he recalled all the spy and secret agent movies he had watched.

"Not really," replied Mia with a simple shrug. "Besides, when you're supposed to just kill people, there isn't much talking involved anyways." she added with a slight giggle.

Fang laughed as well at the pleasantries that they were exchanging before their waiter returned with a small notepad in his hands.

"May I start you two off with something to drink?" asked the waiter.

Fang looked at him with a nervous expression since the weasel assumed that Mia would want wine or something expensive. The Sniper on the other hand wasn't really into the expensive stuff and he preferred a cold beer than anything. Problem was though that he didn't want to seem like a slob ordering beer.

"I'll have a glass of your best beer." said Mia with a smile, much to Fang's surprise.

The man wrote down her order before looking at Fang who still had a shocked look plastered all over his face.

"And you, sir?" queried the man, snapping Fang out of his own thoughts.

"Oh, ummmmmm, same thing she's having." answered Fang simply.

The man then put down two beers on his little notepad before looking back at the two.

"And are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be having the lasagna," said Fang before motioning over at Mia. "and she will be having the spaghetti." he ordered for her.

Their waiter wrote down the order before taking the menus finally leaving. Once he was gone, Fang just turned to look at Mia again with a confused look on his face.

"Why'd you get beer?" asked the weasel curiously.

"Because I want some, I'm not that much of a wine person anyways." shrugged Mia simply before leaning back in her seat. She then laughed a bit at Fang's confusion. "Okay, yes, I'm a government assassin, well, used to at least, but that doesn't mean I need to copy the movies you know." she explained before crossing her arms.

"Oh, I see." muttered Fang as he scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Don't worry though," said Mia in a reassuring tone. "Hell, when I was captured I thought you were some clean cut dark organization kind of guy and to this day I find it weird how you're like the total opposite." she giggled with a smile. "To be honest, I actually like how you're different then most assassins." she stated with a smile.

"Oh, um, really?" asked Fang bashfully.

"Yeah! I mean the people I work with are definitely some characters themselves, but you," she smirked before trying to come up with the right words. "you've got that kind of idiotic style that I just happen to find charming." concluded Mia with a smile.

Fang chuckled as he took her words as a compliment.

"Well, I aim to please." he smirked in reply.

A couple more minutes passed as the two chatted with each other before their waiter finally came back with the beverages. The waiter placed the beer glasses onto the table before telling the two that it'd be another half hour until their food was ready. Once the man was gone, Mia and Fang started to mock the waiter behind his back because they both thought he was too uptight and had a 'stick up his ass.' Both of them then continued to indulge in Fang's favorite pastime of coming up with fake stories for the people around them and the Sniper just loved how Mia came up with the same vulgar thoughts he did.

_*Well this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Fang's a nice guy once he stops being so tense and his ability to create fake stories for people is amazing, heh I think he's done this before or something. But anyways, he's a good guy at heart, funny to.*_

Once they had gotten through two beers each their food came to them and they started to eat. Both of them enjoyed the food and Fang figured it was worth the price since he normally ate fast food. Dinner went by smoothly as they continued to talk about things in their life and as the night crept along Fang found that Mia had much more in common with him than he thought like tastes in music, the celebrities that he dislikes and even crazy bar stories.

Jokes were shared, life stories were explained and the already strong bond between the two got stronger.

Even after the main course was finished they ordered desert and decided to each get some ice cream. By the time they were done it was already late, but neither of them wanted it to end there. Both of them got into the car and Fang took Mia out to the park just so she could get a good glimpse of the nighttime sky before heading back into her 'room.'

"I had a wonderful night, thanks." said Mia happily as they walked through the park with the coat that Fang had generously given her for warmth.

"Heh, my pleasure." replied Fang with a smile.

Up above the sky was black with a smattering of tinkling diamond-like stars. It was cold with the occasional breeze but that was exactly the reason why Fang had given his coat to Mia. Even though they had been drinking they weren't too wasted and they managed to get to a park bench under a street lamp. Both of them sat down and just soaked in the sights while relaxing. Mia scooted up closer to Fang and rested while Fang unknowingly placed his arm around her.

It was at that time that reality finally hit Mia.

_*I guess this is his act of kindness before giving me away to whoever's paying him.*_

Mia sighed as the thought set in before she looked at the ground sadly. Fang saw this and he quickly figured out what had saddened his friend. He knew that something had to be done, but in order for that to happen he'd have to tell her the truth. Fang let out a sigh before finally deciding to do what was right.

"Y'know, I've been thinking about something lately over the last couple of months you've been my 'prisoner' and I think you at least deserve the truth." said Fang in a nonchalant tone so he could mask the fact that he was a bit nervous.

The ivory cat looked at him with a curious expression.

"And that would be?" she asked in a questioning tone.

Fang let out a sigh as he finally came to terms with what he was doing. "You were selected specifically for me to capture, the fat- er I mean my contractor told me to nab any two of your teammates and to hand him or her over." he explained.

Her eyes widened in surprise at the sudden truth. "And this means?" she managed to ask.

"Well, you still have three teammates left and I was just planning on nabbing two and er uh," Fang blushed a bit from nervousness and fear of what she might say. "Y'know . . ." he trailed off.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two while Mia just stared at Fang with a surprised look on her face.

_*So he wants to . . . with me . . . I could leave G.U.N. and . . . with him . . . Fang . . . Nack . . . he . . .*_

Fang just sighed again, assuming the worst. "Look, I understand if you don't want-"

"You nice idiot!"

Mia slapped Fang right across the face so hard that he almost flew off the bench. Once he finally gathered his wits he turned to Mia to find that her face was just as red as the hand print on across his cheek, but the expression on her face definitely expressed how mad she was.

"You shoot at me when we first meet, you take my arm, imprison me, ask me to tell you my teammates weaknesses, you ask me out on a date inside of my cell and now you're asking me to leave the government for you!" she yelled at him even though she was still red in the face. "You do all this stupid shit and you still treat me so nicely because you like me and I . . ." she slowly trailed off as wave of emotion washed over her.

_*I can leave G.U.N., find my family, get my life back, be happy, use my talents for something better and it's all thanks to the idiot sitting next to me.*_

"I love you for all that Nack the Weasel." she finally said before kissing him right on the lips.

In the back of both of their minds they could have sworn that fireworks were going off in the distance.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

_-That . . .-_

Fang and Mia were in the elevator heading back down to the base. The slap mark on his face was still there, but accompanying that was a bunch of smeared lipstick from Mia. Both of them had a pleased look on their faces and they knew that everything was just going up for them.

_-That was awesome.-_

The elevator door dinged and the doors slowly opened up. Both of them then exit the elevator and walk down the hallway together before stopping in front of Mia's cell. The white cat turned to the Sniper and smiled.

"Thank you again," she said pleasantly. "for the wonderful dinner and ummmm, telling me the truth and all."

"No problem." replied Fang with a smile before looking at the steel door that led to Mia's cell. "Y'know, you've been good for the night, wanna sleep in my room?' he asked her.

The question surprised Mia before she just smiled at him. "Heh, yeah, that'd be great." she answered with a slight giggle.

Fang smiled before pointing at the door to his room. "Right over there, I'm just going to grab us some more drinks." he said slyly.

"Alright." replied Mia before going into Fang's room.

_-Best night of my life so far.-_

Fang turned around and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen but the closer he got the sound of laughter and glasses clinking could be heard. The weasel smirked a bit at the sounds since he knew exactly who it was. _-Bean and Ryu.-_ Fang walked into the kitchen and smirked.

"What the hell have you two been up t- HOLY CRAP!" yelled Fang in total shock.

Sitting at the kitchen table was a burnt black duck with a couple of tiny flames on him and a raggedy Doberman with bleeding empty eye sockets instead of eyes. There was a pool of blood underneath the Doberman and the ruby red liquid had seeped into his fur as well giving it a crusty scarlet color. Ryu's bulletproof vest was torn to shreds and there were a couple of spikes shaped rocks lodged into his back. Bean's feathers were badly burnt, some to the point where they were totally gone and his arms were bleeding from deep cuts. Despite the fact that they were both severely beaten up, the pair of insane idiots managed to drink beer and even smile at Fang when walked in.

"Nacky? That you ol' boy? How'd it go? You make out?" asked Ryu curiously, totally forgetting about the fact that _–HE HAS NO EYES! WHAT THE HELL!-_

"Hell yes they did! His face is covered with lipstick!" giggled Bean like a child.

"Really!" asked Ryu turning to look at Bean despite the fact that he was blind. "That's great dude! Congratulations!" praised the Doberman with a smile.

Fang pounded his fists onto the table, stopping the two from babbling on.

"What the hell happened to you two!" asked Fang in a serious tone.

Bean and Ryu looked at each other for a second before turning to look at Fang with smiles on their faces.

"Boy do we have a story for you!" said Ryu excitedly.

* * *

**And the dynamic duo of insanity had their problems of their own as well! See what kind of trouble Ryu and Bean had to go through next chapter!**

**Beta-Read by Vincent Azerite**

**Please review!**


	30. Sideshow: Insanity and the Gambler

**Disclaimer: ? © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Ryu the Doberman © Blank the Nobody**

Chapter Thirty

Sideshow: Insanity and the Gambler

_(Well would ya look at that! I get my own chapter! Aren't I special? Oh wait, I'm supposed to say something witty for my opening line aren't I? Oh well, where was I? I got lost . . . oh dear god am I stuck? Oh wait! I remember! Right before Fang's date.)_

Night was slowly creeping onto the city and the busy bodies that normally occupied the streets were now starting to crawl into bed. But the fun wasn't over yet though and the night life of Station Square was just kicking into high gear. To celebrate Fang's first date, a certain black Doberman couldn't help but sing to himself while cruising along the streets on his Extreme Gear.

"And we find ourselves in the same ol' mess singin' drunken lullabies~!" sang the doberman to himself as rode on by.

Street lights illuminated the dim streets as a scarce amount of civilians walked from place to place and enjoyed a nice night out in the city. The smell of car exhaust fumes had died down since the streets were less crowded. Laughter, soft music, and the sweet scent of exotic alcoholic drinks filled the nighttime air as the dance clubs opened up and drunks of the staggered onto the streets.

Ryu had his hands nestled in his pockets and a pair of black earbuds placed into his ears for some undisturbed listening as he continued to coast was a big smile plastered onto his face as he weaved around light posts and spun around on his board for the fun of it. He was on his way to Nic's hideout to pick up Bean because tonight the two had been given the duty of protecting Fang's date from any problem that might come up. The very thought of being on security duty made Ryu jittery with excitement since he assumed that something special was going to happen.

_(Maybe I get to fight a giant robot! Oooooh I hope there's a tank! I really really hope there's a tank! And I hope there are guys with chainsaws and zombies and rabid wolf-bear things.)_

He then turned around a corner and made his way over to a fast food place to grab some food for himself and Bean since he knew that they'd be 'on the job' for a while. He stopped in front of a local fast food joint and hopped off his Extreme Gear before picking it up and walking pushed the double doors open and was greeted with the scent of cheese, oil and floor cleaner. As his eyes adjusted he could tell that there was a smattering of people still in the restaurant, most of them teens and adults including one family of three. Ryu smirked at the sight of all those people in one spot since he did have the urge to creep them out in some way, shape or form.

The fast paced beats on his music player continued to boom in his ears as he looked at the menu and tried deciding what he wanted. It took him a while to figure out what he would get before he realized that he'd have to buy Bean some food to. Ryu quickly brought his cellphone out and dialed the Demented Duck's number before removing his earbuds and placing the phone to his ear. After a couple of rings, someone finally answered the phone.

"_Hello?" _came a voice over the phone.

"Bean ol' boy! Guess who!" yelled Ryu happily over the phone, causing most of the people eating in the restaurant to look at him because he was acting rude. _(Heh, I don't care if people look at me. It just makes me feel special!)_

"_Eh? Ryu? Wassup!" _said Bean with a giggle on the other side.

"Heh, nothing but the sky and this one guy I blew up a couple years ago!" laughed Ryu as he continued to look at the menu. "But anyways, I'm at the burger joint and I was wondering what you wanted and stuff. Since y'know, hell, we're going to be out for a while watching you know who's date with Little Miss 'Bionic Arm Valkyrie.'" chuckled the doberman loudly, probably caring less about the people looking right at him.

"_Good point! Just get me a triple layered burger with extra large fries and drink!" _said the Demented Duck happily over the phone. _"Oh! Make sure to get loads and loads of hot sauce too!" _he added cheerily.

"You want me to do the same thing I do every time and pour like five packets of hot sauce into your drink?" asked Ryu curiously as he reached into his back pocket and checked his wallet to make sure he had enough money.

"_You bet!" _came Bean's simple reply.

"Heh, bet I could handle more hot sauce in my drink than you!" boasted Ryu with a cocky smirk on his face as the onlookers continued to just stare at the doberman.

"_You're on!" _yelled Bean on the other line with just as much determination as the crazed dog.

Before the little dare could get too far over the phone, Ryu felt a sudden change in the air. The double doors suddenly swung open silently as a strange pair of characters walked into the restaurant and took a seat near the back. A devious smirk formed across the Insane Gambler's face as he saw the two come in using his peripheral vision. Ryu then decided to do a little undercover work and he made sure to keep his phone to his ear to make it look like he was preoccupied.

_(If there's anything my insanity has taught me, it's how to find a good fight.)_

Both a red armadillo and the ebony hedgehog looked incredibly out of place in such a casual area. The ebony hedgehog had a sour look on his face as he sat at the restaurant table and his intimidating appearance made some of the civilians slowly shirk away from him out of pure terror.

"Any specific reason you chose this place?" asked the ebony hedgehog in an irritated tone.

"Well, for one, I'm hungry," chuckled the red armadillo before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "and the other is because I know it annoys you when you're around people, so consider that payback of sorts for messing up my globe-trotting and making me break my vow of nonviolence." added the shelled animal with a smirk.

Shadow the Hedgehog scoffed at the armadillo's words. "That's really you're fault though, Mighty." retorted the Ultimate Life-form bitterly. "The instant the name 'Fang the Sniper' was mentioned and you heard about all the atrocities he had committed, you jumped right in without a second thought." he explained.

Mighty the Armadillo growled at Shadow a bit. "Well, it's not my fault that none of you military idiots can take down a dumbass like Nack in the first place." he spat with poison in his tone. "I don't know who's dumber Fang for getting involved in crap like this or G.U.N. for not being able to kill the backstabbing weasel. Hell, they don't even think you can kill him by yourself, which is why they sent me to help you." stated Mighty sourly.

"_Ryu? You still there dude?" _asked Bean in a confused tone over the phone.

The doberman turned on the balls of his feet in a wide comical fashion before slowly walking over to the two newcomers. The smile on Ryu's face went from ear to ear and his eyes seemed to flicker with pure insanity. After hearing that the two were talking about killing Fang, Ryu knew he just had to jump in and stop them.

"Whatever," growled Shadow as Ryu slowly walked towards them. "but once you're done eating we need to get going. Apparently Fang slipped up for once and reserved a table for two at some restaurant in town." explained the ebony hedgehog simply.

"Great, can't wait to kill that little idiot." sneered Mighty with a smirk on his face. "Been a while since I've seen his little backstabbing purple ass, 'bout time I got revenge for him abandoning Team Chaotix and for what he did to them a couple of months ago." he said with a sort of agitated look in his eyes.

"Good, now get your damn food already and let's g-"

Before Shadow could even finish his sentence Ryu slammed both of his hands onto the table.

"Hey Bean!" said Ryu into the phone that he kept to his ear using his shoulder. "Look bro, nature calls and you need to get your ass out to the burger joint, turns out I found two assholes trying to kill Fang." explained the doberman with a smile. After hearing Fang's name, both Shadow and Mighty's hands balled up into fists as serious looks appeared on their faces.

"_What! Dude! That was fast!" _yelled Bean in a surprised tone over the phone.

"I know!" laughed Ryu happily as he looked at the two sitting at the table in front of him. "Heheh, but get over here like really fast though, they're looking right at me." added the Insane Gambler as he started to see angry scowls appear on the faces of Shadow and Mighty.

"_Be right there!" _said Bean before ending the call.

"Heheh, that's Bean for ya." chuckled the doberman before closing his cellphone and sliding it back into his pocket. He then leaned over the table and looked right into their duo's faces. "Let's see, let's see, who do we have here?" murmured Ryu to himself as he inspected them. Ryu put his eyes right on Shadow first and analyzed him. "Hmmmm, serious looking eyes in a perpetual death glare that just scream 'badass,' upturned black quills with red highlight which are a bit emo looking to me, white chest fur which that look incredibly fluffy _(Gonna have to ask what conditioner he uses) _aaaaaaand," Ryu looks under the table and grabs Shadow's foot before inspecting it. "expensive looking Extreme Gear Skates, nice alterations between red and white I must say, but in other words you must be Shadow the Hedgehog!" said the doberman with a smile on his face.

Shadow growled at him. "And you must b-"

"Shhhhhh!" said Ryu abruptly before letting go of the hedgehog's leg and placing his hand over the hedgehog's mouth. "I'm not done yet!" he stated simply before shifting his glare over to the armadillo. "Who else do we have here?" questioned the dog as he began his analysis. "Heh, cute little ears on the side of your head," he stated before poking them, making Mighty swat his hand away in disgust. "defining black eyes that look like they've seen a lot, red outer shell," said Ryu before knocking on the red plate that was on Mighty's head. "wow that's hard! And what else?" asked Ryu to himself before inhaling deeply in order to get a good whiff of Mighty. "Ya smell like coconuts and pineapple, you must be Mighty the Armadillo! Famous Globe Trotter Extraordinaire!" said the Insane Gambler with a chuckle.

Mighty and Shadow both stood up at the same time and looked directly at Ryu with serious glares on their faces. The look on their faces seemed to really contrast with Ryu's happy-go-lucky face, but alas the Insane Gambler could care less. In fact, just seeing the angry looks on their faces made the doberman laugh under his breath and he knew that the night would be a very interesting one.

"So you're trying to protect Fang?" asked Shadow, his tone making it sounds more like a demand.

"Nah, I'm not _trying _I WILL protect Fang." corrected Ryu with a smile. "The dudes like a younger brother to me who I always torment with witty remarks and statements involving massacre and gore." chuckled the dog.

"Well, get ready to fail." threatened Mighty as he cracked his knuckles.

Ryu's smile just widened before shrugging. "Heh, whatever dude," he said before slowly reaching down to his sides and unholstering two pistols right in front of the two. Ryu then took a step back and bowed towards the two like a gentlemen. "shall we dance?" asked Ryu playfully.

The room was silent and everyone else in the restaurant looked at the three with scared expressions on their faces. Some of the braves ones had managed to scurry out the front doors while the workers ran towards the back exit. The few too scared to move however stayed and watched with fear coursing through them.

_(Cue fight music!) _

Mighty was the first to move as he leapt towards Ryu with his fist drawn back before driving it downwards at the Insane Gambler. Ryu was too quick and he easily backflipped away from the attack before Mighty's fist slammed into the ground with a loud thud that cracked some of the floor tiles. At this point everyone left in the restaurant was screaming and running for the nearest exit, but none of the combatants cared whatsoever. The doberman then raised the pistol in his left hand and aimed it at Mighty before chuckling.

"Hah! Too slow!" said Ryu gleefully before aiming the pistol in his right hand only to find that Shadow was no longer there. Faster than Ryu could come up with a witty quip to explain his confusion _(and that's pretty fast for me)_Shadow appeared in front of the doberman. "Oh shit! Too fast!" said Ryu in a surprised, yet playful tone before the Ultimate Life-form punched him straight in the face and sent him flying backwards through a window.

Ryu bounced off the ground a couple times like a ragdoll before recalibrating his body in midair to land in a bus stop bench across the street in a seated fashion. The smirk on his face was wider than ever as he watched scared people continue to pile out of the restaurant. Shadow and Mighty then walked out of the front doors of the restaurant and began making their way towards Ryu.

"Come on guys! Two against one? Aren't you gonna flip a coin on who gets me first?" laughed Ryu as he sat in the bus station bench and as his nose snapped back into place from the brutal attack.

A cool gust of wind blew by as horrified screaming filled the air. The sun was nearly gone and the faint twinkle of stars could be seen overhead. The rest of the people around the restaurant had heard the sound of breaking glass before finally turning to see the armed Doberman facing off against the formidable heroes. Seeing this caused more screaming as the civilians assumed it was some sort of terrorist attack or worse.

Mighty looked over at Shadow with a serious glare as they continued walking. "The guy looks perfectly fine. You sure you punched him hard enough?" asked the armadillo curiously.

"I swear I felt my fist break his nose." replied Shadow seriously. "This guy is definitely different." he concluded as he watched the doberman continue to laugh at his own jokes.

"Hey! I'm monologuing over here! Pay attention!" called Ryu in an annoyed fashion since all eyes weren't on him. Shadow and Mighty then look back at Ryu with dead serious glares which made the doberman chuckle. "Much better!" he stated before he jumped off the bench and onto his feet. "Okay, last time I couldn't even get off one bullet," he twirled both pistols around on his index fingers before aiming them at his two enemies. "let's change that." he smirked.

Shadow suddenly charged Ryu with incredible speed which prompted the Doberman to open fire. The Ultimate Life-form was too fast though and zigzagged rapidly in order to dodge the bullets. Once the gap between the ebony hedgehog and the black doberman was closed, Shadow drew his fist back and thrust it forward at Ryu's face once more. Before the devastating punch could land, Ryu sidestepped the attack and positioned the barrel of his pistol right under Shadow's chin.

"Same trick won't work twice," explained Ryu with a smirk. "Me isn't that dumb." joked the doberman before squeezing the trigger.

A sudden gust of air blew against Ryu's face as Shadow quickly backed away before the bullet could ram into the hedgehog's skull. There was a shocked look on the Ultimate Life-form's face since he was incredibly surprised that someone could adjust quickly to match his speed.

"God damn! Shooting something faster than a bullet? Oooooooooh~ this is gonna be so much fun~!" said Ryu happily as he began to bounce around excitedly.

The Ultimate Life-form just looked at Ryu with a confused expression on his face. "Are you insane or something?" asked the hedgehog curiously.

Ryu turned to Shadow and smiled. "Hell," he aimed the pistol in his left hand at the ebony hedgehog. "to the yes." answered Ryu as he pulled the trigger and sent of torrent of bullets out of his pistol.

Before the barrage of bullets could even come close to Shadow, the hedgehog disappeared in a blur of black and red. The black and red trail moved from right to left but Ryu continued to fire at Shadow fruitlessly.

_(I feel like I'm forgetting something here.)_

As Ryu continued to fire at Shadow, he couldn't help but hear another set of footsteps approaching.

_(Oh, now I remember.)_

Ryu turned around just in time to see a scowling armadillo charging him. _(There's two of them.) _As Mighty drew his fist back Ryu adjusted his corsairs and aimed his pistols right at the armadillo's face. The doberman knew that Mighty was slower than Shadow, so taking the armadillo out would be easier.

Seconds before Ryu could fire though a black blur ran in front of him and struck his arms. The Insane Gambler felt a sharp pain shoot through his arms as his guns were ripped out of his hands, breaking some of his fingers in the process. Once the blur was gone Ryu's eyes widened before looking over to his side see Shadow holding his pistol. Even though the Insane Gambler had no weapons and was fighting two of the world's greatest heroes, he still couldn't help but smile insanely.

_(There is a disturbance in the Insane Force, could it be?) _

"Red thing go boom!" yelled a voice in the distance before a grenade slammed into the side of Mighty's surprised face.

Ryu chuckled under his breath as the grenade went off and sent Mighty flying sideways into a shop window with a loud crash. The Insane Gambler then turned to see Bean running up to him with numerous grenades strapped across his body.

"Heh, getting your ass kicked?" asked Bean with a playful giggle.

"Nah, more like getting it scratched." responded Ryu with a laugh as Mighty slowly got to his feet and shook his head to clear his mind.

Bean looked at Mighty and Shadow before crossing his arms and whistling in an impressed manner. "Wow, Shadow the Hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo? G.U.N. must really hate Fang." laughed the Demented Duck as he stared at the two heroes.

"I know right? But aside from the weird tension filled moment that this, is take your pick bro: the hard headed globe trotter or the dead serious emo dude." said Ryu as he coaxed his fingers back into place with a meaty crack.

The duck rubbed his chin as Mighty and Shadow glared at the two insane people. "I'll go with Mr. Red Highlights." answered Bean with a nod.

"Alrighty then, you have fun with that, just don't die." laughed the dog before he knuckle bumped with Bean.

"I wish I could say the same thing but I know you can't die even if you tried." chuckled Bean before walking towards Shadow casually. "Oh and don't worry about me! You just worry about shooting and killing and all that jazz." said the Demented Duck with a smile.

"You got it!" said Ryu before turning to Mighty who was now stepping out of the shop window. "Well this is better, it takes two to tango anyways, not three . . . because that's disgusting. . ." trailed off the doberman before he took out two kunai knives and twirled them around in his index fingers.

Mighty facepalmed with a groan before getting down on one knee and putting a hand on the ground. "Great, I wanted to wrap this up really quick with Shadow," the armadillo slowly stood up but kept his palm parallel to the ground. A small pillar of smooth stone with a rounded top then began to rise out of the ground before it came up to Mighty's shoulders. The Globe Trotter took hold of the pillar before slowly pulling out of the ground. A large part of the concrete ground then started to break apart along with the small pillar before the large end of it conformed into the shape of a large warhammer with spikes on both sides. "but you've forced me to take up arms." he said before twirling the large stone hammer around above his head and balancing the long handle on his shoulder.

"Now that's just awesome." commented Ryu in an awed tone. _(Oh come on, you gotta admit it is, albeit cliché, but still awesome.)_

The armadillo scowled at Ryu before charging forward. Mighty then swung his hammer in a wide left to right arc with surprising speed. The spiked side of the hammer slammed right into Ryu with a loud thud before it sent him flying to the side through a shop window and through numerous other walls to the street on the other side. Ryu slid across the street before finally coming to a stop.

Ryu then suddenly sat up before scratching the back of his head vigorously.

"Okay, I'll go with ouch." chuckled Ryu before finally jumping to his feet, no physical sign of injury on his body whatsoever since they had healed up already.

"Why won't you just die!" yelled a frustrated voice in the distance before Mighty burst out of the hole in the wall that Ryu had created.

Ryu shrugged. "'Cuz that's boring! And seeing you take things so seriously is pretty funny. Hell, I'm not even taking this fight seriously!" laughed the Insane Gambler.

Mighty let out a frustrated growl before bringing his hammer above his head and smashing it into the ground in front of him. Ryu just laughed after seeing Mighty doing something so strange. Before the doberman could say something witty the ground started to shake violently.

The ground shook furiously causing some car alarms to go off and windows to shatter. Streetlights wobbled uncontrollably from left to right before their foundation crumbled and allowed them to fall to the concrete floor with a loud crash. A large gray lions head made of stone rose up from the ground with its mouth wide open ready to tear apart the black doberman in front of it. The statue looked as if it had its own cultural influences as its design mimicked that of an Asian stone statue with eyes that seemed to glow a dark red.

_(Normally I don't take down mental notes cuz I pretty much say everything on my mind no matter how vulgar it is and no matter where I am! But this is pretty cool!)_

"Heh, nice kitty!" said the doberman before the stone creature bit onto his abdomen and shook him around furiously until it finally cast him aside like a simple plaything.

Ryu skidded across the empty parking lot as the stone lion that bit him froze in place creating a very intricate looking stone statue. This time, pain coursed through the doberman's body as he felt the large bite wounds in his chest start to slowly heal. His bulletproof vest had been torn to shreds from the sharp stone teeth. He could feel muscle tissue slowly regenerating in his chest while some of his ribs snapped back into place with an audible pop. Ryu grunted through grit teeth before finally jumping to his feet. He took out another pair of knives before cackling evilly once more.

_(Bullets are more of a luxury anyways. I have way more fun tearing people apart with my fists and-or knives! Yes! I used the words 'and-or' because this is my mental monologue, suck it society!)_

He looked at his enemy who was currently walk towards him with a large stone, spiked hammer on his shoulder. The Insane Gambler watched as the last person he'd ever expect to work for G.U.N. take up arms just for revenge. _(Or safety of the people, or for a better world, or for whatever the hell heroes want for the world these days.) _It was funny really, _(Heh, to me at least) _how someone so revered would fly under anyone's flag all for the means of avenging some scorned allies. He also found it absolutely hilarious how his enemy was considered a pacifist when he had such amazing fighting capabilities.

"You're gonna die so I first so I can finally kill Fang." growled Mighty seriously as he walked towards Ryu.

_(Ha! I'm soooooo scared!)_

Mighty looked at the Insane Gambler with fire burning in his black eyes and as an agitated expression grew on his face. For a globe-trotting, proclaimed pacifist, the armadillo's ability to hold a grudge was incredible. A smile crept across the doberman's face at the sight of the armadillo's hostility before he placed both hands in his pockets in a nonchalant manner.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night pal." joked Ryu with a chuckle.

An audible groan escaped the armadillo's lips before he lowered his spiked stone hammer onto the ground with a thud.

"When I finish killing you, I'm going to enjoy destroying Fang so much." stated Mighty seriously as he stared at the doberman in front of him.

The doberman smirked after he heard this. "Heh, well y'see here, _you_," he snapped both his fingers before pointing at Mighty. "are the type of dude who prefers the term 'revenge is a dish best served cold.'" explained Ryu before he took out a knife. "Thankfully, I just looooove ice cream, so I don't care much about cold foods . . . but I hate clowns." _(REALLY hate clowns.) _"But anyways, getting the point here, I can't let you touch Fang period. That's like a big no-no for the night and trust me dude, things rarely get on my 'No-No' List." chuckled the doberman.

Mighty groaned again. "Just die." he said before he dragged his hammer across the ground to make a large stone dragon rise up from the ground and charge Ryu. This statue had the artistic influences that must've come from Europe _(From what I can distinguish, but hey, I'm an insane doberman who likes killing things.) _It had a smooth, curved body along with wide scaly wings and glowing red eyes. The dragon statue let off a low growl in preparation for its feast.

_(Heh, the whole globe-trotting thing is definitely influencing his art form. It's a great change up in things instead of some bland looking carvings. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that it's trying to kill me, I'd put this in an art museum or something.)_

Ryu smiled as he brought the tip of the knife towards his right eye. "Heh, I'll humor ya. Besides, a great man once said 'A fight every now and then does make life a little more interesting.'" he said to himself before the stone dragon opened its mouth and swallowed Ryu whole.

Once done, the dragon froze in place, creating a large elegant looking stone statue. Mighty released a relieved sigh after he seeing the crazy canine get devoured by his stone creature. The armadillo turned around before he hoisted his war hammer onto his shoulder. With his other hand he took out his communicator and opened the line.

"Finished on my end how about y-"

"Ouchie!" yelled a voice from behind the armadillo.

_(Heh, I can't die! No matter how hard I try!)_

The armadillo turned around just in time to see his stone dragon statue burst apart in a cloud of dust. A yellow light began to glow from within the dust before it was blown away by a powerful surge of energy. Ryu stood in the epicenter of the blast, hand clenched over his right eye as blood ran down it. The Insane Gambler chuckled under his breath before he took his hand away from his eye to reveal a horrifying sight.

"Oh, when I said 'ouchie' I was referring to this." he said as he pointed to the empty right eye-socket that now had an eerie yellow light coming from within it.

Mighty was dumbstruck at Ryu's sick masochism and fought the urge to vomit as the doberman casually tossed his own eyeball to the side like some sort of used tissue or candy wrapper. Blood continued to leak from within the Insane Gambler's empty socket and down his face, but Ryu didn't seem to care at all now.

"What are you?" asked Mighty in a bewildered tone.

Hearing the question just tickled Ryu inside. The Insane Gambler took out a large handful of knives before he carelessly tossed them into the air. Once the blades reached their peak and started to come down towards the doberman they seemed to stop around him as if suspended in time. All of the knives then started to float around the doberman like a sharp, silver tornado before Ryu stuck both arms out to his sides and plucked two knives from the silver storm around him.

An insane smirk formed across his face. "The name's Ryu Kaynon, The Insane Gambler, and the craziest fucking assassin you'll ever meet." he stated as his hollow right eye socket continued to glow.

_(Heheheh, wow, I haven't done this in a while. I haven't had such a good opponent for this ever to happen. Ooooooooh, it feels so fucking good!)_

Ryu suddenly shot towards Mighty with incredible speed, his floating knives following right after him. The Insane Gambler jumped into the air while letting out a deranged laugh before diving down towards the armadillo. The sudden boost in speed surprised Mighty and he barely had enough time to bring up his hammer to defend himself. Ryu brought both of the knives in his hands down in an overhead swing and a loud crack filled the air as the tips of his knives dug into the stone hammer. Mighty struggled to keep his hammer up before he noticed that the flock of silver knives following Ryu was coming right towards him.

"Rain!" screamed Ryu madly before the knives came down upon Mighty.

As Mighty kept Ryu at bay he was totally defenseless against the knives and he could feel their cold blades slicing into his body and some of them stabbing into his arms and legs. The armadillo finally let out a pained yell before pushing Ryu off his hammer and jumping backwards away from the downpour of blades. Mighty staggered backwards before falling on one knee, beads of crimson red seeping out of his cuts and some knives protruding from his body. He looked at knives before quickly ripping each one out with a grunt.

Anger was starting to build up within Mighty as he slowly got to his feet to see Ryu dancing in front of him. All he wanted to do was kill Fang, but knowing that Ryu was still standing in his way made him even angrier.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" roared Mighty before slamming both of his hands into the ground with a loud thud.

The question just made Ryu laugh as he continued to twirl his knives around and dance. "Because I'm just awesome!" he answered with a wide smile on his face before the ground began to shake once more. Ryu looked at Mighty who was still on the ground and braced himself for another attack. "Bring on the rock sculptures!" yelled the doberman.

"NO!" roared Mighty as the ground continued to shake violently. "I'm going to end this here and have just enough energy left to kill Fang!" he said before the pavement curved upwards and around the armadillo creating a large stone ball on the street.

As the ground continued to rumble, the giant stone orb began to grow and take on more detail to it right before Ryu's eyes. Once the rocky mass was as large as a car it sprouted four legs with sharp claws before its body finally lifted itself off the ground. A furious lion head then burst out of the body and roared as Mighty seemed to walk out of the lion like a ghost before standing next to it with an angry scowl across his face.

This statue seemed had stylizations from a Norse culture with detailed engravings and small strands of stone so thin that they looked like the lion's mighty mane. A loud huffing sound could be heard as the statue actually 'breathed' in and out while it bared its fangs at Ryu.

"I'm going to end this now." growled the red armadillo before the detailed stone lion let out a loud roar.

Ryu gazed at the sight with both of his eyes wide open _(Well, one of my eyes wide open at least) _in total awe. His smile grew wider as he started to cackle madly. Fear was something Ryu didn't have, instead he just adrenaline and a lot of it.

"Hah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" yelled Ryu happily as the ring of floating knives around him starting to spin faster. In only a matter of seconds the rotating ring of knives became a devastating whirlwind of blades.

The great stone lion statue stamped one of its huge paws onto the ground with a thud before a group of tall stone spikes shot out of the ground underneath Ryu. A bloody squelch filled the air as the barrage of spikes impaled Ryu through his body and lifted him a couple feet off of the ground. Crimson blood dripped off of the tips of the spikes and despite the normally fatal injuries Ryu continued to laugh.

"Get ready to die!" yelled Mighty as the stone lion appeared above Ryu and came barreling down towards the impaled doberman.

Since his arms were pinned down Ryu was totally defenseless against the incoming attack. The stone statue then landed right on top of the Insane Gambler with a huge crash before it bit right into the doberman. A cloud of smoke then rose into the air from the impact before the stone statue began to maul Ryu like the wild animal it looked like. Suddenly, Ryu's knives shot into the air before falling down right onto the stone lion's back in a heavy downpour of tempered steel.

As the constant rain of knives continued to come down on the stone statue, it was only seconds before it had gotten weak enough to finally break. The stone lion statue crumbled into pebbles before Ryu jumped to his feet and ripped off his tattered shirt as the round puncture on his body began to close up. Blood trailed down his black fur and the light in his empty right eye socket continued to glow. The Insane Gambler then lifted his arms up to his side before his knives split up into two groups and began to circle around his hands.

"Not too shabby redhead." cackled Ryu madly as the sun started to set behind him. "My turn now though." he said menacingly before casting both of his arms forward, sending all of his knives shooting straight at Mighty.

Before they could reach the armadillo, Mighty got down on one knee and place his hand against the ground. A tall stone wall shot up in front of Mighty and the stream of knives dug into it instead of the armadillo's flesh. Mighty smirked behind his stone wall before jumping onto the wall to see all of Ryu's knives shoved into the stone shield.

"Are you stupid? I can control the everything in the ground, there's no way you're going to touch me." boasted Mighty as he looked down at Ryu.

Ryu laughed at the armadillo insanely before pointing at all of his knives. "That's what you think!" said Ryu in a proud voice before snapping his fingers. "Rotation!" he yelled.

Suddenly the sound of dozens of circular saws seemed to fill the air as Ryu's knives began to spin around like buzz saws. Sparks flew off of the stone wall as the knives began to slowly cut through it, leaving Mighty in shock. The rotating knives suddenly shot upwards at Mighty before he backflipped behind the wall.

As Mighty landed on the ground, the stone wall in front of him burst into pieces as Ryu charged right through it with surprising strength. Before Mighty could muster up a proper attack, Ryu gripped the armadillo's face in the palm of his hand and drove him into the ground with a loud thud. Ryu then began to repeatedly punch Mighty in the face mercilessly while cackling like a madman.

_(Come on! Fight! Fight! More! More! Hahahahah- ah! God, gotta keep myself under control.)_

The Insane Gambler sent another fist flying towards Might's face but before it could land the armadillo brought his own up and caught it. Before Ryu could stop him with his other hand, Mighty pressed his free hand against the ground and the floor began to shake once more. A stone hand then shot of the ground and seized Ryu by the throat before an angelic knight stone statue rose out of the ground. Four other angelic stone statues then rose out of the ground besides Ryu before each one of them reached out and gripped one of Ryu's appendages and held them firmly.

In only a matter of seconds, Ryu was held in the air by five angelic knight statues, two of them grabbing his legs, another two holding his wrists and the fifth one still grasping his neck. Each angel statue had magnificent detail to them as if they were carved by master craftsman and each one of them looked like they belonged in art museums. The one grasping Ryu's neck seemed more intricately designed as it carried two swords and adorned a more elegant armor then the other four.

"Heheh, I like the detail dude, you get your inspiration from a lot of places don't you?" asked Ryu in a raggedy voice since he was neck was still locked in the statue's stone grip.

Mighty didn't answer and instead stared at Ryu with a stern expression on his face. The armadillo's breathing was raggedy and there were cuts and bruises all over his body as well. The sound of stones grinding against each other suddenly filled the air as four more angelic stone statue rose out of the ground. Ryu looked at all nine of the stone statues surrounding him before chuckling.

"What're they gonna do? Play me a hymna-"

SQUELCH!

_(Ah damn.)_

Before Ryu could finish his sentence all of the angels unsheathed their stone swords and stabbed Ryu at the same time in different areas. Ryu began to cough up gobs of blood as the stone blades cut into many of his inner organs. All of the angels kept their hands in place which made a scene that looked beautiful and gruesome at the same time.

"YES! That's the spot! Lower! My back is itchy!" coughed Ryu as more and more blood trailed out of his mouth and gathered into the crimson puddle under him. The doberman then started to cackle insanely as his wounds continued to cry out red tears. "Finally! Someone who can kill me!" he yelled in an excited tone. "Do it! I want to finally feel it!" he cried out madly as he stared into Mighty's eyes. "I need this! Give me the satisfaction of feeling everything and nothing!" he raved on madly as his insanity increased. "Give me life by taking it away from me!" he yelled.

"God, you were such a pain in the ass to kill." stated Mighty in an agitated tone, ignoring Ryu's mad ravings. He then placed his hand against the stone statue that was strangling Ryu which made the statue spring to life. It let go of the sword that it had stabbed into Ryu before unsheathing his second sword and aimed the tip at Ryu's left eye. Mighty looked right into Ryu's remaining eye and sighed. "May god forgive your damned soul." he said solemnly before the angel drove its blade forward.

Time seemed to stop as the tip of the statue's stone sword was merely centimeters away from Ryu's left eye. Despite staring into the face of death Ryu's insanity still carved a maniacal smile across his face.

Because that was his way of masking the true horror that was his insanity.

_(Keep smiling.)_

Slowly but surely, the tip of the angel's blade came closer to Ryu's eye.

_(kEeP FigHtiNg.)_

Ryu looked right at the stone statue in front of him as his hollow right eye started to glow even brighter.

_(FeEL iT aLl.)_

The instant the tip of the sword touched Ryu's remaining left eye he let out a loud maddening laugh.

_(fEEl ThE inSaNiTty!)_

A sinister red energy suddenly cloaked Ryu and disintegrated the stone statues holding him in place. Mighty jumped backwards to get to a safe distance and watched in horror as Ryu plunged his left hand into his left eye and ripped it out with a bloody squelch. Ryu then crushed his eyeball in his hand before continuing to laugh maniacally.

"YES! HERE WE GO!" yelled Ryu as he felt the radical amounts of energy coursing through his veins. The Insane Gambler then looked at Mighty with two empty eye sockets that glowed yellow. "Ladies and gentlemen! Terrified little boys and girls!" said Ryu like a showman as he walked towards Mighty slowly. "Welcome! To the craziest show ever to come into existence! With your host, the one, the only! Ryu Kaynon!" continued the doberman with a wide smile.

Mighty stood there, totally dumbfounded at the sight of the seemingly sightless Ryu. As Mighty looked at Ryu though, he couldn't help but sense an overwhelming feeling of fear and craziness. If the armadillo had to describe it, it would be like Ryu's own insanity was so great that it was slowly starting to infect other people.

Ryu then pointed at Mighty with a wide smile on his face. "Now you! Step right up and let me show you how to really kill someone!" said the doberman with a devious cackle that made Mighty take up a fighting stance.

"Like that'll ever hap-" Before Mighty could finish his sentence Ryu had appeared in front of him. "pen."

The doberman crouched down before unleashing a powerful uppercut onto Mighty's gut that sent him skywards. Hot pain coursed through the armadillo's chest as he flew upwards and by the time he finally got his senses under control he could clearly see Ryu shooting right up with him.

"Miss me?" asked Ryu madly before driving his fist into Mighty's gut and sending him farther up into the air. Before he could get too far out of the doberman's reach, Ryu grabbed Mighty by his foot and threw him down at the ground with incredible force.

As Mighty came barreling towards the ground, he readjusted himself so he would land head first since his outer shell would absorb most of the damage. The armadillo's body crashed into the ground with a loud thud that created a deep crater and even though his shell absorbed the brunt of the pain he still felt the aftershock.

"Cannonball!" yelled a voice from above, making Mighty's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh crap." muttered the armadillo before he saw Ryu start to come down.

Before the doberman could smash Mighty's face in, the armadillo placed both of his palms against the ground and made a hard stone dome appear over his body.

"That won't save you!" yelled Ryu insanely before his body came crashing through the hard stone and right onto Mighty.

Instead of feeling immense pain on his face, Mighty felt his throat being crushed as Ryu strangled him with one hand. Mighty's eyes flared open as he struggled for air and he clawed at Ryu's arm as he tried to wriggle free. Ryu just laughed menacingly as he slowly lifted Mighty up by his throat. The doberman looked right into the armadillo's frantic eyes and the sight of him slowly dying in front of him seemed to feed Ryu's insanity.

"Painful isn't it?" asked Ryu with a chuckle. "Dying is something you rarely get to feel, so savor it." cooed Ryu with a smile as he looked deep into Mighty's eyes. "I wonder what that feels like, your lungs shriveling up from the lack in oxygen, the sight of your killer looking your right in the eye and knowing your life will end now." he raved on with a madman's smirk. "Now then, let's get down to business." he said before drawing Mighty's face closer to his. "You're gonna leave Fang alone or else I will end you." threatened Ryu as his hollow eye sockets glowed even brighter.

Mighty didn't respond, instead he just stared into Ryu's empty eye sockets as if he was mesmerized. The armadillo's eyes then rolled back into his head before he fell unconscious from the lack of air.

"Good, now go away!" yelled Ryu before suddenly tossed Mighty aside.

As Ryu watched Mighty disappear into the horizon, the yellow glow in his eye sockets died down and his vision finally faded to pitch black. Blood began to pour out of his empty eye sockets as the massive amounts of insanity began to die down, leaving Ryu absolutely worn out.

_(Now comes a really big problem. How do I find Bean and get back to base with no eyes?)_

_

* * *

_

**This is the longest chapter in this entire story so far! Anyways, Ryu and Bean have started fights with two people that are pretty badass. You've seen Ryu's end, but how the hell does Bean manage against the Ultimate Life-form! Well that's in the next chapter so you just wait for another action packed chapter filled with more insane hilarity!**

**Oh and a little rundown of Might's powers for those of you confused. He has powers over rock, but only to some extent, he can make stone statues that can do at least two or three things before freezing up. He gets his inspiration from all the places he sees and he merges that to make creative statues. I figured that if I gave him total control over the Earth, he'd be a bit too overpowered thus the break down to just statues.**

**Beta-Read by Vincent Azerite**

**Please Review!**


	31. Sideshow: Big Bang Theory

**Disclaimer: Bean the Dynamite and Shadow the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics**

Chapter Thirty One

Sideshow: Big Bang Theory

_/Can it be! I get my own chapter! Woohoo! After this Imma call my mom to tell her how famous I am now! Then I'm gonna make myself a big plate of onion rings! But until then, here's my side of the story!/_

Bean was sitting on the couch kicking his feet idly as he watched a movie on TV with a bowl of popcorn in arms. Explosions, gunfire and yelling boomed through the surround sound system of the large widescreen as the action movie reached its epic climax. The smell of buttery popcorn filled the air as Bean munched away happily and just hearing the sounds of destruction was like a sweet angel's chorus to the duck.

_/Heh, I never watch movies for the story, I just see 'em for the high explosives and action scenes and stuff!/_

As Fang and Mia prepared for their date, Bean pleasantly waited until Ryu picked him up so they could start their security duty. Bean was always content with working with Ryu and he looked up to the Insane Gambler like a crazy older brother who couldn't die. The Demented Dynamite could just remember the day he first met Ryu as if it were yesterday and he could definitely remember the lumps they gave each other after a few disagreements.

_/Bayonet introduced me to him when she was recruiting people for her team. Ryu and I didn't necessarily like each other at first since we both claimed to be the craziest assassin in the world so we did what all great gentlemen would do to solve their issues./_

A loud explosion sounded through the TV speakers as a building in the movie was blown sky high within a fiery plume of bright reds and oranges. A smile grew across Bean's face as he continued to watch in total delight.

_/WE FOUGHT FOR THE TITLE!/_

Some say that fight never happened, while the few who had witnessed it say it should be written down in history books. Ryu and Bean never liked to talk about the little spat either but for those who looked closely through the data they would certainly find something to prove that the fight had actually happened.

There was only one piece of evidence to prove that this titanic battle had occurred and that would be the desolate Rio Terra Forrest. The small mountain valley was once home to lush green vegetation and a crystal clear river running right through it that created a beautiful paradise for the forest animals that once lived there. But now the trees had been burnt to cinders and the last remnants of the river was only a polluted stream that was contaminated by some unknown means. After the battle between Ryu and Bean a once beautiful place had been turned into nothing but a desolate area now named the Ravaged Plain.

Not much is known on how the two caused so much destruction, but whatever happened there impressed Bean so much that he had to praise Ryu for his insanity.

_/That was a great day I have to admit. It was like I finally saw the light. The bright, bloodstained, insane light filled with chaos, pure . . . chaos./_

Bean released a contented sigh as he remembered that fateful day. For the Dynamite it was as if he had looked into the eye of insanity and was reborn. On that day, Bean finally found his real inner insanity and he couldn't thank Ryu enough.

More explosions and gunfire sounded through the surround sound system as Bean continued to shuffle handfuls of popcorn down his beak before he finally reached the bottom of the bowl. He let out a disapproved grunt before he hit the pause button on the TV remote and got off the couch so he could fetch himself another bowl of buttery popcorn.

"~Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees!~ I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed, there ain't nothing in this world for free!~" sang a faint tune out of nowhere before Bean began to look around for his cellphone. "~I know I can't slow down, I can't hold back, though you know you wish I could!~"

_/Crap, it's in my room!/_ Bean started a mad dash towards his room. "~Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked!~" He then spotted his phone on top of his bed before he grabbed it."~Until we close our eyes for good!~" sang the last verse of the song before Bean opened the cellphone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" asked Bean as he started to walk out of his room.

"___Bean ol' boy! Guess who!"_ yelled a familiar voice over the phone.

"Eh? Ryu? Wassup!" said Bean as he walked passed Bayonet's room and back into the kitchen.

"___Heh, nothing but the sky and this one guy I blew up a couple years ago!"_ laughed Ryu on the other side before Bean grabbed his bowl of sweet and spicy popcorn and ate a handful. ___"But anyways, I'm at the burger joint and I was wondering what you wanted and stuff. Since y'know, hell, we're going to be out for a while watching you know who's date with Little Miss 'Bionic Arm Valkyrie.'"_ chuckled the Doberman happily.

"Good point! Just get me a triple layered burger with extra large fries and drink!" answered Bean happily, popcorn bits flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

"___You want me to do the same thing I do every time and pour like five packets of hot sauce into your drink?"_ asked Ryu in a curious tone.

Bean's eyes widened with excitement. "You bet!" replied Bean with a smile on his face.

"___Heh, I bet I can handle more hot in my drink than you!"_ boasted Ryu over the phone in a proud tone.

The Demented Dynamite shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth before a cocky grin formed across his beak. "You're on!" replied the duck, ready to take Ryu on.

Instead of getting a cocky, random reply that Ryu would normal give out in a situation like this, Bean was met with nothing but silence. The duck raised an eyebrow in confusion since he knew that Ryu must've had something witty to say. _/He always has something to say!/_ Bean waited a couple of seconds for Ryu to say something before the duck decided to just scoop another handful of popcorn into his mouth and munch away.

"Ryu? You still there dude?" asked Bean curiously over the phone.

Still there was no reply.

_/Either he was sucked into a black hole or he saw a clown that he had to kill I think./_

Bean waited a couple more minutes before he started to put his phone away.

"___Hey Bean!"_ yelled Ryu's voice mere seconds before Bean could close his phone. After he heard his voice Bean placed the phone back against his ear. ___"Look bro, nature calls and you need to get your ass out to the burger joint, turns out I found two assholes trying to kill Fang."_ explained Ryu simply over the phone.

The duck's jaw dropped open in complete surprise. "What! Dude! That was fast!" yelled the duck before quickly sprinting to the armory and starting to grab a few things.

"___I know!"_ replied Ryu with a cheerful chuckle. ___"Heheh, but get over here like really fast though, they're looking right at me."_ explained the Insane Gambler.

"Be right there!" answered Bean before throwing a couple more things into a backpack and starting to leave.

Right as he exited the room he closed his phone and saw Bayonet staring right at him.

"What's up?" asked the Gunner curiously. _/Oh crap! Better not let her find out.?_

"Eh?" asked Bean dumbly as he looked up at her. "Oh! Ummmm, nothing!" lied the duck with a smile. _/I doubt she believes me./ _"Me and Ryu just have to go out and do a couple of errands er- stuff . . . yeah." stated Bean with a nervous chuckle before she shot him a horrifying death glare. "Yeah! Better get those errands done now! Bye!" concluded Bean before he started to run towards another exit.

_/Well that was close, wouldn't want her to be getting pissed so early into Nacky's date./_

* * *

Bean cruised along the city streets on his Extreme Gear as the sun was in mid-set. The Demented Dynamite was suited up with bandoliers of grenades across his chest and even more explosives on his body. He was prepared for anything whether it was a couple of tanks or even an entire army. _/Never hurts to be prepared! Well, it won't hurt me at least!/_

I had been merely minutes after he had received Ryu's call and the duck was speeding through the streets trying to find his friend. Bean didn't care that he was showing off his array of explosives to the public and instead he thought it was pretty funny watching all the civilians run away or call the cops. No one dared try to stop him and instead they just tried to get to safety in fear of what might happen. Bean had to move fast though since he knew that if he stayed in one place for too long that the police would distract him.

___/And as much as I would love to blow up the guys in blue outfits, I'm on a tight schedule here with killing other people and stuff like that./_

The sound of screaming and glass breaking suddenly filled the air as a large group of people ran through the streets frantically. A smirk creased across the duck's beak before turning his Extreme Gear and heading towards the source of the commotion. The adrenaline in Bean's bloodstream was slowly starting to rise as he raced onwards.

After Bean turned around the corner he managed to see a black blur running in front of his friend Ryu and stealing the Insane Gambler's guns. The Demented Dynamite then noticed an angry red armadillo charging Ryu with his arms drawn back ready for an attack.

___/Heh time to play!/_

Bean leaped off of his Extreme Gear and let it fall to the ground before he plucked a grenade off of his chest and ripped the pin out. Bean then tossed the explosive into the air in front of him. He then jumped forward and brought his right foot back and let out a small maniacal cackle.

"Red thing go boom!" yelled the duck happily before he kicked the grenade and sent it flying towards Mighty's face.

Seconds later the green explosive went off and sent the armadillo flying to the side before Bean finally caught up to Ryu.

"Heh, getting your ass kicked?" asked Bean playfully with a childlike giggle.

"Nah, more like getting it scratched." answered the Insane Gambler with a chuckle as the armadillo slowly got to his feet.

The green duck then looked at the two enemies he would be fighting before his eyes widened and he let out an impressed whistle. "Wow, Shadow the Hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo? People must really hate Fang." laughed Bean as he glared at the fearsome duo that the government had called upon.___/G.U.N. must have a lot of money to hire guys like this, I mean Shadow I understand since he's with G.U.N. but Mighty?" __/I'm pretty sure that Shadow hates like everyone and everything for some odd reason./_

"I know right? But aside from the weird tension filled moment that this is, take your pick bro: the hard headed globe trotter or the dead serious emo dude." offered the Insane Gambler as Bean watched him moved his fingers back into place with a sickening bony crack.

The duck rubbed his chin as Mighty and Shadow stared at him and Ryu. _/Hmmm well, I've heard that the armadillo has some mad power from all that moving around and stuff like that, but Shadow is like legendary and stuff. The dude has like insane amounts of strength of energy and is like related to aliens or something. That's awesome!/_

"I'll go with Mr. Red Highlights." replied Bean with final nod.

"Alrighty then, you have fun with that, just don't die." said the Insane Gambler before he knuckle bumped the duck.

"I wish I could say the same thing but I know you can't die even if you tried." laughed the Demented Duck before walking towards Shadow casually. The duck then looked over his shoulder at Ryu. "Oh and don't worry about me! You just worry about shooting and killing and all that jazz!" giggled the duck.

"You got it!" came Ryu's reply before Bean finally squared off with Shadow.

Bean looked Shadow straight in the eyes and found the Ultimate Life-form's serious glare a total joke. For the most part Bean never took anything seriously whether it was a 'to the death' fight or a game of tic-tac-toe. Like Ryu, Bean made almost everything a game, but for the duck he made everything a sports game rather than a random 'hunty killy stabby' game. _/But I play those games_ to_./_ The area around the two was starting to grow dark as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon and the amount of people in the area was dwindling because of the insane street fights taking place.

Shadow's glare hardened before he raised the two pistols he had taken from Ryu and aimed them at Bean. The duck let out a loud cackle because he found that the ebony hedgehog was too serious for his own good.

"Dude, why so serio-"

Before the duck could finish his joke a single shot rang through the air as Shadow fired. Bean only had mere seconds to tilt his head to the side before the bullet flew right past the side of his face. The duck then looked at Shadow with a surprised expression. _/Woah, this guy doesn't play games./_

Seconds later a chorus of gunfire filled the air as Shadow unleashed a barrage of bullets at Bean. _/Crap!/_ Instead of running around Shadow like an idiot to avoid the bullets, Bean ripped the pin off of a small cylindrical tube before throwing it at the ground. The instant the device hit the ground a large gray cloud of smoke sprang out from it and enshrouded the duck.

_/I got this trick from ninja movies! But instead of teleporting it just gives me room to run to a vantage point./_

Shadow scowled at the sight of the large cloud of smoke before analyzing it for any signs of the Demented Dynamite. Deep within the cloud of smoke Bean was getting his assault ready before he finally let out a small giggle. The Ultimate Life-form turned his attention towards the direction the laugh came from right before a cluster of grenades burst out of the smoke and flew right at him. Shadow didn't hesitate however and instead he aimed his pistols at the incoming grenades and fired at them.

One bullet smashed into each grenade mid-air and caused them to detonate prematurely in front of Shadow. The explosions caused the cloud of smoke hiding Bean to blow away revealing the Demented Dynamite. With his cover blow, Bean just looked at Shadow with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well that was shocking." chuckled Bean nervously as the Ultimate Life-form just stared him down.

The Ultimate Life-form then tossed the pistol in his right hand to the side before readjusting his aim with his remaining gun. There was a deathly fire in Shadow's eyes as he stared at Bean and the Demented Dynamite knew that he'd definitely be in for a wild ride.

"Two bullets left," stated Shadow simply, his voice dull yet filled with a shallow anger. "and I only need one of them to kill you." he finished in a serious tone.

The shock on Bean's face faded instantly at Shadow's words before he started laughing at the ebony hedgehog. "Seriously!" asked Bean in disbelief as he clutched his stomach and stifled some more of his own chuckling. "That's your one-liner? Dude that was awesome!" commented the duck as he continued to laugh his heart out.

_/Wow, well that was a good one in my opinion. I mean seriously, most of the time I hear things that are really corny in movies anyways./_

Instead of firing abruptly and cutting Bean's entertainment off, Shadow decided to wait for the most opportune time to fire. Even with two shots left the ebony hedgehog had to be patient and despite the fact that he had the upper hand when it came to speed and power, the Ultimate Life-form deemed Bean to be too unworthy to even touch. It was more like Shadow was challenging himself for some entertainment since he already assumed that he'd be the winner.

Bean's laughter then started to die down before he finally decided to get his head in the game.

"Heh, alright, alright, enough of that, let's get down to the explosions and fire and stuff!" beamed the duck gleefully before reaching for grabbing three odd grenades with his left hand and an silver cylindrical item with his right.

Bean then threw the three grenades up into the air before the metal cylinder in his right hand elongated and formed a silver baseball bat. Shadow raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the sight of the sports equipment before the trio of explosives began their descent. The Demented Dynamite watched with a keen eye as the grenades fell in front of him before drawing prepping the bat for a swing. Through Bean's eyes time seemed to slow as the explosives descended in front of him and with a marksman's precision he swung his bat and hit all three of the grenades with on strike.

A trio of loud cracks suddenly filled the air as the metal bat made contact with the grenades and sent them flying towards Shadow with amazing speed. To Shadow however this was nothing and he easily circled around the duck in the blink of an eye and aimed his pistol at the back of Bean's skull. Before Shadow could pull the trigger though Bean ducked his down, screwed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his would-be ears.

Before Shadow could even begin to ponder why Bean was ducking for cover, three ear-shattering bangs filled the air along with three bright flashes that coalesced with each other to create a light as bright as the sun itself. The Ultimate Life-form's eyes started to burn after staring at the light for merely nanoseconds before the loud bang drove him into a nauseous headache. Shadow gripped his ears and closed his eyes as the noise left a loud ringing in his ears before Bean stood up and looked at the ebony hedgehog.

_/Heh, I asked Digit to make these, remote detonated flashbangs. These things are really handy since I have great timing./_

As Shadow continued to grip his head and fight off the temporary deafness and blindness, Bean tossed a smooth dark blue grenade up and down in his left hand. The duck giggled deviously before plucking the pin out of the grenade and taking the position of a baseball pitcher.

"He winds up for the pitch!" announced Bean happily with a giggle as Shadow opened his left eye by only a sliver. The duck drew the grenade back and smiled madly before throwing it forward. "And there it goes!" he yelled as the explosive flew through the air.

Shadow reached his hand out towards the grenade as if to catch it before the device went off. Instead of creating the giant fireball that it normally would, the canister burst open and sent out a blue liquid that covered Shadow before flash freezing around him. In a matter of second the Ultimate Life-form was encased within an icy glacier with an enraged scowl on his face.

"Hah!" celebrated Bean triumphantly as he walked towards the giant glacier that imprisoned Shadow. "Heh, ___chill_ out!" he said before rubbing his chin. "No that's a bad one ummmmm, how about . . ." trailed off the duck as he tried to think of something before he snapped his fingers. "Ooh! You're not very _ice____!_" he giggled before facepalming. "Gah, that's not good either." he muttered before leaning on the glacier. "I'm not too good with ice puns, Bark probably is though!" he stated before looking at the frozen Shadow. "He controls ice and stuff, he must be pretty clever when it comes to stuff like this!" explained the duck before rubbing his chin in doubt.

"Welllllll, he doesn't talk much during a fight though, so I doubt he would say anything too cool." he muttered before shrugging. "Oh well!" he shrugged before taking out two blocks of C4. "Might as well finish this up!" he stated before placing the two pieces of plastic explosives on the glacier. Bean then continued to take out a couple more pieces of C4 and stick them onto the glacier and decided to make a smiley face with all of them.

The duck took a step back from his work to see the giant smiley face of C4 plastered onto the glacier before he let out a delighted sigh. Bean then turned around and began walking away from the glacier before he took out the detonator and tossed it around.

"All's well that ends well I suppose." he giggled to himself as he continued to walk away and play with the detonator. Bean then tossed the detonator high in the air before catching it with his left hand. "Well, see ya! It was fun!" commented Bean happily before pressing the red button.

A loud explosion filled the air as a large pillar of fire and smoke shot up into the sky. Bean closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh as he listened to the sounds of destruction behind him. Large chunks of ice crashed into the ground with a crack and broke into tiny pieces and a choir of terrified screams rose into the air as innocent civilians ran for cover. All of the noises coalesced in the evening air and played a symphony to Bean while the smell of the acrid smoke was like a woman's luscious perfume. Everything in the world around Bean was perfect and for those few serene moments he almost thought of it as a madman's lullaby.

_/Now this is the life./_

Bean suddenly stopped in his tracks as his own Insanity seemed to notice a disturbance. The Demented Dynamite then let out a sadistic giggle before looking over his shoulder at the towering inferno behind him. The flames continued to rage on before a pair of angry red eyes lit up within it.

_/Wow, gotta admit, this guy is pretty persistent!/_

Nanoseconds later the flames were blown away by a mighty burst of energy before an enraged, burn covered Shadow started to walk towards Bean. The Ultimate Life-form's immense anger was reflected in his eyes as he stared at the duck

"Alright, you have finally managed to make me angry." snarled Shadow as wisps of smoke rose from the burns on his body.

"Really? That's great! Because to be honest with you I wasn't even trying last time! Now I can finally get seri- ahahaahahaa!" laughed Bean as he clutched his stomach. "Man, couldn't say that with a straight face." he stated as he wiped a tear away. "I never get serious dude, I'm just gonna blow ya up!" he announced simply with a cheerful smile.

Shadow merely growled at Bean before yellow sparks of energy crackled across both of his hands. Bean watched with a curious expression since he had never seen such a thing happen before and he wondered what the Ultimate Life-form was doing. The ebony hedgehog then brought both hands behind him as the energy increased before thrusting them forward in rapid succession and the last thing Bean saw was a barrage of bright objects heading straight for him.

_/Ooooooh! Shiny! Wait, oh shit!/_

The green duck quickly dove to the side to avoid a barrage of bright red lances of Chaos Energy. Bean hit the ground with a thud before rolling into a kneeling position. Behind him, a car gray car was struckby the Chaos Energy he had just narrowly avoided and exploded on impact. _/Heheh, explosions are the best, natural or caused by me!/_ An insane smile formed across the duck's beak as he stared at his opponent.

"Get out of my way now and I'll make your death less painful." stated Shadow angrily, tired of Bean's games.

"Heheheh, yeah right!" yelled Bean before taking out his last grenade and taking the pin out of it. He then tossed it into the air before kicking it at the injured hedgehog in a last ditch effort to win.

"This is pathetic." droned the Ultimate Life-form before closing his eyes. "Chaos Spear!" he yelled before drawing his arm back and throwing a red bolt of Chaos Energy at the incoming grenade.

The two attacks struck each other midair and exploded between the two combatants. _/So he can throw shiny explosions! Awesome!/_

"G.U.N. chose me to get rid of you because they knew that I could." explained Shadow in an irritated tone before he started to walk towards Bean."Just give up, I know that you don't have any more grenades on you." he said before suddenly disappearing in a blur of red and black. _/Where'd he go?/ _"They also chose me because they knew I was smarter then you." whispered a voice from behind Bean.

_/Hmmm, I wonder who that is./_The Dynamite then turned around obliviously just in time for a gloved fist to impact his face. Bean was sent flying down the road before crashing into the side of a struck and putting a huge dent in it. _/That was fun!/_The majority of his body went numb after the vicious attack but he could definitely feel that he was bleeding somewhere. _/Normally I'd play the 'Where Am I Bleeding Game' but now's not the time./_

"You're a useless piece of garbage, just die already." demanded Shadow agitatedly as he appeared in front of Bean who was still stuck in the dent of the truck.

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Bean with a chuckle before pulling himself out of the dent and landing on the ground. "Heh, you really think you're going to win don't you?" asked the Dynamite with an insane grin.

"I don't think I'm going to win, I _know____._" stated Shadow before taking a quick step so that he was in front of Bean. "And this is the end for you." said Shadow before drawing a clenched fist behind his head.

Bean knew that with no more explosives he was useless. There was only one thing left for Bean to do and the mere thought of it made him jittery with excitement since it had been a while since he had done it. He looked up at the Ultimate Life-form and smiled at him which made the ebony hedgehog groan in disgust at the sight of the duck.

Shadow finally decided to end the fight by sending his fist forward.

_/And here,/_

Time seemed to slow down around the two combatants.

_/we,/_

Bean's grin widened as he saw the fist fly towards his face.

_/go./_

Right as Shadow's fist impacted Bean's forehead an explosion erupted from the point of impact which sent the hedgehog flying backwards before he regained balance midair and landed on his feet. The Ultimate Life-form was sure that Bean had no more explosives on him and he was twice as sure that he didn't see the duck take anything out. This only left him with the huge question as to what caused the explosion in the first place.

"HehehehehehAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" came an insane cackle from within the fire.

Out of the fire, Bean strode out calmly with an even more insane smirk on his face. The duck looked perfectly fine despite being inside of a giant fireball which made Shadow wonder what was going on.

"I bet you're wondering what just happened." chuckled Bean as he stood only mere inches away from the fire behind him. "It's called Nitro Feathers." explained Bean. "My dad had this ability and it's awesome!" commented the Dynamite. "I'm able to concentrate my energy into my feathers so when I hit something or when something hits me I explode!" said the duck happily as light green bolts of energy flash across his body. "And the cool thing is I don't get affected from the explosion at all!"

Shadow's eyes then widened in shock once he realized what was really happening. "So that means-"

Bean's insane grin seemed to widen even more as his pupils seem to dilate with pure adrenaline. "I'm one big fucking explosive!"

The Ultimate Life-form's jaw dropped at Bean's outrageous statement and he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bean smirked at the sight of his baffled foe before he took his white gloves off and cast them aside. A flicker of green energy flared across his hand as he opened and closed his palm to feel the power surging through them. The Demented Dynamite was ready for battle now and with his devastating powers he knew that he was on level playing field as the Ultimate Life-form. With a swift flick of his wrist Bean plucked three feathers off of his head and held them like a hand of cards.

"You ready?" asked Bean excitedly as the feathers in his hands crackled with energy. "Come on!" he yelled before suddenly throwing his green feathers at Shadow. _/Heh, light as a feather . . . Damn! I should've_ said _that as my one-liner!/_

The green feathers soared through the air towards Shadow with an unknown force before the ebony hedgehog ran to the side to avoid them. All three of the feathers smashed into the ground which caused a trio of explosions to go off in rapid succession. Shadow growled agitatedly at the duck before focusing some more of his Chaos Energy into his hands. Once the energy finally reached its peak, the Ultimate Life-form drew his arms back and let loose a flurry of bright Chaos Spears.

Instead of running for cover however, Bean stood there with an insane smirk on his face and before the barrage of lethal projectiles could smash into him the Demented Duck jumped into the air with a fist above his head and smashed his knuckles against the ground. A huge explosion went off around Bean which created a big enough backdraft that disintegrated most of the Chaos Spears. The rest of the Chaos projectiles that weren't blown away were then devoured by the flames of the explosion and rendered useless. An instant after the explosion went off some sort of object shot upwards from the raging inferno and disappeared into the sky.

Shadow looked at the plume of flames with a shocked expression since he never thought someone would 'blow himself up' in order to defend against his Chaos Spears. The Ultimate Life-form had never heard of such an insane tactic before mostly because he thought it was impossible but now he was starting to wonder how strong the duck truly was.

Before Shadow could get any more time to ponder his situation, the sound of mad cackling filled the air around him. Shadow then pinpointed the source of the laughing and looked up just in time to see Bean descending down onto him with his finger pointing down at the Ultimate Life-form. As the Demented Dynamite fell down onto the hedgehog, he only had one tiny thing to say.

"POKE!" stated Bean playfully nanoseconds before his finger touched Shadow's forehead.

In that small instant a large explosion sprouted from the tiny point of intact and a giant plume of fire engulfed Shadow and Bean, but due to the backdraft the duck was blown upwards yet again before he landed a couple feet away. The Demented Dynamite giggled madly at the bundle of flames before him and waited for the ebony hedgehog to show his face.

_/Y'see, not only can I blow things up, but I can utilize the backdraft to move. Like, like, like, I can fly if I blow up the ground and I can do lots more stuff with mah 'splosiveness!/_

"Graaaaaahhhhhh!" roared an enraged Shadow as he shot out of the flames, putting them out, and ran right towards Bean.

Bean just giggled at the sight of the Ultimate Life-form charging him since he knew that any form of hand-to-hand combat would result in ___/explosive/_ consequences. The Demented Dynamite looked at Shadow as he got closer and closer and right as the two came into contact Bean saw the pure anger raging in Shadow's eyes.

_/That doesn't look go-/_

Fueled by rage, Shadow let loose a vicious punch towards Bean's face that was so fast that it crashed into the duck's face before an explosion could even occur. Nanoseconds later an explosion went off from the Dynamite's Nitro Feathers and sent both combatants flying backwards, Bean from the punch and Shadow from the explosion. The Demented Dynamite then skidded across the ground like a ragdoll which caused a long line of continuous explosions before he finally came to a stop. Instead of following the same fate, the ebony hedgehog performed a flip in the air and landed on his feet before charging Bean yet again.

"Oh boy, not good." stated Bean simply to himself before jumping to his feet and glared at the incoming Shadow. "Bring it," the duck brought his fist back while Shadow did the same. "ON!"

Both combatants thrust their right fists forward at the same time before they into each others' face. A large explosion sounded around the two and through the flames one could see Shadow's fist planted on Bean's cheek and vice versa. Shadow's strength was already incredible as it was but Bean was able to counter with his own 'explosive' abilities as well. The hedgehog and duck then growled at each other before they both drew their left hands back again and sent them forward in a straight punch towards each others' face once more.

Yet another devastating explosion sounded as Bean's fist came into contact with the Ultimate Life-form's face. Shadow and Bean then staggered backwards while clutching their faces from the damage they were taking before looking at each other again and growling like animals.

"I'M DONE!" yelled Shadow angrily before green bolts of Chaos Energy flashed across his body. "Chaos," he growled before getting into a running position. "CONTROL!"

_/I wonder what that m-/_

Everything around Shadow stopped immediately as the fluctuation of time and space took place. The flames around himself and Bean were frozen in time and the tiny embers that floated upwards were stuck in the air like glowing orange snowflakes. Shadow grit his teeth as he felt the bruises on his face throbbing with pain and some drops of blood running down his nose. The ebony hedgehog looked at the baffled Bean in front of him who also carried some bruises as well. Instead of letting the moment fly by though, Shadow charged Bean and unleashed a barrage of rapid punches and kicks onto the defenseless duck before jumping backwards out of the flames.

It was Shadow's checkmate, his all time ace in the sleeve and he knew that he would always win because of it. Even though Chaos Control could only be used a set amount of times, Shadow always used them at the best of times and he knew that this was one of them. The Ultimate Life-form breathed out a sigh of relief before extending his hand outwards to Bean.

"Now then," he stated smoothly, thinking it was over. "Die."

With those words, Shadow snapped his fingers and everything sprung back to life.

_/-eans./_

That was the last thought in Bean's mind before a wave of intense pain suddenly overcame him. His body crumpled to the ground as he coughed up saliva and spit while Shadow just watched with great distaste.

"You're going to die here." stated Shadow coldly as he watched from outside the flames. "You were a challenging opponent yes, but in reality you were nothing more than a pawn in my way." he explained with poison in his tone. "Fang isn't your friend you know, he's just using you for money like the poor sap he really is." said the Ultimate Life-form which made Bean's eyes shoot open. "I bet that ___if_ he had killed all the G.U.N. assassins he would've ditched you and you would've never seen him ever again."

_/Oh hell no he didn't go there./_

"I figured I might as well break it to you here since this is basically the end of the line and all." shrugged Shadow carelessly before turning around. "Have fun in hell you poor soul."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" came a maddening cackle before Shadow sensed a powerful spike in energy that made him turn around.

"What the . . ." trailed off Shadow.

Standing in front of him within a radiant inferno of green energy was Bean with an insane look in his eyes and a crazy smile carved across his beak. "You can talk about how stupid I am," he said before stomping his right foot against the ground and disappearing in a round black spiral of energy leaving a baffled Shadow. "You can say shit about how I'm different from others," came Bean's voice as he suddenly appeared behind Shadow.

"WHAT!" asked a shocked Shadow as he turned around just in time to see a green fist heading straight towards his face.

Before Shadow could do a single thing he felt the sting of the punch against his face. For some odd reason the pain seemed to last for only a mere couple of seconds before his entire being was sucked into a black abyss. It felt as if his body was being ripped apart piece by piece from within and glued back together again before his body seemed to come back to earth and fall to the ground. His body seemed to feel sore as he slowly got to his feet only to find that he was farther away from Bean.

"Wh-what was that!" asked a baffled Shadow in an angry tone due to the fact that he knew no one else who could match his speed other than Sonic. Shadow was then shocked to see what Bean was doing.

"Heheheheheheh, this is the technique my father died trying to master!" said Bean maniacally as he looked at the black spiraling energy instead of Shadow. "The ability to create an explosion so potent that it tears hole through time and space," Bean grabbed the edges of the black portal as if it were a tangible thing. "all at my disposal." stated the duck before breaking the portal with both hands as if it were glass. The tiny black remains of the portal then started to fade into a black smoke before finally disappearing into nothingness. "And it's called," Bean looked over at Shadow and started to giggle madly before more dark green energy crackled across his hands. "And it's called Void Zero." giggled Bean before tapping his foot against the ground and disappearing in yet another portal of darkness.

"Impossible!" yelled Shadow as he looked around frantically for the duck since he wouldn't dare enter the portal yet again.

_/I can be anywhere I want using the Voids and no one else can go through them unless they want to experience hell./_

"Come on!" yelled bean suddenly before a black Void suddenly appeared next to Shadow and Bean came out with a punch that crashed into the Ultimate Life-form's face.

A small explosion went off at the point of impact which sent Shadow flying to the side. Before he could regain his balance and land correctly, a spiraling black Void formed in his flight path and Bean popped out. Shadow anticipated this though and moved his body so he was flying straight at Bean before the hedgehog uttered two simple words.

"Chaos Control!" yelled Shadow angrily before time stopped around him.

Shadow then stretched his hand out and grabbed Bean's face and drove him backwards during the time lapse before the two of them smashed through the duck's Void and continued onwards. Seconds into the Chaos Control the ebony hedgehog had driven the Demented Dynamite backwards into a concrete wall, smashing the stone to pieces. Tiny fragments of stone floated in the air because of the time flux before Shadow drew his fist back and launched it angrily at Bean's face.

"Funny,"

Inches before Shadow's fist could slam into Bean's face it was stopped abruptly but a green hand and an explosion occurred that sent the hedgehog flying backwards. Shadow's body flopped against the ground sending up tiny clouds of dust that remained frozen in the air before he finally regained control and landed on his feet yet again.

"The Voids I create transcend time and space," stated Bean as he started to walk towards Shadow. The Demented Dynamite's eyes had changed from the normal gray color to a swirled black line that extended all the way through his eyeballs. "and just by coming into contact with them I can enter these little fluctuations that you create as well." giggled the duck as more energy flared across his green feathered body.

Time then went back to normal as the brick wall behind Bean crumbled to the ground and a cloud of dust and debris filled the air behind the duck.

"This is impossible!" yelled Shadow in an angered tone as he stared at the dynamite.

"Impossible?" questioned Bean with a smirk as he continued his advance. "No," giggled the duck before bolts of energy leapt from his body to the ground. "this is just fucking insanity." stated Bean before disappearing into yet another black Void.

Shadow's eyes widened at the sight before Bean suddenly appeared in front of him through another Void and delivered a devastating uppercut onto him which resulted in another explosion that propelled the Ultimate Life-form into the air. Despite the intense pain in Shadow's face, he pushed through it just in time to see Bean appearing out of another Void above him. The Ultimate Life-form drew his arms back and let two bright lances of Chaos Energy form within them before he thrust them upwards at Bean with all his might.

"CHAOS SP-"

"Not this time!" yelled Bean before he jumped out of the Void and tackled Shadow mid-air, creating a small explosion.

Bean then drove the Ultimate Life-form out of the cloud of smoke and down towards the ground before a Void opened up down below the two. The sound of Bean's insane cackling was the last thing Shadow heard before they were both driven into the madness that was the Demented Dynamite's Void.

"Heheheheheh, welcome to my world." echoed a voice in the darkness.

In that single instant, Shadow's body seemed to just explode with pain. His body felt as if it were on fire while barbed wire was raked against him and the darkness within the void was so jet black that it almost felt as if his eyes were being dyed black. All the while Bean floated above Shadow's writhing body with a smile carved across his yellow beak. The Demented Dynamite then slowly floated down towards Shadow's body before cackling madly.

"You're pretty good, holding in your screams and all," stated the duck even though Shadow was too preoccupied to listen. "nothing compared to Ryu though because instead of screaming he laughed, oh he laughed so hard . . ." trailed off Bean in a distant tone. "it was actually very . . . disturbing." stated Bean before shaking the feeling away. "Let's see how you compare to Ryu when you experience what's going to happen next." giggled Bean before extending his hand towards Shadow's head. "Because when I did this," The duck's finger drew closer to Shadow's forehead. "Ryu sang."

The moment Bean's finger touched Shadow's forehead, the Ultimate Life-form screamed his heart out. Every nerve in the ebony hedgehog's body seemed to burn to cinders while his internal organs were pummeled into nothing. As all of this happened to him, the only thing Shadow could see from within the darkness was a giant explosion of colors and lights that extended to the outer reaches of the inky abyss. It was like witnessing the birth of a universe, it was like watching . . .

_/A Big Bang/_

Seconds later the lights died down, the darkness withered and the color returned. The sounds and smells of the city filled the air as the two returned to their normal dimension.

The sound of heavy panting could be heard as the two combatants stood within a deep crater in the ground. Shadow lay on the ground unconscious as blood leaked out of numerous cuts and burns on him on his body. Bean stood over Shadow's body, some of the duck's green feathers burnt black while smoke emanated from his body. The spiral sclera in his eyes was now gone and the same gray color was back where it belonged.

_/Heh, well that was fun./_

Bean giggled playfully at the sight of Shadow's defeated body before turning around and limping out of the crater. As much as the duck's Nitro Feathers protected him from explosions it still stood little chance against a full on Primordial Explosion and Bean did feel a bit of a rebound.

_/Great, how the hell am I supposed to get home!/_

* * *

**Fang's POV Present Time**

_-Well that was interesting . . .-_

"Wait, so you two each fought one of Mobius's greatest heroes just to protect my date?" asked the Sniper in a disbelieved tone as he looked at the two wounded assassins sitting in front of him.

Back in the kitchen, as Ryu and Bean explained their stories _–Which actually took them about five minutes each since they didn't really go into great detail____.-_ they drank while Fang watched with a shocked look on his face. Mia was still in Fang's room waiting for him and Nic and Bark were still out doing their jobs. Ryu burst into laughter at Fang's question before picking up his beer and tilting some of its contents into his gaping eyehole instead of his mouth while bean took another swig.

"Heh, hell yeah dude!" answered the Insane Gambler with a cocky smile that made him look creepy since he had no eyes.

"It was a pretty fun night on the town anyways!" piped up Bean with a playful giggle.

Fang was left dumbfounded at how stupid ___–and valiant-_ his friends were before he just started to rub his eyebrows.

"Okay . . ." trailed off Fang as he tried to get things straight in his head. "Well, ummmmm," the Sniper looked at the two and released a relieved sigh. "thanks . . . for helping out." he complimented with a weary smile since he figured that there was literally a 'method to their madness.'

The insane pair of assassins looked at each other before looking at Fang and bursting out into laughter that echoed through the halls.

"Hah! No problem dude!" replied Ryu with a smile before getting up and somehow managing to look Fang right in the eyes. "But ummmm, I kinda need a place to crash since I can't go anywhere without my eyes, so could you please lead me over to the nearest object I can lie on?" asked the doberman curiously.

"I'll do it!" piped up Bean happily before jumping to his feet and looking at Fang. "Go be with your girl, I can take care of this dude." giggled the duck before grabbing Ryu's wrist and dragging him away.

Fang chuckled at the sight of his two friends walking away before turning around and walking back to his room.

_-Yeah, case and point, it's definitely good to have friends.-_

___

* * *

_

**And the night finally ends for the assassins! Fang gets his woman, and Ryu and Bean get the fight of their lives! What's going to happen next? Will G.U.N. make another move so soon? Hell I don't even know!**

**Beta-Read by Vincent Azerite**

**Please Review!**


	32. Odd One Out

**Disclaimer: Bark the Polar Bear © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Mia the Cat © Blank the Lingering Sentiment (Nobody)**

Chapter Thirty Two

Odd One Out

_*Well, Fang and I are together and all which I think is great. I still live in my cell and all but I can walk around the full base, can't go out though and everyone else looks at me weird.*_

It had been nearly a week since Fang and Mia's date but despite the fact that she was now dating the purple weasel she felt left out amongst the rest of the group. Bayonet treated her with a decent amount of respect, but just because she was an ex-member of C.A.R.D. she could just feel the tension every time she was in a room with anyone. The only other person not to show her any hostility was Ryu probably because he could care less, but that was about it.

Mia sat on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest and some white pajamas that Fang bought for her which consisted of a pair of loose pants and a shirt. Even though the TV was on Mia wasn't watching. There was a dull, almost depressed look on her face as she let her mind wander. Being out of her cell and loved was fine with her, but living around a group of people who had a general dislike towards her didn't really sit well with the cat. Every time she walked into a room that Bean, Bark or Digit was in, Mia always felt like looking down in shame.

_*Deep down I guess I still feel like a prisoner here. The only time I feel at peace is when Fang's around to help me out but sometimes he's training or out doing something without me. I can't train with him, I can't go out with him, I'm just stuck here. Wow, feels like the only difference between now and before my date was that now my prison's a bit bigger.*_

The white cat brought her robotic prosthetic up to her face and inspected it for a moment. The mechanical arm had enough power to open a jar of pickles and explosives packed into it in case she tried to escape. Being in love with Fang wasn't good enough to gain Bayonet's trust so adding the dynamite in the arm was just a little failsafe in case things didn't go well.

_*They're threatening to blow me up if I run away from the man I love. Great, just great.*_

After getting tired of moping around Mia got up and walked over to the fridge to get something to drink. The smooth linoleum floor felt cold underneath the cat's feet as she walked through the kitchen and stopped in front of the fridge before opening it. A wave of cold air hit the cat, making her shiver slightly before she looked inside of the fridge for anything to snack on. She then reached inside and took out a green can of DigiDrink.

She looked at the can with an odd look on her face since she found it incredibly odd that Digit would need his own energy drink. Mia then shrugged before placing her hand over the lid, ready to open it.

"That's not yours." came a serious voice.

The white cat turned to see Digit standing in the hallway looking at her with a serious expression. Mia opened her mouth, ready to ask why before she caught herself and just stopped trying to argue. Mia just closed the fridge and tossed the can of energy to Digit who caught it with one hand.

"Just take it." said Mia with a sigh before heading back to the catch and slumping down onto it in a defeated manner.

She knew that Digit was so defensive because of her previous connections to C.A.R.D. and her past dealings with Anesthesia. Mia couldn't really blame him either since she had been told what horrible things Anesthesia had done to him, so a simple 'I'm dating one of your friends' wouldn't give her instant trust. In truth she really wanted to know everyone and get them to trust her, but seeing that there were so many obstacles she knew it'd be really hard.

_*I guess I can take it slow and win their trust one at a time, but that'll take so long! And it wouldn't be nice of me to just ignore them and date Nack. What can I do?*_

Behind the couch Digit cracked open a can of his energy drink and looked at Mia's slumped form on the couch with a condescending expression. His near mental break was caused by one of her friends and even though Mia was on the couch sulking Digit had no sympathy for her. The Livewire gulped down some of his energy drink before heading back to his room.

"I don't know what the hell Fang sees in you." spat Digit cynically before finally leaving the cat to her own devices.

_*Wonderful.*_

Minutes passed by as Mia's mind continued to wander. The sound of dull footsteps could then be heard a couple feet away from Mia, making her turn her head just in time to see Bayonet walking past the couch with a manila folder in her hands. The Gunner looked around the room before looking down at the couch to see Mia with a confused expression.

"Have you seen Bark around?" asked the weasel to the cat bland tone.

"No." mumbled Mia dully as she continued to look at the TV with inattentive eyes.

"Wellllll, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." stated Bayonet, with a bit of a demanding tone in her voice before walking off.

Hearing this made Mia sigh once more before she grabbed one of the couch's throw pillows and buried her face into it. Even Fang's sister still considered Mia a minor nuisance and it clearly showed through her tone of voice. Mia felt like burying herself in the ground every single time someone took a tone of resentment against her and despite her own hardened C.A.R.D. mentality the major conflicting problems just seemed to tear away at her day by day.

_*Well this isn't the god damn soldier morale book, like I read it. But how do I earn their trust? I can't just sit here and do what they say like some animal and besides if I do that just makes me a pet. I need to show them that I'm not going to sell them out.*_

The sound of footsteps then filled the air once again, this time harder and heavier. Mia didn't even have to turn her head to see who was coming because she only knew one person heavy enough to make such heavy footsteps.

"Bayonet's looking for you." droned the white cat dully from her position on the couch.

The footsteps stopped behind the couch before an approving grunt sounded and the footsteps continued down the hallway. As Mia heard the footsteps fade away into the distance she grew tired of laying on the couch and decided to just head back to her room.

* * *

**Bark's POV**

_[Wonder what her problem is . . . wait, why do I feel weird thinking now? Hmmmm, whatever.]_

Bark's dull footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway before the polar bear turned and entered the briefing room to find Bayonet waiting for him. The Gunner looked at the bear with a stern expression on her face before finally walking over to the holo-table in the middle of the room and hitting a few buttons on it. A rotating hologram of the planet then lit up above the table before Bayonet slid the manila folder over to Bark.

"I got everything you were looking for with some of Digit's help." stated the Gunner with a bland look on her face. "This really means a lot to you doesn't it?" she then asked him in a curious tone.

The polar bear picked the manila folder up and flipped through the pages held within it before glaring back at Bayonet seriously.

"Not to offend you, but that's one really stupid question." answered the bear gruffly before continuing to flip through the pages.

Bayonet laughed a little at his words before crossing her arms and shaking her head a bit. The work relation between the two was impeccable and the amount of professionalism that Bark required for most missions was something to be admired. Despite the bear's big size and intimidating look, he actually had a liking for order and fair play rather than overusing brute force and Bayonet respected him for that.

"Alright, alright," chuckled the Gunner before tapping another button on the holo-table. The three dimensional image of the planet stopped rotating before finally zooming in on a location and displaying a picture of large cement compound of sorts in a snowy region. "This is the Trovka Military Detention Facility, a G.U.N. prison located high in the mountains." begun Bayonet in an authoritarian kind of voice before the image of the compound switched over to blueprints of the building. "The third most secure prison in the world and home too many war criminals and psychopaths." continued the weasel.

"Breaking out is next to impossible," stated Bayonet with a growing smirk. "but breaking in . . . well, only insane people would try something like that." chuckled the Gunner. "But hell, we're all up for miracles and shit brained ideas here aren't we?" asked the purple weasel rhetorically before the image switched over to a picture of a pair of reinforced doors. "Reinforced steel gate with hydraulic locks," the picture then switched over to a watchtower with embedded turrets. "Manual gatling turrets built into the towers," finally, the picture switched to the prison arsenal that had a whole cache of weapons. "and a load of weapons."

_[Impressive to say the least.]_

Bark nodded as he soaked up all the information, a serious look on his face and his arms crossed. Even with all the odds stacked up against him, Bark still seemed pretty stalwart to accomplish whatever he was planning. Bayonet looked over at the polar bear with an inquisitive expression.

"I know you're one for plans and stuff but planning an offensive against that is impossible, Digit and I couldn't think of anything." stated the weasel as she looked at the bear. "Is he really worth it?" she asked.

"Then I guess I'll wing it." shrugged Bark simply before glancing over at Bayonet. "I've done dumber things Nic." chuckled the bear under his breath. "And to answer that question, yes, he's worth it."

"But you can't just beat down the front doors and charge through everything barring your way!" growled Nic, starting to get a bit worried about Bark's hazardous way of thinking.

"Then Digit'll just hack the front doors and the prisoners' cells to cause an uprising." stated the bear simply. "That should cause enough of a distraction." he surmised.

Bayonet then pounded one of her fists against the holo-table, making the image of the prison flickered. "Their security firewalls are too encrypted, and the only way for him to even have a chance of hacking through is by personally plugging into a console." growled the Gunner with a deadly glare in her eyes. "And I don't think his psyches healed enough to go through with something like that!" she yelled.

Bark looked down at the ground with a sign before unfolding his arms and walking towards Bayonet with a deadpan look on his face. The Gunner snarled at him a little before unholstering one of her pistols, but still keeping it aimed at the ground.

"What happened to 'never putting my friends in harm's way'?" asked the purple weasel with a cynical tone before the two finally got face to face.

"This is different." responded the polar bear in a cold tone. "Nic, I'm-"

"I'll go."

_[What?]_

Both of the assassins broke off their stares before looking over to see Mia standing in the doorway, a serious expression on the cat's face. The engineer then walked into the room next to the two before letting out a short sigh.

"I'm just as good as a hacker as Digit and I'm battle trained, let me go with him." said Mia in a bit of a demanding tone.

Bayonet just looked at the cat with a confused expression before finally holstering her weapon and turning to face Mia.

"Yeah right, like that'll happen." laughed the Gunner as she looked at the cat.

"Stop that!" yelled Mia suddenly in an angry tone. "Ever since my date with Fang everyone's been treating me like that!" she said before looking at the ground, still a bit hurt by the truth. "Everyone, even you Nic, they look at me with hate in their eyes because of the people I was previously affiliated with!" explained the engineer, bringing her gaze back up at the Gunner with watery eyes. "Strap bombs to me! Put a tracker on me! Anything you have to do to make sure I won't run away! But please just let me prove myself!" pleaded the white cat before gripping Bayonet's shoulders. "Let me prove that I won't run away from the person I love!"

Bayonet just looked into Mia's eyes with a bewildered gaze before the cat finally let go of her and eased off. Bark meanwhile looked at the white cat with the same confused expression that Nic had as he tried to work thing out in his head. The polar bear then sighed as the sight of pained Mia finally got to him, but he made sure that her emotional state wouldn't affect his decision.

_[Even I have my doubts against her. I mean think about it, a run-of-the-mill assassin doesn't just fall in love with a high priority military assassin. It just doesn't seem right in my book, but this girl . . .]_

The Gunner looked back at Bark who was now thinking with his eyes closed before looking back at Mia. The white cat was now trying to contain her irritation and sadness as she panted a little and looked at the ground.

"You think you can get us in?" asked Bark suddenly in a serious tone as he stared at the near crying cat.

Mia's head jolted upright before meeting Bark's gaze. "They use G.U.N. codes, I can't hack it from here, but get me plugged in and I can cut through them like a hot knife through butter!" said the cat hopefully, trying to prove her worth.

"Can you open the jail cells?" continued Bark as he raised his eyebrow.

"I can do that and unlock the armory," said Mia hastily. "armed prisoners would definitely cause a big riot." she explained.

"Your fighting capabilities?" asked Bark, continuing his little interview.

"I've mastered G.U.N. close combat techniques, and I'm great with a gun." answered the engineer nodding before flexing her mechanical arm. "But if you get me a better prosthetic I can do even better." she concluded.

Bark and Bayonet then looked at each other with questioning expressions before the purple weasel just threw her hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"Your mission, your choice." said Bayonet simply before walking out of the room.

The polar bear then looked at Mia again before sighing.

"Alright, last question," stated the big bear as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "How long do you think it'll take for you and Digit to make a new arm for you?" he asked before opening his eyes and smirking.

After hearing that, Mia's face brightened up.

* * *

**Four Days Later**

_[Well, even with Digit's little grudge against her, they were able to build a better prosthetic for Mia. God, with minds like theirs they work fast.]_

"You finally ready?" asked Bark gruffly from the door to Mia's cell.

"Not like I had much to pack anyways." snickered Mia as she walked towards him with a backpack strapped to her and a newly built prosthetic.

After being allowed to go on the mission, Mia's outlook had changed drastically to the point where she was able to manage working with Digit. The Livewire made sure as to have all the right components built into the new arm like thick plating, high power hydraulics for some strength, some munitions but more importantly, a tracking device and some remote detonated explosives in case she made a run for it. Bark had no idea what to think of Mia and wondered if she was really trustworthy before finally figuring that only time would tell.

_[I'm still keeping on my toes, besides she's doing this for trust, so she better earn it.]_

Bark then nodded before finally leading the way to the elevator. Mia followed after him, but stopped abruptly as she facepalmed in an embarrassed manner. The polar bear then turned around to see Mia looking up at him with rosy red cheeks.

"Ummmmm, not to sound weird, but can I go and say 'bye' to Fang?" she asked with an embarrassed look on her face.

The polar bear then groaned a bit before rubbing his brow in irritation.

_[Women.]_

"Fine." groaned the bear before Mia darted off to go say her goodbyes to the only person who liked her.

As Mia walked into Fang's room to say her goodbye, Bark walked over to the kitchen to find Bayonet and Ryu chatting idly in the living room. Bayonet noticed the polar bear walking into the room before turning to look at him with a serious expression chiseled into her features. Ryu on the other hand smirked at Bark and the sight of the Doberman was still eerie due to the fact that only one of his eyes had recovered and he refused to wear an eye-patch over the hollow eye socket.

"Heh, well then, you ready to go out there with Fang's girl and possibly get her killed?" questioned Ryu in a playful tone as he looked at the polar bear with one his eye.

"You sure about this?" asked Bayonet seriously over Ryu's immature question.

"Of course." nodded Bark with finality. "Girl wants a chance to prove her worth here, might as well give it to her." shrugged the polar bear in a nonchalant manner.

"Alright then." replied the Gunner in an understanding tone.

The sound of giggling then filled the air before the three assassins turned to see Mia exiting Fang's room along with the Sniper himself. The couple then walked over to the group before Fang's eyes met with Bark's.

"Take care of her." demanded the Sniper seriously, earning a nod from Bark who in turn looked over at Mia.

"Finally ready then?" asked the polar bear in a dull tone.

"Yeah, but what about you? You're not going to bring anything?" questioned the white cat curiously since Bark had no gear on him at all.

"I'm a polar bear, the cold is nothing to me and I can survive pretty long without food." answered the polar bear finally before turning around and walking towards the elevator. "now hurry up, we've got a chopper to catch and a prison to break into."

* * *

**Mia makes her stand! And who in God's name would Bark want to break out of prison? Well whatever it is, prepare for chaos in the world's third most secure prison!**

**Beta-Read by Vincent Azerite**

**Please Review!**


	33. Raising Hell

**Disclaimer: Bark the Polar Bear © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Mia the Cat © Blank the Lingering Sentiment (Nobody)**

Chapter Thirty Three

Raising Hell

_[Well, almost game time.]_

White snowflakes drifted down from the light gray sky as the sound of snow crunching underfoot filled the air. Bare black trees were everywhere, each one of them stripped of their leaves due to the incredible cold. The frigid high mountain climate was nothing against Bark's thick fur and he continued walking through the snow as if it were a clear summer day. Even though Bark was getting through the cold with absolutely no hitch, Mia still had her trouble since she wasn't really built for low temperatures.

"You doing alright?" asked Bark sternly as a small cloud of warm breath came out of his mouth before he looked over his shoulder.

Behind him, the shivering form of the white cat nodded back miserably. Mia wore a thick black snow coat with its hood drawn over her head, gray snow proof pants and black snow boots along with a slim backpack. Despite having to endure her less-than-favorable climate the engineer persisted since she was determined to prove her commitment to Fang.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." shivered the cat as she tucked her gloved hands underneath her armpits for some extra warmth and looked down at the ground loathing the cold. "W-we should be close now." she said before looking up at Bark.

"Good." replied the polar bear before turning his gaze forward yet again, ready to take on anything.

_[She's been good so far, no complaints, no back talk, nothing. Girl's convicted to make a good impression even if it kills her. Impressive, but I still feel shaky about her, so let's just wait and see how she works with me under pressure.]_

A couple of hours before the two had been dropped near the base of the mountain by one of Bark's friends and during those two hours neither of them even attempted to engage in small talk. Bark found it some pleasant time to gather his thoughts and absorb the beautiful snowy surrounding. Despite having the nice time to himself Bark did find it a bit unsettling to have Mia silently following him, so he finally decided to at least try and talk to her before engaging the enemy.

"What exactly do you think will happen when you complete this mission with me?" asked Bark curiously, since the question had been nagging at him for the last couple of hours.

Mia looked up at him suddenly with a surprised look on her face before turning her head away and looking at the ground. Apparently, Bark had hit a sour note on her heart strings.

"I- ummmmmmm," trailed off the cat as she tried to come up with the right words to say. "I'm just hoping that I won't be treated like the enemy anymore." answered Mia in murmuring tone as she continued to look away from Bark. "After all the crap I've been through I just want to be happy, I mean yeah I'm happy around Fang but when you guys look at me with your tense, hateful glares . . ." trailed off the cat as she remembered the glares. "I feel like I'm back working with C.A.R.D." she finished.

Hearing this peaked Bark's curiosity since he assumed that all the C.A.R.D. assassins were one big happy family.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned the bear as he continued walking through the light snowfall.

Mia let out a sigh as she kept her gaze towards the ground. "None of the others really liked me because I'm the gear head of the group and that didn't really make me an 'assassin.'" she replied dully as she recounted all the same judgmental glares she received from her ex-coworkers. "They thought I should remain on the sidelines while they did the work and every time I tried to help they just shoved me aside." explained the white cat. "Yep, I was the helpless nerd on the sidelines and they treated me like it." she said before remembering something. "Heh, well, all the current members did anyways."

Her words struck Bark like lightning before he looked over his shoulder with a serious glare. "What do you mean by the _current_ members?" he asked her seriously.

"There were others before the current team was finalized, Bark." replied the cat simply. "Some died, and some just-" An electronic beeping noise suddenly came from Mia's prosthetic, making her raise her wrist as a small holographic map appeared. "We're close, just a couple more feet before we enter their thermal sensor range." she said, changing subjects quickly.

Bark suddenly stopped and switched his mindset back to the matter at hand before he scanned the area for any signs of hostile life.

_[Here we go.]_

"Alright, get right behind me." ordered Bark sternly as he dug his hands into the snow underneath his feet. Mia did as she was told and got closer behind Bark before the bear began to focus his energy into the snow below them. Seconds later the snow around them rose up to surround the two before hardening and forming a large clear ice dome over the two. "The wall of ice will give us proper cover." grunted the polar bear before lifting the dome a couple centimeters above the ground so they could move.

"Heh, smart." complimented Mia before looking at the holographic map coming from her prosthetic arm. "Alright, just keep on heading forward." stated the white cat sternly as she looked at the map. "We keep on the same path from here, but after another meter or two we'll be in range of their motion tracking turrets so we'll have to stop." explained the cat as Bark began moving forward with Mia close behind.

The time for casual talk had ended once they passed the prison's property line since and both of the assassins continued their march. Half an hour of trudging through the snow later Mia finally gave the signal for Bark to lower the clear ice dome. They stood at the forest's edge and in front of them spanned a quarter mile long plain of white snow before finally hitting the hard stone walls of the prison. On the four corners of the prison were tall guard posts with tall, slim windows. In front of the thick prison gates was a small security checkpoint with armed men occupying it.

_[Looks bigger than I thought it'd be.]_

"Alright brainiac, what's your plan?" inquired the polar bear seriously as he stared at the prison.

Before Mia could answer she looked at another holographic projection and hit a few buttons on her prosthetic arm. "From this range I can get a tiny glance into their security system and right now I'm estimating how long it will take me to deactivate their turrets, open the gate, cells and armory." answered the white cat dully as she continued to scan the projection. "Damn, can't get a good read on the security at all, I need to get closer." stated the cat as she continued to tap buttons on her arm.

"And the gate?" asked Bark tensely as he looked over his shoulder and at the cat.

"Can't do it from here." answered Mia as she shook her head. "But get me close to the console in the checkpoint and getting through the firewalls will be easy since it's basically connected to the main system through G.U.N. codes." smirked the cat before looking up at the bear.

"So you just want me to fight through armed guards under heavy gunfire?" asked Bark rhetorically before stretching his arms. "Wow, sure has been a while since I've heard such a tall order." chuckled the bear before stretching his hands out to his sides and focusing his energy. "Let's get started then." he stated his tone hardening to a serious one.

The clear ice dome surrounding the two morphed in shape before finally turning into two large decorated spiked shields in the bear's hands.

"Alright, these shields may be ice but I've strengthened it with my own powers, so they should last against bullets for some time." explained Bark simply. "Just stack up behind me and give me the signal when you're ready." he said before Mia got close behind him.

The bear then felt two taps on his right shoulder blade, a wordless sign of Mia's readiness. _[Girl knows her military tactics, good.]_

With both the assassins ready for action, they finally began their charge.

* * *

**At The Checkpoint**

"God, this weather is just killing me." stated one of the guards in an irritated tone.

"Heh, you get used to it." chuckled another guard who was seated in front of a wall of monitors.

Both of the human guards lounged about inside the cramped confines of the security checkpoint hut for the warmth. To combat the bone chilling climate, the military trained prison guards wore thick black coats with the G.U.N. logo on the right sleeve, snow proof pants, boots and balaclavas. Each of them was armed with an AK-47 assault rifle slung across their chests and a shortwave radio so they check-in at different times. The guard who was complaining had an added pair of earmuffs on while the other one sitting in front of the monitors wore a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"This sucks though, I go through all my training in the military and I get posted with this lame guard dog job." groaned the guard with the earmuffs before leaning against one of the walls inside of the hut.

"If you've got your complaints go cry to the Warden, he's the one who can get you transferred out of here." replied the monitor gazing guard in a mundane tone. "I don't know about you, but I would rather sit here in this safe little hut rather than charging out on the battlefield." shrugged the guard carelessly.

"Then why the hell did you join the military!" snapped the guard wearing the earmuffs with a bit of hate in his voice. "You only join so you can defend the world against any kind threat, not sit on your ass in the snow!" he complained, not liking the cold depressing life of being a jail guard.

Seconds later the sound of a small alarm went off before the sound of rapid fire turret fire filled the air. The guard wearing the earmuffs jumped to attention and looked at the monitors. The two turret huts near the front of the prison were blazing with hot lead. A red phone then began to ring on counter before the guard at the monitors answered it.

"The turrets better be shooting at a god damn deer." growled the guard over the phone, knowing that he was dealing with another guard the same rank as he was.

"_Wrong! Get ready! There's something charging the prison!"_ yelled the guard over the phone frantically as the gunfire continued.

"For the love of-" The guard got up from his seat and looked at all the monitors trying to find what was attacking the prison. As he scoured the screens for an answer the guard finally located the problem and his jaw dropped behind his balaclava. "You wanted action?" asked the distraught guard before turning away from the monitors, cocking his assault rifle and walking towards one of the small windows in the hut. "Then get ready because here it comes!" yelled the guard before opening the window and aiming.

The other guard turned around on his heel before kicking the door of the checkpoint open and aiming in the same direction. "Finally!" said the cocky guard, ready for at least some form of entertainment. "Bring it o- what the hell is that!" he yelled.

Closing in on the security checkpoint was a pair of blue, spiked ice shields with sparks of gunfire flaring off of it like nothing. Some bullets managed to chip away at the ice but despite the gunfire the charge did not deter. Once the charging wall of ice got close enough, it suddenly shot up into the air before sharp icicles began to rain down from the sky. After seeing the incoming hailstorm of sharpened ice, the guard outside of the hut dove back inside right as a giant icicle impaled the floor where he once stood.

Seconds later the icy object came crashing down into the ground with an explosion of white snow and dust that filled the hut and surrounded the security checkpoint entirely. Both of the prison guards began covered their eyes to protect it from the snow and before they could get adjusted another figure had entered the hut.

"What the-?" questioned the guard who was lying on the ground before a figure in black dove through the door with a sharp blade coming out of its left palm.

Before the downed guard could do anything else Mia came down upon him and stabbed the blade in her prosthetic into his throat before looking up at the last remaining guard. Mia gave absolutely no time to counterattack and seconds before the remaining guard could even aim his assault rifle she took out a pistol with her free hand and shot him right between the eyes.

"Room's clear!" yelled Mia in a stern tone before running over to the computer within hut and wiping the snow off the screen. "Give me thirty seconds!" she then said before starting to type away at the keyboard.

_[Are you serious?]_

"You've got twenty five!" roared Bark from outside as the storm of gatling gun fire started to converge on him. "Damn!" growled the hulking polar bear before bringing his arms in front of him and forming a large ice shield that provided him with cover.

Chunks of ice started to fly off of the large ice shield as rapid fire bullets crashed into it. In order to stop his shield from deteriorating away, Bark focused more of his powers into the ice and forced it to regenerate its fallen pieces slowly. Some bullets managed to pierce the shield and luckily they only grazed the bear's shoulders and legs but despite the stinging pain Bark did not lose his cool.

Mia typed away furiously at the console before finally hitting the 'Enter' key with finality. "Got it! Hell's out in the open!" she yelled.

_[Took her twenty four seconds, not bad.]_

A loud mechanical groan then filled the air as the steel gate started to slide open. As the gates started to open up a squad of armed guards came rushing out and Bark knew what the perfect remedy for that was. The polar bear took a step towards his ice shield and brought his foot up before delivering a powerful straight kick at the ice making. A dull thud then sounded before the ice wall slid forward and crash into the charging guards.

The ex-C.A.R.D. engineer then walked out of the hut and stood next to Bark before doing tapping a few buttons on her prosthetic. A loud siren then started to blare from within the prison before finally the sound of yelling and gunfire arose.

"There were some prison cells I couldn't open, but those were the more secure, dangerous people." explained the cat as she hit a few more buttons on the prosthetic. "Depending on how organized the prisoners, they might either have a good hour and a half of killing or they might manage to make a break for it." giggled the cat before hitting another button and looking at the gate. "So, I'm guessing that the person you're looking for is in one of those 'Highly Dangerous' cells, right?" asked Mia curiously before she turned her gaze over to the bear.

"Yeah." answered Bark sternly before walking forward into the prison. "Let's get going, he doesn't like waiting." he stated

On that note Mia followed after Bark into the prison, ready to take on the aggressive horde of military prisoners and army trained guards. The duo pass the metal detectors pretty quickly and was sneaking through the hallways in order to avoid unwanted combat.

Bark led the way while Mia followed close behind with a map of the prison projected in front of her from her prosthetic. The polar bear stopped suddenly at a corner and hid with his back against a wall before raising a hand in a signal to stop. Seconds later a squad of guards rushed passed them without taking notice of the invading assassins. Both assassins then looked to see the squad of assassins kick a pair of double doors open before the sound of yelling and gunfire came crashing through the double doors as a few prisoners attempted to fight through the guards.

_[Good, the riot's taking full affect.]_

"We need to take the elevator down to third floor basement, that's where our target is." stated Mia seriously as she looked at the holographic map. "You want me to unlock some of the more dangerous prisoners on our way down? Y'know, give the prisoners more fight." asked the cat before looking up at the bear.

"I'll think about it," answered the polar bear gruffly with a tiny growl. "I read the prisoner list here, and there are some people here I just can't let out." he said before nodding. "Clear, let's move." he then said before the duo continued.

As the two continued traveling down the halls, they found that the prisoner riot was way more important than securing two intruders. Bark was a bit disappointed at that notion though since he wanted to see how Mia acted during pressuring situations like a fight, but due to the lack of hostiles he would have to wait.

"Wait, stop!" said Mia suddenly as she tapped Bark's back.

"What?" asked Bark irritably since they had to stop right in the middle of a hallway.

"I'm getting some weird readings and this radio signal has been going out now," said Mia in a bit of a frantic tone before a holographic display of numbers and codewords appeared from her prosthetic. "It's some sort of warning for the guards, something about a-"

A loud alarm then started to go off before a red light lit up near the top corner of the hallway.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL!" boomed a voice on the loudspeaker in an authoritative voice. "THE SPECIALIZED PERSONEL ARMORED REBEL TACTIC ATTACK NEUTRALIZER SQUADS ARE GEARED UP AND ONLINE! I REPEAT! THE S.P.A.R.T.A.N. SQUADS ARE ONLINE!"

Once the announcement was finished the lights and alarms turned off and everything went back to normal. Hearing this though did peak Bark's curiosity before he turned to Mia for some much needed answers.

"What the hell's a S.P.A.R.T.A.N.?" asked Bark in a confused tone as he looked at the white cat.

"Crap!" cursed Mia under her breath before looking around. "They're G.U.N.'s new armored angels." she answered between grit teeth before getting to her feet.

The sound of rapid footsteps then filled the air in front of the two assassins before Mia hit a few buttons on her prosthetic and made a small gun barrel slide out of her palm. She then aimed down the hallway where the sounds were coming from. Bark instantly understood what was happening before taking on a fighting stance even though he had no idea what he was going to fight.

Once the footsteps got close enough two, gray, armor clad figures stop at the end of the hallway before turning their heads to find Mia and Bark. The polar bear's brow then curved curiously as he stared down his newest enemies before one of them stepped forward.

They appeared to be Mobians clad in form fitting black suits layered with gunmetal gray pieces of armor. Their boots were buckled by steel black notches and there were bands of black metal going horizontally across their lower legs before reaching thick rounded kneepads and finally leading to a metal piece of armor around their femurs with an odd rectangular metal bulge on the left leg. A khaki gray utility belt was strapped across their hips while their chests were shielded by a gray carapace of armor along with thick metal shoulder pads emblazoned with the G.U.N. logo. Both of their arms were also covered with intricate gray armor before leading down to their hands with sharp nubs lining the knuckle line.

The one defining thing about the whole outfit was their contoured black helmets with menacing glowing blue eyes. The helmet also had a small gas mask feature on it along with specially designed covers for their ears and there were no physical signs of quills, or fur color on either of them.

"We've intercepted the intruders." stated one of the S.P.A.R.T.A.N.s in a robotic voice as he radioed into his superiors. "Proceeding to engage." he then said in his same robotic tone. The other armored warrior then stepped up next to his ally before he cracked his knuckles. "Permission to use lethal force?" asked the one who seemed to be leading the two man group.

Both of the military brutes then reached behind their backs and withdrew two surreal looking weapons. The Spartan leader had a large, black, four barreled shotgun of sorts that had a large bayonet strapped underneath the barrels along with a glowing rectangular clip while his cohort carried a large assault rifle equipped with an underbarrel grenade launcher, and a large barrel that fired large .50 caliber bullets.

The lead Spartan then pumped his shotgun before a loud electrical whine filled the air.

"Permission granted."

* * *

**And now we meet G.U.N.s newest weapon! And yes, they're called S.P.A.R.T.A.N.s and I know that's also what Master Chief is in Halo so don't tell me in your reviews. Why did I name them that? Well, Spartans is a very symbolic name and don't try and make me change it since making that acronym took some thinking.**

**Beta-Read by Vincent Azerite**

**Please Review**


	34. Snowstorm

**Disclaimer: Bark the Polar Bear © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Mia the Cat © Blank The Snivy**

Chapter Thirty Four

Snowstorm

There were the split second clicks of triggers being squeezed,

and then there was gunfire, salvos and salvos of immense, ear ringing gunfire.

There was little to no time to react but Bark's reflexes were unnaturally fast so he grabbed Mia by the arm and ran into an adjacent corridor seconds before a volley of bullets soared by. Tiny pieces of the stone walls around them flew off in puffs of gray dust as the hallway was filled with the sound of uproarious gunfire. A sharp pain suddenly flashed across Bark's arm as he dragged the cat along through the halls before he peered over his shoulder to see a burning gash going across the top of his left arm. The wound wasn't his top priority though and the bear quickly yanked the white cat into a men's bathroom before he placed both palms against the door and encased it along with the surrounding wall with a thick coat of ice.

"Mind telling me what those things are?" asked Bark with serious scowl as he turned to face the slim feline.

"G.U.N.'s newest toy," answered Mia in an intelligent tone before lifting her prosthetic arm up and tapping a few buttons on it. "basically they're trained soldiers in a plasma mended metal exoskeletons with bio-tech muscles and stimulant injectors integrated into them along with the Full-Metal Combat System running their movements." explained the cat in an admiring tone as she continued to type on her arm.

_[What?]_

"Whatever, how exactly do I kill them?" growled Bark impatiently as he glared at Mia. _[Please no science monologue this time.]_

"I don't know which model they're using but most of the time it's the neck, but since you're more of a hand-to-hand kind of guy punching harder works just as well." replied Mia before she looked up at the bear. "The metal's hard, but not unbreakable, you just have to put a bit more finesse into it." she shrugged.

"Alright, hopefully their armor's brittle when frozen." grumbled Bark in an annoyed fashion before he started to look around the bathroom. "Okay, new plan," he stated as he spotted a grate in the ceiling that led into the ventilation system. "I'll distract them while you sneak down to the lower levels, open up Cell E-66, get him out of there and then meet me at the extraction point, we'll rendezvous there." ordered the bear with a grim tone in his voice.

"Are you crazy?" asked Mia in a surprised tone. "Spartans are the military's best! Tanks with two legs! They're living weapons for christ's sake!" yelled the feline as she tried to stop the bear from going on some suicide mission.

"And that still won't help them." spat Bark before he cracked his neck and smirked. "Just go, trust me, I've done worse." he said with a sort of cocky look in his eyes that Mia had never seen before.

Mia opened her mouth, ready to say something along the lines of 'You idiot,' or 'No I'm staying,' before she laughed a bit and muttered something under her breath that Bark couldn't hear. As much as she'd love to argue she knew that it would get her nowhere so she figured it'd be best not to fight it. The cat then looked up at the grate above her and then back at Bark before her expression hardened into a serious one as she gave him a nod.

_[Good girl.]_

Outside the men's bathroom the two Spartans got close to the door and pressed their backs against the walls as they prepared their assault. The one in front withdrew a small black plate-shaped explosive from his pocket and placed it on the cold wooden door before he took out small detonator.

A loud crash then sounded before an ice encased fist shot through the wall and smashed into the same Spartan's face and sent him flying to the side. _[That's one] _The other Spartan with the assault rifle watched as his ally crashed into the wall with a dull thud and before he could react yet another icy fist erupted from the wall, this time with an open hand that grabbed him by the side of his head. _[And there's two.]_

With a loud guttural roar the bear pulled the other Spartan through the wall with a crash that created a large hole in the stone. Once Bark had gotten the assault rifle wielding Spartan through the wall he threw the soldier across the room and into a stall that made the toilet rupture, spilling rancid water all over the ground. As the dazed Spartan slowly gathered his wits he came into shocking realization that he no longer had his gun with him and he looked to his side to find that it had skid under the row of sinks during his crash. Before the soldier could get to it Bark charged the downed Spartan ferociously with a deathly look in his eyes and quickly launched his left ice encased fist towards his opponent's face.

The Spartan reacted on stimulant fueled reflexes and quickly rolled out of the way as Bark's fist crashed into the wall. Once he was out of harm's way the Spartan quickly scrambled towards his assault rifle desperately before quickly grabbing it. Sensors then flashed in his visor, telling him that something was coming up behind him and acting on instinct he quickly turned around with his gun poised to kill to see a large icy spiked ball hurling towards him that was connected to Bark's arm by a fortified ice chain.

Before the downed Spartan could roll out of the way a payload of superheated shotgun pellets smashed into chunk turning it into snowflakes that melted almost instantly. The shotgun wielding Spartan quickly stepped in through the hole in the wall and pumped his weapon menacingly as Bark formed his other hand into a spiked wrecking ball and shot it forward at the standing Spartan. This time the spiked wrecking ball came at the soldier at a faster pace and he only managed to dodge it narrowly by rolling to the side as the projectile plowed into the wall behind him.

Seeing an opening for an attack, the assault rifle wielding Spartan jumped back onto his feet and brought his weapon up. Bark's reflexes were faster and he retracted his icy wrecking ball from the wall it had crashed in and made it slam against the soldier's back launching him forward mere seconds before he could fire. As the soldier came towards Bark, the bear brought his remaining fist back before delivering a brutal punch towards the Spartan's helmeted face with a loud crack that sent him flying back into a wall.

"God damn it!" cursed the shotgun wielding Spartan as he raised his weapon at the bear before realizing something. "Fuck! The other one!" he yelled before looking over his shoulder to see that one of the air ventilation grates next to the elevator had been removed and that Mia was getting into the lift. "She's going down the lift!" he yelled before letting one hand off his shotgun. He swiftly grabbed his pistol and aimed it down the hallway at Mia.

_[Not happening]_

The instant he saw the Spartan turn his head towards the elevator Bark knew exactly what he was thinking and quickly formed another icy wrecking ball as the soldier reached for his weapon. Bark then sent the second wrecking ball towards the Spartan as he just began to aim down the sights of his pistol and mere moments before the soldier could take the shot he felt the icy spikes of the wrecking ball in his hand. With the thought of shooting already pre-programmed into the Spartan's head he still fired a shot even though his aim was off before the wrecking ball caused him to twirl around.

Down the hallway Mia just caught a glimpse of the soldier aiming his weapon at her and before she could duck for cover the single sound of a gunshot filled her ears. Mia barely had time to register what was happening before she felt a small gust of air blow by her face and saw the elevator doors close. The feline then looked behind her to see a single bullet hole in the elevator that was nearly centimeters away from her head.

_[Right on time.]_

Back on the battlefield, Bark retracted his icy spiked wrecking ball onto his arm before lifting both his fists up in a standard boxer's stance to show off his two icy rounded fists. Once the Spartan could regained his composure he raised the shotgun up with one hand and his pistol with the other before firing both at the same time, the recoil causing the shotgun to nearly fly back at of his grasp. Bark quickly ducked and weaved to the left as the pistol's bullet heavily grazed his back, his speed was amazing when compared to his size and before the Spartan could readjust his aim the bear was already upon him.

Behind his mask the Spartan's mouth was wide open with shock as he saw the bear's unnatural speed and before the soldier could react Bark hurled his right icy wrecking ball fist into his gut. The soldier curled forward at the punch, the intense pain and pressure causing him to drop his pistol. As this happened the second Spartan was already on his feet to Bark's left, his weapon starting to rise so he could rain fire down onto the bear. Bark was way ahead of him though and aimed his remaining left arm at the solder before launching the spiked wrecking ball.

Seeing the icy ball of death hurling towards him, the soldier quickly ducked below the projectile before grabbing the frigid chain it was connected to it and breaking it in the palm of his hand. Behind the Spartan the frigid projectile lost momentum and mass as the connection between it and Bark's power severed, rendering it a useless puddle of melted water. Bark growled at the loss of one of his weapon before he felt a powerful punch against his face that made him stagger backwards. The Spartan he had hit with his remaining spiked wrecking ball had regained his posture and delivered a punch to the bear to get away from him.

The chestplate on the shotgun wielding Spartan was dented and ruined with some deep holes in it from the spikes on the wrecking balls. The soldier panted heavily as he brought his hand over his tattered chest, blood starting to leak out of the hole as he tensed his muscles around his shotgun's grip. Bark had to admire his tenacity since he knew that any normal person would die from such a vicious attack.

_[Then again, these people aren't normal.]_

Before Bark could indulge himself in some mid-battle compliments and prose towards the injured soldier he heard the sound of a gun clicking into readiness and the bear quickly dove backwards on instinct as a volley of bullets passed in front of him. The assault rifle wielding Spartan had opened fire on the bear but cursed to himself as Bark still managed to dodge his bullets even when the assassin seemed like he wasn't paying attention.

As Bark's back touched the dirty floor he quickly readjusted his weight and flipped onto his feet before the ice encasing both of his arms seemed to shift and change like dark blue glass molding in a kiln. In a matter of seconds the bear's frigid gauntlets had turned into a reinforced polearm with a decorated icy edge at the end. Bark twirled the weapon around in one hand for a split second before quickly turning and charging the so-far-uninjured assault rifle wielding Spartan.

Bark then started to assail the soldier with a barrage of well grouped stabs with the spear which the Spartan managed to dodge gracefully as he weaved and ducked under every attack. The bear then lifted spearhead above the soldier quickly before bringing it down on the Spartan. Seeing that the attack, the soldier quickly sidestepped the attack causing the spear the crash against the ground with a loud shattering sound that caused the Spartan to look down for a brief second to see that Bark's spear had broke on impact with the ground. Before the soldier could ponder exactly why Bark's weapon had broken so easily, the bear quickly took advantage of the Spartan's confusion and grabbed him by the helmet and hurled him back at his injured counterpart.

Both of the Spartan's flew backwards and slid across the ground before the assault rifle wielding soldier jumped to his feet and aimed his weapon at Bark from across the hall. The soldier's partner however didn't get up and was breathing heavily through his mask since he sustained so many injuries.

From the end of the hall Bark looked at the remaining Spartan with a deadly expression, knowing that it wouldn't be long before he could join Mia down in the basement. Before either side could launch another attack towards each other, the chorusing sound of heavy footsteps filled the air before Mobians and human outfitted in full riot gear filled the hallway, joining the Spartan in the fight and surrounding Bark. Each one of them was a bit ill-equipped though, some of them with riot shields and batons and some with assault rifles.

Bark looked around at the group of gathered G.U.N. soldiers and could smell the fear in them. Subconsciously he could hear their trembling in their heavy outfits, the shallow breaths and the rapid heartbeats. The only one who didn't seem to show any fear was the Spartan however and ironically enough he was the only one Bark considered much of a threat. The rest of the gathered soldiers were different though since the trepidation within each of them was very obvious to the polar bear.

_[They know who I am.]_

The polar bear quickly formed two large reinforced icy sickles in each hand, making the surrounding riot gear soldiers take a small step back from him. Knowing that his enemy was afraid of him excited Bark secretly and he took another step forward, making the mob cower away again until the assault rifle wielding Spartan was in the bear's sights.

Bark could tell that the Spartan was amused by the show as well and the polar bear humored him by pointing one of his sickles at him.

"Be right with you." said Bark seriously.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

_*Holy crap that was close!*_

Mia was still dwelling on the fact that she nearly died as she rode down the elevator and the feline looked at the bullet hole in the wall. She knew she'd have to thank Bark later for saving her but at the moment she had bigger things to be worry about. The ivory feline quickly turned around and looked at the elevator's doors as it slowly descended deeper and deeper into the bowels of the prison. The only thing on her mind was completing the mission and gaining trust within Fang's circle of friends and she wouldn't let anything get in her way of that.

As the elevator started to reach its destination Mia quickly pressed her back against the small wall near the doors so she would be hidden to anyone looking in. There was then a quaint little ding as Mia felt the lift come to a halt before the doors slowly slid open. The feline listened carefully for any signs of life beyond the elevator doors. Once she was confident enough that there was no one there the feline finally peaked out of the elevator doors to see that it lead into a long white hallway with paperwork scattered everywhere on the ground along with some stray bulletholes riddling the walls.

Seeing that there was no one there Mia silently made her way out of the elevator and deeper into the hallways. Mia kept her body low to the ground with her pistol drawn ready to take out anyone who would get in her way.

On one end of the hallway was a large reinforced door that slid down out of the ceiling. The door looked incredibly thick, with warning labels painted neatly on it in yellow and black paint. There were pneumatic locks on the door and Mia knew she'd have to find a console to open it.

_*Where the hell is everyone?*_

The feline peeked around corners and into rooms to find no one around which she found odd. After a couple minutes of searching she felt the ground shake a bit which made her drop to one knee with her gun searching for any signs of hostility. A quick search produced no new targets and Mia surmised that the tremor was probably from Bark's ongoing scuffle upstairs. Mia then got up and managed to find a security room with numerous monitors posted on the wall along with papers and books scattered on the ground. What Mia found odd though was the fact that some of them had totally blacked out screens or fuzzy ones as if they had been disconnected. All of them were broken except for one which she quickly put to use.

Hacking into the system wasn't difficult at all and the feline went over everything that the hard-drive had stored. Though she couldn't fix the monitors she did find that the monitors did display live video feed from the cameras in the holding cell area and that they were all stopped transmitting video a while back.

_*Probably when I hacked in.*_

Mia then dug a bit more to find out that the main gate closing off the halls to the holding cells had been sealed from the inside by some of the guards to ensure that none of the dangerous prisoners could escape. The feline thought that the act was very valiant of them but knew she'd have to undo the lock to get inside. As Mia started to undo the encryptions on the heavy door's lock she heard the sound of paper crinkling underfoot and the feline looked at one of the blacked out screens to see a figure behind her with a weapon raised up to beat her to death.

As the weapon came down the feline quickly turned around and brought her mechanical prosthetic up to grab the pipe before it could smash into the top of her head. The feline was then met with a very disturbing looking brown dog with a maniacal smile on his face. The canine was dressed in a prisoner's jumpsuit and Mia assumed that he managed to slip past the gate before the guards closed it.

"What you doing here girl!" asked the dog maniacally before he was quickly silenced by a hard kick to the chest.

The dog staggered back, letting go of the pipe he was holding as he clutched his stomach in pain. Mia then growled a bit in disgust before taking the pipe and smashing it down onto the dog's head with a loud crack that sent the canine down to the ground. Before the feline could leave the canine to just bleed out on the ground he seemed to slither backwards somehow before getting to his feet with a loud cackle.

_*The hell?*_

"Fun." he smiled before reaching both hands in his sleeves and retrieving a bunch of razor blades between his fingers. "Play with me!" he said before charging her and slashing rapidly.

Mia was taken off guard by the canine's sudden attack and brought her prosthetic arm up to defend her as the dog slashed at the jacket's sleeve. The jacket's material was torn away with ease but the metal of the razor blade wasn't very strong so they just scratched the metal of her arm. Now angry, Mia pushed the dog back with her prosthetic arm before raising her pistol at his head and firing.

The canine was full of surprises though and managed to slip down past the shot before slapping the gun out of the feline's hand and continuing the assault with another barrage of slashes. To counteract the assault Mia brought her prosthetic arm up and managed to defend herself from the psycho. The psycho's tenacity was annoying Mia though and she quickly pushed the maniac back before delivering a strong punch to his face using her mechanical arm that sent him flying back.

The psycho slammed into the wall with a thud before Mia picked up the metal pipe he had tried to bludgeon her with. Before the canine could slide back onto the ground, Mia threw the pipe at him like a spear and with a bloody 'schuck' the pipe stabbed right through the dog killing him instantly and pinning his lifeless body to the wall. Mia cringed at the sight since she was just hoping to hit the dog in the head and knock him out but that would work to. The feline then turned around and continued to try and open up the gate.

_*Great, and I'm about to enter a room filled with psychos like that.*_

* * *

**Okay so you want an explanation? To put it short, I didn't have motivation that's it I guess. Alright but only difference now is that I'm not gonna have a Beta-Reader. I'm writing purely for fun, I don't want to have someone on my back about everything or whatever. I know criticism is good and all but I'm not looking forward to that anymore and now I just want to write and entertain my readers (if I still have any). So yeah, I guess I'm back ermmmm don't expect too many update though I guess hell I might even sink back into the abyss. These are just ideas I want to get out of my head instead of me just dying with the thought of what could've been.**


	35. Sideshow: Rage of the Motherland

**Disclaimer: Bark the Polar Bear © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Mia the Cat © Blank the Snivy**

Chapter Thirty Five

Sideshow: Rage of the Motherland

_[Well this should keep my attention for a while before I get back to the main attraction.]_

Bark looked around at the frightened mob of soldiers and was able to count at least two dozen of them surrounding him. The soldiers in riot gear were merely cannon fodder compared to the mechanical might of the Spartan and Bark knew he would be able to cut through them with ease. He tightened his grip around his ice sickles _[I just realized that was a pun] _and waited for one of them to make the first move.

A few adrenaline fuelled seconds passed before the mob made their move. Three of them came charging forward with their batons raised ready to bludgeon the bear to death but that only gave Bark an opening. The bear quickly lowered his body and spun around rapidly as he cut through the soldiers with a wet slicing sound. All three of the soldiers stood in place with their batons raised above their heads as the large gashes in their bodies began to leak blood onto the ground before they themselves fell.

Everything seemed to slow down around Bark as his senses heightened before he turned to the left and charged. Bark kept his body low to the ground and looked up at the scared face of a soldier through his riot gear helmet before the bear unleashed a barrage of slashes. Every move that Bark made cut into something due to the crowd being so compacted together and the bear could feel his sickles slicing through Kevlar, riot shields, flesh and bones. Soldiers to the left and right of the assassin met their end as the bear powered through the crowd before he came to a stop, leaving a bloody trail of mutilated soldiers behind him.

_[And that only took out a fraction of them.]_

Another soldier behind Bark charged with his riot shield positioned to ram into him but before he could even get close the bear twirled around and delivered a powerful kick to the shield with a dull thud that sent the guard sailing backwards through the crowd. A thud was heard as he crashed into the wall but Bark paid it no mind before he stabbed both of his sickles into the ground and focused some of his powers.

Before any of the surrounding warriors could do anything the floor underneath them became frigid and only seconds later large spikes of ice shot out of the ground around Bark. The enemies surrounding Bark were lifted off the ground as their bodies were horribly impaled by the small glaciers while the remaining guards looked on in total disgust. Bark then stood up straight before kicking one of the ice stalagmites in front of him with a loud snap as it broke. The spike then flew forward along with the body it had impaled and crashed into the remaining soldiers before the tip of the projectile stabbed into the wall.

The crowd around him was thinning rapidly and the Spartan knew he'd have to take action soon. He looked down at his partner and ran a scan to see that he was losing blood fast through the holes in his chest at a deadly rate. The Spartan bowed his head in remembrance, deeming his Spartan ally the only one worth mourning over before looking at Bark who was busy cutting through the mob.

As Bark gut another soldier with his sickle the Spartan charged through the crowd, recklessly pushing and shoving others aside before raising his weapon up and aiming at the bear through the sea of riot gear. The armored soldier then squeezed the trigger of his weapon which sent a steady stream of three super heated bullets towards the bear. Each bullet flew in a precise line between the heads of the other soldiers as they approached their destination.

Bark's senses were incredibly sharp though and he heard the Spartan readying his weapon seconds before he grabbed a random guard in the crowd and brought him in front of the bullet's path. The soldier's riot gear equipment was no match for the trio of super heated bullets and the projectiles broke through the shield with a crack before hitting him in the body. Thankfully his body along with the armor managed to stop all of the bullets making him an excellent living _[Well used to be living] _shield.

"Bastard!" cursed the Spartan angrily through his mask as Bark threw the dead body towards the mob. The Spartan then aimed at Bark again before the bear threw down a large snowball down onto the ground.

A loud poof filled the air before snow enshrouded the entire area. The Spartan's view was obscured and once he switched over to his thermal imaging the only thing he could see was a sea of colorful red splotches on an azure background. The rest of the soldiers were in a state of panic as they flailed around in the snowstorm, their sight so obscured that they couldn't even see past their noses. Bark was in his element though and he knew that soon enough it would just be him and the Spartan.

Amidst the confusion Bark began the slaughter before quickly dashing through all the soldiers whilst slashing precisely at the vulnerable soldiers. Some of the guards with rifles actually decided to shoot randomly in any direction out of fear and that didn't help them either as they met their end by Bark's icy blade. The Spartan however decided to make the best of the situation and quickly exited the snowstorm in order to launch another attack.

Meanwhile back inside of the frigid chaos, Bark continued the slaughter and if one were to look closely they would see blood being spilled amongst the heavy white snowfall. The bear dragged his sickles through the abdomens of the soldiers, slicing through their shields like paper and cutting through appendages like wood while horrified screams filled the air. From the sidelines the Spartan watched the snow cloud tactfully as severed body parts flew out of it.

The Spartan then brought his gun up before sliding a grenade into the underbarrel launcher and aiming it at the snow cloud. He knew that if he told the guards to get out of the way that Bark would do the same so the armored soldier kept quite as he readied his weapon and without warning he shot the grenade at the cloud. The grenade then whistled through the air for a split second before making contact with the ground, causing a large explosion to blow away the snow and any nearby soldiers, leaving them in a bloody pulp.

Once the dust and blood mist had faded away the Spartan quickly scanned the area for any traces of Bark before the data came back telling him there was nothing living amongst the pile of mutilated remains. The Spartan then snickered a bit, glad about a job well done before turning around and walking towards his dead partner laying on the ground. He wanted to make sure that his partner was buried correctly compared to the other dead soldiers behind him since he deemed them unworthy of a proper warrior's death.

Before he could get too far his audio sensors picked up the sound of movement from behind him, making him look over his shoulder to see Bark pushing dead bodies off of himself and getting up. As the bear got to his feet and stretched the Spartan noticed the immense amount of blood staining Bark's white fur along with a few new burns from the explosion before the assassin stared the soldier down.

_[He just killed all of his allies, and he called me the bastard.]_

"I'm not one to talk much during a fight but why be so heartless as to kill all of your allies in one fell swoop?" asked Bark seriously as the tension in the hall increased.

The Spartan chuckled a bit under his mask, his back still turned to Bark. "Those guys? Useless pieces of garbage that G.U.N. had to get rid of which is why they're here!" explained the armored soldier with a laugh. "My partner and I were the cream of the crop in our squads, leading our peers, stalwart in the face of evil." said the soldier, reminiscing a bit on the days he was revered as the best. "We were so good that we were chosen to be in this Spartan Project and after completing numerous tests we qualified for one of these magnificent suits." he said as he raised his open hand and looked at his clenched fist.

"I loved the power and precision it gave me! And along with the rest of the qualifiers we were given suits and sentenced to different posts." growled the Spartan as he began to remember what had happened. "And then it happened! I was sent to this dump as security ordinance for the highly dangerous criminals!" he yelled since he couldn't contain his anger. "Forced to live in the cold, working with uncaring soldiers who have run away from the war efforts and watching over insane criminals who're too confined to put up a fight!" he said before turning around and looking at Bark.

"But you!" he said pointing at Bark while laughing a bit. "You brought some of the life back into me! You've reminded me exactly why I joined G.U.N.!" yelled the armored soldier cockily. "So I could rid the world of shit stains like you and fight the fucking good fight!" he said almost madly, his body shaking a bit from the adrenaline and rage. "So come on! I call you out by name! The Bloodstained Snow! Winter's Fury! Rage of the Motherland! Bark the -god damned- Polar Bear! Fight me!" he yelled before raising his assault rifle and unleashing a torrent of fire upon the bear.

_[What a pretentious dick.]_

Seconds before the Spartan even pulled the trigger Bark stomped his foot down onto the blood covered ground. As the bullets flew through the air the blood on the ground quickly shot up and froze into a thick red wall. All of the bullets slammed into the barrier, creating a large crack on it but leaving Bark untouched. With all of the dead bodies on the ground Bark was able to make a pretty thick wall using all of their blood and there was definitely enough to launch a counterattack.

_[I know it's creepy, but I always did somehow fight better with frozen blood.]_

Bark took a big step forward a primal roar escaping his lips before delivering a barrage of punches at the wall in front of him. Each strike made a large spiked projectile to shoot out of the other side and sail towards the Spartan. The armored warrior easily dodged each of the spikes and before he could bring his weapon up to shoot the wall the entire thing surged forward suddenly. With little time to react the soldier did the only thing he could and just fired continuously into the blood wall hoping to break it.

All of the bullets rammed into the wall, shattering it with a loud crack and making all of the bloody frozen bits fly around the soldier. Before the Spartan could focus through the frozen bloody chunks, a white blur filled his vision as Bark charged him. The polar bear quickly caught one of the frozen bits of blood in his hand and morphed it into a short dagger before he started to slash precisely at the soldier.

Acting on mechanically increased reflexes the Spartan quickly jumped back out of the way but managed to sustain a few cuts from the assault. The warrior growled a bit through his mask as he started to bring his gun up to point before Bark kicked another chunk of frozen blood at him. As the bloody chunk made contact with Bark's foot it shifted into another spike before flying towards the soldier.

The soldier quickly readjusted his aim onto the incoming projectile within nanoseconds before firing a trio of shots. Bullets met ice and the frozen blood spike exploded in midair creating a red mist before the Spartan adjusted his aim back onto the polar bear.

Now everything was going to hell as the two went at it one on one and as the bear saw the gun aimed on him he quickly charged the Spartan again before swatting the gun's barrel away from his face. Bark then quickly close in and stabbed his knife into the soldier's stomach before a loud crack sounded as the knife broke through the armor.

A loud yell of pain sounded as the Spartan felt the dagger pierce his armor and shred through his flesh. But before Bark could do more damage the Spartan quickly jumped back, the dagger still lodged into his lower abdomen and leaking freshly spilt blood. Warnings flashed in his helmet notifying him of the serious injury and that his armor was administering heavy amounts of painkillers into him. If the wound went untreated, he'd probably bleed out and the Spartan knew it. There was no time to be worrying about the wound and the warrior brought his gun up one final time before unleashing a torrent of bullets down the hall at the bear.

The Spartan's sight was so blurred by the pain and the heavy loss of blood that not even his mechanically aided aim could help him. Bark quickly weaved around each of the bullets with a bit of difficulty, but it was still easier since the warrior was losing it.

There was little time before Bark closed the distance between himself and the soldier, but once there the bear brought his own fist back. Bark's own blood quickly formed a large spiked gauntlet around his hand before he sent it sailing forward at the Spartan's face

Time slowed all around the soldier and behind his mask he was smiling despite the pain. He could clearly see the warnings lighting up in his visor telling him about heavy bleeding, loss of munitions and his armor becoming more and more strained, but he didn't care. The soldier continued to smile behind his mask during the brief lapse in time and even chuckled a bit as he saw the incoming fist. There was no moment of hesitation, no fear, no anger, nothing, only bliss and even Bark could sense it.

_[That moment in a warrior's life where he could just feel his inevitable death coming for him with nothing he could do to stop it at all. That's the moment you realize all of the goods and the bads in your life and just smile. You smile because you know you did an extraordinary in your own eyes.]_

A loud crack filled the air as the bloody ice fist smashed through the Spartan's visor, caving in his skull into a gory mess and launching his body across the hall before skidding to a halt. Bark stood there on the end of the hall, panting slightly as he looked at his dead enemy before his inner ear communicator broke the silence.

"_Hey, I've got him, heading to the rendezvous point now." _said Mia in a serious tone as the sound of gunfire could be heard in the background. _"You've got one helluva package here though I must say." _she then commented with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, yeah I know," grunted Bark at the mention of the person they were rescuing. "Just keep him in line and I'll meet you there, is everything alright back there though? I can always come down there and help you out if you want." suggested Bark as he tried to wipe some of the blood off out of his fur.

"_We're fine, just meet us there, but sorry to say this but ummmmmm," _trailed off Mia before a loud thud could be heard on the other side of the hall at the elevator. The metal doors of the elevator shook a bit once, making Bark a bit curious. The doors then shook again before a large dent was made from the other side. _"every lunatic down here should be making their way up there by now. But they're really more focused on escaping rather than fighting, so you should be okay." _she said before a pair of brown burly hands managed to stick between the gap in the elevator door and try and pry it open.

Bark spit out a gob of saliva and blood before smirking a bit. "You sure?" he asked before a large ape in an orange prison jumpsuit pried both of the doors open. As soon as the simian did so a green blur of speed raced passed him and blasted by Bark. Even though the blur was fast he did double take a bit since he thought he saw a green hedgehog that looked nearly the same as a famous blue hero.

The gorilla then walked forward slowly, eyeing Bark closely before stopping in front of him. The gorilla was a good head taller than Bark, but the polar bear still stood his ground.

"I'm assuming that you and your cat friend started this little outburst?" asked the gorilla in a deep serious tone as he looked right at Bark.

"Yes, what of it?" replied Bark seriously as the two continued to stare off.

The gorilla then nodded with respect that even surprised Bark a bit. "Thank you, sir." answered the gorilla respectfully before glancing over his shoulder as a few more prisoners ran out. Most of them made their ways towards the exits instead of fighting Bark like Mia had said. "You should get out of here now, the maniacs might try to fight you and I know for sure that G.U.N. called in for reinforcements, so it'd be the wiser choice." explained the simian before walking off. "Until we meet again, Bark the Polar Bear." he said.

Bark looked at the ape curiously as he went off, wondering how he knew his name, but quickly shrugged it off. The sound of maniacal laughing could be heard as the rest of the dangerous inmates made their way for freedom and like them, Bark also made his leave.

The bear turned around and started to walk away, ready to leave the frigid hell.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

The sound of helicopter blades slicing through the air filled Bark's ears as he approached the black infantry chopper. White snow was blown into his face from the chopper but Bark didn't mind much. He was back outside, a few miles away from the prison and in a large clearing just covered in a blanket of snow. The smell of fuel filled the bear's nostrils as he got closer to the chopper and Bark couldn't help but smile a bit at the thought of a job well done.

Bark's fur was still covered in blood along with the burns from the fight he had with the Spartan. The bear looked like he had just committed a mass murder and ironically enough he actually did. As he got closer to the chopper he could see Mia waiting for him.

"You look like shit." laughed the cat as she stood on the loading ramp of the chopper.

_[Well she shouldn't be talking.]_

Mia didn't look any better compared to Bark either since her coat had been nearly torn to shreds and her some of her white fur was covered in soot and ash along with a few cuts. Her prosthetic arm was a bit charred along with a few dents and fried circuits and her real hand was also a bit cut up.

"Right back at you." said Bark as he stood in the entrance of the helicopter and looked deeper inside to see a large brown bear in an orange jumpsuit laying down with a bottle of vodka in hand. "Where the hell did he find a bottle?" the polar bear then asked curiously.

The feline giggled as she looked back at the brown bear. "He said he looted it, after that I didn't dare ask more." she answered with a shrug before heading deeper into the chopper. Bark then entered the helicopter and strapped into one of the seats before relaxing a bit.

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

**Hey I'm managing to keep some good time here! Well back to the 'Sideshows' but at least the next one is Mia's fun time sneaking around during a war between dangerous prisoners and guards! Well this was fun to write since I wanted to portray Bark as a burly badass XD But anyways another chapter down yay! **

**Oh and I have a poll up on my profile. It's a hypothetical question of what character you'd want me to write about! Fun right! So please! The more people who vote the better! Hell, even though the question's hypothetical I might just make it happen! *wink wink* Also, all of the characters on that list in my poll are real in the Archie Comics, so if you're curious just go ahead and check 'em out before you vote. Some of them have pretty small parts though but I find them interesting and I might be able to flesh them out more! So please PLEASE vote!**


	36. Sideshow: Lost and the Damned

**Disclaimer: Numerous Cameos © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Mia the Cat and others © Blank the Snivy **

Chapter Thirty Six

Sideshow: Lost and the Damned

_*Oh god what will be on the other side of that door?*_

Mia's fingers danced across the computer's keyboard like an ensemble of crazy tap dancers as she tried to break through the security system and open the blast door leading to the holding cells. A small bead of sweat dripped down her ivory furred forehead as she scanned the data presented to her and pushed through. A part of her was a bit nervous since she knew that behind that door were highly dangerous criminals while the other half was focused on the obstacles ahead. None of it mattered though since she knew there'd be no more room for error now.

The feline quickly wiped the few drops of sweat off her brow before she stopped typing. She only had to hit the 'Enter' key to open the doors a bit so she could sneak in and the mere thought of entering a potential war zone scared her a bit. Even though she was an assassin she had never been presented with a literal warzone environment because most of the time she just had to sneak around and kill in the dead of night. Never in her life had her body been wracked with the tremors of war or mass conflict and the mere thought actually scared her a bit.

She screwed her eyes shut and clenched her fists as she tried to steel her nerves for the upcoming challenge. Deep inside she knew it was all for Fang and in her eyes that was the only reason she needed to do something so incredibly stupid.

_*Let's go!*_

With a single, forceful movement, Mia hit the Enter key with her prosthetic index finger before turning around and heading towards the doors. A hydraulic hiss then filled the air along with the loud metal clunking of locks being disengaged as the thick reinforced door began to unlock. Loud metal pistons could then be heard humming to life as the doors parted horizontally in front of her, the crack getting bigger and bigger before stopping. The crack was nearly a fourth the size of the gate in itself but that was all Mia needed to slip through.

Once through the crack the sound of yelling and gunfire could be heard in the distance. Mia found herself in front of a large advanced metal detector like from the airport inside of a spacious room littered with telltale signs of a large struggle. There were papers scattered across the floor, pools of blood and bullet holes all through the walls along with an abundance of dead bodies both guards in riot gear or prisoners in jumpsuits. Also on the ground were silver metal collars that had been thrown down from the necks' of the inmates.

_*Neuro Cortex Power Suppressors, keeps the prisoners' powers at bay if they have any.*_

Mia slowly walked through the carnage without a problem and she quickly concluded that the rest of the guards had managed to push the prisoners back to some sort of chokepoint ahead. The feline brought her pistol out as she heard the sound of more conflict up ahead before slowly progressing through the battle torn hallway. The sound of gunfire continued to get louder and Mia's heart rate got faster before lowering her body to the ground so she wouldn't get spotted.

As she reached the source of the commotion, she found that it was behind a pair of big metal double doors with a few less complicated locks that were already disengaged and slightly open. The feline took a peek through the door and the sight of what was on the other side made her jaw drop.

Soldiers in full riot gear carrying assault rifles were taking cover behind a large metal barrier that seemed to have come out of the ground around the double doors. The barrier only seemed to come up to waist level to allow some decent cover while a large crate of munitions was stationed behind them for ease of access. In front of the guards were a few prisoners taking shelter behind piles of dead bodies or riot shields they had taken. Surprisingly enough there wasn't as many prisoners running amok and Mia quickly found that not all of the cells had been opened so only a few maniacs managed to escape.

The remaining prisoners still stuck in their cells howled and jeered the guards on as they threw whatever they could through the bars that held them back. Mia gulped as the soldiers lay down a heavy wall of suppressive fire on the remaining prisoners before finally coming up with a plan. She brought her prosthetic up and started to type on it a bit as she tried to make her way through the prison system's firewalls. A few seconds later a loud claxon alarm filled the air before a few more of the prison cells slid open unleashing a new wave of madness.

Once out of their cells the prisoners ripped their collars off before charging the wall of surprised soldiers. All of the guards increased their rate of fire as the new wave of prisoners came forth and Mia finally had her chance to move. As the new wave of inmates assailed the guards Mia stealthily made her way passed the conflict. The feline quickly ducked into open cells, behind overturned tables and large pieces of fallen rubble for cover but before she could get too far the sound of screaming could be heard behind her at the gate. Mia looked over her shoulder briefly to find out what was happening and saw that another Spartan had made its way down to the cells in order to aid the guards in their fight.

Instead of carrying an assault rifle the Spartan instead carried a pistol and a riot stick as he ran beat the crowd of prisoners while gracefully firing. The opposing forces were now locked in conflict as the prisoners continued to press on and the guards pushed back. With the aid of the Spartan though Mia surmised that maybe the tide might turn in the guards' favor and even on that notion she didn't know whether to be happy or not.

_*I really hope that the guy I'm looking for isn't some crazy bastard.*_

Mia didn't dare look back as she progressed deeper into the prison and as she got further and further away from the gates the sounds thankfully got quieter. Once she had gotten farther away from the battle the feline threw stealth to the wind as she tried to find the right prison cell, but in doing so she did receive some wolf whistles and jeers for her to let her out.

"Hey what's a cute thing like you doing here?"

"Oi bitch! Get me out of here!"

"Helloooooo~ beautiful."

_*Bunch of idiots*_

As she progressed deeper and deeper into the prison aisles she finally reached the E section before making her way through the numbers. She read each cell number tentatively, hoping that her cargo would be well-mannered to some degree instead of some raving psychopath. A few minutes afterwards she finally made it to her desired cell E-66 before she approached the cell doors and gulped.

"Ummmm hello?" croaked Mia nervously as she waited on the other side of the bars wanting to make sure she had the right one.

The sound of old bed springs straining and a disgruntled groaning then came from the cell. "A woman?" asked a rugged voice with an accent Mia couldn't pin. "I thought guards had enough women already." laughed the voice from behind the bars and Mia could easily tell that English wasn't his first language. The feline could only see pitch black in the cell and wondered when the inmate would present himself.

"Uhhhh Bark sent me, we're here to rescue you." she stated, hoping to get a positive response.

"Bark?" asked the voice in a surprised tone and Mia finally figured out that the man had a distinct Russian accent. "Finally! I've been waiting too long!" said the voice before the sound of straining springs filled her ears once again as the figure got out of bed and approached the bars. Mia then saw that the person was a large brown bear with a short tuft of brown headfur and dark green eyes. The bear was as big as Bark surprisingly and wore a standard inmates' jumpsuit along with the collar. "Woman, get me out of cell now, I am sober and angry." he growled, a bit agitated at the 'sober' part.

"Guess I found the right one." muttered Mia to herself as she brought her prosthetic arm and typed on it. A few seconds later the bars slid open and the brown bear lumbered out of it as the collar unlocked as well.

"So, Bark sends woman to do job, what happened? He lose balls caring for his Mother?" asked the brown bear with a chuckle in his deep Russian accent before taking the collar off.

"No, he's busy upstairs fighting a pair of heavily armored guards." explained Mia flatly, not really warming up to the bear's lack in grammar. "My name's Mia Plotsot and you are?" she then asked curiously.

"Ivan Greezoretzki, I am Bark's cousin, from Russia!" answered the bear heartily with a laugh before cracking his knuckles. "No time for talk, find vodka, then get out of here." he then stated seriously as he looked down at the feline.

"The vodka can come la-"

"No! Vodka always comes first!" growled the brown bear before looking ahead. "Now let's go find now or else I will be very unhappy." he said before quickly walking forward like nothing was wrong with the situation at all, Mia following after him.

_*What's up with this guy and vodka?*_

Mia followed Ivan along obediently as they approached the gates but before they got close enough to be spotted the brown bear stopped.

"Wait, we need more people, open rest of cells." ordered the brown bear seriously as he looked around at the yelling inmates.

The order made Mia's jaw drop in shock. "Are you serious? These people will rip us to shreds!" she exclaimed, trying to avoid as much conflict as possible.

"No, they will not hurt us," stated Ivan with a confident nod. "They know what happens when I am touched." he then growled a bit before clenching his fist. "Do it now! I need vodka fast!" he yelled, agitated about his sobriety.

His yell made Mia jump a bit before she sighed and got to it. She hoped that Ivan was right because seconds later a claxon sounded again before all of the jail cells slid open. Hell was then unleashed as every single inmate ran out of their cells like an angry mob before heading straight towards the gates. Mia looked around, amazed that no one came at her or Ivan before she looked up to see that the bear was moving along with them.

_*How powerful is this guy?*_

"You stay behind me, wouldn't want little girl to be hurt." he stated blandly in his poor English as he made his way forward.

Hearing this annoyed Mia before she raced over and caught up to him before keeping pace at his side. There was an angry look on her face as she glared at the brown bear and even though he didn't say it directly, Mia didn't like to be considered weak or useless, even if she was in comparison to a big brown brute.

"Hey! I can fight you know! I'm an ex-G.U.N. assassin!" she yelled at him over the commotion of the inmates.

"Assassin, soldier, tank, robot, insane dog, doesn't matter," shrugged Ivan carelessly as the sound of battle became louder and louder by the second. "A beautiful woman like you should stay safe and ermmm pretty!" he laughed as he walked on.

_*Is he trying to hit on me?*_

"I told you I will not-!"

"Move!" yelled Ivan before shoving Mia out of the way. Prisoner's in front of the bear flew up out of the way as something shoved them aside and as it got closer Ivan brought his arm up just in time to catch a thick metal baton before it could smash into his head. Mia landed on her ass before looking up to see that Ivan had caught the Spartan's baton during mid-swing and the bear was now looking right at the guard's face.

"Inmate #637 Ivan Greezoretzki the Bear, high priority inmate and must be neutralized." said the soldier in an almost robotic tone through his mask. "Orders received, use of deadly force granted." He then said.

"Ooooh, robo-soldier, should be fun!" said Ivan with a gleeful smile before the Spartan began to raise his gun to the bear's face. Ivan brought his other hand down and stopped the Spartan before bringing his right foot up and kicking the soldier forward. "Like Americans' say! Bring it on!" said Ivan in a malicious tone before getting serious and charging the soldier in a full on tackle that plowed him through the rest of the inmates with ease.

Mia watched in awe as Bark's cousin simply assailed the armored soldier as if he was a common street thug before she jumped to her feet and decided to join the fight. The feline ran after Ivan to find that he had disarmed the Spartan of his pistol and that the two were now going at it with pure strength alone. The Spartan quickly launched a single punch at Ivan's stomach but the brown bear managed to sidestep the attack before rushing in to grab the soldier.

Ivan's burly arms then wrapped around the Spartan's body before the brown bear lifted him off his feet and attempted to squeeze the life out of him. A strained groan escaped the soldier's lips as he fought against the pressure around him before a strong electrical current surged through his armor that made Ivan let go of him.

"Ow! That stings!" yelled the bear as he backed off in surprise.

As the bear backed up the Spartan landed on his feet before leaping towards Ivan and delivering a powerful punch right into the inmate's face. A dull thud sounded as the punch landed and Ivan was sent flying backwards through the raging crowd of inmates. Seconds later the Spartan landed on his feet gracefully before ducking below a punch that came from behind and quickly countering with a low sweep that caught the other inmate.

The Spartan then got up to see that the inmates had gathered around him to take him out since the armored soldier was the highest priority if they wanted to escape with their lives. Two prisoners armed with lead pipes rushed the soldier from both sides before swinging at him. The Spartan caught both of the incoming pipes with his hands before pulling the two criminals towards him and tripping them like some sort of immature school bully. Once they hit the ground both of the attackers looked up at the armored soldier fearfully before he twirled both pipes around in his hand and quickly threw both pipes down at the prisoners.

For the second time today Mia witnessed the two prisoners get impaled by the pipes before their bodies were pinned to the ground. Two pained screams then filled the air as the injured inmates gaped at the pipes protruding from their chests. Their crimson blood leaked down the pipe and into large pool on the ground as the Spartan walked forward past them and glared at the remaining inmates.

All of the prisoners stepped back from the Spartan, some scared of his power, while some were intimidated. Mia looked at all of the frightened inmates before finally deciding it was time to become more involved in the mission. The feline gulped down her fear and anxiety before quickly taking aim at the Spartan's head from her spot within the crowd of inmates. Mia drew the hammer of her gun back with a click and sadly that was all the Spartan needed to hear to know there was another threat. As soon as she cocked her gun the Spartan burst through the crowd of inmates and stood in front of the feline. The sudden approach shocked Mia but she did keep the barrel of her gun aimed at the soldier's head even though she was too scared to actually pull the trigger since she knew of the Spartan's immense power.

"Hmmmmmmmmm," grumbled the Spartan as he looked at Mia and calculated things through his technological helmet visor. "Mia Plotsot the Cat, presumed K.I.A. by Fang the Sniper, designation Engineer/Assassin for the Covert Assassin Regiment Delta." stated the soldier blandly in his slightly synthetic tone as he read out the data presented to him. "What do you think you're doing, soldier?" he asked her, assuming he had power over her.

_*Perfect!*_

Mia smirked at the Spartan. "Helping." she stated simply before pulling the trigger of her pistol.

A loud bang filled the air as the bullet was sent sailing through the air and towards the Spartan. Seconds before it even got close enough the Spartan tilted his head to the side to avoid the bullet and then quickly brought it back into position.

_*Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!*_

"Raaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ivan quickly burst through the crowd of inmates, sending some of them flying into the air, before he tackled into the Spartan's side and drove him forward like a pro football player. The sight of the brute taking the soldier head on seemed to spark a fire inside of the rest of the prisoners as they cheered him on and charged to go help him. Mia watched the inmates charge before her shoulders sagged and she sighed disappointedly. She wanted to help and yet her own combat experience was lacking since she normally had a better prosthetic to depend on. The feline placed her gloved flesh and bone hand against her metal prosthetic as the inmates passed her by before she squeezed the cold hard metal that was her right arm.

_*I have to stop depending on this thing…..*_

She looked on to find that Ivan was off fighting the Spartan one on one with the skill of pro martial artists. Despite his size Ivan managed to duck and weave under the Spartan's attacks whilst also getting in some punches. The Spartan still seemed to have the upper hand though as he gracefully dodged Ivan's fists and landed some of his own strikes on the bear. What was amazed Mia however was the fact that the armored soldier did all that while dodging the other inmates taking shots at him.

The Spartan ducked under Ivan's punch then jumped over a low sweep from an inmate to his immediate right before he easily rolled to the right to avoid an incoming overhead pipe that yet another prisoner had brought in. Mia grit her teeth as she watched the battle unfold before trying yet again to get into the fight. Even though she was an engineer she did have some advanced combat training over that of an average soldier so now she decided it was time to use it.

The brown bear brought both hands down onto the Spartan in a strong hammer-like swing before the soldier easily jumped back to avoid it. Ivan growled as the Spartan brought his foot up vertically in preparation for a devastating axe kick but before the soldier could unleash it Mia leaped over Ivan's bent over body with her blade sticking out of her prosthetic. Mia's intrusion surprised the soldier and before he could react the feline came down upon him and stuck her blade through his armor and int his gut.

A pained grunt escaped the Spartan's mask before quickly activating his Electro Defense System, sending a current of electricity throughout his armor and into Mia's metal prosthetic. The feline yelped in pain as she felt the electricity race through her prosthetic and into her body making her quickly back off. Sparks flew out from her metal arm as the wires frayed while some of her coat was burnt away. The Spartan then growled as he clutched his wound before he reached into one of his pouches and grabbed something.

Ivan saw the motion and quickly raced towards Mia. "Down!" he yelled before grabbing her and pulling her to the ground as the Spartan activated and threw an odd looking grenade at the two.

As the grenade went off the oxygen in the nearby area was quickly consumed by a raging plume of fire and shrapnel, killing some of the unprotected prisoners around Ivan. Thankfully the brown bear was considerate enough to shield Mia from the blast but still she felt some of her fur get singed. That was the least of her worries though since she could feel Ivan's intense weight on top of her body and she hoped he was alright.

"Fucking burns!" yelled Ivan in a pained, almost frightened tone before he quickly got to his feet and rolled onto his back to put the flames out.

Somehow the bear had managed get through the explosion with just a burnt back and little to no injuries. Mia quickly got to her feet and helped the bear up to see him let out a relieved sigh as the flames went out. The Spartan then charged the two as they recuperated before he brought his fist back and shot it towards the defenseless feline's face. The ivory cat turned towards the incoming attack before quickly bringing her prosthetic in front of her in order to block the attack.

A loud thud then filled the air as the punch landed on her mechanical arm, denting it, and sending her flying backwards through the air before crashing into the wall with such force that she lost her breath. Three inmates including Ivan then swooped in to take on the soldier before one of them threw a punch forward only for it to get caught. With perfect ease the Spartan caught the fist and broke the prisoner's elbow with a snap before the next one dove in with a kick. The Spartan then dodged the kick by stepping backwards but before he could launch a counterattack the other inmate came forth from behind with a prison shiv and stabbed the soldier between the steel plates of his armor.

The Spartan emitted another pained groan before he turned around to face the prisoner only to receive Ivan's fist to the face. With a dull thud the Spartan flew backwards a few feet and as the rest of the inmates saw the downed soldier, they knew there was an opening. Like a pack of rats assaulting dropped food the prisoners swarmed the downed Spartan and proceeded to beat him with makeshift weapons. Mia watched the slaughter as she gripped her malfunctioning prosthetic, knowing that the Spartan wouldn't be able to get up from a swarm of angry prisoners.

_*They were built to stand their ground against any attack, I guess falling flat on their asses wasn't part of the plan.*_

Even though the battle was won Mia still felt disappointed in herself. Yet against she was on the sidelines giving help on the little things rather than taking part in the fight and the mere thought infuriated her. This was the part of her life that she would change and yet it felt like there was no progress. The only thing left to hope for was that accomplishing the mission alongside Bark would earn some trust amongst the group, but until then everything was left in the abysmal unknown.

_*I thought I could come in here, guns blazing, kicking ass and finally becoming a fighter like some sort of weird cliché action story chick. Guess not everything so fairytale.*_

Once the mob of inmates was finished killing the Spartan they swarmed off to the gates to give their fellow inmates some much needed help. Mia turned towards the Spartan to find a beaten bloody pulp of torn armor and she cringed at the sight before Ivan seemed to walk up to the body and search it for some reason.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Mia in a disgusted tone before Ivan brought out a small flask.

"Knew I smelled something!" said the Russian bear before unscrewing the cap and taking a long swig. "Now let's go, there's probable more where this came from upstairs!" he said before walking towards the gate.

Mia sighed once more before typing a bit on her arm again, hoping to get a connection. A few seconds later he managed to turn the messaging system on.

"Hey I've got him, heading to the rendezvous point now." said Mia as she followed after Ivan towards the gates, the sound of gunfire and conflict getting louder and louder. She knew that by the time they got there though that the prisoners would have already taken over. The feline looked forward to see Ivan taking another swig from the flask. "One helluva package you've got here though I must say." she said, managing a small giggle despite how serious the moment was.

"_Yeah, yeah I know," _ grunted the bear in a displeased tone, making Mia wonder how he was able to even reply after a fight with two Spartans. _"Just keep him in line and I'll meet you there, is everything alright back there though? I can always come down there and help you out if you want."_ suggested Bark as if shrugging on the other end of the line.

"We're fine, just meet us there, but sorry to say this but ummmmmm,"trailed off Mia before she approached the gates just in time to see the inmates race pass the pile of dead guard bodies and through the door. "every lunatic down here should be making their way up there by now. But they're really more focused on escaping rather than fighting, so you should be okay."she said with a gulp as she followed Ivan passed the elevator. She looked up at Ivan as Bark said something through the communicator before waving him over. "Hey! Ivan! Not through there! We need to use the emergency elevator! I can get it open!" she yelled to him over the ruckus before he stopped and nodded to her.

Mia then led the way through the aisles of cells to the Emergency Elevator before she managed to hack in and use it. Ivan insisted they stop by the cafeteria and guards' rooms to check for some alcohol and Mia sadly agreed since she knew there'd be no way to convince him to come otherwise. After at least half an hour of quick check finally found a bottle of Vodka was happy through the rest of the trip. Once outside Mia led the way to the rendezvous point where a helicopter waited for them and they both got in. The feline waited near the entrance of the chopper as she went over the day's events.

_*Well, I helped Bark get in, helped Ivan get out, caused numerous highly dangerous criminals to break free at the cost of the lives of soldiers, wonderful.* _She sighed as she sat at the loading dock, staring out at the snowy white field that the helicopter had landed on. _*I guess becoming some amped up battle Valkyrie takes some time, but I really hope that's soon.* _Her eyes and ears drooped sadly before tugging the torn remnants of her jacket tighter around her, the thought of Nack coming into her mind. _*He works in a deadly business, so I need to be strong, for his sake and for mine.* _

Her mind then drifted onto an old sort of assassin terminology that was taught to her by another C.A.R.D. member. _*Every assassin has a reason for doing what he/she does, before I did it for my family, to keep them safe, but now….* _Her mind went back to Nack's smiling face again which in turn made herself smile as well. _*I guess I do it for him.*_

An hour and a half later Bark's silhouette could be seen coming out from the tree line and Mia smiled. As he approached the two said their hellos, traded some friendly jeers and were on their way. Once they were buckled Mia sat across from the ivory bear and sighed.

"Hey Bark?" she asked the bloodstained bear as she looked at the floor of the chopper. "You think I'm weak?" she then asked him, looking up to see his reaction.

Bark stared back at her, a serious expression plastered all over his bloodstained face. He then managed a small, kind smile as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "No, you've got courage, walking into a maximum security military prison takes some balls and the fact you survived is pretty amazing in itself." He admitted as he closed his eyes and relaxed in his seat. His words made Mia's eyes brighten up a bit. "Look Mia, I don't know what happened down there to make you question yourself, but you're strong and now, you have my respect." said the polar bear seriously.

"But what about the o-"

"And don't worry about the others, when we get back, I'll put in a good word for you." sighed Bark as he continued to relax in his seat.

Mia smiled at this and laughed a bit under her breath. "Thanks Bark." She then managed to say.

Bark half opened one eye and snickered before saying. "No problem, good to have friends isn't it?"

* * *

**Woohoo yet another chapter! Yes a bit of a wait but whatever, I still have school to tend to, you should just be happy I'm continuing this hahah! So we finally come to an end of Mia's little journey and she's gotten Bark's respect will the others be the same! Cross your fingers! Next chapter we head straight back to the main story! Who's Fang's next target! And what kind of weird shit is he in for now?**

**P.S. The results for my poll are pretty interesting. A lot of them were widespread and I was quite shocked someone voted for Jolt the Roadrunner. In the end though Metal Sonic and Scourge the Hedgehog tied for the top, hmmmm interesting *Wink*. Now I've got a new poll open! This time for a preferred Crossover so please vote! The more votes the better please so get to it everyone! **


	37. Game Changers

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Ivan the Bear, Mia the Cat and Digit the Livewire © Blank the (Adorable) Snivy**

Chapter Thirty Seven

Game Changers

_-For christ's sake…- _

The sound of a punch landing cracked through the training room air before a distinct growl could be heard.

_-Weird how this is getting eas- oh who am I kidding? She's kicking my ass!-_

"Will you please ease the hell off!" yelled Fang in an agitated tone as he dodged countless punches that his sister continuously threw at him.

It had been a good hour and a half since Bayonet started Fang on his close combat training and for that entire time Fang had received his fair share of bruises. Bayonet had decided it was a good time for her brother to learn some moves since the battles were getting more intense and she also knew it was another chance to give him a good beating. Another thing that brought the problem to the fore was the fact that a lot of people knew of Fang's poor hand to hand combat skills so Nic figured that some training was in order if he were to survive. During the whole process though Fang had done nothing but complain about how he didn't have a gun while dodging his sister's punches. What surprised Bayonet however was the fact that he could actually put up a decent fight despite all the complaining and she was starting to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Bayonet ducked down and performed a low legged sweep before the Sniper managed to jump up and avoid it. The second Fang's feet touched the ground his sister spun around and stood up before delivering a quick straight kick to his torso that caused him to bring up a cross armed block.

"I asked you to fucking stop!" yelled Fang in a pissed off tone before pushing Bayonet's foot away, making her stagger backwards. The Sniper then stood up and growled at his sister angrily. "I told you to quit it because I hate fighting like this! Besides, I suck at it!" growled Fang with an agitated tone even though he was oblivious to the fact that he was defending himself pretty well.

"Quit your bitchin, you're doing a decent job right now aren't you?" she asked him with a playful giggle since she found it funny how he didn't notice his own skill.

Fang raised his finger at her as if to make a point before he realized that she was right. "Ermmm, well . . ." he trailed off as he tried to figure it out. "That was a fluke, I'm just following my instincts, that's all." said the Sniper in a nonchalant tone before turning his back on his sister and crossing his arms. "Besides I bet any spastic idiot could do it, I mean Ryu could do it." He snickered with a chuckle even though he was wrong.

The Gunner giggled at her brother's stubborn attitude before charging him and before she could get close enough to launch a proper attack Fang noticed the movement behind him. The Sniper quickly turned around with a snarl on his face _–I'm seriously tired of this shit!- _ and took a step forward as Bayonet got closer before they both drew their fists back. Fist fighting was one of the top ways to irritate Fang and now his patience had gone dry. Both siblings then threw their fists forward simultaneously before they crashed into the others' cheeks, sending shockwaves of pain through both of their faces before they staggered backwards.

–_I just don't function as well without a fucking gun in my hands!-_

"God damn it! I told you to stop!" complained Fang agitatedly as he rubbed his reddening cheek. The pain was virtually gone by now due to Fang's natural toughness but there was still a dull throb that proved to be very irritating.

"Alright already, geez, you can get the stick out of your ass now." chuckled Bayonet, her hand rubbing her own cheek like Fang.

His sister's attitude was getting on Fang's nerves but he knew that she didn't mean to do him any real harm. Fang took in a deep breath before releasing it in a relieved sigh since he knew that his training was over for the day. Bayonet then walked over and grabbed a couple of towels on a rack that were in the training room before tossing one over to her brother. He caught the white towel with ease before he wiped the beads of sweat off his face and walked towards the exit.

"You've got one helluva punch." complimented Fang with a weary chuckle as he stopped near the doorway and looked at his sister a smile on his face.

"You think so? Heh, I wasn't even trying." replied Bayonet with a smirk before she took a sip from a water bottle that she had gotten from a fridge inside of the training room.

"Shut up." laughed Fang as he left the room, a smile still on his face.

_-Heh I guess our only way of bonding is beating the living shit out of each other.-_

He chuckled to himself at the thought as he walked down the hallway and back into the kitchen before finally opening the fridge to find a quick snack. As he shuffled through the ham, leftover Chinese food, dairy products and other miscellaneous items he heard a loud grunt to his right before looking over to find a large brown bear standing next to him.

Ivan, now out of his prison jumpsuit now wore a brown light brown overcoat, black cargo pants and boots along with fingerless black gloves and a Russian ushanka that covered his round ears. The bear reached into the fridge, bumping Fang out of the way, and took a large bottle of vodka out of it before giving a deep chuckle.

"Hah, vodka is strong, never freezes no matter how cold the environment! Like me!" boasted the brown bear before popping the top and taking a long swig from the bottle.

_-It's been a week since Mia's mission with Bark and all I can say is that Ivan is one helluva house guest. Apparently he and Ryu are on a team with some other guy and are good friends and the two spent ages telling stories about missions and assassinations they had completed together. Along with that, Mia was also starting to be accepted by all of us. Nic was very receptive to her once she had made it back and so were Bean and Ryu. Digit didn't seem as swayed as the others but I can tell he's getting used to her being around which is good at least.-_

"So Ivan, ready to get out of here now?" asked Fang as he withdrew a can of DigiDrink and cracked open the top. Bark had planned some living arrangements for Ivan and today was the day he was to move out.

"Hah, you just don't want to share drinks with me!" laughed Ivan as he patted the Sniper on the back. "But yes! I am ready to go, Bark tells me he convince Ryu to let me live with him and other friend Zib." nodded the bear, still using his ill grammar.

"Well that's good to hear!" replied Fang with a smile. _–Great, stick the drunkard with an insane dog and some other random person who's just as weird as the rest of Ryu's team.- _"Have you seen Mia around?" asked the weasel curiously as he looked around the room for his girlfriend.

There was then a ding at the elevator, making Fang peer around the corner just to see the double doors slide open. The ivory cat then walked out of the lift with a bunch of shopping bags in hand and a smile on her face. Mia wore a simple blue tanktop, green shorts, and some sandals since it was a sunny day outside. Many things had changed between Mia and the rest of the team after she had completed Bark's mission and she had even moved out of her cell into Fang's room. _-Heh, it's awesome, but I won't go into detail-_ She even gained permission to go outside to buy clothes and other stuff which made her even happier since she loved the outdoors. Digit had also taken the time to forge a fake ID for her so she wouldn't get noticed by G.U.N. and so she could drive the car that Fang had rented for her.

During their off times Fang and Mia did things that most couples did despite the company of other assassins. They'd snuggle and watch TV, eat fast-food together, joke around, play video games _–Ohhhhh yeah, she's that kinda girl to- _and even spar together sometimes. _–I got to admit though, when we spar, we totally forget we're dating and we go at it and even though she has a basic robotic arm she can still pack a punch.-_

"Hey Nacky! Hi Ivan." she said affectionately as she walked into the kitchen and set her bags on the floor along with a relieved sigh. "Sparring with your sis?" inquired the white cat as she noticed the weary Fang.

"Heh yeah, she's just beating the crap out of me in close combat." chuckled the weasel before Ivan laughed and left the room with his bottle of vodka in hand. "I'm just not good with that sort of crap, I use guns not fists." he shrugged before taking a swig from his can of DigiDrink.

"Oh you'll get used to it." giggled Mia with a smile before walking over next to him and reaching into the fridge to grab a bottle of beer. "Besides," She said before twisting the cap off with some effort. "Close quarters combat is like something every killer should know no matter how good their aim is and every time we spar you do a pretty decent job." she stated before taking a swig from the bottle and smirking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, I just really hate it." groaned the Sniper before chuckling a bit as he watched Mia drink. "Don't you think it's a bit early for a drink?" laughed the violet weasel before wrapping his free arm around his girl.

"It's never too early." replied the white cat with a sly smile as she relaxed in his arms.

_-God I love this woman.-_

Fang planted a small kiss on her cheek before he let go of her and took another sip from his drink. The bond between the two was strong now and even though they had met each other on odd circumstances they still managed to keep a strong relationship. There were still some things that Fang had to learn though since he wasn't really good with keeping relationships before _–I'd rather not talk about that-_ so he did mess up from time to time and was even more thankful that Mia was so forgiving towards him.

"So you have any other plans for the day except for getting your ass kicked by your sister?" asked Mia curiously before finishing her bottle of beer with a big swig.

"I was planning on giving my ass a break for the day actually," he chuckled simply. " I've been training for the last couple of days anyways so relaxing wouldn't hurt." replied the purple weasel with a simple shrug.

"Whatever you want Nacky, I'm just gonna take my new clothes into your room and put 'em in my pile." she said before grabbing her shopping bags. "But ummmm I know he doesn't like me too much but would you mind checking up on Digit for me?" she asked him curiously.

"Digit? Why, what's wrong with him?" replied the Sniper curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Well the last few times he seemed stressed about something and it's not just because I'm here." answered the cat with a shrug. "He's also been on his computer typing furiously about something or other, so I just want to make sure he's alright." said the feline with a worried look. "I mean I'd do it myself, but I just doubt he'd tell me anything." she then explained.

"Hmmmmm alright then, I'll see what I can do." nodded Fang in agreement, knowing that he had to make sure Digit's psyche was still intact_. –Well he did manage to get over some of his trauma from Anesthesia, but I just know that there are still some things he has to work out by himself. But whatever this new problem is, it definitely doesn't sound like some sort of 'crazy doctor in my nightmare' problem.-_

Mia smiled back at him before taking her bags into Fang's room as the purple weasel continued finished his can of energy drink. His muscles still ached from his session with Bayonet, but Fang was able to tough it out to the point where he barely noticed it. It had been a good month and a half since his last hit and he knew that today Bayonet was going to be briefing him on his newest target. There were only three more targets left and Fang knew that they wouldn't go out without a fight.

_-G.U.N.'s getting antsy, getting some of the world's best fighters just to take me out. These targets . . . these, other assassins, must be really important to them, probably why Eggman needs them out of the game. Good ol' lard-ass needs less professional guns trained on him, and I feel sad for the last two I have to capture and give to him. Eggy'll probably torture the crap out of them for the info he needs. But hey, I won't judge as long as it isn't Mia he's hurting.-_

"Hey." came a broad yet familiar voice that snapped Fang out of his daydreaming to find a large polar bear standing at the end of the hallway.

The purple weasel looked up to see Bark staring back at him from the hallway with a serious look in his eyes. From Fang's experience he knew that Bark was more or less a laid back sort of guy with caring attitude packed together with immense power. When he came back from his mission with Mia he was surprised to see him covered in blood with very few injuries on him, but overall impressed at the carnage he could cause.

"Briefing time dude, time to learn about who we're going to be killing." stated cockily the polar bear with a smirk and his arms crossed.

Fang's eyes widened a bit. "We?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah man, it was bound to happen sooner or later." chuckled the bear before turning around and heading towards the briefing room. "Now hurry your ass up." he said before walking into the room.

The Sniper chuckled under his breath before tossing the empty can of Digidrink into the trash and heading to the briefing room. Fang was particularly ecstatic about working with Bark since it had been a long time since he had the pleasure of killing alongside him. He entered the briefing room to find the holo-table lit up and ready with Bayonet and Bark already around it.

"Alright, your target this time is . . ." trailed off Bayonet as a random assortment of lists and written accounts were rendered through the holo-table. What Fang found odd though was the fact that there were no names or pictures listed on the holo-table and soon enough he knew why. "nearly a total mystery." concluded the Gunner with a sort of defeated sigh which made Fang and Bark look at her with confused expressions.

"Ummmmm, come again?" asked Fang in a bewildered tone.

"Out of all the targets you've got Fang, this one is the most mysterious, which is actually kinda the reason I chose to get rid of him now instead of later." shrugged the female weasel with a bland look on her face. "All I was able to get out of my search was his name, a few shoddy soldier bystander accounts of what they saw of him and a crap quality Helmet-Cam recording." explained Bayonet as a small video recording was brought up on the holo-table. "Now, heheh watch closely, this is pretty weird."

* * *

Transmission# 11-55. Designate: Zulu

Alpha Squad inserted into the |||||||| along with Beta and Charlie Squads

Target: Quincy Markz

Sgt. Blaine Manson SN# 920-11-115

005 hrs |||||||, 20||

The video didn't have very much detail to it and so far the only thing they could see in the video was that the soldier recording it was running around in some desert city warzone down east. The framerate was absolutely terrible along wih horribly pixelated details. Rapid gunfire chattered around the soldier as more of his squad members rallied around him and made their way towards a nearly collapsed bunker for cover. Explosions rang around the soldier as he turned his head left to see one of his squadmates get blown to bits by a grenade.

"Shit!" cursed the soldier in the video as he hurried and slid into the bunker along with the rest of his squad members.

"Base this is Alpha Squad! We are taking heavy fire from the east and west and are taking cover in bunker!" yelled someone frantically making the camera turn to find one of the soldiers screaming into an army standard radio. "You said you sent reinforcements! Where the hell are they!" demanded the soldier angrily as more gunfire sounded around them.

"We are so dead!" whimpered one of the other soldiers in the background as he peered out to see more bullets soar through the air.

"Alpha Squad this is base, reinforcements are on the way," came a calm reply over the radio that was loud enough for everyone to hear. "I repeat he is on the way."

"HE! Is this some sort of joke!" yelled the same soldier into the radio in an agitated tone.

"Tanks! All sides!" yelled one soldier as he came forward and pointed.

"Son of a bitch!" screamed another soldier as large green tanks came rumbling forward around the soldiers' position.

More explosions sounded before the tanks came to a halt and aimed their main guns at the bunker with a loud mechanical groan. All of the soldiers within the bunker began to panic and tried to find someone who had proper anti-tank weapon but quickly found that no one was armed with one. The sound of the tank's main gun preparing a shot then filled the air, sending the soldiers into a frenzy as they tried to run out of the bunker.

"Get out now!" yelled Blaine frantically as he climbed out of the near caved in bunker. Dust and grime filled his helmet mounted camera as he got to his feet and ran before he started to notice a few other soldiers looking up.

"Wait! What the hell is that!" screamed one of the soldier before the camera looked upwards to see a glowing green object falling from the sky.

Seconds later the green object crashed on top of one of the tanks causing it to cave in and explode in a plume of fire. All of the soldiers watched in awe as a pair of neon green eyes lit up within the fire and turned to look at the other tanks. The camera turned left to look at the rest of the mechanical war machines as they turned their main guns towards the newcomer instead of at the infantrymen. Before any one of the tanks could fire a single shot a large green beam of energy sailed through the air and pierced one of the tank's armor before causing it to explode from the inside.

"Oh shit!" yelled the soldier recording the video before backing up and turning back to the newcomer still standing within the fiery wreckage.

A slim, shadowy figure holding onto a rocket launcher could be seen within the flames before the soldiers. The figure's rocket launcher then seemed to melt away into some sort of odd black liquid that contorted and moved before turning into an assault rifle like some sort of weird liquid metal. The figure then aimed its assault rifle before firing a barrage of green energy from within the fire at the rest of the tanks. Blaine watched as the glowing green spheres of energy soared through the air before smacking into the heavy armor of another one of the tanks and melted right through the metal. The barrage of shots just kept on coming before they finally melted through the armor and made contact with one of the tank operators inside, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Are you getting this!" asked one of the soldiers before turning to the camera. "This is cra-"

Before the other soldier could finish his sentence, an explosion sounded off camera before Blaine turned to find another one of the tanks destroyed by the newcomer. Blaine then looked over at the glowing green eyes still floating within the fire before the figure within it sailed forward, a neon green trail of light following after it. The camera didn't catch any physical features of the assailant before it jumped onto one of the remaining tanks.

Blaine watched as the odd black assault rifle in the assailant's hands disassemble into some sort of liquid-like material before it seeped into his hands. The shadowy figure then started to pry the hatch on the tank open before it managed to snap it off. A torrent of screams could be heard as the tank operators went crazy from the sudden attack before the assailant raised one of his hands above his head. The same black liquid then started to seep out of his hand before it began to coalesce and form a large handgun of sorts with a green flame at the tip before Blaine realized that it was some sort of flamethrower. The figure then aimed the small flamethrower down inside of the tank before letting loose a torrent of green flames into the trapped enemies inside.

"Alpha Squad this is base, we are broadcasting on a newly acquired frequency, listen up." said a voice from the integrated radio in Blaine's helmet. "Meet your reinforcement, trained killing machine and your best friend until Quincy Markz is dead." explained the voice over the radio. "He goes under Designation: The Kid, or Kid for short, just tell him what to kill, maim or destroy and he'll do it, but due to some higher-up secrecy and some shit, we're required to disable all your HeadCams after this goes out." continued the voice before the green eyed figure looked up at Blaine. "Happy hunting guys." finished the voice before the video ended.

* * *

The video recording then ended with the picture flickering to a dark screen which left Fang totally speechless. The room was deathly silent as the three assassins let the new information sink into their brains. Bayonet seemed to be agitated at the footage while Bark kept a serious glare painted on his face.

_-What the hell was that!-_

"From what I've gathered, The Kid is named Wrath Metitore." stated Bayonet studiously as the video disappeared and was replaced with more written work and random map locations. "That's pretty much it really other than what you just saw." explained the Gunner dismally. "Seeing all that power though, you're lucky to be working with Bark on this one." snickered Bayonet before looking over at Fang.

"Why's that?" asked Fang curiously, not really sure what made Bark so important for the target.

Bayonet looked up at Bark who was already walking out of the briefing room as if disturbed by the footage.

"Out of everyone you've met so far, except for Ryu maybe and maybe even you," Bayonet pressed a few buttons before she turned to look at Fang again as the holo-table stopped displaying information on Wrath and on someone else. "Bark ranks really high on strength and ummmmmm murderous intent." said the Gunner before wanted posters, images, written accounts, newspaper articles and short videos of Bark popped up on the holo-table.

–_Oddly enough a good majority of them were in Russian.-_

Fang looked at all the information with a shocked expression before he started to walk up to the holo-table. From what Fang could tell, Bark was wanted in four countries, had committed numerous murders, killed many government leaders, competed in and underground fighting tournament and even participated in some sort of Russian civil war. Before Bark was a near pacifistic sort of person, never wanting to kill anyone or cause too much property damage, but from what Fang was reading he had been turned into some brutal war machine.

"You're saying that after I part ways with Bark, he goes and becomes some killing machine?" questioned Fang in a disbelieved tone as he looked through all the information.

"That's how the story goes." shrugged Bayonet simply. "From what he's told me, he kinda hit a rough spot after the first break of your little team." explained the Gunner. "Something about family problems, money problems, country problems, all that crap." said the purple weasel.

_-Woah . . .-_

"Look Nacky, that's all I know, if you want to figure out exactly why Bark decided to bring hell to Russia, you'll have to ask him." explained the Gunner before walking over to Fang and patting him on the back two times. "Who knows, since you're one of his good friends maybe you can learn more." she giggled before walking out of the room.

Once again Fang was left alone with a load of new information at his disposal. There was his powerful new foe to think about and now his old friend's odd history. With all of this on his mind Fang was a bit stressed from the new turn of events and he just let out a sigh before he rubbed his brow. Before he could let it get to him Fang just decided to head back to his room and think about what he was going to do.

The door to his room hissed open before Fang walked in and just flopped onto his bed burying his head in his pillow.

_-Bark, Wrath, oh and Digit too. Damn it! One's a brute with a past, one's some sort of military juggernaut, and another's a recovering trauma patient. Well this is just great. One of them I need to talk to, another I have to kill and another I have to help, there are just so many things I have to do. Gah, this just sucks.-_

Fang then felt someone rubbing his back comfortingly out of nowhere, one hand felt warm while the other felt cold like metal. _–Well this is an easy guess.-_

"Well you seem stressed, and it's only been a couple minutes since we last talked." stated Mia simply with a smile before Fang got up and she stopped massaging him.

"Yeah, just got some news on my target and other stuff." replied Fang with a faint smirk, trying to hide his stress.

"Oh really? Which one of my ex-teammates are you going to kill now?" asked Mia curiously before Fang suddenly had an epiphany.

"Holy crap!" said Fang in sudden realization that Mia used to work with his next target. "I totally forgot you were part of C.A.R.D. for a second!" admitted the weasel before getting off the subject quickly. "Do you know anything about Wrath Metitore?" questioned the Sniper.

"Who?" asked Mia in a confused tone lowering Fang's sudden boost in confidence. "Are you sure you have the right intel Nacky? 'Cuz I've never worked with any 'Wrath.'" giggled the cat before lying back on the bed.

"What! Are you sure!" asked Fang frantically. "He's some weird um, thing, with glowing green eyes a-"

"Glowing green eyes?" asked Mia suddenly, looking at Fang with a serious expression which made Fang nod. "So that's his name? Wrath? The name sure does fit him." continued to cat seriously. "I've never really 'met' him before. Every time I go on a mission with him he's always holed up in some big metal box, like some toy soldier." explained the ex-engineer in a dull tone. "He's always got that weird mask on, looking forward, ready for anything . . ." she trailed off, a sudden pang of sadness hitting her. "But every time I look past that mask and all that machinery, for some reason I feel . . . sad."

"Sad?" questioned Fang in a confused tone. "I just saw a video of him blowing tanks away and destroying tons of crap and you feel sad?" he asked her. _–Damn, just thinking about him scares me a little.-_

"Yeah, I know, it's weird." replied Mia before shaking her head as if trying to make sense of it. "Wrath is a trained killing machine, born and raised under G.U.N. and I heard he has no emotions whatsoever on the battlefield. But there's something about him that just breaks my heart."

"I see." said Fang before trying to piece all of the weird information together. "Guess I'll figure it out when I take him out then." shrugged the weasel in a defeated way, tired of trying to make logic of everything.

Mia just looked over at him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You figure it out and tell me when that time comes then." she giggled before tossing the weasel his phone. "Oh and you got a message while you were gone, figured it'd be important." shrugged the ivory cat.

"Oh cool, thanks babe." replied Fang before flipping his phone open and listening to the voicemail.

'_Oh hello? Fang? Bah doesn't matter if you're there or not.' _came a familiar brisk voice on the other end that made Fang's expression lower. _–Robotnik- 'Well as a sort of change to things, I no longer need you to capture two of the agents for me.' _explained the doctor over the phone calmly. _'Instead I just need the last one, their leader, alive. Payment stays the same and so on, have a nice day.' _laughed the doctor before hanging up.

"Who was it?" asked Mia curiously as she watched him end the call.

"Some fatass bringing some good news." smiled Fang simply.

* * *

_You know we thought you were dead and yet your god damn name just happens to slide across my desk after we hear one of our agents goes awol and kidnaps you. I know you're reading this god damn it! Fucking talk to me! We've been worried sick and the next time we see you you're working for the enemy! There'd better be a good fucking explanation for all this. If you've grown up and become a man, say something, don't just hide from us, because you know we'll find you. And whether you like it or not, you're coming home._

Worried purple eyes scanned the email displayed on the laptop screen before slowly shutting and a sigh sounded in the dark room. It had been a few days since receiving the email and the Chihuahua had read over it so many times as if praying for the text in the message to change. Nothing changed sadly and the pale green Chihuahua was still left with the choices in hand. He could decide not to reply and hope it would blow over or confront the person who sent him in the message.

_~I can't hide from them any longer but what will Nic think? I've been hiding for a year now and I knew something like this would happen.~_

Digit closed his laptop and let the darkness of his room consume him. The Chihuahua tried to come up with a plan to get out of his situation despite the fact that he knew there really was no way out. He sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose as he screwed his eyes shut.

_~God damn it, I hate my brothers!~_

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Duuuuuuuuuuuun~!**

**Now we're getting to the good stuff! Mia is starting to get some acknowledgement in the group while Fang starts a new hunt with the icy brute Bark! But what the hell is this Wrath guy with his crazy powers! And what has Digit been hiding!**

**Find out next update, though I plead the people who know who these people actually are not to spill the beans. You know who you are and thanks!**


	38. Search and Destroy

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**G.U.N. Soldiers © Blank the (Super Adorable) Snivy**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Search and Destroy

_-New York, New York What a big place filled assholes, degenerates, and shady business. Wonderful.-_

The Sniper knew that New York was crowded but what he didn't know was the fact that there were also a bunch of assholes there to. Both assassins traveled on foot through the city's streets, Bark acting casual with his hands tucked into a leather jacket while Fang toted a guitar case that carried a few of his weapons. Fang cringed in disgust at the sight of the street performers who stood like statues and danced when someone gave them money since the sight infuriated him and confused him. _–They get paid money to just stand there and dance! What the fuck!-_

"Can you believe that shit?" asked Fang maliciously as he looked at the street performers doing weird things to get change from civilians passing by.

"Yes, I know it annoys me too but calm down, we've gotta job to do." replied Bark with a chuckle as he walked along the sidewalk calmly. "If this Kid is so strong we've gotta keep on our toes, not yelling at silver-painted idiots standing on soap boxes." answered the bear simply with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah, but you really think we'll find him today?" asked the Sniper curiously. "We've been here for two days now and we haven't seen any G.U.N. soldiers hanging around." He stated dully as he remembered wandering through the city for hours trying to find someone out of place. "Wouldn't it just be easier to just cause a ruckus and let him find us?" he then questioned, wanting to take the easy way out.

"No Fang, against a guy this strong, we're going to need the element of surprise." answered the bear with an annoyed groan since it had been the third time that Fang had mentioned the idea.

"Whatever." sighed Fang as he continued to follow after Bark through the busy city streets.

A week before, Digit had compiled some information on Wrath in order to assist Fang and Bark in their search. His digging around lead him to an email stating that Wrath was on leave along with a few other soldiers in New York. At first Fang figured it'd be easy since he assumed he'd just go in the city, look for a group of soldiers hanging out in some bar or something and kill them all. He was terribly wrong however as he discovered that the city was way bigger than he had imagined. The first thing they did upon arrival was check into a hotel and then start their search. They checked alleys, malls, gyms, bars, parks, the bars again, nightclubs, then bars again and then back to the nightclubs for some reason. _–We had to make sure he wasn't there.-_

They came up empty for the first few days and today was their third day of searching through the cramped city. Both of them knew that they only had two more days to find the G.U.N. before he went to the battlefield and neither of them wanted to go out in a war just to kill one person. Fang did figure it was a good time to reconnect with Bark since it had been a while since they last talked.

"So Bayonet tells me you ummmm, kinda went crazy after we went our separate ways." stated Fang simply as he glanced over at Bark who was walking besides him, curious as to get the full story behind the rampage.

Bark looked over at his partner and chuckled a bit as they walked through the congested streets. "Yeah, yeah, I did," answered the bear simply with a shrug. "caught up in ummmm country problems, you remember hearing about the Russian Civil War way back when?" asked the bear curiously.

"Civil War? I thought it was just riots." replied the weasel in a surprised tone.

"That's what they wanted you to think." explained the polar bear as he started to ease into a grave tone. "It was actually way deeper than some stupid riots. There was a ton of crazy shit going on, nuclear arms race, public executions, prison camps, all that good stuff." He said with a sigh.

By this time some people heard Bark talking and looked at the two assassins but neither of them paid them any mind.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! The hell! And you were a part of all this?" questioned the Sniper in a credulous tone.

"A part of it? I fucking started it." sighed Bark as he clenched his brow as he sadly remembered the events. "Look let's just not talk about this, I've told you all you need to know." explained the bear in a strained tone, as if struggling to hold back some emotions. "A lot of good people died during that war," he stated with a saddened sigh. "a lot of good people." he repeated as if reminiscing on a few of those fallen souls.

_-Geez.-_

"Alright, alright I won't ask, I was just curious." replied Fang as he tried to calm Bark down. "Damn you seem pretty torn up about it, you sure you don't want to like talk about it or something?" he then asked Bark in a worried tone as he looked at the polar bear.

"It's fine, Ivan was there and we kinda vented on each other." chuckled the bear as he remembered the little therapy session he had with his cousin.

_-He talked to Ivan?-_

"When'd you talk to him? When he was drunk?" joked the Sniper which made them both laugh.

"Yes actually, that's like the only time he gets really emotional and sentimental." answered the polar bear, making the both of them laugh since they both knew that feeling of being so drunk that they would be in tears.

"Heh just like every other drunkard." chuckled the purple weasel happily as a few cars on the street blared their horns and sped through the streets angrily. "You and Ivan close? I mean hell, I only met the dude a few days ago and you guys seem practically like brothers." stated the Sniper as he recalled a few weeks back when they were kicking back drinks and enjoying life.

"Yeah, other than my Grandmother he's the only family I have contact with." shrugged Bark simply. "He helps me fund my Grandmother's little escapades and whatnot, keeps her occupied." He explained with a sigh as he imagined his grandmother.

"Damn are you three like the only ones left or something?" asked the Sniper in a curious tone since he had never heard Bark talk about his family much and from what he had just heard there wasn't many left.

"We don't know, our family kinda got separated at one point so we're just trying to connect the dots." answered Bark with another shrug, as though it didn't seem like much of a problem. "We're searching yeah, but so far it's just my Grandma, Ivan and I." he then said with a sigh. "Don't worry though," said the polar bear looking at his friend. "and don't you dare get yourself stuck in my family business and got out looking for them." He then threatened in a serious tone.

Fang then backed off a bit. "Hey! Hey! Okay! Heh damn man." chuckled the purple weasel since he could tell that Bark cherished his family no matter how fucked up it was.

"So that's my reason for fighting the horrible fight, what's yours?" asked the polar bear suddenly as he eased off and looked at the weasel.

"Ah shit," snickered Fang as he facepalmed. _–This fucking thing again.- _"You know Ryu asked me that question and I didn't have an answer back then." answered the Sniper with another laugh before it died down and the weasel really thought about it. "I mean to this day I don't even know." He said with a shrug.

"Well you have Mia now, you doing it for her?" suggested Bark, bringing up Fang's new love.

"Guess you're right," shrugged the Sniper as he thought of her. "But not like I really have to do it for her, she can keep herself safe being an ex-assassin and all, so I don't really consider that my reason." he then explained simply, bringing up some valid points. "I mean, I can't even remember why I got into the business in the first place, something about money but that can't be it." explained Fang as he tried to remember why he had become a killer in the first place.

"Damn you really are an idiot if you can't even remember that." laughed the polar bear gruffly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll figure it out sooner or later though." explained the weasel with a chuckle as he continued to follow next to the polar bear. "But it's been a while, how's your punch nowadays? I haven't seen you break skulls in a while." asked the Sniper curiously.

"Heh wouldn't want to show off too much so you'll just have to wait." teased the bear as they continued onwards. "We've all learned a few new things and I wanna see what you learned from Nic." He said with another laugh.

Both assassins kept chatting with each other as they kept on walking through the city. Hours and hours went by as the two talked before they finally stopped at some outdoor café for a quick snack. The assassins sat outside, Bark with a latte while Fang sipped on a mango smoothie. The outside of the café was classy, painted with caramel browns and pine greens. Inside was decorated with gold painted molding along with polished brown furnishings. Inside the smell of herbal teas and strong coffee beans filled the air and wafted a bit outside while the loungers sat around and enjoyed the day. Outside there was a decorated metal fence around the perimeter of the café with round tables set outside under the protection of strategically placed green and white umbrellas. Fang and Bark exchanged more stories and laughs as the day passed before Sniper happened to notice two strange figures walk into the café a few tables away from them.

A teenage raccoon wearing a black shirt with the G.U.N. logo on the back, gray cargo pants and black boots sat down at the table. He had a nervous disposition and looked around frantically as if someone was watching him. The coon had a small ruffled tuft of hair, green eyes that continued to dart around searching for some unknown entity and his left hand was up against his right arm as he clenched it in fear. Sitting with the raccoon was a brown hawk with a darker brown beak who wore a pine green vest that had a G.U.N. logo on it as well, black t-shirt, matching gray cargo pants and black boots. He had long head feathers that formed over his shoulder down his chest and down his back, gray eyes and a somewhat stern yet easygoing tone to him as he sat down carelessly.

Fang saw them enter before he pointed at the two discreetly. Bark saw the Sniper identifying the possible targets before nodding and listening in to the soldiers' conversation. Both of them knew this would be their only lead to their target and they hoped one of them would be their target.

_-I think it's the hawk, has to be.-_

"So, how're ya liking the vacation?" asked the brown hawk curiously in a gruff Irish accent as he leaned back in his seat and dug his hands into his pockets.

"It's fine, sir." answered the raccoon obediently in a scared tone, though the look on his face didn't reflect his answer at all.

The brown hawk sighed as he fished a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth. "For the last time I told ya to stop that," stated the hawk with a groan as he withdrew a lighter from his pocket and lit his cigar. "I'm not even your superior, we're the same rank." He then snickered, making the raccoon whimper a bit and shirk back as if he had been threatened.

"Sorry, sir." He then squeaked in response as he clenched his right arm even harder.

_-Yeah, the hawk is definitely the target.-_

"Stop, please, I don't like being called 'sir' it's annoying." sighed the hawk before a waitress brought him a coffee. "The whole reason we're out here is because Boss Man wanted you to get out more and now we're here, so please just try and relax." pleaded the hawk for some reason which confused Fang.

_-Why would a badass like him have to plead to that weak pussy?-_

"I'm sorry sir, I'll try." replied the raccoon tensely as he stared idly at the ground instead of at the hawk.

"Don't try, do," stated the hawk as he took a sip from his glass. "Look I know that fight with that thief got you all shook up, he said somethin' about…" he trailed off as he recalled what had happened to the raccoon. "something about getting into a family, I know that must be really important to you, but you know that G.U.N. won't allow it." explained the hawk sadly as he looked at the raccoon.

"B-but," sputtered the coon nervously. "He said he could help!" said the nervous raccoon as he looked at the hawk with a pleading expression. "He knows what it's like to be alone, but after what I did, he said he'd accept me….." he trailed off, trying to suppress some tears with a sniffle _–Geez what a wimp.-_

"I wouldn't be surprised 'bout that actually." stated the hawk as he leaned back into his chair. "From what I heard he's got some connections and he seemed pretty determined to help ya out for some reason." continued the hawk in his nonchalant Irish tone. He then looked back at the raccoon who was now shaking a bit and trying to get his thoughts in order.

"I-I dunno what to do, sir!" said the skittish raccoon as he started to lose it. "I-I…." he trailed off before the hawk placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Wrath," said the hawk, making both Fang's and Bark's eyes widen in surprise from the news. "I can tell by just looking at you that ya want to ditch G.U.N. for this offer and to be honest I can't blame you." sighed the brown hawk as he leaned back in his chair again. "I've read up on what's happened to you lad and I bet you're willing to trade anything for some freedom." He stated before taking a big swig from his cup and placing it on the table. "Am I right?" he then asked the raccoon oddly named Wrath.

Wrath looked at the ground nervously before gulping and nodding. "Yes, sir." He then answered unsurely, hoping his answered wouldn't cost him some sort of punishment. "I'd do anything just get out of this." he said in a whisper, as if it were some sort of curse.

"Okay then," said the hawk simply before taking out a small envelope from his pocket along with an odd remote. "I'm going to say that you 'ran away' and managed to 'break the tracker signal' that's on you." explained the hawk with a wink before breaking the black remote. Wrath watched in complete awe before the hawk slid the envelope towards him. "Then I'm going to say you 'hacked an atm and took some money from it to keep yourself afloat for a few months.'" He then said before the coon took the envelope.

"Wh-what're y-"

"Look Wrath," interrupted the hawk before getting to his feet. "go, live your life however the hell you want it, I'm not going to stop you and Boss Man won't care either." explained the predatory bird with a smile. "I'm goin' back to base now to 'report' that you've gone missing now, so I suggest you get moving soldier." he then said with a nod before leaving the raccoon to himself in the café.

Both of the assassins looked at each other with disbelieved expressions as they realized that the nervous raccoon was their target before Fang leaned back in his seat and clenched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**Bark's POV**

_[This can't be our target.]_

"Are you sure that's him?" asked the polar bear to his friend as they discreetly trailed after the raccoon through the crowded city streets.

"From what I can see, yes." answered Fang with a groan as he tried to get a better look at Wrath's dogtags with his specially trained sniper eyes. "'Wrath Metitore' yep, that's the name on his tags." He then sighed before clenching the bridge of his nose. "There has to be a catch though, I mean he's so young!" stated the Sniper as he looked at Bark.

"I agree, it must be a front to throw his enemies off." surmised Bark as he rubbed his chin and watched Wrath nervously walk through the city streets alone.

It was nearing dusk in the 'Empire City' and the nightlife was starting to kick into action. Young adults went out in their romantic dates while gangs started to gather in dimly lit alleys. The chatter of voices died down to a dull commotion while the rays of sunlight were replaced with the glow of store windows and streetlamps. Mobians big and small either retired to their homes or awoke to yet another sleepless night and both of the assassins new they wouldn't get any rest either.

It had been a few hours since they discovered Wrath and they had spent that time following him and trying to make sure that he was really their target. The simple notion of having to kill a skittish, teenage raccoon worried the assassins since neither of them wanted to kill the boy.

_[Fang and I have standards for christ's sake, the boy looks like he'd piss his pants in a confrontation.]_

"Yeah! He's tricking us!" said Fang as he started to believe in Bark's idea. "It's the only thing that makes sense." snickered the Sniper as he gripped his guitar bag filled with weapons. "Heh nice one Bark, we figured the bastard out." He chuckled as he brought his hand towards the zipper of the bag.

"Just hold it Nack." interrupted Bark as he stuck a hand out to stop the Sniper. "He's still a kid do you really think we could j-"

"Heads up!" yelled Fang before he tackled the large bear to the ground as a beam of dark green energy soared through the space he once occupied.

Both of the assassins hit the ground with a thud before Bark turned his head to see Wrath facing towards them with a frightened look on his face. Civilians in the air shrieked in terror at the strange occurrence before fleeing the scene. Bark quickly got to his feet with Fang following suite before they stared at the raccoon who was a good couple yards away. The polar bear watched as the raccoon mouthed the words '_oh god_' before trying to run away only to fall on his face.

_[The hell was that?]_

Fang growled a bit before unzipping his guitar bag a bit and pulling out his signature revolver. "That bastard!" he roared as the raccoon shakily got to his feet and tried to get away. The Sniper then aimed his weapon at the coon before mercilessly squeezing the trigger without another thought.

Almost instantly Wrath rolled to the side as if forced to by an invisible entity before he got to his feet and began to clench his head in pain.

"No! No!" he yelled through clenched teeth as the two assassins ran towards him. The raccoon saw the two coming towards him before sticking his arm out to stop them. "Stop! Get away!" begged the soldier, making Fang and Bark stop in their track with a confused look on their faces. "For god's sake run away!" yelled the raccoon in pain as he cried and clenched his head again. "No! The Combat Override! It heard your name!" he said as he fell to his knees as clenched his head.

"Nack the Weasel! No! Stop!" begged the raccoon to an invisible force as tears started to trail down his face. Bark and Fang looked at each other with confused expression before turning back to the coon. Wrath the Raccoon then turned to Bark and Fang, his hands still clenching his head. "P-please, just run!" he begged before releasing yet another pained yell.

In a mere second, the raccoon aimed his left arm at Bark with an open palm. A black, liquid like substance then seeped out of the raccoon's forearm but didn't drip onto the ground. Instead it moved and morphed around Wrath's arm with ease. Seconds later the liquid moved forward directly onto Wrath's hand before elongating itself and hardening into a very familiar shape.

"Crap!" yelled Bark before diving out of the way.

The black liquid had formed a black shotgun in Wrath's hand and fired. Luckily Bark had already dove out of the way before the blast tore his head clean off. Fang looked at the sight with a shocked expression before jumping back in order to distance himself from Wrath. _[What the hell was that!] _The black shotgun in Wrath's hand then disassembled itself back into it's liquid form before seeping back into the raccoon's arm. Fang then quickly ran over to Bark's side and eyed the raccoon maliciously.

"Is that the crazy G.U.N. experiment you were talking about?" asked Fang as he took out another pistol from his bag and cocked it.

"Yeah but by the look of it he doesn't want the damn thing though," growled the bear as he watched the distressed raccoon writhe around in pain on the ground like a worm. "Damn G.U.N. experimenting on innocent lives and turning them into killers even though they don't want to, they probably put in that Combat Override thing he was talking about to force him to fight in high pressure situations." said Bark angrily as they watched Wrath.

"We can talk about this later but it looks like we have a problem on our hands!" yelled Fang as Wrath's cries became distorted as if put through some sort of computer program.

In front of the two assassins Wrath was screaming out as if he were being stabbed to death. He wept furiously and threw his head back in pain before finally going under. The black oily liquid leaked out of his forehead and covered his entire face, muffling his cries before finally silencing them. Green sparks of energy then flew off the raccoon's body before he slowly got to his feet. On his face was a newly formed black mask, that had no visible facial features except for glowing green eyes and a thick gray line going down the middle of it. The real Wrath was gone and instead replaced by the horrible monster that G.U.N. had left him with. More of the black liquid then seeped out of the palms of the raccoon's hands before morphing itself into two black pistols with a neon green trim.

"This isn't going to be easy." growled Fang as he readied his weapons.

* * *

**Enter Wrath the Raccoon! G.U.N.'s best brainwashed killing machine! He'll level cities and slaughter families all on a whim! The only drawback however is the fact that he doesn't want to! How will Bark and Fang deal with the scared kid? And what else does this Combat Override do? Find out next time!**


	39. Act One: The Slave Soldier

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Wrath the Raccoon © Blank the (Super Cute and Adorable) Snivy**

Chapter Thirty Nine

Act One: The Slave Soldier

_-This is going to be a total pain in the ass.-_

The pair of assassins faced down their brainwashed target with the courage of two ancient warriors as the tension in the air rose to incredible heights. Loud screams and crashes could be heard around them as civilians scrambled for safety, turning over food carts and tables in their frantic dash. Civilians left their cars on the road while shop owners quickly cowered behind their counters. Fang eyed the strange raccoon in front of him, wondering how he would deal with such a diverse enemy while Bark simply just clenched his hands into a tight fist as icy wisps began to trail out of them.

"Two on one, we have an advantage." stated Fang simply during the stand-off, still not taking his eyes off Wrath as he aimed both of his guns at the raccoon.

"He levels cities and kills armies, it's going to be harder than that Fang." replied Bark coldly with a growl, his eyes also set on the brainwashed soldier.

"Yeah, but we're two badass assassins. I'd say the playing field is at least level now." snickered the weasel in response, finding time to crack a small smirk in such a tense time.

"True." replied Bark dully with a shrug before cracking his neck. "He's good though; he's waiting for us to make a move." he explained to Fang as he saw bolts of green energy course across Wrath's body.

"Well then," said Fang before cocking his pistols with a toothy grin. "let's not keep him waiting then." He then stated before rapidly squeezing the triggers of his weapons, sending a torrent of bullets towards the coon.

Wrath suddenly took off to the side to avoid the bullets before the strange black liquid seeped out of his legs and wrapped around his legs. The dark substance surrounding his lower limbs formed a pair of metal boots that spewed flames out of the bottom, propelling him around the battle field. Fang attempted to trace Wrath's movements and fire appropriately, but the coon was too fast and darted across the ground with graceful ease. Seeing that his ally was having some difficulties nailing the target, the polar bear ran in the soldier's general direction as ice started to form around his hands. As Bark got closer to the coon, the brainwashed soldier brought up his two pistols and fired a stream of bright green shots of energy towards him. The bear was forced to roll out of the way in order to evade the attack.

Fang smirked at the sight of Wrath occupied with Bark before reloading his pistols and unleashing another barrage of bullets at the raccoon. Wrath's internal sensors flared off a warning before his jet boots changed its flight pattern and performed a cork screw maneuver across the ground to avoid the bullets. Wrath then landed on the ground and slid backwards across the pavement before pointing his guns at both Fang and Bark. The sight caused both of the assassins to curse under their breaths before Wrath opened fire.

Bark quickly dodged and rolled to avoid the shots with ease while Fang experienced some more difficulty and jumped backwards behind a car as the bright green bolt of energy passed him by. A loud hiss then filled the air as the shots meant for Fang melted through a shop window and burnt a mannequin to ashes. Fang gulped at the sight since he realized that could have been him a second ago. However, he thought no more of this and quickly threw his guitar case to the ground and ripped it open to reveal a large sniper rifle within. The weapon had been modified by Digit to fire high caliber, super-heated rounds that could pierce through tough armor along with something that he called an 'Automatic Projectile Deflection Tracker' that Fang could not understand.

_-Something about the bullets able to bounce off stuff if I put the gun on some setting. I dunno, he got all nerd with me so I couldn't understand a damn thing he said.-_

None of that matter however as Fang holstered his pistols to begin his new assault. The assassin loaded the unpackaged rifle before placing it against the hood of the car and getting it ready to fire. He then peered down the scope to find that Bark was charging Wrath bravely with a loud roar. The coon seemed to slam both of his black pistols together, causing them to revert back into their liquid form before they meshed together, combining in a rapid churn before morphing into a large assault rifle. As he brought the weapon's sights onto the charging bear, Bark slammed his fists against the ground with a loud roar. A large icicle then rose out of the ground beneath Wrath with a loud rumbling noise.

With barely enough time to get away, Wrath activated his jet boots on reflex and flew backwards away from the spike before he could be impaled by it. However he wasn't quick enough and in the process of evading, the tip of the spike stabbed into his chest. As he flew backwards small drops of crimson hit the concrete and stained the floor. Once the raccoon's feet touched the ground though, he acted like nothing had happened. Bark looked at Wrath with a surprised expression as he saw the wound bleeding freely for a bit before it seemed to stop.

_-No time for some witty comment.-_

Taking his chances, Fang aimed down the scope of his sniper at the raccoon's leg and fired. _–I'm not killing the kid, and at this rate the bullet will just pass through him at the least.- _The Sniper squeezed the trigger of his weapon and sent its powerful payload towards the coon with a loud crack. Wrath's internal sensors were trained to deal with highly trained snipers however and the raccoon easily shifted his left leg forward as the bullet passed by harmlessly and burrowed into a concrete wall a second later. Fang cursed at the sight before throwing caution to the wind and firing a few controlled bursts at the coon.

Wrath easily avoided every bullet by 'skipping' backwards with the aid of his jet boots going off in controlled bursts. However as he dodged the attacks, the raccoon went to offense and brought his assault rifle up and fired at Fang. The Sniper cursed at the sight before he lifted his signature weapon up and ran out of the way as the bolts of energy dug into the car he was taking cover behind. As the purple weasel ran he could suddenly smell gasoline before the car behind him exploded in a plume of orange and red flames.

As the brainwashed raccoon continued to lay down a steady stream of fire down on Fang's location, Bark suddenly pounced on Wrath from behind. The distance between the two was quickly closed as the bear unleashed a devastating punch towards the coon's face. Seconds before Wrath's sensors warned him of an incoming attack and he turned his head to address the problem but it was too late. Before he could do anything, he was greeted with a hard icy fist to his masked face.

A loud thud then filled the air before Wrath flew backwards from the punch and crashed into a wall, sending dust and bricks into the air. Fang then snickered at the sight before laying his sniper out and adjusting the scope to 'thermal vision' before he aimed down the sights at the red highlighted form that was Wrath within the wreckage of the wall. After quickly acquiring his target, Fang sent out a volley of shots through the smoke and towards his target at some non-lethal areas.

_-Come on kid, pull through…well pull through barely. If I'm going to help this kid out I want to make sure he's not trying to kill us.-_

Fang's bullets whizzed through the air within seconds before digging into their supposed targets before the Sniper took his eye off the scope to inspect his work. Bark stepped up in front of the wreckage as the dust began to settle and a few loose bricks hit the ground with clunky thuds. Before Fang could get a good glimpse inside of the hole in the wall though, Bark suddenly took on a fighting stance and growled.

"We're not done yet!" yelled the bear to Fang who had his sniper setup behind him. "Get ready!" he beckoned before growling angrily. "We have to knock him out if we want to save him!" he yelled before taking on a fighting stance.

The raccoon then walked out of the hole in the wall, the rubble crunching beneath his feet as he looked at the two assassins. There was a gash on his arm and a hole in his chest that went straight through due to the sniper's power. However despite the wounds he sustained, Wrath stood strong since his brainwashed psyche trained him not to feel the pain. The coon's shirt was torn up and bloody, but something seemed to stop the bleeding inside of him. Wrath's glowing green eyes still shone brightly from his mask as he stepped forward and stared at the duo before more of the strange black liquid seeped out of his hands and snaked around him.

As the black liquid danced around Wrath's hands a sort of stud seemed to pop out of the top of the coon's mask and blinked red a few times as he stood there. Bark and Fang looked at the new feature to Wrath's mask with confused expressions before it dawned on the bear and he checked something. The polar bear put a hand to his ear and switched his communicator to a separate frequency before he was greeted by the sound of random beeping.

Bark's eyes suddenly widened as he realized what was happening before turning and looking at Fang who was behind him. "Stop him! It's Morse Code! He's calling for backup!" yelled the polar bear before charging the raccoon.

_-That's not good!-_

The Sniper quickly aimed his rifle at the tiny blinking stub on Wrath's head as Bark charged him before firing two well-aimed shots at it. As Fang's rounds soared through the air, Bark formed a large decorated shoulder guard on his right shoulder and attempted to ram into the coon before the signal could finish transmitting. Bark could physically feel the warmth of the sniper rounds passing him by as he raced towards Wrath and as they got closer he could see one of the rounds nail the stub on the coon's mask and break it off with a loud crack. The second one managed to ram into the soldier's mask with a metallic clank which caused his head to jerk backwards. Wrath then brought his head back up, a large dent in his mask that seemed to fix itself instantly before he brought his left hand up and formed a black pistol. Bark growled a bit at Fang's poor aim since they were both trying to neutralize the coon rather than kill him, but he didn't have the time to worry about that. Before Wrath could fire his weapon, the polar bear rammed into the coon, sending him back into the wall behind him.

A few loud thuds were heard within the hole in the wall followed by a loud primal growl that had to come from Bark before Wrath's limp body was thrown out of the hole and back onto the city streets. The coon's body skidded across the ground a few times before he activated his jet boots to regain his balance before landing on his feet. There were a few more bruises on the brainwashed soldier's body and he was bleeding from a lot of wounds. Yet despite all that he continued to stand tall like nothing had happened. Bark then walked out of the hole in the wall with a stern look on his face as he stared at the coon while Fang just reloaded his sniper rifle.

As the battle continued both of the assassins started to feel more and sorrier for Wrath since they knew he was fighting against his will. Neither of them wanted to kill the kid, but they knew that if they didn't find a way to at least knock him out, the only option left was to put him out of his misery.

_-The crappy thing is that we're trained killers, not trained 'knock people out'-ers.-_

"We stop the signal?" yelled Fang over the battlefield as he eyed the injured Wrath.

"Sort of, he got a call out but we managed to ruin the message so he's calling for 'minor' backup instead of a full on army." replied Bark with a snicker as he stared at the brainwashed coon as well. "Be prepared for some party crashers though." He snickered before Wrath formed a single large pistol in his hands. "Must've been part of his Combat Override thing to always call for back-up during ambushes or something." He then shrugged.

"Then let's hurry it up then." growled Fang before placing his sniper on the ruined remains of a car trunk and taking aim while Bark charged the coon again.

Wrath looked to the left to see Fang training his weapon at him and then to his right to find Bark still charging at him before he formed two machine guns in his hands. The coon then spread his arms out and aimed his weapons at the assassins before firing a barrage of green energy towards them. Fang grunted and hefted his sniper up as he ran for cover yet again before the car he had once hidden behind exploded. The Sniper didn't seem as disturbed by the explosion this time and continued running as he searched more cover. Meanwhile Bark leaped from left to right to avoid the oncoming gunfire like a ninja before he came upon the coon and unleashed a barrage of precise punches onto the soldier.

The brainwashed soldier easily ducked and weaved under Bark's attacks at high speeds like some sort of pro-boxer as he stepped backwards slowly. Bark growled angrily as he tried to nail the coon before he started to focus his punches before a few of his strikes hit home and thudded against Wrath's body. Every punch landed drove the raccoon backwards a bit, but he still wouldn't give up as his cruel reprogramming had taught him to block out the pain.

Meanwhile Fang stopped in the middle of the road and lifted his sniper up instead of propping it against something before he aimed down the sights at Wrath. After quickly acquiring his target Fang fired at Wrath precisely, causing the coon to suddenly activate his jet boots and fly backwards to avoid the gunfire. The raccoon then veered towards Fang and created a black shotgun in his hands with his weird liquid before opening fire on the weasel.

_-God damn it!-_

Fang quickly rolled to the side and landed into a crouched position to avoid the scattered burst of energy before he fired off a single shot at the incoming raccoon. A loud metallic clank sounded as the bullet smashed into Wrath's mask and sent him flying backwards towards Bark, where the coon was rammed into the Bark. The bear then quickly grabbed Wrath and pinned him to the ground with some effort before looking up at Fang.

"Stop shooting him in the face!" yelled Bark in an annoyed tone as he saw the small dent in Wrath's mask fix itself. "You're going to kill him at this rate!" warned the bear with a growl as the raccoon struggled under him.

"Sorry!" replied Fang as he scratched the back of his head a bit nervously since he aimed at the coon's head out of pure reflex. The Sniper then saw Wrath's body course with green energy making Fang's eyes widen. "Get up!" he then yelled at Bark frantically.

Bark then looked down at Wrath before his own eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the raccoon. A tall black spike made out of the strange black liquid then came out of Wrath's back where Bark's chest once was with a metallic 'sing' before the coon slowly got to his feet. The polar bear looked at the spike with a shocked expression before the large black needle seemed to recede back into the coon. The polar bear watched from behind the soldier as the kid seemed to crack his neck.

_-What the hell is this kid?-_

Wrath then turned around and looked at Bark with his unchanging, glowing green eyes. The sight of this caused the bear to growl angrily at G.U.N.'s cruelty to force a kid to fight. Bark clenched his fists tightly beneath their thick icy covering before he clapped his hands together and slowly brought them apart, creating a decorated nunchaku. Fang watched the bear with an awed look on his face since he had never seen Bark do such a thing before snickering.

_-Damn he learned a lot since the group broke up.-_

The polar bear then charged Wrath fearlessly with his nunchaku in hand before unleashing a barrage of rampant swipes that flashed from all angles as Bark tried to nail the coon. Fang watched tensely before aiming again and trying to find a spot to shoot the soldier so he wouldn't kill him.

_-Where do I shoot!-_

A light bulb then went off in Fang's head as he came up with a brilliant plan before he took aim. As Wrath continued to duck, dodge and weave under all of Bark's attacks Fang fired off a few well aimed shots at the ground behind the coon, breaking it up and making it incredibly uneven. The instant the brainwashed soldier took a step on the torn up gravel he lost his balance and began to fall backwards. Bark saw the opening before quickly placing his hands onto the ground and focusing his energy into it.

Before Wrath could regain his balance an icy pillar rose up out of the ground and formed around his body freezing him in place. Bark snickered before standing up straight and looking at the frozen coon behind the clear ice before looking to the side at Fang.

"I think we're done here!" called the bear with a smirk as he looked at the coon who was frozen in mid-fall.

"Heh awesome! But how're we getting him out of here like that!" yelled Fang as he lay his sniper on his shoulder.

"Find a tr-"

_-Did I just hear gunfire?-_

Fang then caught a couple small blinks of light in the sky behind Bark before his eyes widened.

"Bark move!" yelled Fang urgently as Bark entered a full sprint towards the Sniper.

All the bullets hit the ground sending flecks of dust into the air while some of them hit the frozen cylinder that Wrath was stuck inside. Fang looked up from the upturned hot dog stand he was hiding behind to see Bark right in front of him. However, the polar bear wasn't the only company. Three armored figures came flying towards them using high powered jet boots. One of the figures then slammed into the icy prison, shattering the broken ice in a million directions and breaking Wrath free from its frozen confines before landing on the ground. Bark quickly backed up as the other two figures landed on the ground with a couple of thuds before the bear let out a growl.

"Captain Wrath! S.P.A.R.T.A.N. Death Squad reporting for duty!" yelled the three black armored figures as they stood up straight with their hands to the side while the coon who slowly got to his feet. One of the soldiers had a red trim on his armor while the other two had a green and a blue trim as to distinguish between them. The Spartan in red stepped forward and saluted. "Codename Destro, reporting for duty, sir!" he called out before the soldier in blue did the same.

"Codename Ravager, reporting for duty, sir!" yelled the Spartan in blue.

Lastly the soldier in green stepped forward and saluted. "Codename Plague, reporting for duty, sir!" he then called out obediently.

The brainwashed raccoon looked at the trio of armored soldiers with his glowing green lenses before nodding simply and turning to face the two assassins. Bark growled angrily at the newcomers while Fang just aimed his sniper down at them since he didn't know what to expect.

_-Who the hell are these assholes?-_

"Yes, sir!" yelled trio of armored soldier simultaneously, answering some sort of order that was transmitted directly to them.

All three of the soldier then stretched their arms out to the side before a small bright light shone out of their palms. A flash of light then appeared in all three of the Spartan's hands before their weapons materialized in the soldier's palms. Destro held onto a small compact machine gun with an intricate looking site and butt-stock while Ravager wielded a shotgun that Bark was all too familiar with and Plague handled a large black pistol that peaked Fang's interest.

_-Oooh, look at that baby.-_

"They're highly trained, armored soldiers, called Spartans so be careful." warned Bark with a growl as he clenched his fist. "Can I trust you to take them out by yourself?" he then asked Fang as he peered over his shoulder at the Sniper.

"What? Yeah, why? You're not going to help?" asked Fang in a confused tone as he prepped his sniper rifle.

"No, I figured I'd take Wrath while you fight the Spartans." explained Bark with a shrug. "Let's be honest here, you're bullets can kill him, but my hand to hand combat skills can knock him out or freeze him." he continued on logically.

Fang nodded as he understood Bark's plan. "Alright fine, but this is a pretty small street; how do you expect to keep out of the crossfire?" asked Fang curiously as eyed the polar bear.

"Leave that to me," smirked Bark as he looked down at the four soldiers across from them. "just give me some cover so I can get Wrath away from those three." explained the bear before quickly rushing forward without another word.

The Sniper quickly took aim down the street before letting off a few shots at the group of soldiers as Bark charged. After detecting the gunfire, all four of the soldiers broke away into different directions as the bullets whizzed by them. Bark quickly took the opening and charged after Wrath before tackling him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Good luck!" yelled Bark suddenly as he looked over at Fang.

_-What's he talking ab-_

Bark's body then let off a blue aura as icy wisps trailed off his white body before a loud crackling noise filled the air. The small traces of water molecules around Bark quickly froze solid into a large, azure dome that was the size of a house. As it formed, the three Spartans, including Fang, looked at it with awe.

* * *

**Bark's POV**

_[Finally, some alone time.]_

Bark quickly jumped off Wrath's body and backed away, every exhale producing a white mist of vapor as he looked at the downed coon. The small, arena-like area was cold with a slight blue tinge to it as the light passed through the dark blue ice. The coon quickly jumped to his feet before looking around at his new surroundings before forming a black pistol in his hands and aiming it at the walls of the ice dome. A few loud gunshots filled the air as Wrath fired couple of his high powered green energy shots into the dome but once they hit the walls a loud hissing filled the air as the ice began to melt. Seconds before a single drop of water could hit the ground the water rose back up into the hole in the wall and froze. The wall was mended in only a few seconds now and looked like nothing had happened to it at all.

"Gonna have to beat me to get out of here." explained Bark to the brainwashed soldier as his hands froze into a pair of large gloves while Wrath turned to face him.

_[Damn it, this kid reminds me of someone…]_

The polar bear growled as the coon formed another black pistol in his hands and kept them at his sides as Bark eyed him. As Bark stared at Wrath he started to get more of a nostalgic feeling for every passing second before finally coming to a conclusion.

_[I'm going to save this kid…]_

Both of Bark's hands exuded an icy blue aura as he focused more of his powers to the next level. Ice then crept out of both of his clenched fists before the frozen water formed a large curved sickle in his left hand. In his right hand however the ice came out and coalesced into a rod with a large bulge at the end that shifted and morphed more into a large sledgehammer that he held with ease.

Now the two warriors were ready for battle, one with two mechanical pistols while the other wielded a hammer and sickle.

One with the intent to kill while the other with the intent to save.

Bark growled before quickly charging.

_[Just let me save you!]_

* * *

**Let the battle begin! Fang the Sniper vs. G.U.N.'s Spartans and Bark the Polar Bear vs. Wrath the Raccoon! **

**P.S. I've also started a new side project! It's a story based on Metal Sonic called 'Deus Ex: Binary Dreams'! Check it out if you like that metal head!**


	40. Act Two: The Death Guard

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**S.P.A.R.T.A.N. Soldiers and Wrath the Raccoon © Blank the (Snivy Sni~) Snivy**

Chapter Forty

Act Two: The Death Guard

_-Oh…-_

Fang's eyes widened in shock as loud uproarious gunfire filled the air around him.

_-shit.-_

The purple weasel quickly slung his sniper across his back before he dashed off to the side as the storm of bullets trailed behind him. Small puffs of gravel shot into the air as the bullets smashed into the pavement behind, creating thin smoke from the debris. Fang he ran frantically before he leaped over a car and then slid under a large cargo truck that obstructed his way. As he continued to run away from the tirade of gunfire cars behind him, they all began explode from the gunfire. They changed from once beautiful automobiles into large fiery plumes of black smoke and hot metal shrapnel as the firepower made contact with the gas within their metallic frames.

Beads of sweat started to fly off the Sniper's face as he ran around frantically, his eyes wide as he tried not to get shot. Fang quickly gulped his fears down before focusing his mind to try and come up with some sort of plan. He frantically searched his brain, hoping desperately that an idea would come to him in this catastrophic situation. And then just like that, a sudden flash of inspiration that came from a cheesy action movie. The Sniper had his plan and a toothy grin came across his lips. With a bit of effort the weasel crouched down, pressing his long needlepoint tail against the ground before he suddenly straightened the appendage out and shot forward from the spring-like effect.

_-Heh haven't done that trick in a long time.-_

Fang suddenly flew forward as he redirected his body in midair and took out his sniper before he began to roll across the pavement towards a large eighteen wheeler. The Sniper then stopped as he lay beneath the large truck before he slammed his rifle onto its bipod and quickly took aim through its scope. There was no more room for cheap 'bar fight shoot out' tricks. Things were changing rapidly and the Sniper knew he'd have to step his game up in order to survive. This was only a mere test to see how much he had learned after so much hard work. The weasel then let off a trio of precise shots that soared through the air towards the Spartan's before he quickly got up to transition from his current cover location.

_-Keep moving! Keep moving!-_

All three of the Spartans were surprised at the sudden change of pace before quickly splitting up to avoid the deadly shots. Destro and Ravager broke off to the right while Plague seemed to just fly upwards into the air with a trail smoke following behind him. Fang hurriedly ran to the right to give him some distance away from the soldiers before he leaped over a bus bench and slid across the hood of a sleek gray sports car. Before he could slide all the way off of the vehicle he turned around and placed his sniper down onto the hood and took aim yet again.

_-Alright let's start with Mr. Destro.-_

With a swift graceful swerve of his rifle the purple weasel placed his corsair over the forehead of the red Spartan before a sudden whirr came out of his scope. Fang brought his head back from the lens, thinking his weapon was defective before a few purple lights lit up around the sniper's barrel. The cautious weasel then peered through his scope again to find a dark purple holographic line projected through the scope towards the Spartan in front of him.

_-Is this that the 'Automatic Projectile Deflection' thing Digit was talking about?-_

Using his minimal knowledge of the English language Fang surmised that 'projectile' meant bullet and that 'deflection' meant _–Something about bouncing stuff right?- _and after putting one with the other he quickly found that it meant _–This shit bounces bullets!-_

Before he could put this new discovery to the test, Fang saw Destro and Ravager raise their weapons towards him and the weasel knew it was about time to get moving again. The weasel dove off to the side as the chattering of gunfire filled the air around him before the car he was hiding behind exploded with a loud roar. Fang then shakily aimed his sniper at the soldiers with one arm as he ran before a simple green light lit up around the scope. Fang had no idea what the light meant but he squeezed the trigger of his weapon anyways and hoped for the best.

The Sniper blinked once and as his eyelids slid open once again time began to slow down around him. Fang could visibly see the white hot bullet fly out of his weapon's barrel at a snail's pace but he found it extremely odd how the projectile looked like some sort of super dense black ball bearing. It then soared towards the sidewalk next to the Spartans, causing an angry scowl to form across Fang's face at the horrible shot. Fang then saw the bullet collide into the sidewalk's edge before somehow ricocheting off of it with a white spark.

_-Woah!-_

A loud bang then filled the air as the bullet hit the sidewalk before changing its direction drastically and flying towards blue trimmed Spartan, Ravager. With barely any time to respond, the blue Spartan crookedly fell backwards with the delayed warning of his electronically boosted reflexes. He had to act fast though and the sudden jerking of his body caused his arms to shoot out in front of him like he was actually falling backwards. As Ravager fell back with his weapon held in front of him, the super dense heated bullet tore through the middle of his shotgun, breaking it in half with a metal snap. The top half of the broken shotgun then flew away as the soldier hit the pavement with only the handle in his hand.

Both of Spartan's left standing looked down at their fallen comrade with a sense of shock while Fang seemed to be celebrating from a distance. _–Hell yeah!-_ Before the trio of Spartan's could gather their wits, Fang quickly peered through his scope again to find the holographic line refracting off numerous surfaces to a maximum of five times much to the Sniper's satisfaction. He then hastily lined up a perfect shot with the aid of the newfound program before he squeezed the trigger of the rifle.

A single loud gunshot rang through the air as the bullet was sent towards the metal pole of a stop sign while the Spartan's kept a close eye on it, mere nanoseconds later the durable projectile ricocheted off the metal before heading downwards towards Destro's left foot. The red Spartan drew his foot backwards as the bullet bounced once off the floor before it was redirected upwards towards Plague's face. The green soldier then leaned his head back as the projectile flew up and finally burrowed into concrete wall with a gray poof of dust.

_-Oh yeah this is definitely going to be fun.-_

Ravager quickly jumped to his feet before the trio of soldiers stared at Fang with a hint of disbelief behind their masks. Neither of them knew that calculated bullet ricochets were possible and yet there they were staring down the barrel of a weapon that could accomplish such a feat. The Sniper however was ecstatic since he knew that the playing field had just been leveled and maybe even tipped more to his favor. The simple thought of the tables being turned boosted the weasel's confidence and he knew he'd be able to finish off the military dogs.

_-Let's turn up the pressure.-_

Fang smiled evilly before the three Spartan's aimed their weapons at him and fired, causing the weasel to break into a mad dash to the side. The Sniper ran with his rifle clenched tightly in one hand before he aimed it forward and focused his vision to see through the scope from a distance. The adrenaline pumping through his veins seemed to focus his abilities into some sort of deadly laser as Fang found himself actually able to pinpoint a target through his scope even though it wasn't pressed up against his eye. Fang then squeezed the trigger four times, sending a quartet of bullets out of the sniper's barrel before quickly ricocheting off numerous surfaces and finally heading towards their armored targets at odd angles.

All three Spartan's quickly scrambled as the bullets came towards them instead of just adjusting their bodies like they normally did. The flaw in their programming was that they tracked bullets to the first point of impact and after that they lost all visible signs of the bullet due to its natural speed. Destro and Plague managed to avoid the onslaught with only a few scrapes grazing their armor, but unfortunately for the unarmed Ravager he received crippling shot to the shin. The red and green Spartan's activated their jets and flew towards a pair of abandoned vehicles in the street before taking cover behind them while their injured comrade crookedly flew behind a large truck. Fang offered no time to rest however and took off towards Ravager's position since he knew he was the weak link now due to his injured and unarmed state.

Destro and Plague picked up on this and quickly took aim from behind cover and opened fire on Fang in order to stop his advances. The sound of gunfire only sped the weasel up before he pressed his tail against the ground again and leaped through the air over the truck Ravager hid behind. Fang then landed gracefully on his feet in front of the injured Ravager before aiming his revolver at the Spartan.

"Heh, you're the fi-"

"Raaaahhhhhhh!"

With a sudden surge of primal aggression Ravager, charged Fang and slapped the barrel of the revolver away from his head. He then withdrew a sleek black knife from his sheathe and attempted to stab the weasel in the heart. The sudden urge to live surprised Fang, but he quickly regained his wits before easily sidestepping the attack and kneeing the Spartan in the chest with a metallic thud.

_-Shit, that hurts.-_

Fang recoiled from the hard impact after realizing blunt attacks wouldn't work before he pushed the Spartan away. The injured soldier began to stagger backwards towards the truck, his wounded leg bleeding red liquid onto the ground in large drops. Instead of taking his chances and closing the distance between himself and the armored warrior, Fang quickly snapped his sniper up before pressing the tip of its barrel against the Spartan's masked face. The Sniper squeezed the trigger but Ravager quickly moved out of the way to the right as the bullet grazed the side of his mask.

_-Gotcha.-_

Before the blue Spartan could swoop in for a counterattack, the projectile ricocheted off the side of the truck and came right back at a narrow angle towards the back of Ravager's helmet. Fang saw time slow down as the projectile broke through the hard metal exterior of Ravager's helmet with a crack before passing through his skull with a crunch. The weasel took a step to the side during the brief temporal shift as the bullet came crashing out of the front of the Spartan's helmet, sending a bloody spray of gore and brain past the Sniper without getting a drop of the red liquid on him.

Ravager's faceless body fell to its knees first from the deadweight before finally falling onto the pavement with a brief thud. Fang overlooked the body with a disgusted expression as a red pool started to gather underneath the dead soldier's maimed head, slowly oozing across the ground. However, a bullet passing the weasel's face brought Fang back into the thick of it.

_-Two to go.-_

Standing down the length of the street behind an abandoned car near the sidewalk, Destro laid down a wall of suppressive fire using his submachine gun as the loud chattering of gunfire filled the air. Yet again Fang was forced to run away from the oncoming stream of gunfire before he saw Plague pluck the pin out of a grenade and chuck it towards the weasel.

Fang didn't waiver at the sight of the incoming explosive however and instead he aimed his revolver up at it before he fired off a single shot. The weasel then brought his attention back onto Destro as he heard the grenade go off in air above him. A warm gust of air swept past him from the airborne explosion, making his fur blow behind him from the sheer amount. Destro seemed to growl angrily underneath his mask before quickly slamming in a new magazine into his machine gun and opening fire again while Plague seemed to just disappear into the streets to get a better vantage point.

Meanwhile Fang continued to charge the incoming gunfire while skillfully dodging each bullet by leaping side to side in a sort of off balanced zigzag pattern. After managing to avoid all the shots, he raised his revolver in front of him and fired back. Even though the weasel didn't have technological or mechanical aids like the Spartan's, Fang's own aim from his naked eye was far better than most people and maybe even surpassing the soldier's as his bullets soared in a straight line towards Destro's face.

The red Spartan quickly dove out of the bullets' path before they easily shattered the windows of the car behind him. Small pieces of glass rained down on Destro before he jumped to his feet and let out a loud primal roar that caused some of the surrounding windows to break. Fang was taken aback by the sudden roar before he saw the red Spartan raise his foot and suddenly kick the car in front of him with a thud, causing it to skid forward.

The sound of skidding tires suddenly filled the air as the car surged towards Fang. Attempting to avoid the attack the weasel dove forward over the hood of the vehicle as it slid toward him. Fang then hit the ground and rolled forward into a crouched stance before he raised his rifle and let off a tirade of fire. Destro quickly activated his jets and soared up into the air to avoid the shots. Once managing to evade the bullets, the Spartan slammed his foot down on the barrel of Fang's sniper, causing him to unhand it. An angry snarl then escaped Fang's lips before he quickly got to his feet and rammed into the Spartan with his shoulder, causing the soldier to stagger backwards. Fang then raised his revolver and aimed it at Destro's hand before quickly squeezing the trigger.

_Click_

_-You've gotta be kidding me.-_

Fang's eyes widened in horror before squeezing the trigger a few more times.

_Click, click_

"For the love of ch-"

Destro then quickly took advantage of the situation and raised his submachine gun at Fang before unleashing its deadly payload. The weasel's eyes widened even more before he rolled to the side to evade the bullets and did the last thing he ever thought he'd do. Fang landed in a crouched position again before flipping his revolver in his hand so he was holding it by the barrel before he drew his hand back and threw the gun forward. The weasel's weapon twirled around in the air before the butt of the revolver collided against Destro's forehead with a clank. Destro staggered backwards, the impact of the weapon surprisingly very hard as he clenched his masked forward in shock.

Once the soldier had regained his wits, he stared at Fang with a shocked looked behind his mask.

"Did you just throw your gun at m-"

"Hell yeah I did!" answered Fang as he took the opening and charged Destro before delivering a powerful kick to the soldier's chest.

Even though Fang lacked Bark's physical prowess the impact of his kick was still enough to take the soldier's breath away as he skidded backwards and let go of his weapon. Fang then frantically grabbed the Spartan's dropped machine gun and aimed it at Destro's head with one hand before a single gunshot rang through the air.

_-Yeah but it wasn't me!-_

The instant Fang heard the gunshot he lunged towards Destro and swung him in front of him before the single pistol round dug into the red Spartan's chest. Destro grunted in pain before Fang grabbed the soldier's arm and bent it behind him to restrain him.

"You asshole!" grunted Destro from behind his mask to Fang as both of them stared straight in front of them to see the green Spartan Plague with his pistol trained on him.

"Hey! Not my fault you friend chose a horrible time to shoot." snickered the purple weasel as he restrained the injured Spartan.

Destro knew he'd have no problem breaking free of Fang's grasp, but before he could do so he heard another gunshot before the weasel kicked him forward. The Spartan fell forward but not before he received yet another bullet to the chest since Fang had so kindly used him as a shield. A bolt of white hot pain shot up Destro's chest as he clutched the new bullet wound before dropping to his knees and coughed up blood that leaked through his mask.

"Shit!" cursed Destro loudly, his internal sensors warning him he had just received a shot to the lung.

The red Spartan started to cough and sputter blood as Fang walked up behind him before the weasel pressed the barrel of Destro's own gun against the back of his head and put him out of his misery. Destro's lifeless body hit the ground with a thud before the Sniper picked up his revolver and unloaded the empty bullet casings onto the floor with a clatter.

_-Alright one mo-_

Before Fang could finish his thought another loud bang filled the air, causing the weasel's body to instinctively roll out of the way. With no time to properly reload his revolver, Fang darted across the length of the street as Plague let off a few precise shots that shattered a few car windows around the Sniper. Fang knew that the green Spartan would have to conserve ammo due to only carrying a pistol and the weasel would definitely use that known fact to his advantage.

Fang quickly took cover behind a beaten pickup truck as he pressed his back against the door and listened for any signs of Plague closing in on him. As he did so, the weasel quickly reloaded his trusty revolver before doing a checkup on the submachine gun he had taken from the deceased Destro. He found it had a half its clip left at his disposal. He peered over to his left to see his abandoned sniper rifle and let out a relieved sigh to see it still intact because he knew he'd have to return it to Digit afterwards.

_-I just noticed something about these guys and probably another big flaw of theirs. They don't act as a team, they just break off and do whatever they like. When they fight, they fight as individual warriors instead of a synchronized team, that's probably why I was able to pick 'em off without much interference by the others.- _Fang smirked at the sudden revelation. _–I get it, these pricks were probably A-list soldiers, cream of the crop 'leaders' of their squads. They never took any orders, they gave them, that's why they seem so distant from each other. Bunch of dumb asses.-_

He pushed the thought aside before slowly peering over the truck only to find that Plague was charging right at him, causing the weasel's eyes to widen in shock. Plague holstered his weapon before he approached the pickup truck and placed both hands underneath it and let out a strained yell as he violently flipped the vehicle forward, trying to crush Fang beneath it. Fang quickly began to run forward at the sudden turn in events before he dove to the side as the car landed upside down and skidded across the pavement with sparks flying off the ground.

There was no time to fool around however and Fang quickly rolled onto his back and raised both weapons just in time to find Plague on top of him with his pistol aimed down at him. The two warriors stood there anxiously with their weapons drawn against each other as they tried to find a compromise but nothing came at this tense moment. Plague's internal sensors told him to fire his weapon but also gave him a fifty-fifty chance of surviving himself due to the deadly exchange in lead and he could tell that Fang was thinking the same thing.

"You a man of honor?" asked Plague suddenly in a tense yet placid tone as he kept his weapon trained on Fang.

"What's it to you?" snickered Fang in an annoyed tone before smirking. "If you kill me I'll just be a dead man in your eyes." He explained with mirthless eyes.

"True, but right now I see a dilemma." explained Plague with a sigh.

"And that'd be?" asked Fang sarcastically.

"Even though you're on the ground you have two weapons, doubling the success rate of you killing me whilst I'm on my feet with my weapon easily trained on your skull." explained the soldier with a poisonous tone that seeped through his mask. "Problem being, if we decide to pull the trigger, both of us will end up dead." He then stated bluntly finally getting to the point.

"I was just thinking that same thing toy soldier," laughed the weasel as he eyed the Spartan. "So what do you think we should do then?" inquired the Sniper curiously.

"Well going back to my first question about honor, I concluded we could solve this problem if we agree to a simple pistol duel." explained the green Spartan in a smart tone, causing Fang to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, you mean the whole 'back to back, take ten steps forward, count to three then shoot' thing?" asked Fang in a disbelieved tone. "Like in those old timey movies?"

Fang was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the Spartan's idea since he had only seen pistol duels like that in Western movies. His first response was that Plague was lying and was going to use the opening to get the jump on him, but the tone in the soldier's voice told him otherwise.

"Precisely," answered the Spartan "unless you want us both to die on this city street then by all means shoot then." He then stated bluntly with a hint of malice.

"Heh so, big bad soldier boy wants to die with some honor, fine by me." snickered Fang with a smirk, liking the idea a lot but still keeping his weapons on the Spartan.

"I never said 'I' was going to die." replied the soldier ruthlessly the same malicious smirk forming behind his mask. "So get up and put the machine gun down, so we can get started then." said Plague before raising his own pistol up in a sort of mock surrender to show he was going to honor the duel.

_-I could totally take him out right now, but then again, you don't get to do this every day and I have complete confidence in myself that I will blow his brains out.-_

Fang smirked before getting to his feet and then dropping the submachine on the ground with a clatter before taking up the same mock surrender pose like the Spartan. Both of them then approached each other tensely before they managed to get back to back with their pistols nestled in their holsters.

"Oh and just so you know I'm taking your pistol when I'm done here, make a nice souvenir." snickered Fang as he flashed a toothy grin.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." answered the soldier dully with a hint of a laugh. "Ten paces remember." He then reminded the weasel seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not stupid." Replied the Sniper blandly, not caring much for the rules since he had seen his fair share of Western movies.

"Okay then let's begin."

_-Alright I got this.-_

Both of the warriors took their first step forward.

_-This guy's got nothing, he uses stupid technology and crap while I use my own naked eye.-_

Second and third step.

_-I'll make it, yeah definitely.-_

Fang and Plague took their fourth, fifth and sixth steps while beads of sweat started to form on the weasel's brow. It wasn't fear or stress nagging at the weasel; it was actually a bit of doubt.

_-Don't worry, relax, relax.-_

Once Fang's foot hits his eighth step, a single bead of sweat drips off his chin and hits the ground.

_-Focus, relax and focus.-_

Ninth step, Fang's breathing was steady and he tried to clear his mind of distractions. He steeled his resolve, pushing back any thoughts of doubt or fear out of his mind.

_-One more.-_

Tenth step and Fang's hand shot towards his holster before he swiftly twirled around and brought it forward. A good distance ahead of him Plague had also done the same maneuver and the two of them were staring right at each other.

The sound of two gunshots rang through the air suddenly before a deathly silence.

* * *

**Heh well we're done here, gonna move onto Bark's fight and afterwards we'll see the conclusion to Fang's alright? Good, now leave me alone. Oh and I tried matching the specifics of a pistol duel and that's as close as I got go figure.**


	41. Curtains Close: The Scared Kid

**Disclaimer: Bark the Polar Bear © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Wrath the Raccoon © Blank the Snivy**

Chapter Forty One

Curtains Close: The Scared Kid

Loud gunfire and the singing of blades filled the icy dome as the two warriors dueled frivolously.

Neon green projectiles soared through the air burned through the icy dome in numerous directions as the raccoon fired rapidly, but Bark was too fast. The white polar bear ducked and rolled away from the projectiles as they came at him before he raised his large, icy sledgehammer above his head and quickly brought it down the brainwashed soldier who stood in front of him. Wrath was too fast however and easily turned his body to the side as the hammer came down in front of him. Once evading the attack, he swiftly brought the barrel of his black pistol towards Bark's face. The raccoon had no time to pull the trigger however as the bear quickly brought his other hand up, nailing the soldier in the gut with a thud.

Wrath lurched forward over the icy fist with a sort of robotic groan before Bark tried to sweep him off his feet using his sledgehammer. The soldier didn't fall for the tactic and gracefully flipped backwards over the sledgehammer and landed on his feet before he quickly trained both his pistols onto the bear yet again. Bark quickly dashed to the side as Wrath let off a barrage of superheated plasma shots, but due to being secluded in the icy dome the bear didn't have very much room to maneuver. That wasn't much of a disadvantage however since Bark had full control over the icy dome. Once the bear reached the other side, he placed his knuckles against the frigid wall. He then sent a surge of his own power through the wall, causing a large icy fist to form in the wall behind Wrath. It then shot towards the soldier like a powerful piston a split second later.

The sudden attack took Wrath by surprise and nanoseconds before his sensors could go off to warn him of the incoming attack, the brainwashed raccoon felt the icy fist against his spine. The speedy hit caused him to stagger forward with another grunt of pain. Bark wouldn't let up though and he quickly closed in on Wrath before raising his icy sickle and raking it against the raccoon's mask. Sparks flew as the blade cut through the soldier's mask before he leaned backwards and backed away from the sickle.

Bark then caught a fleeting glance of Wrath's exposed eye through the cut in his mask and what the bear saw was shocking. Wrath stared directly at Bark through the mask's gash with a scared, pitiful gaze, begging the polar bear to just end it swiftly. It wasn't the look of some blank proxy used for war, or an enraged killer controlled by psychoactive drugs; Bark saw the eyes of an abused scared kid and the bear would not sit for it.

_[I've been through too much to see that damn look again!]_

Mere nanoseconds later, Wrath's mask mended itself as if nothing had ever been damaged. The raccoon lost control of his body once again before he smashed his black pistols together. Both his pistols easily disassembled as they reverted back to their black liquid form and morphed around slowly, taking on a new shape. Bark wasn't going to let the ephemeral thing take shape as he quickly charged Wrath and attempted to smash the black blob out of the soldier's hands. As the polar bear's icy hand neared the Wrath's odd weapon, the black form quickly morphed into a large shotgun before Bark slapped the barrel away from his face.

A loud gunshot was heard as the shotgun discharged to the side of Bark's face instead of directly into it. However, the raccoon rammed the butt of his weapon into the bear's gut to make up for his loss. Bark let out a pained grunt from the strike before taking a step backwards as Wrath lifted his weapon and aimed it once again at the bear's head.

_[God damn!]_

Seconds later, Wrath pulled the trigger again as Bark weaved to the side to avoid the shot. He then lifted his sickle and sliced at the brainwashed soldier with a swift swipe. Wrath then took a step backwards before he lifted his shotgun up vertically to stop the blade from cutting into him. A loud crack was heard as the blade sliced through Wrath's weapon before the two individual halves lost their solidity and quickly morphed into two black pistols that he pointed at Bark.

_[There's just no quitting to this kid!]_

Both of Bark's icy weapons faded away, leaving the bear with only his frigid gauntlets before he quickly closed in on Wrath. He then grabbed both of his weapons and spread them away from each other, giving Wrath's body a sort of T shape. With a roar of effort Bark pushed the soldier backwards and slammed him against the wall of the icy dome before the ice began to form around the coon's arms keeping him in a cruciform position. Bark then shot an open palm towards Wrath's masked face before grabbing the black covering and trying to pry the thing off.

_[This has to be the thing controlling him!]_

Bark then roared as he tried to pull the thing off of Wrath's face, but the black steel thing proved to be difficult as he felt the coon's head lurch forward from the yanking. The bear wouldn't give up however as he tightened his grip around the mask and began to feel the mask slowly come off. Parts of the mask lost its tangibility as the hardened parts turned back to liquid and leaked down the coon's face. As the mask got farther and farther away from the coon's face, Wrath's screaming could be heard getting louder and louder.

"No more! No more!" yelled Wrath painfully as his tears began to mix with the black liquid. "Please!" he begged as he managed to get a glimpse of Bark through his tears. "You have to stop me!" he whimpered through pained sobs.

"Trust me kid!" said Bark through clenched teeth as he strained to rip the mask off. "I'm getting you out of here!" he then said before managing to look at Wrath with a smile.

The smile shocked Wrath as he stared at the bear. "But you're supposed to kill me…" He said, managing to forget the pain as he stared at the polar bear struggling to free him.

"Nope!" grunted Bark as he struggled to get the mask off of Wrath. "I'm going to save you!" he then yelled as the black liquid began to form around Wrath's feet. "Even if it kills me!" muttered the bear as the liquid formed jet boots and let out green flames that melted the ice behind Wrath. Bark then managed to lock eyes with Wrath before giving him a wink. "And that's a promise." He then said.

One of Wrath's arms broke through its hold before delivering a straight punch to the bear's gut, sending him flying forward. Bark lost his grip on the mask and it quickly lodged itself back onto Wrath's face with a wet slapping sound before the coon broke through the ice holding him to the wall. The polar bear quickly got to his feet, a hand over his stomach as the pain began to dull before staring at the brainwashed soldier yet again with a serious gaze.

_[That thing sure does have a good hold on him.]_

Wrath then shook the specks of ice off of his body before the black liquid seeped out of his hands and began to morph into a new weapon. Bark quickly rushed the coon before the weapon could form and then laid a few punches into his gut with a boxer's speed, causing the soldier to stagger backwards a bit. The coon then rolled off to the side to put some distance between him and the bear before the black liquid quickly formed a simple pistol in his hands.

With little time to react, the bear rolled to the side as the raccoon opened fire. Bark felt the warmth of the searing plasma shots against his white fur as he dodged the gunfire before he landed in a crouched position. He then formed a large icy spear in his clenched fist that he easily threw at the coon. The frozen spear soared through the air towards Wrath at the speed of a bullet. However, the coon noticed the oncoming projectile and caught it easily with his other hand before he snapped it like a twig. The bear wouldn't let up though and he quickly charged the soldier as two icy scimitars formed in his hands. Bark then slashed ferociously at the soldier with a roar as the coon dodged each slash with only a bit of difficulty.

The onslaught of slices gave the coon little room to counterattack due to his aptitude in ranged weapons and the bear gave no quarter whatsoever. Frigid blades sheared through the air in front of Wrath as he tried to avoid them before he managed to find an opening and ram his shoulder right into Bark's gut. The bear staggered backwards a few feet from the sudden attack when suddenly more black liquid seeped out of the soldier's hands and quickly formed two elongated weapons that Bark couldn't make out.

Deciding not to wait and find out, the polar bear pounced on the soldier yet again before the brainwashed warrior raised the two black forms as they fully transformed into a pair of sawed-off double barrel shotguns. Bark had little time to respond and he quickly tried to form the thickest ice shield in front of him before the coon fired off its payload of searing green plasma. A loud crack then filled the air as the heated plasma made contact with the frigid shield causing, Bark to fly backwards from the impact and slide across the ground. Bits of icy slush coated his chest as a searing cold pain shot through the bear's stomach. He wiped the frost off himself to find that some of the plasma had managed to burn some of his flesh.

_[Shit]_

The barrels of Wrath's shotguns billowed smoke as they hummed with energy, the raccoon's face emotionless through his battle mask like the brainwashed death dealer he was. Bark wasn't about to give up however and he quickly charged the coon with a roar as ice began to rapidly form around his hands. As he got closer, Bark quickly got down on one knee and slid forward as the ice formed large gauntlets on his hands once again before delivering a devastating blow to the coon's abdomen. A dull thud then sounded throughout the dome, but Wrath did not falter from the blow and instead he delivered a quick knee to the bear's chin before aiming his shotgun down at him.

Before the soldier could pull the trigger however, Bark slapped the barrel of the gun away from his face as it discharged its superheated payload. Bark could feel the heat of the shot near the side of his face as it passed before Wrath swung his other shotgun forward. The bear then raised his other arm up to stop the incoming weapon with the back of his arm and followed through by seizing the coon by his neck with the same hand. With a roar of effort, Bark quickly heaved Wrath off his feet and threw him towards the opposite side of the ice dome. Wrath twirled through the air and planted his feet against the wall as he neared it before activating his boot mounted jets with a flourish of green flames.

Wrath then brought both shotguns up as his body quickly flew forward with bright green flames trailing behind him. Bark gracefully rolled forward at the sight of the incoming coon before he heard the loud boom of gunfire overhead and the heat of the shot over his body before he quickly got to his feet. The wall of the icy dome melted away at the huge plasma shot, casting warm drops of water everywhere. Realizing what was happening, the bear seized Wrath's foot before he could fly right out of the arena. Green flames burned near the palm of Bark's hand as he held onto the coon's metal jet boot, causing him to let out a loud pained growl. Wanting to end the searing pain, he then threw the brainwashed warrior to the ground with an earthshattering crack that sent dust flying into the air.

Behind him the giant breach in the ice dome quickly mended itself, casting a blue light over Bark as he towered over the injured Wrath before the bear leaped into the air with both hands raised above his head and brought it down onto the coon. Wrath quickly rolled out of the incoming fists as they smashed into the ground with a thud and leaped to his feet. Both of the fighters then turned to each other before Bark charged Wrath again with another primal roar that came right from his predatorial soul.

Bark threw his glacial fist towards Wrath's face but seconds before it could touch the coon, another large thud sounded as a wave of pain stopped the bear's punch. The bear grunted with pain with his eyes wide until another blow landed on his face, sending him staggering backwards.

_[What the hell was that?]_

As the beaten polar bear backed away his mouth dropped in shock as he noticed the new weapons wrapped around Wrath's hands.

_[Either he's taunting me or getting desperate.]_

Smooth obsidian black metal conformed around the coon's fists now, creating large ebony gauntlets with a spiked knuckle, a near replica of Bark's own weapons. Bark snickered at the sight, impressed at Wrath's ability to mimic weaponry, but also confused as to why he chose to copy it. So far the polar bear had pinned the soldier as a long ranged sort of person due to his constant use of guns, so the sudden use of melee weapons surprised him. Judging by Wrath's body structure however Bark didn't think the coon would stand much of a chance due to his young age and lack in physical prowess.

The bear quickly pushed the thought aside though, deciding to humor the coon by raising his arms in front of him like a boxer and to his surprise Wrath did the same. Bark couldn't help but smirk at the sight as scenes from numerous boxing matches flashed through his mind at the sight of the coon in front of him.

_[Then the child looked me right in the eyes.] _The polar bear smiled as he reminisced on a time filled with turmoil but lit with hope. _[I could feel his shallow breaths slowly running in and out of his lungs.]_

Both of the fighters stepped towards each other with arms cocked back, ready to pummel each other into a fine pulp. Bark and Wrath exchanged punches rapidly in a blur of blue and black movement as the sound of rapid thuds filled the air along with flecks of blood and sweat.

Time seemed to slow down around the bear as he felt another powerful blow to his chest before he sent one of his own directly into the coon's face.

_[His warm blood still slick against my ragged fur]_

As another one of Wrath's punches flew at him, Bark narrowly turned out of the way. The cold metal brushed against his temple before he sent his own icy fist at the coon's chest with another thud.

_[At that time, I had seen many of my people die. I had seen life end before it could start and loved ones fall to the fires of war.]_

Bark dug his foot into the ground as he began to overtake the brainwashed soldier with a flurry of punches that came from all angles. Wrath had no time to counterattack all of the punches let alone time to defend himself and was simply subjected to the onslaught of strikes.

_[I saved everyone in the country but couldn't save the ones I cared for the most.]_

A trio of loud thuds sounded as the bear shot three punches in quick succession at Wrath's mask, causing it to crack a bit.

_[And as I looked into the child's eyes and saw the light slowly fade out of them,]_

Another punch smacked against Wrath's face with a crack as the black metal began to peel away like tin.

_[I made a vow]_

A loud roar left Bark's mouth as he sent his opposite fist into the coon's masked face.

_[I'll save the people who need saving,]_

With a burst of power, Bark's frigid fist flared with blue energy as the ice hardened before he sent it right to Wrath's masked face.

_[But only the ones who deserve it.]_

Bark's fist tore through the rest of the coon's face, blasting the pieces away in a gust of power and revealing Wrath's tear sodden face.

As Wrath's body crumpled backwards, the icy dome surrounding the two began to melt away and sent drops of water everywhere. Bark quickly dove in and caught the raccoon's beaten body before it could hit the ground as the water rained down on them. With Wrath finally free of his mind control, the coon quickly succumbed to his injures and fell unconscious. The polar bear looked down at the beaten raccoon with an apologetic stare before picking him up and turning to go find Fang.

"Heh good to see you're alive." said an impressed voice with a snicker from behind the bear.

Bark turned around to find Fang clutching his shoulder in pain but with a smile on his face. Blood trickled down the injury in Fang's left shoulder but in his hand was a new black pistol freshly looted off a dead Spartan.

"Same here," chuckled Bark as he hefted the coon. "but that wound looks pretty bad." He then mentioned as he stared at the fresh injury.

"We'll worry about that later," shrugged Fang weakly before motioning at the unconscious Wrath. "What about him? He gonna live?" he then asked pensively.

The bear nodded. "Yeah, but we'll have to get Digit to help stop him from going crazy again." answered Bark solemnly before looking down at the beaten soldier. "Kid's been through a lot, we'll have to go easy on him." He then explained as he remembered the pained look Wrath shot him before.

"Heh yeah, yeah whatever." chortled Fang before beginning to lead the way out of the ruined battlefield. "Let's get the hell out of here before the god damn cops get here."

Bark followed along obediently before looking down at the coon in his arms and smiling warmly.

_[Told you I'd save you.]_

* * *

**Beautiful ain't it?**


	42. DOA's and ROFLMAO's

**Disclaimer: Fang the Sniper © Sega/Archie Comics**

**Wrath the Raccoon and Digit the Livewire © Blank the Snivy**

Chapter Forty Two

DOA's and ROFLMAO's

"OW! Fucking stop!"

"Heh quit being a puss and stay still."

A round cotton ball soaked with disinfectant made contact with the bloody bullet wound, causing white hot pain to flare up through the purple weasel's arm and thus making him yell in pain. Two days had passed since the battle in the city and with the addition of a second 'hostage', a few things had changed in the base's atmosphere. Digit and Mia were able to deactivate the program controlling Wrath a few hours after his arrival before quickly getting to work on a proper holding cell that could properly hold the super soldier. Bark's injuries weren't very extreme and he underwent little medical attention whereas Fang was an entirely different story. During the battle with the Spartans, Fang had torn a ligament in his left shoulder and also received a bullet wound to his right hand, temporarily putting him out of commission. This of course brought some teasing remarks from the others but Fang was able to tough it out.

The only thing he wasn't about to tough out however was the excruciating pain he received from Nic's so called 'medical training.'

"Alright all done, just don't do anything stupid, you can still grab things with your right hand but can't do crap with your left." explained the Sniper's sister with a snicker before applying the last wrap onto Fang's white cast.

"Yeah, yeah but how long till I can kick some ass?" asked Fang before jumping off the counter he was sitting on and stared at his injured hand that his sister had just rebandaged.

_-Not like I'm being paid to sit around.-_

"A month at the earliest and two months at the latest." shrugged Bayonet as she cast the bloody cotton ball into the trash and began to pack up the rest of the medical supplies. "Digit's medical stuff combined with military technology will speed up the healing process but only by so much." explained the weasel simply before looking at an angry Fang.

"But I've only got two months left to finish this!" protested Fang angrily with a growl. "If I don't do this I won't get paid!" he complained with fervor in his tone.

"Calm down, calm down." giggled Bayonet before patting his good shoulder. "I've got it covered." she winked before leaving a confused Fang alone in the kitchen.

"Wait!" yelled Fang suddenly before stepping out of the kitchen doorway to see his sister's retreating backside. "What the hell's that supposed to mean!" he asked in a befuddled tone.

"You'll see!" answered Nic before she walked off into the elevator and the door slid shut with a hiss.

_-The hell was that about?-_

Fang quickly dismissed the thought and let Nic go about with whatever plan she had devised before walking out of the kitchen and made his way into Mia's previous cell. He stared at the door for a moment and wondered what he should do because he knew the person held within was basically on some sort of emotional breakdown.

Once the two assassins had returned back home with a certain raccoon, the rest of the team had mixed emotions on what to do. But when Wrath woke up everything seemed to change drastically as they began to learn more about the slave soldier's life. Instead of being confronted by a wall of defiance and curses, Wrath was as shy, nervous and afraid as a quiet child in his first day at school. He was submissive and obedient towards everyone and talked back in fear of a punishment that was never stated. Mia felt incredibly ashamed as she came to realize the hell that was Wrath's life and how she could've stopped it if she knew him better.

Wrath didn't pose much of a threat in his uncontrolled state however and even seemed to detest the notion of using his powers in the first place. He never spoke unless he was spoken to, never looked at anyone except directly at the ground and answered all question truthfully to the best of his knowledge. After the first night of staying within the base, Digit had to admit that while going over the security footage of Wrath's cell, he felt sorry for the kid since the only thing he did was sit in a fetal position atop his bed and cry himself to sleep.

The Sniper continued to look at the reinforced door and let out a sigh before he knocked on the door three times.

_-I might as well be courteous I guess.-_

"C-come in." came a faint voice from behind the door before the door slid open with a hiss.

The Sniper then peeked into the room. "Hey." he said as he found Wrath giving him a confused stare from his position on the bed. "You okay in here?" he then asked curiously, for the first time trying to make some conversation with his so called prisoner.

Wrath simply nodded in reply and Fang instantly knew it was a lie.

"Okay wow, uhhhhhhhh," said Fang awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head with his good hand. He had been presented with a person with selective mutism and had no idea what to do. Even Fang had to admit he felt sad for the child and like everyone else he was trying to get to know him so he wouldn't feel like much of a prisoner.

–_Who knows? Might make a friend or something like with Mia… well Mia's more than a friend but you guys understand right?-_

The raccoon kept his gaze with Fang for a few more seconds before hastily turning his stare back onto the bed below him like the good slave he was trained to be. Deciding to use a different tactic, Fang walked into the room and sat next to the coon, who in response scooted over in the bed to give him some room. There was a look of childish fear in the soldier's face and Fang could feel the boy tense up as he neared him. Fang then heard Wrath gulp down a fraction of his fears before finally vocalizing something.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" asked Wrath, instantly shirking back after the question as if expecting to be struck by a stern hand.

Fang looked at the coon with an empathetic expression before releasing a sigh and patting his back. "Just keep you here until this all blows over. We won't hurt you or anything." explained Fang with a warm smile. "I mean, look at Mia! She's my girlfriend now and she doesn't even work for G.U.N. anymore." he chuckled.

"Y-you saved her?" asked Wrath in a disbelieved tone as he stared at the Sniper.

"What?" replied Fang in a confused tone before figuring it out. "Oh well, yeah I guess I did." shrugged the assassin as he realized that he did technically 'save' her.

Wrath then stared back down at the bed. "The bear, Mr. Bark said he'd save me and I think he did." said the coon unsurely. "B-but aren't you s-supposed to kill me?" he then asked a bit fearfully, turning his gaze back onto the weasel.

"Not really, just get rid of you." shrugged Fang carelessly. "You just have to cut off all ties with G.U.N." he chuckled before glancing at Wrath with a smirk. "You have a problem with that?" he then asked him, knowing his answer.

The coon then quickly shook his head rapidly at the question. "N-no problem!" he then verbalized instantly.

"Good." laughed the weasel with a smile before getting up. "Well, uhhhhhh just call for one of us if you need something, chances are we'll help you out." He explained with a shrug as he headed towards the door.

"M-Mr. Fang?" called out Wrath suddenly causing the weasel to stop in his tracks and peer over his shoulder at the coon. "Th-thank you." said the raccoon sincerely, bringing a small chuckle from Fang.

"No prob." replied the injured weasel before walking out of the room.

_-Well that turned out better than expected.-_

A relieved sigh escaped Fang's lips at the successful attempt at talking with Wrath before he walked off to the workshop where he knew Digit would be. As the steel door slid open, the assassin was greeted with the familiar scent of oil, metal and grime. The weasel knew the Chihuahua would be in there somewhere. Just like his last visit, the walls of the workshop were lined with the lethal fruits of Digit's labor, whether it be a beefy looking shotgun, a wide barreled rifle or energy powered grenade launchers and the weasel knew that the Chihuahua felt a lot of pride in each of his creations.

As he walked deeper into the room he finally found the green dog seated at a workbench, fine tuning some new weapon which peaked the weasel's curiosity. Even though Wrath's arrival egged at him, Digit managed to remain calm and his savage animosity towards any G.U.N. seemed to die down as he spent a lot more time with Mia. The hatred didn't totally die down but it was now at manageable levels as Digit began to work with Mia to repair things and create new weapons. This time though the weapon in front of Digit was of his own making and Fang found the design quite odd.

"What the hell are you up?" asked Fang curiously as he looked over Digit's shoulder at the device.

"Oh just something for myself." answered Digit with a chuckle as he used a few precision instruments to mend wires and shift microchips into place. "Just kinda ummmmm, have to prepare if G.U.N. tries to go for me again." he explained hastily, as he continued to work.

Placed on the table was a small, black metal plate that could fit in the palm of someone's hand and it was opened up to reveal a plethora of wires and diodes that Fang couldn't understand. He glanced over at Digit, who worked rigorously at the device to make sure everything was picture perfect. The sight of the Chihuahua's determination made the weasel curious with wonder of such weapon.

"What's it do?" asked Fang curiously as he stood next to him and watched him work.

"It takes high doses of energy and converts it into concentrated super-heated blasts of plasma in the direction it is aimed at." explained the dog intelligently without a single pause as he kept his eyes on the device.

Fang was taken aback by the explanation, his mind only able to understand a good quarter of the information. "Uhhhhhhh-"

"It takes a lot of energy and shoots it out." explained Digit again, this time simplifying it for Fang so he could fully comprehend the power of the device.

"Ohhhhhhh! Okay, why didn't you just say it like that? Geez you know me." he said with a laugh before playfully punching the dog in the back of the shoulder. "Can't understand 'nerd' remember?" he asked rhetorically with a smirk as Digit continued to work. "But uhhhh, where's it get the energy? Looks too small to have a battery in it." stated the weasel as he rubbed his chin an inspected the small device.

"Uhhhhh, that's a secret y'know. That's uh my thing." answered Digit a bit nervously, as if carefully trying to choose his words.

"Uhhhh-huh." nodded Fang in a disbelieving tone as he crossed his arms. _–Since when the hell did he have a 'thing'?-_ "So who's it for?" he then asked, managing to push the minor thought away, passing off Digit's nervousness for post-rescue jitters.

"Oh, heh actually it's for me." replied the Chihuahua with a slight chuckle. _–What?- _"Heh, y'see, after I got rescued I figured it's about time I learn to uhhhh fight for myself. So I've decided to try making some gear for myself." he admitted with a smirk as he worked. "This is just one part of a set I'm working on." explained the dog pridefully as schematics began to unfurl in his head.

"Heh oh really now?" asked Fang with a chuckle, getting more interested with Digit's design instead of the reasons for why he was acting so weird. "Making some sort of suit or something?" he then asked him curiously as he began to imagine the Chihuahua in some sort of metal battle suit.

"It'll be a surprise, I'll make sure to show everyone when I'm finished." smirked the green dog before raising a hand to wave Fang off. "So leave me alone so I can finish this." he then laughed, managing to find some humor in the situation despite his dire secret agenda.

"Alright, alright." laughed Fang as he walked off with a smile on his purple face. "It better be fucking awesome though!" called out the weasel before leaving the dog to literally his own devices.

_-Well that was interesting. I wonder what he has in store heheh.-_

So far that was two upsides to Fang's day stacked against the downside of having his sister tend to his wounds. He tended to stay with the positives however. He briefly wondered what else he could do today to lift his spirits before quickly compiling a short list of people he could possibly hang out with to pass the time. He would have to anyways if were to stave off the insanity of staying in the base for so long and he hoped that whatever Nic's plans were for his targets were going to be at least fun.

* * *

**Nic's POV**

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come on it's not that hard to understand."

"I've got to agree with him on that, you're just trying to be difficult."

A thick, noxious cloud of smoke was suddenly exhaled into the air as the three assassins gathered under the shade of a tall oak tree. The sounds of the forest were alive in the air as a gentle breeze blew by, carrying evergreen leaves and blades of grass in its wake. Seated lazily on top of one of the tree's many branches was the white wolf Vintage while below him stood Nic and Azrael. The impromptu meeting was called by Nic as she had very important news for the team concerning her brother's wellbeing and considered substituting for him for his next target.

"I'm not being difficult, I just don't see why _we _have to do it, lass." shrugged Azrael carelessly as he took another long drag on his lit cigarette. "I understand he's your sibling, but it doesn't mean you can go around dragging us into his messes." he explained in an uninterested manner.

Nic placed her hands on her hips as she stared at the pigeon while Vintage just chuckled in an amused fashion. "Well fine, don't take it like that then, think of it as a mission to get to know each other." she stated with a smirk, causing Azrael to perk an eyebrow at the restatement.

"A what?" chuckled Vintaged from his treetop perch.

"Y'know, bonding and all that shit, I mean let's be honest we've never really worked with each other before, so might as well give it a shot before making this team a serious thing." explained Nic with a smirk. Azrael opened his mouth to interject, but the weasel quickly cut him off. "And I still can't remember what we did, so don't try that for an excuse." she then said.

"Gotta admit, plan seems legit." shrugged Vintage from atop the tree before chuckling. "Ooh a rhyme clever me." he then giggled.

Azrael tensed at the thought before finally letting out a smoky sigh. "Alright, alright, guess it would be beneficial to see how we cooperate with each other on the field." shrugged the pigeon with a bored look in his eyes. "So who's the target?" he then asked, getting the point.

The pigeon's cooperation brought a smile onto Nic's face before she took out a small metal disc from her pocket and dropping it on the ground. The center of the disk then lit up before it cast a bright blue hologram up into the air before them. Vintage saw the projection and dropped down from his perch so he could be briefed properly on the task ahead. A three dimensional picture of a middle-aged eagle saluting was suddenly rendered in front of them along with a stream of statistics. The sight of the eagle caused Azrael to tense up and his cigarette to burn out in a flash of anger.

"His name's-"

"Corporal Sedgwick Precies the Red Tail Hawk," stated Azrael, cutting Nic off and causing all attention to fall on him. "Top infantrymen with training in all variations of weaponry, particularly sniper rifles," continued the pigeon, his tone filled with malic. "His battlefield achievements also placed him a leader of the Marauders Against Confederate Enemies, or M.A.C.E., as he fights to rid the eastern countries of dictators and terrorists." Azrael explained before he spat the cigarette butt out of his mouth and stomped on it to ensure it was properly extinguished. "You saying he's also in C.A.R.D. as well?" he then asked seriously.

"Uh, yeah, but how do you know so much about him already?" asked Nic curiously, Azrael's knowledge disturbing her to some degree.

"Maybe he read about him on the internet." chuckled Vintage jokingly, causing the pigeon's eyes to narrow.

"That bastard ruined my life." answered Azrael coldly as he fished a cigarette box out of his pocket and slid another toxic stick into his mouth. "So where do we find and kill him?" he then asked, dismissing the vagueness of his previous answer.

"A middle of nowhere town in the East. He's been placed there to take out some dictator." explained Nic as she read the information before turning back to Azrael. "But seriously, what did he do?" she then asked him, now in a worried tone.

"Yeah, spill the beans. Seems like some interesting stuff you're hiding." chuckled Vintage before he crossed his arms, expecting to be amazed.

Azrael brought his hand to his chest and unbuttoned the vest and suit before pulling on the collar of his plain white t-shirt to reveal scarred feather and tissue in the shape of a hole near his heart.

"He shot me."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy.**


	43. Hidden Lightning

**Disclaimer: Mia The Cat © Blank the Snivy**

Chapter Forty Three

Hidden Lightning

_*Huh?*_

There was a look of burning determination in the chihuahua's eyes as he quickly made his way to the elevator, a black suitcase in hand along with a new pair of slim black sunglasses on his face. Mia only caught a glancing look at Digit as he rushed passed her and the sight of him peaked her curiosity. The cat looked over from her seat in front of the TV to see the elevator doors slide to a close before she began to ponder what had just happened. In the past few days, the young canine hadn't left the base for his own mysterious reasons so the sight of him suddenly on the move was definitely a surprise.

Fang's head then suddenly popped out of his room before looking around. "The hell was that?" he asked in a confused tone before turning back to face Mia. "Who just left?" he then asked her.

"That was Digit," answered Mia as she got up off the couch and walked towards the workshop entrance that was next door to Fang's room. "I wonder what the hell's wrong with him." she stated before opening the door and peering into Digit's workplace to find a good chunk of the weapons either missing or taken apart. Fang then quickly went over by her side to see the mess the chihuahua had left.

"Woah, what the hell has he been up to?" asked Fang as he walked into the room and inspected all the weapons.

Mia followed after him and looked at the mess as well. "Looks like he took out some of the key firing components out of the weapons," she explained before she went over to the workbench and picked up scraps of shiny metal. "He's also been using some highly blast proof metal for something, and by the looks of it he's been using a lot of it too." said the feline as she saw the large pile of metal that had been cut away.

The purple weasel kicked a large piece of metal away with a snicker. "Heh what's a gearhead like him need all this stuff for?" he chuckled before staring at his girlfriend. "No offense." he then said, mindful at how he was going to use the term 'gearhead' from now on.

"Hell if I know." Mia shrugged as she inspected the wreckage some more. "Looks like he's been working on something big though." she then said before picking up a large blueprint with an intricate design on it.

_*What the hell?*_

"What's that?" asked Fang as he walked over to her, a curious look on his face.

She quickly put the blueprint away as she shook her head. "Nothing special, designs for some new doohickey." she giggled, masking her lie perfectly as she turned around to face him with an innocent smile.

"Heh wow, that guy ever turn his brain off?" asked Fang with a chuckle, buying into his girlfriend's deceit without a hitch. "Wonder where he went though, he has been acting weird the past few days." He then stated as he remembered the chihuahua's odd behavior.

"Yeah I know weird." stated Mia as she placed the blueprint back on the workbench. "Hey I'll go out and check on him, see if he's okay." she then suggested enthusiastically.

"Sounds like a good idea," snickered Fang with a wave of his good hand. "Just keep him out of trouble, kay babe?" he then asked with a click of his tongue.

"Of course." she smiled in reply before exiting the shop without another word.

_*That may be harder than it seems.*_

The feline quickly changed her clothes and made her way out of the base before searching for Digit. Instead of getting right on the chihuahua's tail, the feline actually took a small detour into the city to grab a few things. Despite it being months, Mia could still feel the tension between herself and Digit so the chances of a heated struggle were definitely high. They had worked together earlier but never really attempted to bond emotionally and Mia knew she had to be fully prepared to subdue him if the time came. But since she was still not allowed to be carrying weapons, she had to work with other means of weaponry that she had not told Fang about just yet.

Mia quickly made her way into the city and over to one of the storage lots before walking through the rows and rows of units. She finally made a stop in front of the storage unit 234 before taking a key out of her pocket and slipping it into the lock. After quickly unlocking it, she slid the door open before a pair of automated lights switched on from inside of it. A smile quickly formed across the feline's face as the familiar scent of heavy duty metal filled her nostrils.

_*Just kinda saved this for really off days. I'd never use any of this stuff against Fang.*_

Neatly placed along the walls were a variety of different guns and weapons while in another section stood a grand workbench littered with tools and machines built for manufacturing and design. Mia ran her flesh and bone fingers across the cold steel top of the workbench before she began to look around at the weaponry she had managed to sneak away from G.U.N. eyes. She then pulled the sleeve back from her metal prosthetic before inspecting the polished steel it was made of before deciding it was time for a well-deserved upgrade. Nic had finally decided that she was trustworthy enough to customize her own prosthetic with weapons and other things.

She knew she'd have to pack lightly though since she didn't want to attract a lot of attention if it came down to it. Mia quickly went to work with removing her current prosthetic she had built at the headquarters and replacing it with a more durable, lightweight one that had a few tricks up its sleeve along with concealing a pistol underneath her shirt. Afterwards she then began to triangulate Digit's location by using the city's signal towers to single in on his phone number until much to her surprise, finally found him hanging around an airfield.

_*What the hell's he doing there?*_

There was no time to waste however and she was quickly on her way, hoping that Digit was just out for a pleasant stroll. Half an hour passed with Mia making her away through condense city sidewalks before she entered the outskirts of the airfield and switched into a stealth mindset. If he was really just taking a walk she'd leave him alone, but the chances of that were slim so she knew that the element of surprise was priority. She gently pushed aside the foliage as she crept through the brushes alongside the flight strip, her eyes scanning the area for any signs of the Chihuahua in hopes he wasn't already in some sort of trouble.

As Mia made her way around the airfield, she began to approach one of the smaller housing units used to store the planes before finally seeing Digit inside seated at a small foldout table with another person sitting across from him. The feline squinted as she tried to identify the figure but only managed to make out the back of his head which was still clad in some sort of bandana with large ears akin to Chihuahua ears. The G.U.N. Logo was printed on the back of the person's shirt which didn't bode well for Mia at all.

"Out for a stroll too Ms. Plotsot?"

Out of pure, instinct Mia spun around and aimed her metal prosthetic, hand open, behind her as a small hole opened up in the palm. Seated against one of the tall oak trees was a black canine with his arms placed serenely in his ebony pea coat pockets and a gray sleep mask drawn over his eyes. The sight of the odd dog surprised and overall confused Mia as she kept her deadly prosthetic aimed at him since she didn't know whether he was a friend or foe.

Along with the choice of a pea coat and sleep mask, the canine also wore a pair of baggy gray cargo pants, white sneakers and a checkered scarf around his neck. So far he didn't seem to show any sign of hostility but Mia knew all too well that it could all be a lie to get her to lower her guard.

"Yeah, I was out here walking too but I got tired and decided to plop down for a nice nap." chuckled the mysterious canine in a semi-tired tone as he remained seated against the tree.

"Who are you?" demanded Mia, her voice lowered so Digit wouldn't hear her from a distance.

The canine laughed a little before it became a short yawn. "Y'know, I'm a lazy guy, never really did much with my life." continued the dog without answering Mia's question. "Well, nothing meaningful I suppose, but that's really from my own perspective I guess." he shrugged again as he went on. "Oh hell, I'm getting drowsy again, I drone on and on when I'm drowsy, sorry for that." he said with another yawn. "So I'm guessing you're with Digit?" he then asked curiously.

Mia was taken aback by the question before steadying her aim on him again. "Yeah, how'd you know?" she then asked seriously.

"Deduction really, no magic or computer use there." He then laughed easily before taking his hand out of his pocket and pointing at the green Chihuahua in the distance who was still talking with the other figure. "You his friend?" he then asked curiously, really not bothered at all by the fact there was a gun pointed to his head.

_*But with that sleep mask does he even know he's in danger?*_

"We're acquaintances. So are you with the guy he's talking too then?" she then asked, her tone managing to keep it's seriousness.

"I was I guess." chuckled the canine as he placed his hand back in his pocket. "Funny story about that actually, would you like to hear it?" he then asked her kindly, still no sign of fear or tension in his voice.

"Just tell me w-"

"Starts out with three kids, brothers actually, each with different ideals and plans for the future," started the canine simply, dismissing Mia's questions. "The three pups had an estranged father, and a busy drug addict mother who just didn't give a damn that forced them to live in a horrible shithole of an apartment with her so she could make them her slaves and punching bags." He went on, causing Mia's jaw to drop in pure shock at the story. "The first brother, the eldest, couldn't take notion of being some sort of servant to his horrible mother and decided to leave his siblings in search for an easy life. Instead though he found the path to power, a path filled with arduous training and an extravagant payoff that left him with an entire world of opportunities." he chuckled at the story, finding it quite hilarious.

_*Wait, who is he talking about?*_

"Who're yo-"

"After seeing his brother leave the second eldest brother became quite angry but soon understood why he left in the first place. His older brother wanted to do something with his life and now he did too." continued the black dog, causing Mia to glance over her shoulder and look at the figure that Digit was talking too. "So he quickly fled the hellhole as well and enlisted in G.U.N. to test his mettle, forging his own path just like his eldest brother." said the canine, a smile growing on his face as well. "The second brother easily rose through the ranks but soon found his calling as an engineer and began a new life building war machines for the world government that he served."

Mia gulped and was finally able to piece the information together, bit by bit. She lowered her deadly prosthetic and looked at the canine. "And the last brother?" she then asked, a tad bit nervously.

"Ah, well the last brother, the forgotten brother, he had the hardest time making his own path." sighed the canine sadly. "With both his brothers gone the youngest brother was left with his demonic mother and no sense of guidance whatsoever. The last brother felt alone, afraid and-" A loud clang was heard as Digit smashed his hands against the table behind Mia. "Anger." stated the canine, his tone becoming more serious. "Ironically, the youngest brother had the greatest intellect and will-power out of both his brothers, but without an outlet he was left to his own devices that were soon enough corrupted by the witch that was his mother." continue the canine. "He began to build malicious devices, built to torture and kill, and he even started to use them against the people he hated, earning him the infamous title of serial killer at one time."

_*What?*_

"One day however, he turned these devious devices against his own mother, ending his own misery before finally venturing out into the world." said the canine before finally getting to his feet and taking off his sleep mask. "His ideals became twisted and he continued his sick line of work before an assassin came to his door in search of help and changed his life. At first he thought the assassin was sent to take his life but after some coercion and offer of resources he quickly agreed." he explained as he stared at the two in the distance. "After some time, a sense of newfound purpose and even a bit of a love interest," he chuckled a bit and Mia guffawed. "He finally found his own path." He finally finished.

Mia turned around and at looked at the meeting taking place. "Nice story." commented Mia as she watched along with the elder canine that actually turned out to be a chihuahua due to his large ears.

"Thank you, the name's Bruce by the way." answered the black Chihuahua before chuckling a bit.

"You're not going over there?" asked Mia curiously, wondering what he was even doing there in the first place instead of being at the meeting.

He sighed. "My views are different than my brother." Bruce shrugged simply. "He thinks that going from murdering psycho to semi-civilized weaponsmith for assassins isn't much of an improvement, including when he thought Digit was dead." The chihuahua answered with a chuckle. "I on the other hand have known all along, I've been watching both of them, but I've decided to let them do their own thing, not like I've done anything great with my life anyways." The Chihuahua said with an amused smile.

The sound of violent yelling could be heard as Digit and his brother raised their voices.

"So why come?" she then asked him curiously.

"Well someone needs to make sure they don't kill each other but I guess someone else has done that as well." Bruce chuckled glancing over at Mia.

"Yeah, I guess so." She managed a small smile. "But uhhhhhh that love life of his you mean with uhhh-" she gulped.

"Now that'll be a secret." he then laughed as Digit's yelling got louder and louder.

She sighed. "Fine, but uhhhh, what do you think they're going to do?" she then queried, wondering how exactly things would go down.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "I mean, to be honest there's some tension between us all with the abandoning of each other, but I'm guessing that there's also another reason that Digit's here." answered Bruce, peaking Mia's curiosity.

There was a sudden loud whistle of things flying into the air, causing Mia and Bruce to look up to find an array of glowing orbs illuminating the airfield. A few other camera-like machines also began to populate the airspace as well, causing the pair to look up at them.

"What the-"

"I'm assuming you've overheard Digit's rants correct?" asked Bruce as a smirk formed across his face at the sudden show.

"Uhhhh, you mean about him having some crazy powers?" questioned Mia in a confused tone. "I thought that was the comic books and energy drinks getting to him." explained the feline with a shrug.

"Welllllll, when you watch your brother for long enough, you start realizing some things." shrugged Bruce as he began to walk away from the commotion.

Mia turned around and watched him walk away, the look on her face a mix of confusion and shock. "You saying he's telling the truth?" she asked dumbfoundedly.

He snickered. "Just watch Mia, and make sure they don't kill each other for me kay?" he asked with a glance over his shoulder.

"Wait!" yelled Mia as she began to chase after him but once she got close enough he leaped gracefully into the air and landed onto a sturdy tree limb. "Aren't you going to help me? At least say hi to your siblings?" she asked in a confused tone as she looked up at the odd canine.

"Well I was, but you look like you can handle things from here, just stop 'em when things get too crazy." Laughed the old dog as the sound of grinding gears and engines powering up filled the air. "Besides, they won't be too happy to see me anyways aaaaaaaand I'm assuming they have lots of suppressed anger they want to just air out." He laughed as he stared off at the airfield.

There was a sudden crash of metal before a loud thunderclap.

"Yeah, lots and lots of anger." Bruce said his voice a bit louder since the commotion going on around him was enough to shroud it.

An explosion suddenly sounded in the background, causing Mia to turn around just in time to see bright neon green flames shoot up into the air along with clouds of black smoke. As the flames lit the area in a green glow, a loud carnivorous yet synthetic roar filled the air before a large silhouette appeared within the fire, it's body mimicking that of an ancient thirty foot titan. Mia's jaw fell open at the sheer enormity of the shadow before a familiar green chihuahau stepped in front of it, his size a mere fraction of the beast he challenged.

Mia's phone suddenly began to vibrate and amongst all the confusion she looked down to see she was somehow getting a call from Digit himself. She looked up at the green Chihuahua in front of her than back to her phone before shrugging and flipping it open to see live footage of the battle taking place in front of her.

_*He's broadcasting this? Wait, not just to me, to ever-*_

Mia's phone vibrated again, this time a text from Fang.

'Digit's on TV!'

Another text, from Nic.

'You seeing this broadcast on your phone?'

Another from Bark.

'What the hell is he doing?'

A text from Bean.

'OMGWTFBBQ!'

Mia looked up again as Digit's body flared with neon green energy and a cocky smirk cut across his face. The sound of microphone feedback than rang through the air as the sound of battle was broadcast to all of Digit's friends where they were. With all eyes on him, it was his time to shine, his time to show his power and vent all the suppressed animosity he had to his sibling.

And as the eve of battle was upon him, Digit had only four words to say.

"COME AT ME BRO!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, school and finals and stuff. I'm back, but I'll get to work soon.**


	44. The Livewire and The Amplifier

**Disclaimer: Digit the Livewire and Gear the Amplifier © Blank the Snivy**

Chapter Forty Four

The Livewire and The Amplifier

_~Well, here goes.~_

The Chihuahua sat down at a simple steel table set outside of a popular café, his mind abuzz with rampant thoughts of what was to come. It had been nearly eight years since he'd seen his brother and the hatred since then has grown to immeasurable heights. He had no idea what to expect at all from his brother really since it had been so long. He knew a bit from what he had researched in the G.U.N. databases and discovered that his brother had taken up the same path of engineering as well, but Digit knew there would be more to it than it seemed.

Digit sighed in frustration as the minutes crawled by painfully to him before he finally took a fleeting glance downwards at the black suitcase he had brought with him. A small smirk curled across his face at the sight of the simple leather black suitcase since he knew that within was his greatest invention ever. Ever since he had received an email from his brother demanding that he make himself known Digit had worked night and day on the new weapon, knowing full well that it would have to be able to pull out all the stops against his brother no matter what.

A feeling of sudden unease filled the dog's bones as a figure approached him, causing him to look up to find a very familiar face smiling down at him.

"Didn't recognize you for a second, you've grown so much D." chuckled the electric blue Chihuahua staring down at Digit with the same amethyst eyes that he had.

"We're Chihuahuas, we barely grow at all G." replied Digit humorously, employing the old joke they always used when they were kids.

Digit returned the same plastic smile his brother wore, before finally getting up to greet him. The other Chihuahua, who was merely an inch taller than Digit, extended a hand out in a handshake and the Livewire obliged. A hug would be too awkward under these circumstances and even if they did embrace each other Digit wouldn't feel a damn thing. After the brief shake of hands the two geniuses analyzed each other as they sat down to see how much they've grown and the subtle things they might be able to exploit if the time came.

Gear Reever, nicknamed G, was an electric blue Chihuahua with matching purple eyes and white fur on his muzzle and in his ears. He wore a simple black t-shirt with the G.U.N. logo printed on his right breast, brown cargo shorts, and a pair of black sneakers with dark blue trim. A pair of black wristbands encircled his wrists that also had a metal plates built into the front, along with a black headband with a matching metal plate on the front of it as well. A pair of long pointed bangs framed the older hihuahua's youthful, smiling face, but Digit knew all too well that it was a lie.

Both of them then took a seat while still managing to keep the smiles as the tension increased.

"Sooooooooooo," trailed off Gear a bit awkwardly as he tried to figure out what to say. "I'll be blunt, where the hell have you been?" he then asked with a small chuckle, knowing that it may be _too_ straightforward.

Digit shrugged simply. "Well, I'm pretty sure whatever you've found out is true." Answered the green Chihuahua nonchalantly but managing an amused chortle. "You know we should probably get to those question when we're away from here." He suggested. "The only reason I wanted to meet up here was so we could break the ice and at the airbase we'd get to the serious stuff." Explained Digit feigning a nervous and shaky expression to give Gear the impression that he was nervous at the reunion.

The other Chihuahua nodded and suppressed a very quiet growl that Digit didn't hear before leaning back in his seat. "Yeah, wouldn't want to scare the people around here wouldn't we?" he asked rhetorically with a small malicious smirk.

_~This is going to be interesting.~_

"Let's start simple I guess." chuckled Digit, managing to stay calm despite the situation with his brother. "How've you been the last few years, I never saw you on a G.U.N. roster until you sent me that email." Questioned the Livewire curiously, his face a façade of intrigue.

A genuine chuckle escaped Gear's lips as he crossed his arms and looked at his younger brother. "Alright I'll play along for now," he stated with a shrug. "well, I went up in rank pretty quickly 'cuz I was so smart, built some pretty cool weapons for G.U.N. and earned myself a place in their Weapons Division," explained gear expertly with a conceited snicker. "They probably blacklisted me to keep me out of harm's way." He then said with yet another shrug.

"Heh doesn't look like it'll do much here though." commented Gear snidely under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Gear suddenly, not quite catching what he said.

"Just asking if you've had any combat experience." deflected Digit simply, knowing his brother wasn't much of a keen listener. "You look big, wondering if that was either fat reserves or just a beer gut." he remarked playfully with a hint of malice behind it.

"Oh I've seen combat a few times, but you shouldn't be one to talk though since I'm assuming you're just a pencil pusher with your _friends_." Replied Gear coldly with a smirk.

"Prick." said Digit matching his smirk.

"Asshole." replied Gear.

"Water?" asked a happy-go-lucky feline waitress suddenly as she approached their table with a pitcher of water and a few glasses.

"No thank you." answered the two brothers simultaneously without even turning to her.

"Okay, then may I take your orders then?" asked the feline briskly as she handed off the pitcher to someone else and took out a notepad and pen; oblivious to the tension surrounding the two.

"Just a burger." answered Gear simply.

"Sweet potato fries." answered Digit afterwards.

"Oh, your favorite." stated the blue Chihuahua with a chuckle.

"Glad you remembered." replied the Livewire with an insincere smile.

"Of course, we're-"

"Brothers?" said Digit, finishing his sentence.

"Oh yes." answered Gear with a devilish smirk.

_~Oh and the game is on.~_

The waitress finished writing down their orders before looking at them again, a smile on her face. "Any dri-"

"Coffee, two spoons of sugar." replied Gear quickly, his gaze still locked with Digit's.

"Tired?" inquired Digit curiously.

"Of course not, just like the taste." answered Gear smartly with a smirk.

"Why the sugar?" deflected Digit immediately.

"I like it sweet." said Gear finally.

She then looked at Digit as she finished writing Gear's drink. "And y-"

"None for me." answered Digit before she could finish asking.

"Not thirsty?" asked Gear suddenly.

"No," answered Digit before withdrawing a can of his patent energy drink and placing it on the table. "brought my own." He then said with a cocky smirk.

"What's that?" asked Gear in a curious tone as he eyed the can.

"Energy drink." answered Digit with a chuckle.

"Tired?" inquired Gear in a mocking tone.

"No, excited." replied Digit with finality as the waitress took their orders.

"Great, you're food'll be with you soon." stated the waitress gladly as she left the two alone, the tension between the two obviously not catching her eyes.

Both of them then started to laugh quietly at the little scene they had put before suddenly stopping and continuing to glare at each other angrily. Gear kept his leaned back position with his arms crossed while Digit just placed one arm behind the back of his chair nonchalantly. Their brainpower combined would be able to dwarf the two tailed fox's in combat and maybe in rival Dr. Robotnik's as well if not destroy it completely. It had been a while since Digit had the time to test his mental capabilities with another intellectual like himself, but then again he rarely showed that side of him because of the ridicule he would receive from his friends.

After that little bout with each other though they knew they'd have to stop for now unless they wanted to catch the attention of innocent bystanders. So once again they put on the faces of friends and continued their conversation.

"Been a while since I've done that." admitted Gear openly, relaxing a bit at the nostalgia at having some sort of sibling argument.

"Same here." commented Digit with a snarky grin as they shared a small laugh with each other.

For once in many years there was a small connection between the two but it faded quickly as they remembered the situation they were in. It was like the feeling of brotherly bonding was totally foreign to them and that even trying to achieve this unity was some kind of heresy. To them the word 'brotherhood' was a word left for most trustworthy of allies instead of blood tied relatives.

"Sooooooooooooo…." trailed off Gear dully as he tried to come up with a topic that wasn't necessarily work related. The only thing that seemed to be buzzing about in his little blue head were questions about Digit's pursuit in gunsmithing and why he joined Nic and her gang of misfits and killers. No subtle questions of informality crossed his mind at all since all he wanted to know was the juicy, heart breaking truth.

"Any girlfriends?" asked Digit suddenly, interrupting Gear's train of thought.

"Let's not get that deep D." remarked Gear simply with a strained chuckle.

"I'll take that as a no then." said Digit with a snicker. "What about pay?" he then asked before Gear could make some sort of comment.

"Above average." shrugged Gear nonchalantly as he eased up a bit. "I've got a few condos and stuff, nothing too extravagant." he explained carelessly as his mind went back to the three nice looking condos he had purchased in different areas of the world. None of them were too extraordinary, but just too the point where people knew that a wealthy person lived there. "What about you? Do you uhhh, even get paid?" he then asked awkwardly since he wasn't too sure on Digit's situation.

"I can get anything I want, whenever I want." laughed Digit deviously, causing a disappointed snarl to appear on his brother's face. "I mean my specialty is computers, engineering and construction, there's nothing stopping me from just hacking into a store and ordering fifty HD TV's." he chuckled without a hint of remorse.

"There's me." stated Gear coldly.

Digit smirked at his brother. "You can try." he challenged playfully. "But I mean, not like I do it everyday, Nic keeps me in good health and is very good company." he then explained putting his hands up in mock surrender to ease his brother's aggression towards the hacking of security. "I make WMD's G, not sell stolen goods on the black market." He reassured.

A small growl escaped Gear's lips before backing off a bit. "Fine, I'll believe you for now." he replied between gritted teeth.

"Heh, good." replied Digit casually. "So this is probably a long shot, but have you heard from B?" he then asked a bit cautiously, knowing that the mention of his name was a bit of a sore spot for the two since he was the first to leave.

Gear snickered maliciously. "He could be at the bottom of a fiery pit for all I care." he stated coldly, the love for his older brother gone after so many years apart.

"I could say the same for you, but here I am now." commented Digit maliciously with a chuckle.

"Hey! I'm the one trying to save you from your _friends_!" yelled Gear suddenly as he slammed his fists against the table and stood; up his serious eyes deadlocked onto his brother.

"But I never asked to be saved." replied Digit coldly as he stood up slowly and matched his brother's deathly glare.

_~He thinks he can save everyone he wants.~_

Suddenly all eyes in the surrounding area were on them and silence fell upon them all. Mothers quieted their babies, fathers gathered their children, and the adolescents got their camera phones out to record the two in case they broke out into a violent fight. Both of them stared each other down with killer intent for what seemed like eternity, before evil little smirks cut right across their faces.

"We should get out of here." said Gear finally.

"I agree." replied Digit simply.

The two Reevers then gathered their things, pushed in their chairs and left just as the extremely enthusiastic feline waitress came to their empty table with their food in hand. She looked down at the table and then at the people around her who were still totally silent.

"What did I miss?" she then asked obliviously.

* * *

**At the airbase**

_~Finally away from the distractions.~_

After their little spat at the café, Digit and Gear finally decided to change venues to the airbase. The change wasn't totally random at all since weeks beforehand Digit had emailed his brother that he'd only meet him if it were on his terms. After that Digit had spent all the time preparing the field of engagement, but ever since then he wondered if his brother was planning some as well. Digit had scouted the airbase for any signs of recent G.U.N. activity and found nothing, leading the Livewire to believe that Gear was definitely meeting him unarmed. Digit knew that wasn't the case however since no matter how unlikely it seemed, he knew Gear would be bringing some sort of weapon because of one fact.

He was a Reever just like him,

And Reever's never back down from a fight.

_~I'll admit, it's the whole 'small dog' complex, but hey, that's the only reason I need to mess with my brother.~_

"So why an airbase?" asked Gear curiously as he walked into the hangar and found the table and chairs set up for them.

"Would you rather ask about serial murders, assassins and military espionage at a playground?" chuckled Digit simply as he took a seat in the normal foldout chair.

"Point taken." replied Gear as he took his seat right across from Digit. "So let's just get straight to it, why did you start killing people?" asked Gear seriously, the look on his face cold and judgmental.

Digit sat up in his seat and sighed. "Okay, before you get all wound up, they were bad people in the first place and didn't deserve to live, second of all, I had to vent." explained Digit in a half-hearted way. "Besides, you know mom, I thought that's why you joined G.U.N., to kill people to vent." he then shrugged carelessly.

Gear was about to respond before he cut himself off and thought about it. "Okay, so I did, but at least I didn't dissect people you freak!" accused Gear maliciously. "I read those reports and I don't give a damn whether he was some drug boss, that's no excuse to literally eviscerate someone!" he yelled at Digit, who seemed unchanged.

"I was going through a phase." He shrugged.

"A phase!" yelled Gear in a disbelieved and shocked tone as he stared at his brother who looked like he could care less.

_~I'm really just doing this to piss him off.~_

"A phase is when you sleep with a teddy bear or talk to an imaginary friend! This was murder! Plain and simple!" yelled Gear angrily. "On top of all that too you even killed mom!" he then added with a sense of sadness.

"Oh don't act like she didn't deserve it!" retorted Digit seriously with a deathly glare. "That woman was nothing but a cancer slowly leeching our lives away from us and I was the only one with enough balls to end her pathetic life!" he yelled maliciously, as if the memory of him killing his mother excited him. "We all hated her, hell, you hated her the most! So don't try giving me the whole guilt trip because that won't work." He growled.

The blue Chihuahua backed off a bit, knowing he couldn't argue with Digit on that since deep down he knew that he was right. The Reever brothers had a burning hatred for their mother that made their own sibling dispute look like nothing. It was amazing how well they coped with such an abusive past anyways but Digit had the creeping suspicion that his brothers, much like him, have tried to forget their childhood entirely. As their argument progressed however, they couldn't help but wander back to those crucial days.

A cold chill ran through the empty hangar as silence overcame them both. Memories slowly began to trickle into their brains as the realization that their mother was in fact dead hit them. Even after hearing the news of her death in the first place, they had just shrugged it off like she was some stranger. Now though, as they sat their throwing accusation and poisonous words at each other, they finally realized that the person that gave them life was gone.

That news however didn't really help the situation at all though since it only reinforced the fact that Digit had in fact killer his own mother.

"Even with everything she had done to us . . ." trailed off Gear a bit remorsefully. "she was our mother D, you can't go overlooking that. She was the one who brought us into this world, you don't just go out and take hers." said the blue Chihuahua as he looked up at Digit with sad eyes. "Look, I know our childhood was rough, and I know that Bruce and I abandoned you in your time of need but . . ." he trailed off again, trying to find the right words.

"You can't make me feel bad for her, so stop trying." snickered Digit simply, wishing to just end the whole conversation about their mother altogether.

"I know, I know, but when you think about it, she changed our lives for the better or for the worse." he explained, mournfully, as if he had found newfound love for his own mother. "If it wasn't for her none of us would've been driven to doing what we wanted to do the most in life and I think that's what matter the most here." he said before shaking it off. "Look D, I'm just trying to look out for you since you're my brother just come back with me and I'll take care of you." He then said.

"You don't understand!" yelled Digit suddenly with some newfound anger. "I don't want to be saved by you! And I sure as hell don't want to go with anyone working for G.U.N.!" he shouted.

"What? But D you're working for the bad guy here I-"

"I don't care! I've told you before I'm not being held captive and I haven't been brainwashed! I actually like the people I work with!" he explained angrily as he tried to push the information into his brother's thick skull. "You think you can save everyone don't you? You think that because you found your lost brother you can save him and atone for leaving him behind in the first place! You know what?" asked Digit as he leaned over the table and looked at his brother right in the eye. "I hate you just as much as I hate Bruce." He whispered evilly as a devilish smirk came across his face. "When you left 'mother', she found it necessary to punish me even more for no reason whatsoever!" explained Digit gleefully as he paraded around the hangar. "Oh the nights I spent curled up in the corner praying for my brothers to save me! But no!" he yelled as he turned to Gear and pointed at him.

"You just left me there to rot and die! Not a letter, or a visit, just POOF! GONE!" ranted Digit as his psyche began to unravel and devolve. "That's why I killed those people, I imagined they were you, Bruce, 'mom' and the many other fuck faces who I hate so much!" he yelled as he neared the table, his foot tapping the black leather suitcase he had brought with him. "Definitely, some of my victims were prostitutes, druggies, gangsters, police officers, doctors, nurses, priests, mafia members, I didn't give a flying fuck at the time!" said Digit as his mind recounted all their death throes. "Every time I remembered you or mom or Bruce I just had to kill and that's exactly what I did." He snickered.

"You monster…" trailed off Gear in disbelief, shocked at the sudden mental change in his younger brother.

"Oh yeah that's one of my names." laughed Digit as he continued on. "I kept on killing until Nic found me, she beat me and I surrendered, she hired me and I worked to my heart's content. For once I had found a friend, someone who enjoys killing as much as I do, but as time went on she mellowed me out . . ." he said with a content sigh as the insanity dimmed a bit at the thought of Nic. "Amazing what love can do for a man's sick and twisted mind," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Gear, not catching the last part.

"But then just a few months ago your people capture me!" continued Digit suddenly, avoiding his brother's question completely as he remembered his encounter with Anesthesia. "It showed me how weak I've gotten working for Nic and what better way to remember than killing the very object of my hatred?" he then asked as he looked over at his brother with a wide, almost creepy grin.

"You mean you invited me here to k-"

"That's right!" said Digit before his body suddenly surged with green electricity.

Gear took a step back as the shocked look on his face slowly morphed into a cocky grin.

"I expected as much." He then said.

_~I knew it.~_

"I went over those murder reports and I knew that there was no way you'd ever be the same, especially after seeing mom's report." stated Gear as he took some slow cautious steps back away from Digit. "You didn't think I'd come here unprepared did you?" he asked snidely as he withdrew a small peculiar looking remote from his backpocket.

"I was expecting it really," shrugged Digit maniacally as he awaited eagerly for his brother to bring out whatever weapon he had brought with him. "so hurry up and bring out your toy already." He laughed.

"Heh no prob but it'll take a few seconds to get here." answered Gear as he pressed the button.

"A few seconds is all I need." smirked the Livewire before tossing the suitcase into the air with his foot and grabbing it by the handle.

Arcs of green electricity suddenly flared from Digit's hands into the case, causing it to glow and unfurl with the sound of tiny pistons. Four small holes opened up on both sides of the case as a thick massing of dark green gunk leaked out of it and spread across the Livewire's body. Gear was in total shock at the sight before inspecting it closely to realize what was really going on.

"Nanites." he murmured under his breath, shocked his little brother had found the time to replicate such tiny machines.

"That's right!" yelled Digit as the tiny dark green nanites coated his body and swirled around. "I studied a kid named Wrath who had them and tried my best to mimic them. The only problem was finding a power source." grinned the green Chihuahua as the nanites hardened into a durable coating of sleek shiny armor around his entire body, excluding his head. "Lucky for me I found the perfect kind," he snickered as two large tesla coil-like towers shot out of his back and glowed with power. "ME!" he yelled as a flat expressionless mask was drawn over his face with a pair of small slits glowing for eyes.

_~Let's end this!~_

The bottom of Digit's armor clad feet suddenly pulsed with energy before a stream of fire blew out of them, propelling the Chihuahua forward. Time seemed to slow down around the two as Digit cocked his hand back and let it radiate with green electricity. His armor clad body drew nearer and nearer to his brother's at a steady pace, but as he did so the warning signs flared up in his visor.

_~What the-~_

A trio of small rockets suddenly burst through the walls and charged right for Digit as Gear took shelter behind a large pillar. Each rocket suddenly rammed into the green chihuahua's armored body and as they did so, a wave of green electricity came over them as Digit tried to deactivate the warheads with his electrical powers. His attempts failed however and the small hangar was engulfed in neon green flames.

Digit's armor clad body was thrown brutally across the airstrip from the explosion but he quickly regained balance midair and landed on his feet. He was a good distance away from the fire but he was curious as to what Gear had hidden up his sleeve for the fight. A loud synthetic yet carnivorous roar pierced the air from within the fire and the Livewire analyzed it as a huge hulking mass of metal and machinery marched out of it. As it got closer and closer to him Digit began to realize that it was one of his brother's specialties and he smiled to relish the moment.

Standing in front of him, was a large Crisis Suit battle mech, the pinnacle of war machines and the bringer of destruction. It was a tall behemoth, able to dwarf small apartments in height, its chest thick and angular and large bipedal legs that left a giant footprint in the concrete with each step. Its arms were short and ended with finely crafted fingers while along its back were small wings and a thruster that propelled it into the skies. Where it's head should be though was an open cockpit with a slightly singed Gear sitting in it.

"You wanted this!" yelled Gear from his atop his creation before a thick plate of glass came down, sealing him inside of it.

Digit smiled behind his mask as he extended his hands outwards, welcoming any kind of attack.

"COME AT ME BRO!" he yelled joyously.

The Crisis Suit brought its hands forward as the fingers shifted into large rotating gun barrels before the sweet sound of gunfire filled the air.


End file.
